To become the Very Best Kanto and Orange Island Arc
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: A smarter Ash as he journeys though Kanto to become a Pokemon Master alongside his Partner Greninja and Pikachu. Joined by his little sister and a new friends. will he rise to the top Eventual Ash/Lillie.
1. The Start of the Journey

The sun rose over Pallet Town as the Pidgey chirped in the early morning. One boy was about to have the adventure of a lifetime. His name was Ash Ketchum and today he was going to become an official pokemon trainer. His dream is to become a Pokemon master with his partner Greninja. Ash found Greninja when he was a Froakie injured in the forest when he was seven years old. . Ash took Froakie to Professor Oak. Professor Oak told Ash about Froakie abandoning its trainers from the Kalos Region and so Professor Sycamore sent Froakie to him to find a trainer worthy of him.. Ash befriended Froakie and ever since the two have become friends. Froakie soon evolved into Frogadier and into Greninja by the time Ash turned Eight. Ash and Greninja have a bond that allows Greninja to become stronger. They tried to master the bond and succeeded when they saved a Family of Spewpa from a falling tree.

Ash was awoken by a six year old girl who was jumping on his stomach. She had black hair and she was wearing a Red dress. "Wake up big brother" said The girl. Her name was Amber Ketchum she was four years younger than Ash. .

"I'm awake Amber" said Ash.

Greninja woke up from his spot. ' _Morning Ash_ "

"Morning Greninja, todays the day, We're finally going to be official partners" said Ash

Ash could understand pokemon ever since he and Greninja mastered their bond in which Professor Sycamore called it Bond Phenomenon. A rare evolution that happens every three hundred years. Ash also had the power to control Aura and so he received some training from a guy named Riley who became his mentor . the other Region Professors came to study the Bond Phenomenon. The only ones who know of his gift is his Mom, Amber, and the Professors. Ash yawned before he got up and hit the showers. He put on the clothes his mother made and putting on his cap. they went downstairs and saw Delia making breakfast. He packed his bag the previous night with A tent, pokemon food, His books, And sleep clothes. Delia turned to her children with a huge smile. 'Morning my handsome son, you look great in your clothes.'

"Morning Mom," said Ash hugging his mother. Ash ate the breakfast his mother made with his little sister. After breakfast and helping his mom clean up. Delia went into the kitchen and gave him a small pot along with some normal food. "Wow thanks mom" said Ash before he picked up the items and placed it inside his bag. He headed out the door. 'Bye mom"

"Goodbye honey have a safe journey" said Delia. The two was outside their house waving to the two. Ash and Greninja ran to the lab until they heard a scream. Ash and Greninja hurried and saw a Girl with blonde hair, Green eyes and was wearing a white skirt and White shirt. Right behind her was a large bat like pokemon. They was surrounded by several poachers. "Now were not going to tell you agian brat, Hand us over Lunala and you wont get hurt." said a grunt.

"No! Your not taking my Nebby," said the girl defensively in front of the Pokemon. Nebby let out a cry before letting out a Light blue beam at the grunts and their zubats. Nebby let out one final cry before it fell down too exhausted. "Nebby!" cried the girl rushing over to the downed pokemon. all of them was knocked out exept for one. He was about to issue an attack until Ash stepped in. 'Greninja Water Shurikan!"

Greninja formed A small water star before throwing it at the grunt and his Zubat. The two was knocked out unconciously. Ash and Greninja hurried over to the Girl and her Pokemon. 'Are you okay?" asked Ash

"I'm fine, Please save my Nebby" shouted the girl worried for her pokemon.

"Do you have a pokeball?" asked Ash. The girl shook her head no. Ash said 'Professor Oaks lab is not to far from here. Nebby opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "Can you make it to the Lab Nebby?' asked the girl. Nebby nodded before flapping its wings.

Ash, Greninja and the girl hurried to the Lab escorting Nebby. Ash saw Leaf and Ritchie was already there. "Hi Ash" said Leaf before she noticed Greninja and Nebby, 'Whoa what kind of pokemon are they. Nebby let out a soft cry before collapsing. the girl went to her pokemons head holding it. Ash banged on the door "Professor Oak, i got an injured pokemon out here and it needs help"

Right as he said that. Professor Oak answered the door and he saw the Pokemon. '"Holy Arceus Its Lunala!"

"Lunala! as in the Legendary Pokemon that Protects the Moon" Exclaimed Ash. The crowd gasped at looking at the unconscious Lunala.

"Please help her" cried the girl holding Lunala's head. Delia and Amber appeared though a small crowd. Professor oak went to help the Pokemon "Someone call me Nurse Joy and tell her to get here now!." shouted the professsor.

Delia came to help the Professor. He and Delia sprayed Lunala with Potion. By the time they finished spraying the Moone Pokemon. Nurse Joy and her Chansey arrived "Oh Dear i'ts very weak" said Joy.

Ash said 'hang on Lunala, well help you"

" _Right_!" said Greninja. Ash's Eyes glowed blue before he began transfer his Aura to it. In the shadows of a Tree. A small mouse Pokemon Called Pikachu was watching the whole thing. Ash and Greninja continued to transfer Aura to Lunala. Lunala Awoke and let out a cry before flapping her wings. Ash and Greninja fainted from using too much energy. Ash woke up to a worried Delia, Amber and Greninja. 'Are you okay Big Brother" asked Amber

"I'm fine" said Ash rubbing his head. Delia said "That was a very reckless thing you did young man, Using that much Aura to heal a pokemon, But i'm glad you did."

Ash got up with the help of Greninja. He saw that he was in a guest room at the lab. Ash and his family went into the Lab and saw the girl next to Lunala. When the girl saw him she hugged him in a tight grip. 'Thank you for saving Nebby" said the girl.

"Your welcome" said Ash with a blush. Greninja smirked as did the small mouse hiding.

" _Thank you_ " said Nebby.

Ash said 'Your welcome Lunala"

The Bat gave him a look " _You understand me_?'

"yeah i can communicate with Pokemon" said Ash. "I have the gift of Aura and I'm training to become an Aura Guardian." The girl said "That is so amazing, I wish i can Talk to Nebby"

"What is your name? Mines Ash Ketchum' asked Ash

"Lillie, Its a pleasure of meeting you Ash" said Lillie. Amber instantly took a liking to her as did Delia. Professor Oak looked at Ash. "Im sorry my boy, but im out of Starter Pokemon."

"Its okay professor, I got Greninja" said Ash looking at the Frog Pokemon. Pikachu came out of his hiding spot. Ash saw the electric mouse and slowly approached him 'Be careful Ash, That Pikachu doesn't like humans. I found it chewing on wires. "

Ash nodded at the professor before kneeling to the pokemons level. 'Hi there Pikachu, My names Ash and I want to become a Pokemon Master, is it alright if i touch you"

The Pikachu was shocked at this human, Asking to touch him with permission. Pikachu nodded as Ash petted the small mouse pokemon. Pikachu thought. ' **This boy is different than the rest of his kind**. Pikachu let out a "Cha" meaning he liked it. Ash asked "Do you want to be my Starter Pikachu?'

" _Yes,i would like that?, What you understand me?_ ' said Pikachu.

Ash said "yes, I can use Aura to communicate with Pokemon"

 _"That's Awesome_!" Exclaimed the mouse. Ash looked at the professor. "Professor, I choose Pikachu"

Professor Oak gave Ash a pokeball with an electric symbol on it. " _No, Not the dark Place_ ," said Pikachu shaking a bit at the sight of the pokeball.

"You dont want to go in your pokeball? Thats fine with me" said Ash. "Greninja stays outside as well"

" _Ash, this could be the start of a great Freindship_ " said Pikachu climbing on his shoulder. Professor Oak then had a tray which had Sixteen Pokeballs including Greninjas and a Pokedex.. "My fellow Colleagues and i Agreed to allow you to carry up to Twelve pokemon as long as you use Six in a Battle."

"Really, Thanks so much Professor!" said Ash picking up the items and placing them inside his coat. Professor oak turned his attention to Lillie. "Kukui told me that you would be arriving in the Kanto Region to begin your own journey. I'm sorry for all that you've been though" he said

"it's okay professor," said Lillie. "Nebby was there for me when we left Alola."

"Kukui sent me a pokemon that would benefit for your Starter" said Professor Oak before he sent it out. The pokemon was a Vulpix except it had white fur instead of red fur. "It's a Vulpix!" said Ash

"It's so Cute" said Amber

"I've never seen a white Vulpix before?" said Delia

"In Alola, Some pokemon there have different Forms. Alolan Vulpix are Ice Types." said Professor Oak,

Lillie knelt down to the small fox. "Hi Vulpix, My name is Lillie and we're Going to be partners, do you want to become my Partner Snowy?"

" _Sure Lillie, I would Like that"_ said Snowy before she jumped into Lillies arms. Professor Oak handed her Snowys pokeball and six others. "Kukui also sent me this Pokedex" said Oak revealing a Strange pokedex A Rotom appeared and went inside the Pokedex. The Pokedex activated as it Became a Rotomdex. "Whoa thats so Cool!" said Ash and his pokemon. " _Registration Complete, User Lillie zzzt"_ said Rotom.

"Wow it talks" said Amber

"Thank you Professor" said Lillie.

Nebby let out a Cry before she gestured to one of her pokeballs. "Nebby, You want to fully become my pokemon?" said Lillie. Nebby let out a soft cry as Lillie tossed a pokeball at her capturing her. The small Group exited the lab as ash said 'Lillie why don't you join me, it would be better if we traveled together"

"Sure Ash, I would like that" said Lillie. Amber was about on the verge of tears. Ash knelt down and hugged her. "It's Alright Amber" said Ash soothing his sister.

"It's Just not fair, Why can't i come with you?" said Amber with tears in her eyes. Ash couldn't stand to see his little sister upset. Lillie watch the scene and it reminded her of when she and Gladion was young.

"I Know, but someone has to keep mom company while i'm on my journey' said Ash. Amber looked sad as she looked down. Delia said "If you want to go with your big brother Amber then it's okay"

"Really Mommy!" said the girl excited.

"But mom?" said Ash "Wont you be lonely"

"no i will have Professor Oak to keep me company" said Delia before giving her son a breathtaking hug. "I'm so proud of you my son."

"Mom c-can't breathe" said Ash. She let him go before looking at Greninja and Pikachu. 'Greninja, Pikachu take good care of Ash and Amber for me"

" _You got it"_ said the two Pokemon.

"Come Amber, lets go pack you a bag" said Delia. Ash and Lillie followed them back to the house and waited outside. Five minutes later Amber came back out with a bag and her Teddiursa. "Rotom can you scan that pokemon?" asked Lillie

" _Sure thing Lillie Zzzt_ " said Rotom. " _Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey."_

'its so cute" said Lillie,

"I found Teddiursa hurt one day and i took care of her, She decided to stay with me" said Amber hugging the bear

" _hi there_ " said Teddiursa.

"Off you go then" said Delia with a hankercheif. The three and their pokemon started down the path. "Be safe, Ash take care of your sister" said Delia.

"By mom/mommy!" said the Siblings waving bye to their mother. "Well call you when we reach Veridian City" said Ash. They ran out of Delias sight before she said 'Go and live you dream Ash"

Ash and his companions stopped running and took in the scenery. Thats when they saw a Bulbasaur and a Pidgeotto fighting each other. The Bullbasaur was guarding some Pecha berries and the Pidgeotto just wanted some. "Big brother do something" said Amber watching the fight. Ash pulled out a blue Ocarina and began to play a little melody (Oracion). The fighting stopped as the soothing melody played. Pikachu remembered the time he had with his family before Poachers came and took them away which lead to hate towards humans until he met Ash. Bulbasaur handed Pidgeotto a berry and the two ate one. Ash stopped playing the instrument. "What a beautiful song" said Lillie.

"Mommy calls it Oracion" said Amber, "Big brother learned to play it when we went to Alamos town to visit the Space/Time Towers for my Sixth birthday"

Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto said ' _Can you play it again_?"

"Sure" said Ash. The pokemon did a small jump 'You understand us?" asked Bulbasaur. He said "I have the ability to use Aura. I can understand pokemon" he played Oracion again with his Ocarina. The music calmed down any pokemon that was near. Ash finished playing the song and put away his Ocarina when Pidgeotto got his attention. " _Can i join you_?" asked the bird

"Yes you can join me Pidgeotto" said Ash pulling out a pokeball and captured the bird. Lillie said "Bulbasaur, Would you like to be my Pokemon?'

Bulbasaur Looked at the girl and saw she was a gentle soul. She nodded as Lillie captured the grass type. Ash then sent out Pidgeotto. "Alright let me scan you Pidgeotto." He said. Ash pulled out his pokedex. " ** _Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution, Gender Female, A Normal and Flying Type, Ability Keen Eyes, Hidden Ability Big Pecks, Moves Whirlwind, Twister, Roost, Quick attack, Ariel Ace, Steel wing, Gust, and The Egg moves Air Cutter and Brave Bird"_**

"Wow Pidgeotto, those are some great moves." said Ash. Pidgeotto looked proud at herself. "Alright Pikachu your next"

Ash scanned Pikachu next with his pokedex. ( ** _Pikachu, The Mouse Pokemon, It generates electricity from its pouches located on each check, Gender Male, Ability Lightning Rod, moves, Focus blast, Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Leer, Quick attack, electro Ball, Discharge and the Egg move Volt Tackle. Note the egg move is locked_**."

Pikachu scratch the back of his head. Ash looked at the small mouse and whistle. 'Those are some great moves Pikachu, But we need to focus on your Speed and Agility. The same with you Pidgeotto"

" _Yeah_!" said the Pokemon. For the next four hours, Ash and Lillie trained their pokemon. Ash invited Lillie to work out with him which she accepted. She didnt want to feel useless just in case she was surrounded by bad guys. They did push-ups, Sit-ups, and Practice fighting each other. Snowy was a Female and she knew the moves Powder Snow, Ice shard, Baby doll eyes and Moonblast, A Fairy type move. Her Bulbasaur which she nicknamed Flower was also a girl. she knew the moves Vine whip, Tackle and Growl. her egg move was Leaf Storm. Ash had Pickachu learn to use Iron tail. Ash wanted Pidgeottoto focus on her speed. They trained until the four hours was up. Before they decided to head out. they decided to fish for a Water Type. Ash pulled out a Fishing rod and casted the lure into a small river. Amber and Lillie sat beside him as he fished. 'Hmmm nothing biting" said Ash holding the fishing pole. Just as he was about to pull the lure out. The line started to pull which meant he had caught something. He pulled and a Gold Fish pokemon. "oh its a Magikarp" said Lillie 'i read about it but i never seen a gold one before?"

Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze the Water Type. ( _ **Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyaradoes. this pokemon is a Shiny Pokemon)**_

"Wow Who would have thought i would catch a Shiny Magikarp" said Ash before he tossed a Pokeball at the fish capturing it."Lillie you want to go next?' asked Ash. She nodded and casted the lure out into the River. A few seconds late, The line pulled and she pulled the rod out revealing a Purple Fish. "What pokemon is that?' asked Amber looking at the fish. " _Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic_." said Rotom

"This Feebas is a Shiny pokemon too" said Ash. he wasnt the only one getting a Shiny pokemon today. Lillie tossed a pokeball at the Feebas capturing it. Ash allowed Amber to try to catch a Water Type. She manage to pull out a Orange Shellfish pokemon called Shellder. She caught the water type with one of Ashs pokeballs. The three set off on therir way to Veridian City. A Cry was heard as the Three hurried and saw a Scyther getting tormented by a Flock of Spearows. "Greninja Water Shurikan, Pikachu Thundershock!" said Ash.

"Snowy use Powder Snow!" said Lillie. Greninja fired his water star at the Spearow just as Snowy sent a small blizzard at them. Pikachu sent a small bolt of electricity at the brown birds. The Birds took off very quickly as Ash checked on Scyther. "Are you Alright Scyther."

" _Very Weak_ ," said the poor bug type looking at his savior. Ash then pulled out a couple potions and healed the Scyther. He wrapped the pokemons injuries in some bandages. Rotom said "The nearest Pokemon Center is in Viridian City"

Ash pulled out a pokeball and looked at the bug type. "Scyther is it alright if i put you in here. Well take you to the Pokemon Center and ill release you "

The bug nodded as He tapped the pokemon with a pokeball capturing it. Ash said "Lets go!" Amber and Lillie nodded but was surrounded by Spearows. "Uh-oh, Spearows can be very troublesome, Do we fight or flee" said Ash looking at Greninja and Pikachu. "We fight" said Greninja. Pikachus cheeks sparked ready for a fight. Ash was shocked at the loyalty of his pokemon. Thats when the Spearow used Gust which sent the three over the small cliff close to the river. Nebby popped out of her pokeball and used Pyschic to move them to safety. Nebby moved them close to a Orange haired Girl who was fishing nearby. Nebby locked eyes with the Spearow before flapping her Wings. A Strange Symbol appeared on her head before she fired her signature move Moongiest Beam at the Spearow and the Fearow leader. The flock fllew away from Nebby. Nebby let out a screech to the sky. Nebby flew back to check on her trainer. "Nebby, You saved us, Thank you" said Lillie as she hugged the pokemons head.

"Are you all okay?" asked the orange haired girl. She had a ponytail on one side. She was wearing a yellow shirt with blue shorts and red sneakers. Pikachu thought she was going to attack them and accidently use thunderbolt at her. She dodged the attack which electrocuted the bike that was nearby. "MY BIKE!" screamed the girl looking at the charred Bike. 'Oh im so sorry about that" said Ash."My Pikachu thought you were going to attack us?"

"WHY Would i attack you if i don't even know you!" shouted the girl.

"Big Brother we got to get Scyther to the Pokemon Center." said Amber. Ash said "Lillie can Nebby take us to Viridian City?"

" _Sure no problem Ash, Even the Red head?_ " asked Nebby looking at the angry girl. Ash said "Listen miss, I am sorry about that,We have an injured Pokemon and we have to get it to the Pokemon Center. Your more than welcome to come with us and we can find a way to fix your Bike."

The girl calmed down a bit as she looked at the boy. She said "Alright, Since theres a Pokemons life in danger ill let it slide"

Nebby let out a cry before using Psychic to lift them onto her back before taking off towards Viridian City. On their way to Virirdian City, The four saw a Bird pokemon flying towards a Rainbow. Ash and Rotom took a picture of the bird when the Pokedex read No Data on the Pokemon. They made it to Viridian City thanks to Nebby, Lillie recalled her as the four hurried to find the Pokemon Center. Thats when a Voice came on a Intercom.

 _Attention all Citizens!, The criminal organization known as Team Rocket has been sighted. Peopleae advised to keep thier Pokemon inside their Pokeballs and report any suspicious characters._

Ash and their group was halted by Officer Jenny. She asked for some I.D. which He gave her his Pokedex. She warned them that Team Rocket was in the area causing trouble. The group hurried to the Pokemon Center. Ash hurried to the Desk and said 'Nurse Joy we need your help"

"Yes is there a problem?" asked Nurse joy. Ash pulled out Scythers Pokeball and he said "This Scyther was brutally attack by Spearows. can you heal him along with check on our Pokemon"

"Of Course its what i do" said The nurse as she took their pokeballs, Pikachu and Greninja to heal them. Ash sighed as did Lillie and Amber. "While we wait lets call mom and professor Oak and let them know we made it"

Ash and Amber went to the Video Phone as he dialed his house picked up as she answered "Hello?"

"Hey mom its us calling, We made it to Viridian City" said Ash

"Already?, Your Father didnt even make it to Viridian City Until Three and a Half Days later. He never was good with Directions." stated Delia

"I dont consider that man my Father since he Abandoned us" said Ash a little angry.

"Oh sweety" said Delia

"It's okay i got you, Amber, The professors and Riley who i consider to be my Father" said Ash.

"Hi Mommy" said Amber "I caught a Shellder today"

"Thats great Amber" said Delia

"We have to call Professor oak Mom" said Ash.

'Okay have fun and stay safe" said Delia. She hung up the phone. Ash dialed up Professor Oak next as the old man picked up the phone. "Ash how are you and Lillie doing on your journey?" he asked.

Ash explained to him about the start of their jouney with the run in with the Spearow. 'Those Spearow are known to attack any who cross into their territory. Also my boy, i made a bet with Gary that you would only catch Two pokemon on your journey"

Ash sweatdroped as he said "You really shoudn't bet on that Professor, I caught more than two Pokemon"

"Yes! I knew i can count on you my boy. My grandson owes me fifty pokedollars." said the professor.

Ash also said 'Professor,We saw a Pokemon that wasnt registered into the Pokedex but i got a picture of it."

"Show me the picture and i will tell you what it is." said Oak. Ash showed him the picture and he was sure that he as about to have a heart attack. "Ash my boy do you know who that is? Its none other than Ho-oh the legendary Pokemon."

"Ho-oh, I thought it dissapeared" said Ash not believeing that he saw the phoenix. "Ho-oh decided to stay away from Humans for a while and hasn't been seen until Today" explained the professor.

Ash let out a small yawn just as his sister did. "I can see you very tired my boy, Go get some Rest" said the Professor.

"Bye professor ill call you agian soon" said Ash as he hanged up the phone. Lillie finished her call to professor Kukui thanking her for Vulpix. The four recollected their pokemon from Nurse Joy when they heard a ding. "Hows Scyther Doing?" asked Ash.

"Scyther will make a full recovery" said Nurse Joy. 'He will need to rest tonight in the center.

"Okay" said Ash before they knew it. There was an Explosion as a Man and woman came though the hole. Next to them was a meowth.

"Whats going on" said Ash

"Not to worry Little boy" said the women

"Who the heck are you crooks" said the girl

( **Motto)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

Ash and his friends could only look at the crooks. 'Great a bunch of morons" said the girl next to Ash.

"Hey, That's rude you know" said James

"Whatever just hand us over the pokemon and well go" said Jessie.

Nurse Joy looked crossed at the crooks. "These Pokemon need rest and are being Treated" she said

'What about the Twerps pokemon" said Jessie pointing at Greninja, Pikachu and Vulpix.

"I've never seen a white Vulpix before, or that Frog" said James.

"Dat's right it must be Very rare" said Meowth. "Lets nab them!"

"Not if we don't Stop you" said Amber

Jessie sent out an Ekans as James sent out a Koffing. "Greninja Water shurikan!" said Ash

"Snowy Moonblast!" said Lillie. Greninja fired his Water shurikan at Ekans just as Snowy fired a Pink orb at Koffing. The two pokemon crashed into their trainers. 'Pikachu Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Pikachu electrocuted the crooks and sent them blasting off.

"Come on we didn't get to steal something for the boss!" whinned James

"We got beaten up instead" said Meowth

"Why does everyone hate us!" said Jessie

'Looks like were Blasting off again!" said the three as they was gone. Ash was confronted by Nurse Joy "Thank you for saving the pokemon" said Nurse Joy.

"No problem, Do you have any spare rooms?" asked Ash.

"Yes i have two spare rooms you can use" said the nurse handing them the keys. The four went into the rooms. Ash tucked in his sister before crashing on his bed tired from todays events.

End of chapter

 ** _This is my attempt of a Smarter Ash and better journey though the regions_**.


	2. Viridian Forest and Butterfree

Ash awoke the next morning with a nudge from Pikachu. he got up and quickly got dressed and headed to the counter to check on Scyther. Nurse Joy handed him Scyther's pokeball. Ash sent out The bug type. Scyther appeared in a flash and looked around. Ash said "how are you feeling Scyther?"

" _Fine thank you for saving my Life"_ said Scyther bowing his head.

'Your welcome." said Ash before he pointed at the forest.'Your free to go now"

Scyther shook his head no 'I _owe you my life, I am willingly to join your team_ "

Ash looked at Scyther before he said 'Are you sure Scyther?"

Scyther nodded before he scanned the bug type with his Pokedex.( ** _Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. Gender Male, Abiity Technician, Hidden ability, Steadfast, Moves, Swords Dance Night slash, Slash, X-scissor, Brick Break Double Team and the egg move Bug Buzz)_**

Ash whistled at the moves his Scyther knew."Scyther your one powerful bug type."

" _Thank you for the complement_ " said Scyther as Ash returned it to the pokeball. Ash went back into the center and saw that Amber and Lillie was already awake and eating some breakfast. "Morning Ash" said Lillie 'Hows Scyther?"

"Hes fine and he is apart of the family know" said Ash. The Girl came out of her room and approached the three. "By the way i never got your name yesterday" Ash asked the girl. "My name is Misty Waterflower"

"My names Ash Ketchum and this is Amber my little sister" said Ash

'Hi" said the little girl.

'And my name is Lillie" said Lillie.

" _And i am the Rotomdex"_ said Rotom which spooked Misty. 'Whoa that thing can talk!"

Lillie told her about the pokedexs the Alolans use which perked up her interests. "nice to meet you Rotomdex"

Misty asked 'What kind of pokemon is the Frog? I've never seen one like that before"

"he is called Greninja, He's a water and dark type from the Kalos Region. We been best friends since he was a Froakie and i was seven." said Ash. Nurse joy came to him holding an package. "Someone dropped off this package for you last night Mr. Ketchum along with this note"

Ash took the package from her. He read ' _Ash, inside this package is a Pokemon who will help you train your Aura. From_ _Riley_ " he opened the package and pulled out a pokeball. He said 'Come on out!"

The pokeball matieralized into a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. "Its a Riolu" said Ash looking at the Pokemon

"A Riolu?" asked Misty.

"Yeah a Fighting Type Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region. Riolu here is going to teach me to use my Aura." said Ash.

"Aura?" asked Lillie

"Every living thing has Aura including pokemon. Some Humans have the ability to use Aura. Riolu uses Aura in Battle" said Ash before he pulled out his pokedex. **_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies. Gender Male, Ability, Inner focus, Hidden ability Prankster, Moves, Aura sphere, Force palm, Close combat, Dig, , Work up, Brick break and the Egg move High Jump Kick"_**

"A Riolu that knows Aura Sphere!" said Ash before he added mentally ' ** _Thank you Riley_** "

He offered his hand to Riolu before the Emanation pokemon took it bonding them together. "Welcome to the Team Riolu" said Ash.

" _I've been waiting to meet you Ash_ " said Riolu.

Ash turned his attention to Misty. "now about your Bike?"

"Not to worry, Nurse Joy said she can fix it" said Misty. "which means i'll be stuck here until it gets fixed."

"Why dont you join us on our journey? Consider this as payback for Destroying your Bike" said Ash. Misty thought for a second until she answered. "Yes i would like that"

"Then it's settled. Lets get this show on the road" said Ash grabbing his bag. The four left the center after resupplying from the Pokemart with pokeballs and Potions. Ash bought Amber her own pokeballs. Before they left the city Amber asked her brother"Wheres the first Gym?"

"Pewter City" said Ash. "We have to go though Viridian Forest"

Misty tensed when he said that "There so many bugs in that forest!"

"Misty do you have Bug phobia?" asked Lillie.

"Yes im afraid of Bug Types" admitted Misty.

Greninja sighed " _This is going to be a long Journey_ "

"You got that right Greninja" said Ash. Misty looked at the two "Wait you can understand Pokemon!" she exclaimed

"Yeah my big Brother is awesome. He said he might teach me to understand pokemon" said Amber.

"Can you teach me to understand pokemon?" asked Misty.

"Same here?" asked Lillie.

"Sure but right now lets get moving." said Ash walking down the path with the girls right behind him. In the Viridian forest screaming could be heard as Misty saw a bug "Keep them away!" screamed Misty. Greninja and Pikachu was about to hit her with a Water shurikan and thunderbolt. The same could be said to Snowy. Ash, Lillie and Amber was getting used to their new companion.

'Misty can you please stop screaming" said Ash a bit annoyed by the redhead.

"No! not until were out of this forest! Disqusting bugs are everywhere!" she screamed, Amber had her ears covered from the redheads shouting. All the sudden a Green Caterpillar like Pokemon come out of the bushes. 'Whoa who's that Pokemon?" asked Amber with excitement. "It's a Caterpie" said Ash "Caterpie evolve into Butterfree"

" _Hang on a second._ " said Rotom. " _Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves."_

Caterpie heard voices which got the bug type curious. He saw the humans and saw that the redhead was scared. He crawled over to Misty and begn to rub against her leg. 'Aww, It likes you Misty, your so lucky" said Amber with a bit of sadness. Misty began to shake untill she screamed. Caterpie was sad until Ash picked up the bug type. 'Its alright i just happen to like bug Types cause i already have one. Join with me and ill help you evolve into a Butterfree in no time"

Caterpie smiled at the kind boy." _Really, I would like that_ "

Ash pulled out a pokeball and caught the Bug Type. "Why did you catch it" Misty cried out.

'Because theres nothing wrong with it and bug types evolve really quickly." said Ash.

"Really?" said Amber. "Bug Types evolve alot quicker if they are trained right" said Ash. Misty looked at Ash and even though he just recieved a Trainers license. he was alot mature than most. "Anyway lets keep moving" said Ash. Unaware to them a certian trio was following them. "Twerps sighted" said Jessie.

'Well snag that Greninja and Pikachu for the boss" said James. The three continued to follow the Heros. Ash and his friends stopped in a clearing perfect to begin some training for the Pewter City gym. He sent out all of his pokemon. Misty was surpirsed he had a Gold Magikarp. 'Ash? why is your Magikarp different than the others?"

"Oh thats because shes a Shiny Pokemon." said Ash. "Shiny pokemon are very rare to find."

Misty watched as Amber released Teddiursa and Shellder. "Wow you have a Shiny Shellder, Its so Cute!"

'You must really love Water Types Misty" said Lillie releasing Nebby, Flower, and Mystic. Misty asked. 'Wow i never seen those two pokemon before and why is your Vulpix white?" pointing at Nebby, Snowy and Mystic.

'Mystic is a Feebas, A Water Type from the Hoemn region. Snowy and Nebby are from Alola just like me" said Lillie. "In Alola some pokemon have different forms. Alolan Vulpix is an Ice Type."

"An Ice Type? its A cutie" said Misty before looking at Nebby 'What about Nebby?"

Lillie stayed silent for a minute before she said "Can i trust you to not freak out. "

"Why?' asked Misty.

"Because Nebby is Lunala, The Legendary Pokemon who Guards the Moon" said Lillie looking nervious at her.

"A LEGENDARY POKEMON!, You caught a legendary pokemon!" Shrieked Misty looking at Nebby. "Lillie you are one lucky girl to have Nebby'

'Thanks Misty" She said. "Lunala is a Psychic/Ghost type"

"Alright Gang i want us to train for our upcoming Gym battle at Pewter City. I read that the Gym Leader uses Rock Types so im going to be using Greninja and Riolu."

" _Awww_ " complained his pokemon hoping to get to battle. "Don't worry guys you all will get a chance to battle" said Ash. Rock types are weak against Water, Ice, Fighting, and Steel types."

Misty was impressed that Ash knew the Type advantages. "Pidgeotto i want you to take Scyther into the Air. Help him out with his Agility."

' _You got it Ash"_ said Pidgeotto.

"Pikachu, You work on your Iron Tail attack on that Rock" said Ash

" _Yes! come here Rock!"_ said the Electric mouse heading to the Rock. Ash and Greninja Sweatdropped at Pikachu.

"Greninja, Riolu, your with me" said Ash."Caterpie, Magickarp, I want you too to Work on your strenght. Mock fight each other"

" _Lets go Magikarp._ "said Caterpie before they started to spar by tackling each other. Ash then focused on Riolu. 'Alight Riolu were going to focus on your Aura sphere attack"

" _Right_ " said Riolu eager to start training.

Lillie Decided to use flower and Snowy against the gym leader. 'Snowy, Flower, this will be our first Gym battle. lets do our best"

" _Yeah_ " shouted the four pokemon. Nebby decided to work on perfecting Shadow ball agianst a Rock. Mystic just swam in a lake working on her sped. Snowy and Flower spared while Lillie watched encouraging them. Misty, Amber and her Pokemon watch the two trainers train their pokemon. After an hour it was a success. Pikachu fully mastered Iron Tail and Learned Focus Punch. Riolu leanred to control the Aura Sphere just had a little troulble with aim . Scyther was alot quicker thanks to Pidgeotto. Magikarp and Caterpie felt a bit stronger due to their mock fight. All the sudden Caterpie was enveloped by a white light. Caterpie evolved into Metapod. "Yes! I evolved!" said Metapod

Rotom said " _Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution. New move Harden_ "

"Great job Metapod" said Ash.

Lillie and her pokemon was successful at their training. Nebby mastered Shadow ball and was focusing on her Psychic moves. Snowy and Flower felt their strenght increasing. Mystic was alot quicker due to just swiming in the water.

Nebby sensed a Strange presense and quickly used Psychic to pull out a boy weaing Samurai clothing. Nebby set him down before Lillie recalled her. Misty pulled out a Mallet and everyone wondered where she keeps it"Who do you think you are spying on us?" asked Ash a little upset. Amber was hiding behind him a little scared. "Im looking for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" said Samurai

"Thats me, What do you want?" asked Ash.

"I challenge you to a two on two pokemon battle. I have battle three trainers from Pallet town and one told me that you would be easy to beat." said Samurai

"Very well i accept" said Ash a little upset at Gary and his big ego. Gary could sometimes be a bit obnoxious. Ash took his place on one side of the field just as samurai took the other. Samurai sent out a Pinsir. Ash pulled out his pokedex. " ** _Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents."_**

"Alright then Pidgeotto i choose you" said Ash

Pidgeotto went onto the field ready to battle. "Pinsir use Take down!" said Samurai. Pinsir charged at Pidgeotto with full speed. 'Pidgeotto dodge it and use Quick Attack!" said Ash. Pidgeotto dodge the bug type and flew around hitting Pinsir with Quick Attack.

"You alright Pinsir?" asked Samurai. his bug Type nodded before he said "Use Tackle"

Pinsir ran towards Pidgeotto agian ready to hit her. Ash said "Use Agility then follow it with Ariel Ace"

Pidgeotto dodged the attack and used Ariel Ace hitting the bug type in the front. The bug fainted from the super effective move. "Great work girl" said Ash. Pidgeotto looked at her trainer with pride. Samurai returned his fallen pokemon. "you earned a good rest Pinsir. Ash this has been a fine battle, you are alot better than the one with the Cheerleaders"

Right before he could send out another pokemon, A Robotic arm shot out towards Pikachu only for Greninja to use cut to destory it. "Who Dares to interupt our battle" said Samurai.

"With pleasure" said Jessie as Team Rocket revealed themselves. (Skipping Motto this time)

Samurai could only look at the three like they was insane. "You three again" said Ash.

"You know these clowns?" asked Samurai

"Yeah there from Team Rocket and they steal other peoples Pokemon" said Amber with Teddiursa in front of her. " _Bring it on Dorks_ " said Teddiursa.

"Dorks! Why i otta" said Meowth

"Well be taking your pokemon" said James as he sent out Koffing. Jessie sent out Ekans. "Teddiursa use Close combat!" said Amber. Teddiursa used Close Combat on Ekans. The Snake was pummeled by a bear.

"Ekans Sweety use Poisen Sting." said Jessie. Ekans fired its Poisen stings at Teddiursa. "Greninja Night slash!" said Ash. Greninja Created a purple blade and blocked the poisen sting attack. Greninja landed a direct on the two Poisen-Types makin them crash into their trainers. "Thanks big Brother" said Amber

Metapod used Tackle on Team rocket sending them blasting off. Metapod was enveloped in a familair light as he evolved into Butterfree. " _Yes! Im finally a Butterfree!"_ exclaimed Butterfree. With help from Scyther and Pidgeotto. Butterfree learned how to fly in no time. Ash was happy for him. After bidding Farewell to Samurai. Ash and his friends went to find a small spot to set up camp for the night. Ash cooked dinner as Amber fed the pokemon. After eating dinner Misty said "Ash that was amazing! where did you learn how to cook?'

'My mom owns a Resturarnt ans she taught me how" said Ash. Greninja used a small water pulse to fill up a bucket as he started to clean the pans. Ash unrolled his sleeping back as he fell asleep with his pokemon around him. Lillie was sleeping with her pokemon out. Nebby had her wings around her family. What more will await our heros on their journey.

 _ **end of chapter.**_

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Magikarp(Female), Scyther(Male), Butterfree(Male), Riolu (Male)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Mystic-Feebas(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female**_ )


	3. Pewter City and Lillies Past

Ash and his Friends have arrived at the outskirts ot Pewter City. "Yay! We made it to Pewter City" said an excited Amber running towards the city with Teddiursa. "Amber don't run so fast or your hurt yourself" Ash scolded his little sister as he walked down the path with Lillie and Misty. Greninja and Pikachu behind him. 'Sorry big brother, I was excited to watch you battle your first gym" Amber apologized

Ash chuckled as he rubbed her head. Amber stood on a rock and looked at the town. 'wow so many people live here Teddiursa" She said.

" _Yeah its alot bigger than Pallet Town_ " said Teddiursa. Thats when they heard a Voice. 'Pewter City is famous for our rocks." The voice belong to a middle age man with a beard. he was below them. Ash and the others looked at the man. "Who are you sir?" asked Lillie.

"The name is Flint and you all are standing on my merchandise" said Flint pointed at them. Ash and them got off the rock immediately. "Sorry sir, We didn't mean to stand on your merchandise. It wont happen again" said Ash before he looked at his friends. "Lets head for the Pokemon Center and get our pokemon rested up before we go to the Gym."

The group walked towards the city as Flint keep his eyes on Ash. He said "This boy, Hes might be the one Brock has been waiting for"

Ash and his friends arrived at the center and he saw a boy with sandy hair and blue eyes. he was wearing a red and white hat, red and black jacket. white shirt, bue jeans, and the same sneakers as Ash. On his Shoulder was a Eevee and standing beside him was a Charmander. "Red? Is that you?" asked Ash. The boy turned and saw Ash "Ash!" He slammed into him giving him a big hug. "Its been too long, How you been?' asked Ash letting go of him.

'Great!, I started my journey the same time as you." Red responded before he saw Greninja and Pikachu, "Whoa!, A Pikachu,But i don't know the other Pokemon unless..." said Red "Froakie?"

Greninja nodded at the boy as he pulled out his pokedex. ( ** _Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.)_**

"Wow so you evolved into Greninja?" Asked Red.

 _"Yeah thats right_ " said Greninja

"He said yeah" said Ash looking at Eevee and Charmander. 'I take it Charmander is your starter?" he asked

"Yep, Charmander is my Partner, I caught Eevee trying to steal my pokemon food and we're going to win our first badge" said Red. Charmander waved at then, Red noticed Snowy in Lillies arms. "Whoa!, is that a White Vulpix, Is it a Rare Pokemon?" he asked.

Lillie said "My names Lillie and this is my partner Snowy. Were from the Alola Region. Alolan Vulpix there are Ice Types."

"That's awesome!" said Red.

Amber and Misty looked at the boy. "Who is he big brother?" asked Amber.

"Amber, Misty, Lillie meet my cousin Red Ketchum" said Ash

"Cousin!" said Misty and Rotom.

"Yay I have a Cousin!" said Amber hugging the boy. Teddiursa waved at him. Red was about to scan Teddiursa until Ash said 'Shes a Teddiursa, A Normal Type from the Johto Region."

"Wait why am i your Cousin?" asked Red looking at the girl with a confused look. "Red, This is Amber Ketchum, My little sister, Lillie, Misty are Traveling with us" said Ash.

"What!" shouted Red, Eevee and Charmander "When did Aunt Delia have another kid? Why wasn't I told?, Why didnt My Mom say anything said Red before he knew it. * _ **Clang!**_ * Ash hits him on the head with a frying pan. The boy had stars over his head. the others winced a bit while Amber let out a giggle.

"Because you forget things as soon as i say it" said Ash looking at his cousin. "Who are we talking about?" asked Red stupidly. Ash and his pokemon did an anime fell at Reds stupidity. * _ **Clang**_!* He hits him agian with the pan. The girls only could watch the two cousins. Ash would hit his cousin when he would continue to ask to many stupid questions. Red clutched his head rubbing it. 'You done now?" asked Ash

"Yeah, I'm good" said Red still rubbing his head. "It's nice to officially meeting you Amber" said Red bent down to her eye level and hugged her.

"So Red, Did you already challenge the Gym?" asked Ash.

"No i just got here" said Red. "I forgot to sign up for the Indigo League"

"Really, We came to get our pokemon checked and then we were going to sign up for the League" said Ash looking at Lillie.

"I'll wait for you guys" said Red as they gave Nurse joy their pokemon. After getting their pokemon checked by Nurse Joy and introducing each other to Red. The boy was shocked that a pokemon was inside Lillies pokedex. Red, Lillie, and Ash signed up for the Indigo League. The group headed towards the gym. "so your finally going for your dream?" Red asked Ash.

"Yeah. Were going to be the Best like no one ever has" said Ash "Right guys!"

" _right_ " said Greninja and Pikachu.

"Ash what is your dream?" asked Lillie.

"My dream is to become a Pokemon Master." said Ash.

"What do you want to be Red?" Misty asked him.

"I want to be a Champion, Right at the same time Ash becomes a Pokemon Master" He said with determination. "I'm going to defeat the Elite Four and battle the Champion"

"Beat the Elite Four!, The Elite four are not ordinary trainers for a reason. Those trainers are the best coming in second to the Champion! There stronger than the Gym Leaders" Exclaimed Misty.

"What's the Elite Four big brother?" asked Amber curious tugging his shirt.

"The Elite four are groups that live in every region , Johto, Hoemn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Alola doesn't have a League yet. Each of them have a signature pokemon they use for battle and different pokemon types they specialize in. Lorelei uses Ice Type, Bruno uses Fighting Types, Agatha with Ghost Types and Lance with Dragon Type pokemon" explained Ash.

"Cool, You know everything big brother" said Amber with Awe. Teddiursa standing beside her. " _Yeah smart Ash_ " said the bear.

" Lance is the current Champion of Kanto and Johto. His strongest Pokemon is Dragonite, a Dragon Type that no one has ever defeated." said Ash

"Dragonite?" asked Amber, Lillie and Red. Misty was impressed Ash knew who the Elite four was and what they specialized in. She wondered where he got his information. "Dragonite is a Dragon Type Pokemon and is considered a Pseudo-Legendary pokemon along with Tyranitar, Metagross, Salamence, Garchomp, Hydriegon, Goodra, and Kommo-o"

"Pseudo-Legenday Pokemon!" said the four

"holy Arceus" said Red

"Thats so cool!" said Amber squealed with excitement.

"What is a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon?" asked Lillie " I read about them in a book once but i didn't know what it meant, What do you know Ash"

Misty also wanted to know about Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon from Ash. She was interested in what he knew. "Well Pseudo-Legendary pokemon have three stages of evolution. they have a high boost of power and if trained by a Trainer. They can defeat Legendary Pokemon because their on the same power as them. Thats why there called Pseudo-Legendary pokemon"

The four let the infomation sink in awed that there was Pokemon out there that could defeat Legendary Pokemon. "Thats my cousin for you. He always know things about pokemon" said Red.

"I only know things thanks to my Mentor and the Professors" said Ash giving an honest answer. "Anyway Red, Which pokemon are you using agianst the Gym Leader Brock" He asked his cousin.

"Im using Charmander and Eevee." He said with a determined mind "Were going to win"

"Your're using a Fire Type agianst a Rock Type Gym?" Misty looked at him with shocked eyes. "You'll see, well blow their minds away" said Red

 _'Thats right_!" said Charmander and Eevee.

"Red are you sure you want to use Charmander against Brock and his Rock types?" asked Ash

"Yeah, you'll stay and watch the battle right?' Red asked his cousin.

"of course, Beside Lillie and I have to challenge the gym too" Ash reminded him.

"Ash is it okay if i went first?' asked Lillie.

'Go ahead Lillie" said Ash before Red said "What! I want to challenge him first!" whinned Red only to earn a stern look from Ash. 'Red, Lillie asked first and you know the rules. ladies first" he said looking at her. The two blushed before quickly hiding it. Greninja smirked at his trainer as Pikachu laughed "Were here!" said Amber pointing at a building with rocks all around it. the place looked a bit rundown but maybe the inside was maintained. Lillie took a deep breath before opening the door. The doors was a bit heavy as the door opened to reveal darkness. "Hello? is anyone here?" asked Misty.

"Who goes there!" boomed a voice. Startled a bit Lillie said with a stern voice 'My name is Lillie Cosmos from Hau'oli City and I challenge you to a gym battle"

" _"Lets do it"_ said Snowy.

Red said 'My name is Red Ketchum from New Bark Town, I also challenge you to a battle."

Ash said "MY name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, also here to challenge you to a gym battle."

"You three against me?" questioned the voice.

"No, My friend Lillie will go first, then my cousin and me" said Ash,

"Very well, I accept you challenge" said the voice as the lights turned on. The gang saw a young man with brown spiky hair. his skin was brown with squinted eyes. his outfit was a orange shirt with a green sleeveless jacket, brown pants, and white shoes.

"A gym battle is different than a normal battle you do know that?" Brock stated.

'so what, We came here to win" said Red. * _ **Clang**_ * as Ash hits him again with his pan."Sorry about my cousins outburst. it wont happen again."

"What does he mean?" asked Amber.

"Gym Leaders have an assortment of Pokemon at their disposal while there not elite four stong, but still the strongest of the gym" explained ash to Amber. Misty looked grateful at ash for knowing the rules of battling a gym, Brock looked at Ash with a strange expression. "You seem to know more than your cousin"

"I've done my studying " said Ash "now why dont we go cheer on Lillie.:"

"Yeah!" said Amber and their pokemon. A flash came out of Lillies pocket as Nebby appeared. Red, Brock and the children inside the gym looked at the strange pokemon. "Whoa whos that Pokemon?" asked Red before pulling out his pokedex. **_"Lunala, The Moone Pokemon, When its third eye activates, away it flies to another to live in another world, this Pokémon devours light, drawing the moonless dark veil of night over the brightness of day"_**

"Lunala as in the Legendary Pokemon that guards the moon" said Brock shocked the Girl has a Legendary pokemon. The children never seeing a Legendary Pokemon before. "Nebby! What have i told you about doing that!" Lillie scolded the pokemon.

 _"Sorry Lillie i wanted to watch your gym battle_ " Nebby apologized before floating over to where Ash and the others was. The children looked at Nebby.a boy who looked like brock took his place as the Ref. "This will be a two on two battle. only the challenger can substitute. Are you both ready."

Brock and Lillie nodded. "Battle begin!"

"Geodude, lets go!" said Brock releasing a boulder like pokemon with two rock muscle arms. " _Lets do this_!" said Geodude

Lillie looked at Rotom who scanned the Pokemon. " _Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical_ " said Rotom.

"Flower i choose you!"said Lillie releasing Flower from her pokeball. "A great choice,Flower is a Grass/poisen type which has an advantage over a rock type like Geodude" said Misty.

"Flower use Razor Leaf!" Lillie started off the battle, Flower fired her Razor leaf attack at Geodude. 'Geodude Rock Throw!"

Geodude punches the gorund making rocks appear before throwing them at the leaves. they flatten the leaves before headed for Flower. '"Quick dodge it Flower!" said Lillie. Flower moved out of the way as the rocks missed. 'Use Vine Whip!"

Flower used her Vine whip which landed a direct hit on Geodude. "Great job Flower" said Lillie. "Now Leaf Storm!"

The Grass type surrounded herself in a cyclone of leaves before firing them at Geodude. Geodude took the full attack before fainting. "Geodude is unable to battle. The victor is Bulbasaur" said the ref.

"Great work Flower!, Our training paid off" said Lillie before she hugged her grass type. Brock returned Geodude before he looked at Lillie. "How did your bulbasaur know Leaf Storm?"

"It was her egg move, We been training to use it for the last two days" said Lillie. Brock smiled at the girl. "I'm impressed, now for my next choice, Go Onix!"

He set out a rock snake pokemon that was huge. It let out a roar which Amber covered her ears. Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze Onix. " ** _Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour."_**

"Its huge" commented Amber

Lillie said 'Flower let Snowy fight Onix"

"Sure thing Lillie" said Flower standing beside her. "Snowy i choose you" said Lillie as her starter went on the field. Brock looked at the Fox pokemon before he said "I've never seen a white Vulpix before? you know Fire types have a disadvantage against Rock types.

"Snowy is an Alolan Vulpix. In Alola, Vulpixs there are Ice Types" said Lillie. "Snowy Baby doll eyes!"

Snowy made a baby eyes at Onix which lowered its attack."Never heard of that move before?" Misty said.

"Baby-doll-eyes is a Fairy Type move that lowers the targets attack down" said Ash before Amber looked at him "Fairy-Types?"

"Fairy types have an advantage over Dragon-Types and is immune to dragon Type moves" Ash told them. Brock looked at him impressed. "You know your types. I look foward to our battle." Onix use Tackle!" He said. Onix charged at Snowy. "Snowy use Powder Snow! commanded Lillie

Snowy sent out a small blizzard at Onix covering his lower body with Ice. "Great job Snowy!" said Lillie.

"Onix use Tackle again!" said Brock. Onix tried again too hit Snowy until Lillie said "Use Moonblast!"

Snowy charged up a pink sphere before firing it at Onix's head knocking it out. "O-Onix is unable to Battle, The victor is Lillie Cosmo Of Hau oli City" said the Boy. Lillie ran over to her starter and picked her up. "We won Snowy!"

"She won big brother!" Amber said hugging his side before going onto the field and hugging the blondes legs. "You were great Lillie" said Misty. Brock returned his rock type before he said "Great job Onix now rest up."

He walked over to Lillie and presented to her the Boulder badge. 'Even though you just started out as a trainer i've enjoyed our battle. As proof that you beat me is this, the boulder badge." he handed the badge to her before she showed her pokemon. Brock turned his attention to Ash and Red. "Wait for me to go heal my pokemon before we can have a battle."

"Thats fine with us, Take your time in healing your pokemon." said Ash. Red was about to say something but once he saw Ash reachng for his pan he stayed quiet. Brock nodded before he left the gym to go heal his pokemon. Amber, Lillie and her pokemon returned to the stands . Twenty minutes later Brock returned and took his place on one side of the battlefield. "Brock, I have an idea, Instead of a normal battle, You'll fight both of us. bot of us will only use one Pokemon. and you can use two. The first side who loses all pokemon is the loser." ash said

"A Double Battle? Very well" said Brock before sending out Geodude and Onix. Ash said "Greninja i choose you"

Greninja went onto the field just as Red sent out Charmander. The boy said "Let the battle begin!"

"Charmander use Ember on Geodude" said Red.

"Greninja use Water Shurikan at Onix" said Ash. Greninja throws several water stars at Onix which hits the snake. Charmander use Ember at Geodude which bounces off. "What!" said Red

"Its just like i told you Red. Fire types have a disadvanatge over Rock and Ground Types." said Ash "Unless you taught Charmander a steel type move"

"No i didn't" said Red which Ash slapped himself. "How am i not surprised."

"Hey whats that suppose to mean" Red said looking at him.

"Focus on the battle Red" said Ash.

"Geodude use Tackle on Charmander. Onix use Wrap on Greninja!" said Brock. Geodude charged towards Charmander. "Quick Charmander use Smokescreen!" said Red. Charmander created a smoke just as Geodude missed him. Onix prepared to wrap his tail around the Ninja pokemon. "Greninja Shadow sneak to dodge then follow up with Water Pulse!" said Ash. Greninja vanished just as Onix tried to wrap his Tail. Greninja appeared right in front of the rock snakes eyes. He fired a Water pulse attack at him. The Snake took a direct hit. "Charmander use Dragon rage!" said Red. Charmander fired a Red fireball at Geodude landing a hit. Greninja and ash felt in full syncronization. Greninja was enveloped in a watery veil. Everyone in the gym could only watch as Greninja change form. Greninja looked alot like Ash and on his back was a giant water shurikan. "Yay! Go Ash-Greninja!" cheered Amber

"What! That is awesome!" said Red. Pikachu, Lillie and Misty could only looked at Greninja. They didn't think the ninja frog had an ability to change form. Brock could tell that this was going to be one of his greatest battles. "Onix give it everything you got!"

The rock snake nodded at his trainer. 'Greninja Water Shurikan!" said ash moving in sync with his friend. Greninja tossed the water shurikan at Onix. Onix took a direct hit from the water attack, "Geodude use Rock Throw at Charmander!"

Geodude punched the ground making rocks appear before throwing them at the fire lizard "charmander time to use your Egg Move, Dragon Pulse!" Charmander fired a multicolered beam that formed into a dragon. It crashed into the rocks before landing a hit on Geodude. Geodude fainted from the attack. "Geodude is unable to battle." said the boy.

"Onix use Tackle!" said Brock.

"Greninja Dodge it and use Hydro Pump!" said Ash. Greninja dodge the Attack And open his Mouth and let loose a huge burst of Water at Onix. Onix crashed into the ground Fainted from the attack. 'O-Onix is unable to battle, The victor goes to the challengers" said Forrest.

"We did it! We won!" said Red excited. Greninja reverted back to his original form. Ash approach Onix and knelt down. He began to glow blue before he said "Aura Heal!" Blue energy covered the rock snake as he felt recovered. Brock and the gang could only watch. Onix felt healthy again and nuzzled Ash happy. "your welcome Onix."

Brock came over with two boulder badges. "I enjoyed our battle today Ash, Red. I present to you the boulder badge."

"Yes! our first badge!" said Red before he did a pose "We got the Boulder Badge!" Charmander and Eevee joining him in the pose.

'Our first badge Greninja, One down and seven more to go" said Ash looking at the badge.

"You guys earned it" said Misty.

'She's right, battling you awoken something lost within me. Something i forgot a long time ago." said Brock looking at his siblings play with Nebby. Ash didn't ask him what it felt it was something private and none of his buisness. "Alright lets head for the Pokemon Center."

"I'll walk you guys there" said Brock exiting the gym with the gang. Lillie recalled her pokemon exept Snowy. The gang got to the center and while their pokemon was healing. Brock told the gang about his dream to become a Pokemon Breeder. But he couldn't Make his dream come true due to the fact his Mother was in the hospital with a very weak immune system and his dad left on a journey. he had to take care of his siblings. Ash pointed that out when they battled especially at how Onix and Geodude was raised. Brock took the compliment very well. brock then asked 'What happened with you and your Greninja?"

"Yeah i too want to know cus" asked Red. Ash told them about the Bond Phenomenon and Greninjas ability to change form. "I can feel Greninja's pain when were synced up" said Ash

"Thats amazing Ash" said Lillie. Brock then asked Lillie. "How did you manage to capture Lunala Lillie?"

:"Nebby is my best friend, Ever since she was a Cosmog and i was very little" said Lillie.

 _Flashback._

 _A younger Lillie who was about five was crying because she had no one to play with. As it turned out a small purple pokemon called Cosmog appeared looking at her. Cosmog floated around her until she noticed it. "Do you want to play with me?" asked Lillie_

 _Cosmog smiled before younger Lillie said "Tag your it!" She began to ran away from Cosmog as the two played until sunset. Lillie heard her mother call for her until she turned to Cosmog. "Do you want to stay with me? well be best friends forever" said Younger Lillie. Cosmog smiled before it went into her arms. "how about i call you Nebby?" she said. Nebby smiled as the two went home._

 _"Ever since that day we were never apart, We did everything together. We ate and slept together. We even took a bath together. one day Nebby evolved into Cosmoen, her secondary form. Everything change one day. My mother who became obsessed with Nebby tried to take her away from me. We ran away and we decided to hide at professor Kukui's House. But a couple of Team Skull grunts surrounded us. It was nighttime as the grunts surrounded us. "_

 _"Alright missy well be taking that pokemon from you" said a grunt sending out a Salandit. The grunts followed his lead and sent out more pokemon. They all sent attacks at nebby but i wouldn't let them hurt her. I had Nebby in my arms just as the Grunts prepared to attack. "Don't worry nebby i wont let them hurt you" said Lillie hugging the pokemon. Nebby let out cry before floating away right in front of the rising moon. Nebby glowed before she evolved Into Lunala."_

 _"What the heck did it evovled into?" asked Grunt # two._

 _Lunala used Pyschic and throws the men away from me before we hurried to the professors house. He was shocked on seeing me and Lunala. I told him what had happen and my mothers obsession. "Then you need to get away from Alola for a while, Go to Kanto and start you journey there, It's not safe for you two if you stay" said Kukui._

 _"Alright professor. if its to protect Nebby" said Lillie after learning from him about Lunala. Kukui said "Head for Professor oak. He's an old friend of mine." Lillie was placed on Nebbys back before she took off and away from Alola._

 _/End of Flashback_ /

"Nebby placed me on her back before we took off and flew straight to Kanto" Lillie finished her tale as they collected their pokemon. "Wow Lillie im so sorry" said Ash

"It's okay. I got to meet new friends and I'm actually having fun" said Lillie.

"So what are you going to do now Brock?" Red Asked Brock. "Well..."

"Hes going to join you thats what" said Flint taking off his shabby clothes revealing a man that looked like brock but older and more built. "Dad?" said Brock

"DAD!" shouted the gang and their pokemon

"The creepy old man we meet at the outskirts was Brocks' Daddy?" Amber questioning her brother. He replied "I guess so, Also don't call him creepy"

"Okay!" chirped the little girl.

"Dad what are you doing back?" Brock asked his father.

Flint bowed to his son. "I'm sorry son for letting you take the responsibility of the gym and your siblings. i didn't have what it takes and was too afraid to face your wraith." he confessed. "I'm making it up to live your dream to become a Pokemon Doctor/breeder. Leave everything to me"

Brock was still before he said "Theres something i want to say to you."

"Of course son" said Flint getting ready to receive an earful. Brock handed him a notepad that had everything he needed to care for his siblings. Brock didn't yell at his father as he showed him who got what

"I guess everything worked out" said Ash watching the duo.

"i feel happy for them" said Misty.

"Where are we going from here?" asked Red.

"Way to ruin the moment Red" sighed Lillie.

Amber and the pokemon agreeing with her.

The gang decided to turn in for the night exhausted from todays events. tomarrow they would resume their journey.

 _ **end of chapter**_

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Magikarp(Female), Scyther(Male), Butterfree(Male), Riolu (Male)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Mystic-Feebas(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmander(Male),Eevee(Male)**_

 _ **"Please please no flamers! I fixed the errors for some reason my Laptop keeps on captializing."**_

 _ **"i reedited the story a bit because it was a bit similar to Journey of Kanto by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail. My apologies for not realizing it."**_


	4. Mt Moon

We find our heros walking down the path that will take them to Cerulean City for their next gym battle. "According to the map, we're close to Mt. Moon" said Brock holding a map. "Mt. Moon?" asked Red.

'Right, We have to pass Mt. Moon to reach Cerulean City." said Ash. Misty stayed quiet when Ash mentioned her home.

"it sounds like a romantic place to go" said Lillie daydreaming about a certain raven haired boy. She blushed and hid it before anyone noticed.

"No, It doesn't" said Red with a raised eyebrow at Lillie. "I've read that long ago a Meteor crashed here " said Ash.

"Whoa!, is it true?" asked Misty

"Rumor has it that the meteor is a Moonstone." Brock said which Amber asked "Moonstone?'

"It's an Evolutionary stone that allows certain pokemon to evolve like Clefairy into Clafable." Ash answered his sister. Brock said "You know just about everything."

Ash chuckled to himself. "i know so much thanks to Riley,"

"Riley? who's Riley?" asked Lillie

"My mentor, Hes an Aura Guardian" said Ash which made both brock and Misty stop in their tracks. "I thought Aura Guardians was just a story," Spoke brock softly. "No ther're real alright and I'm training to become one." said Ash "Riley taught me everything from how to take care of pokemon, their likes and dislikes, Fighting, and Aura."

"What would i give to meet Riley." said Red. "He sounds like an awesome guy"

Thats when the gang heard someone screaming for help. "Someone needs help!, Let's go!" shouted Ash. The team ran to where the screaming was and saw a man in a lab coat getting attack by a group of Zubats.

"Zubats!" said Brock "In broad daylight"

Rotom began to speak " _Zubat, the blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."_

"why are they outside if they can't stand the sun" said Lillie before she saw another pokemon that resemble a bat but was Lavender colored. Ash noticed it as well before he scanned it with his pokedex. " **Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat's ears emit ultrasonic waves that can disturb its prey's sense of hearing and damage opponents."**

"A Noibat? That's very rare here in Kanto." stated Ash.

"Why Ash?" asked Misty before he answered "Noibat are found in caves all over the Kalos Region, It's a Flying and Dragon type." Brock then said "wow ash you wern't kidding when you said you did your studying"

"Thanks Brock, We need to help out that guy. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" said Ash

Pikachu said " _here i go!, Taste my lightning Zubats_ "

Pikachu sent his lightning at the Zubats paralyzing them, The Noibat let out a cry before firing a blue orb at them. "That was Dragon Rage!" said Brock as the gang dodged the attack. Red said "Sweet, My kind of pokemon!, Charmander lets catch that Noibat"

" _Yeah lets go!_ " said Charmander.

"Use Ember!" said Red. Charmander sent out his fire attack at Noibat. Noibat used Supersonic to dispel the embers before it flew in for a tackle attack. Red said "Wait for it to get close and use your Dragon Rage"

Charmander waited for Noibat to get close before he used his own Dragon Rage attack on Noibat. Red took out a pokeball. "Go pokeball!" he shouted tossing the device at Noibat. Noibat was sucked into the Ball and the ball moved around for a few seconds. The pokeball stopped moving as Noibat was caught. "Yes!" shouted the excited boy as he picked up his newest capture. "I just caught a Noibat!"

 _"Yippee_!" cheered his starter.

Red then released his newest capture. Noibat was alot calmer now. "Welcome to the team Noibat" said Red as the flying/dragon type landed on his other shoulder. " _What's up bro_ " said Eevee greeting thier new friend. Ash and brock helped out the man. "Are you alright sir?" asked Ash.

"Yes, Thank you for the help" said the man. "Someone placed up all those lights within the caves which is making the pokemon that live in them very upset."

"Your right. Zubats need darkness because their nocturnal and only come out at night" said brock.

"Yes, My name is Seymour and i am a Researcher studying the Clefairy that live in the mountian." said Seymour.

"Clefairy, they live here" squealed Lillie. "I want to catch one because i love Clefairy."

Seymour lead the gang into the caves and saw the pokemon suffering from them. "The lights are making the Zubats very upset. normally they dont attack me" he said. "The Paras are planting mushrooms everywhere which is drying up the Sandshrews." he pointed to one Sandshrew that was hurt really bad from what looked like it got attack by a pokemon. Ash went over to the poor pokemon and began to treat his wounds. "Hang on little guy, i'll make you feel better in no time."

The gang watch him heal the Sandshrew. He then pulled out a bowl and filled it with pokemon food and water. "Here you go eat up" he said. Sandshrew began eating like it hasn't eaten in days. Red pulled out his pokedex. "Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball."

"What a nice young man. I don't usually see trainers like him" said Seymour.

"That's my big brother for you" said Amber

"A Ground type?, Wow this is the first one ive seen" said Lillie.

"What do you mean by that Lillie?' asked Brock.

'Becasue Alolan Sandshrews are Ice/Steel types, not Ground types." she said "I wanted to catch one but due to some things i had to come to kanto to begin my journey."

Sandshrew finished eating before it squeaked. It rubbed against his leg. "Your welcome Sandshrew" said Ash. "Still, Whoever put these lights up has no regard for the pokemon here."

He saw a small pink pokemon holding a small item. 'It's so cute!" squealed Misty and Amber.

"It's a Clefairy" said Lillie. Rotom began scanning Clefairy. " _Clefairy, The Fairy Pokemon, This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans zzzt"_

"I can't beileve it a real clefairy!" screamed an excited Lillie.

"I wouldn't mind catching it for my team" said Red pulling out a pokeball which earned a protest from everyone. ***** **Clang** **!*** Ash hits his cousin on the head with his pan. "Ouch! Why do you keep hitting me with the pan!" groaned Red.

"Because it would be best if you left it alone" said Ash.

'You could have told me" said Red.

"And would you listen to me? you got the attention span of a Venonat." Ash said with Sarcasm. Red pointed it out. 'Oh look a Paras!". The gang did an anime fall as a Paras crawled up a column. Seymour sweatdropped at the trainers. The one boy was well matured than his cousin. The team heard the Clefairy cry out for help. The group hurried and saw Clefairy being harrased by Meowth of Team Rocket.

"It's Meowth agian" said Amber not liking the cat. "Yikes its the Twerps" said Meowth. Clefairy ran from meowth and hid behind Lillie. It was shaken in fear. "Don't worry Clefairy,i'll keep you safe." she said. Clefairy looked calmed at her words. "So its you that's causing the trouble here" said Misty. Jessie and James appeared behind Meowth. 'did you say trouble?' asked Jessie.

'we'll make it double" said James.

 **(Motto time!)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

The gang could only look at the idiots with a raised eyebrow. "Who the fuck are these clowns?" asked Red only to be hit by Ash's frying pan. ***Clang!*** "watch what you say Red. Amber is with us and too young to be expose to those words" Ash scolded his cousin as Red as seeing Staryus.

"Who are they Ash?" asked brock.

"These three idiots are apart of Team Rocket. They go around stealing pokemon from trainers" answered Ash. "Their intro is just so idiotic"

"How dare you mock our intro Twerp!" said James before he released his Koffing 'go Koffing!"

"You as well Ekans!" said Jessie releasing her snake. "Are you the ones who put up all these lights" Lillie gestured to the lights.

"Yes, were trying to find dat Moonstone" said Meowth.

"Your hurting the local wildlife here because of your stupidity" said Seymour. Ash looked at brock. 'mind giving me a hand Brock?'

"No problem Ash" said Brock. Ash looked at Lillie. "Lillie can you take everyone else to safety." She nodded before she lead the others away. Ash then sent out Riolu as Brock sent out a Zubat, "A Zubat?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I caught one that was paralyzed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt" said Brock.

Team Rocket looked at Ash's Riolu. "What's dat!" asked Meowth. James had a book before he said "It's a Riolu, a Fighting Type from the Sinnoh Region."

"Ekans use Bite!" said Jessie

"Koffing use Tackle!" said James.

Ekans and Koffing charged at the two pokemon about to use their attacks. "Zubat use Supersonic!" said Brock. Zubat sent out a high pitch Supersonic attack at the two. Ekans and Koffing began to fight each other. 'Hey!, your suppose to fight them not each other!" shoutedJames.

"Riolu use Aura Sphere! to get rid of them" said Ash. Riolu formed an Aura Sphere and fires it at the crooks. They was sent away from the blast and was unconcious. "Great job Riolu" said Ash as Riolu climbed on his shoulder. " _Thanks Ash"_ said the small jackel

"You too Zubat" said Brock as the Bat landed on his shoulder getting praised by his trainer. That's when they noticed Meowth wasn;t with them. "Crap! he must have gone after Clefairy" Ash said.

"We can catch up with them" said Brock as the two went after them. With the others, Clefairy was leading them to its friends in a hurry. "Wait clefairy we cant keep up" said Lillie. Greninja had Amber on his back. Pikachu was on her shoulder. All the sudden Meowth appeared. "Found ya!, Hand over the Moonstone.

"Leave Clefairy alone you big meanie!" said Amber from her spot on Greninjas back. Teddiursa was beside them. 'Taste my Fury Swipes!" said Meowth preparing to use his attack on her. A squeak was heard as a glob of mud hits the cat pokemon in the face. Sandshrew appeared in front of them. 'It's Sandshrew!" said Misty.

"Out of my way!" said Meowth.

" _No, I won't allow you to hurt them_ " said Sandshrew before it curled up in a ball and charged at Meowth. "That's Rollout!" said Seymour. Sandshrew hits meowth with the Rollout attack before he let out cry as rocks appeared over it. "It's using Rock Tomb!" said Seymour. Sandshrew hurled the rocks at Meowth knocking him out. Ash and Brock manage to catch up to them. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Big brother!" cried the little girl before flinging herself in his arms. She got a little scared from Meowth. "Sandshrew saved us from Meowth." she said looking at the ground type. "it did?" ash said before he knelt down towards Sandshrew. "Thank you for saving my little sister Sandshrew" said Ash.

" _no problem_ " squeaked the mouse pokemon. Everyone felt calm now that the crooks was dealt with. Clefairy kept on staring at Lillie. Ash and brock began to feed the pokemon to replenish their strenght. ash even had a bowl of pokemon food out for Sandshrew. "Where did you learn to make your own pokemon food Ash?" asked Brock as he noticed Ash give the pokemon his own made pokemon food.

'My mom and professor oak taught me" said Ash as they watch the pokemon eat. "I can't wait to watch the Clefairy evolve." sad an excited Red.

"Me too!" said Amber

"I wouldn't mind seeing such an event if its okay with Clefairy?" said Ash looking at the fairy type. Clefairy said " _Of course you can come as thanks for saving me._ "

"Really its okay?" said Ash

The pink pokemon nodded before Ash said to his friends. "Clefairy said its alright for us to come"

"Sweet!" said Lillie. the group picked up the food bowls before following Clefairy to where the event was going to be. the group arrived at the sight and saw a giant Moonstone. "The rumors was true, It is a Moonstone!" said Brock

"That's a Moonstone?' asked Red looking at the rock.

"It's huge!" said Amber with stars in her eyes. Seymour said 'Ive never seen such a sight, Fastinating!" he was glad to finally to found the Moonstone. More Clefairy soon arrived as each of them had a Moonstone. The moon was over the hole in the Cavern ceiling. "Its about to start" said Misty. The Moonstone began to glow blue as Clefairy began to dance around it prayingto it.

"Legends says that humans are suppose to ride to rock to the stars" stated Seymour.

"Really?" asked a stepical Misty. Before the ceremony could continue. a rumble was heard as a giant mech appeared and took the moonstone. "Team Rocket!" shouted red.

'Thanks for leading us to the Moonstone Twerps" said Jessie. Seymour was crossed that these crooks was disturbing the ceremony by stealing the moonstone."Return the Moonstone to the Clefairy now!"

'Oh yeah you gonna make us?" said Meowth.

"No we are,Nebby come on out!" said Lillie releasing Nebby from her pokeball. Nebby gave the crooks a very mean glare. 'What the heck is that?" screamed Jessie.

"Nebby use Psychic to recover the Moonstone!" said Lillie. Nebby's third eye appeared as the Moonstone was taken from the Mech. Nebby placed the stone right back to its resting place. "Hey give that back Twerpette!" shouted James. "Nebby use Shadow ball on that mech!" said Lillie. Nebby formed a Shadow ball and fired it at the mech destroying it. Team rocket recovered as James sent out Koffing. Jessie sent out Ekans. Sandshrew move in front of ash. "You want to battle with me Sandshrew?"

The ground type nodded at him. Ash pulled out his pokedex to know Sandshrew's moves. ( _ **This Sandshrew knows the moves, Rollout, Fury cutter, Rock Tomb, Rapid spin, Dig, Earthquake, and the Egg move Metal Claw"**_

Ash said "That's impressive moveset Sandshrew." Sandshrew squeaked in praise. 'Use Dig Sandshrew!"

Sandshrew dug underground as red gave Noibat a command. 'Use Tackle on Koffing!"

Noibat landed a Tackle on koffing just as Ekans was fling into the air by Sandshrew. They crashed into their trainers The Clefairy began to move their fingers all at once much to everyones confusion. "What are they doing some kind of dance?" asked Jessie. The Clefairy was mad at the villains for trying to take their Moonstone. they chanted while moving their fingers left to right.

"What are they doing?" asked Red.

"Ther're using Metronome, Any attack can happen at full power" said Seymour

"Full Power!" shouted the gang. the Clefairys fingers stopped moving. they began to form orange spheres which Ash said "It's Hyper Beam!"

"Get down!" said Seymour just as the Clefairy launched the attack at the crooks sending them away. "Dang it, I really wanted that Moonstone" complained Jessie.

"Why cant we win just for once" said James.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off agian!" said the three

The smoke cleared and everyone saw Nebby was in front of them. A blue shield covered them and the Moonstone. "What move is this?" asked Red.

"It's Safeguard" said Brock as the sheild vanished. "Thanks Nebby" said Lillie before she returned her. The ceremony continued as several Clefairys evolved into Clefable. Rotom then scanned Clefable, " _Clefable, the evolved form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world."_

"Wow i cant believe we got to see this" said Misty as the Clefairys and Clefables danced around the Moonstone. The gang decided to make camp for the night as Ash said 'You guys want to learn to communicate with Pokemon? i did tell you i would teach you"

"Yes please big brother" said Amber. Ash then said "Alright, first what i want you all to do Meditate. Everyone has Aura but if Meditated. it can be used to understand pokemon"

The five closed their eyes and began to meditate. All of them had their pokemon out. Ash watch them as a light blue aura came over them. 'Exellent, now reach out to your pokemon with your hand and let the Aura bond you together." They did as he told them. Ash and Seymour watched as they all glowed blue. "Alright now open your eyes." he said. The five open their eyes.

"did it work?' Lillie asked ash which she heard Snowy said " _I think so Lillie_?'

"I heard Snowy! It worked!" said Lillie hugging Ash. The boy had a huge blush on his face. Pikachu started laughing but stopped when his trainer gave him a dark glare. '"This is awesome Ash, thank you" said Brock petting his Onix. "now i can talk to Onix."

"You guys are welcome." said Ash. "We need to get some sleep. We're heading for Cerulean city tomarrow."

Misty said Can we go to another town besides Cerulean?, Maybe Vermillion"

"No way, Cerulean city is where were going to get out next badge!" said Red. ' _Yeah! what Red said"_ said Eevee.

The gang soon tucked in for the night. morning came as we find our heros outside the caves. "I can't thak you all for saving the Moonstone" said Seymour.

"It's no trouble at all" said Brock. The group soon started to walk down the path waving bye to Seymour and the Clefairys. As the group walked away. Pikachu and Greninja noticed they was being followed by Sandshrew and a Clefable. ' _Hey guys, we got some stalkers_ " said Pikachu. The gang stopped as Clefable and Sandshrew joined them. Sandshrew went to ash as Clefable hugged Lillie. "I remember you, Your the Clefairy we helped out"

''I guess it was one of the Clefairy to evolve" said Misty.

"Do you want to come with us?' Ash asked the two pokemon. They nodded as Ash caught Sandshrew and Lillie caught Clefable. 'Sandshrew bonded to you whe we were in the cave just like Clefable bonded with Lillie." stated Brock. With two new friends. The group walked down the path until they came upon a sign. "Hey look a sign" said Amber reading the signed before she got mad. "What's wrong Amber" said Ash as he read the sign.

 _ **"Gary was here, Ash is a Loser**_ "

"Really Gary?, Well see who the loser is at the Indigo League." said Ash a little mad as he picked up his sister. The others followed him down the path.

End of chapter.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Magikarp(Female), Scyther(Male), Butterfree(Male), Riolu (Male), Sandshrew (Male)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Mystic-Feebas(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Clefable (Female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmander(Male),Eevee(Male), Noibat (Male)**_


	5. Cerulean city

We find our heros on the path that will take them to Cerulean City. The others could tell that Ash was a little upset on reading the sign. Brock remembered Gary coming in his gym. He was glad to hand the arrogant boy his badge. Brock didn't want him to corrupt his siblings. it was about a quiet walk until Lillie walked up to Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alrigth Ash" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Just a little upset" said Ash. "Thanks for asking Lillie"

She nodded at him before Red said 'Gary is such a jerk sometimes. I'm so glad i live in New Bark Town"

"Gary can be an arrogant jerk sometimes. Just because he is the grandson of Professor Oak doesn't mean that he can act like a spoiled prince" stated Ash. Amber was close to her brother. she was mad at Gary for writing that mean message. Ash noticed his sister was angry before he pulled out his blue Ocarina and began to play Oracion for her. She calmed down as her brother played the song. the melody calmed down everyone as they walked. Ash finished playing the song and looked at his sister. 'What a beautiful song ash" said misty. He was one gifted trainer. "What was that song called ash?" brock asked

"Oracion, The song that can calm the most fiercest of rage" said Ash. "was it bad?"

'No it was very good cousin" said Red as the gang soon came upon the outskirts of Cerulean City. "We made it" said Amber.

'Let's go! our next gym battle awaits!" said Red as he ran ahead of them. "Wait for us red!" said Lillie. The gang followed him exept for Misty. She was nervious to be back in her hometown. The Group caught up to Red and Lillie noticed that Misty vanished for some unkown reason. The group decided to find her and looked everywhere. An officer jenny had falsely ccused them of stealing from a hardware store until they was proven innocent by Ash who told her that they just arrived to Cerulean city.

'What was that all about?" whined Red 'We only been in Cerulean City for twenty minutes and we already get arrested."

"It was the same way in Viridian city" said Lillie. "the theives only stole some Vacuums and some hoses"

Brock was daydreaming about something. "Hey Brock can you tell us about the gym leader?"

Ash answered for him. "He can't Red, Gym Leaders aren't allowed to give infomation about other gym leaders."

"Awww" complained Red.

"What type of pokemon does the Cerulean gym use?"Lillie asked him. "Cerulean city uses Water-types" Ash answered.

"did you read up on gyms before you started your journey ash?" brock asked.

"I wanted to be prepared for my journey" said Ash. Brock looked at ash with respect. "We better get going to the gym." said Ash.

"I got something to do, i'll see you guys later" said Brock. the group split up as the four searched for the gym. It wasn't hard for them to spot as the gym had a huge statue of a Seel on the top. They looked at each other before they open the doors to find a underwater show with a big crowd. Ash said 'Really?"

Amber didn't like the show as it was finished. The four went after the three girls and went backstage. Ash said with a polite tone "Excuse me?'

The pink haired girl said "Yes?, Sorry if your wanting an autograph. We aren't doing any at the moment."

Red said bluntly 'We want to have a gym battle"

/ _Leave it to you red to be so blunt_ / thought Ash shaking his head at his cousin. 'What my cousin here is saying. we would like to have a gym battle."

"sorry but were don't with gym battles" said the blonde haired girl. 'We lost to three trainers and all of our pokemon are exhausted."

Amber and Red was a bit upset at the three girls.

'I know what you want" said the purple haired girl before she motioned for a Seel. inside the Seels mouth was three badges. "Here, three Cascade badges."

Ash was about to talk to the girls until they heard an angry voice 'What do you think your doing!" The voice belong to an angry Misty. "Well looks who back" said Daisy.

"Didn't take you long to come back" said Lily taunting Misty.

"Coming back from your journey from becoming a water pokemon master" said Voilet.

"I only came back because i've been heaing that you are giving out badges, not battling trainers" growled Misty. "Misty do you know them?' Lillie asked her.

"Yes, there my sisters and we are the Gym Leaders of the Cerulean Gym" said Misty not happy with her sisters. "what can we do Mist? all of our pokemon are resting" whinned Lily. Misty shook her head before she looked at the three. "Then i will battle you. I Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean City accept your challenge. you three against me"

"We accept your battle Misty" said Red.

'Follow me" said Misty. The group followed her to the battlefield which was the stage with Floating platforms. Ash and Lillie asked if they can release their Magikarp and Feebas o go swimming in the pool beside the arena. She nodded as the two release their pokemon. 'You two enjoy a good swim." said Ash.

"Thanks ash" said Magikarp and Feebas. The ref said 'This will be a one vs three battle between gym leader Misty Waterflower and Challengers Ash Ketchum,Red Ketchum and Lillie challengers are permitted to only use one pokemon while the gym leader will use three pokemon. Do both sides agree"

They nodded to him. "Battle Begin!" said the ref.

"Misty calls Staryu,Starmie and Goldeen!" said Misty releasing her pokemon. They appeared in the water ready for battle. Rotom scanned the three pokemon, " _Staryu. The star shape pokemon, The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry,"_

 _"Starmie, The Mysterious Pokemon, A Water and Psychic Type. The center section is named the core. People think it is communicating when it glows in 7 colors,"_

 _"Goldeen, The Goldfish Pokemon,Its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname of the Water Queen."_

Ash looked at the three water types ad knew that Starmie would be a problem due to the fact it was a Water and Psychic type, 'Pikachu i choose you" said Ash. Pikachu went onto the field just as Lillie sent out Flower. Red sent out his Noibat.

"Noibat use Supersonic on Staryu" said Red.

"Flower use Razor Leaf on Goldeen" said Lillie.

"Pikachu use Thundershock on Starmie." said Ash. Their pokemon sent out their attacks at the three water types. Misty said "Starmie use Hydro pump to block them." Starmie let loose a huge torrent of water which canceled out the three attacks. Her sisters was impressed at the move. "Staryu use Tackle on Noibat, Goldeen use Horn Attack on Flower!, Starmie use water gun at Pikachu"

Staryu began to spin right at Noibat. Goldeen horn glowed as it swam towards Flower. "Noibat use Tackle as well" said Red.

"Flower use Vine whip to hit Goldeen when it jumps!" said Lillie. Noibat flew right at Staryu and the two pokemon clashed. Goldeen jumped out of the water but was hit by Flower's Vine Whip, "Oh no goldeen are you alright?" misty asked her pokemon. 'I _'m good_ " said the fish.

"Pikachu dodge it!" said Ash. Pikachu dodged the water gun attack. "Great job!"said Ash

"Starmie use Pysbeam at Flower!, Staryu use Water gun at Noibat, Goldeen use Horn attack on Pikachu" said misty,

Before their pokemon could release their attacks. The roof of the gym exploded as glass was sent everywhere. Team Rocket appeared on a giant vacuum machine. "Great Its the idiots again" said Red. (Skipping the Intro)

"Hey! We're not idiots!" said James crossed at him.

"So it was you who stole all that stuff" said Lillie pointed at them.

"Dat's right twerpette" said Meowth. "Now we're going to take all the water pokemon."

The hose lowered into the pool and began to suck up the water. "Oh no! The water pokemon!" said Misty.

The strong suction from the hose made Flower fall down into the water. "Flower!" said Lillie diving into the water. She swam over to her pokemon and tried to swim away. The hose was just to strong. "Hang on Lillie" said Ash as he jumped into the water. He grabbed her as he to was being sucked into the hose, Magikarp and Feebas was crossed at the Villians. " _No one sucks up our trainer and gets away with it!"_ said Magikarp and Feebas as they dived after their trainers. both of them was enveloped in a White light. Misty and the others watch as they evolved into Gyaradoes and Milotic. instead of being blue. Gyaradoes was Red while Milotic was cream colored with her top fin blue and a yellow fin. Gyaradoes hits the vacuum with her tail destroying it. She had Ash and Lilllie on her head. They open their eyes and noticed they was on a Gyradoes. "Whoa, Where did you come from Gyaradoes" asked ash.

" _Its me Ash, I evolved"_ said Gyradoes.

Ash said "Magikarp you Evolved to save us?" The sea serpent nodded her head.

" _What about me?"_ said Mystic as Lillie looked down at her. she said "Mystic you evolved too?'

" _Yep i sure did, Luckily i found a Prism scale down in the pool."_ said Mystic. The two turned their attention to the crooks. "Uh-oh i dont think their too happy with us" said Jessie.

" _Permission to send these fools flying"_ Mystic asked her trainer.

'Granted" said Lillie

Gyaradoes and Mystic each charged up a Hyper beam attack before firing it at the crooks sending them blasting off. "Were blasting off again?" said the Villians.

Ash and Lillie once back on dry land was hugging their pokemon. "You were great Gyaradoes" Ash praised his water type. "Mystic you even more beautiful than before" said Lillie which earned a coo from Mystic. Ash then turned to Misty from hugging Gyaradoes. "Do you want to resume the battle?"

"No that's alright" said Misty before she presented them the badges. "As thanks for stoping Team Rocket from taking the pokemon." They took them from her. Red was happy for getting his second badge while Ash and lillie felt Giddy. "Well be cleaning up the mess team rocket left" said Daisy.

"Misty, you proven to us that you are a good trainer" said Lily. Misty felt happy from being praised by her sisters. "Are you considering Trading your Milotic?" asked Voilet. Lillie said "No, Mystic is apart of my family"

Violet looked down until misty pulled out several pokeballs and released Two Magikarps, two Poliwags, and two Feebas into the pool. "Feebas evolves into Milotic if its holding a Prism scale" said Ash. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze Gyradoes and Mystic. He scanned Gyaradoes first. " **Gyaradoes, The Atrocious Pokemon, The evolved form of Magikarp, This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel** )

He moved on to Mystic. ( **Milotic, the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings.)**

Misty told her sisters that she would do her very best on her journey with the gang. They promised to go back to gym battling as the gang left. They met back up wih brock at the center and told them about the events at the gym.

"So your Magikarp and Feebas evolved into Gyaradoes and Milotic" said Brock missing the event. "Yeah and we earned our second badge" said Red.

"Where to next big brother" Amber asked Ash. "Vermillion City is where we are going next." said Ash,

"Lets go then!" said Red as he hurried out the center with his pokemon. The others after trying to pull brock away from Nurse joy went after the boy.

end of chapter.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Gyaradoes(Female), Scyther(Male), Butterfree(Male), Riolu (Male), Sandshrew (Male)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Mystic-Milotic(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Clefable (Female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmander(Male),Eevee(Male), Noibat (Male )**_

 ** _Misty and brock will catch more pokemon for their gyms._**


	6. Bulbasaur,Charmander and Squirtle

Our heros was taking a short break from traveling right close to a small lake. Amber was playing with Teddiursa, Pikachu, Sandshrew, and Noibat. Pidgeotto was roosting on a small branch. Gyaradoes, Mystic and Shellder was relaxing in the lake with Starmie, Staryu, and Goldeen. Onix, Geodude, and Charmander was relaxing in the sun. Flower since she likes flowers walked away from the campsite to go find some for Lillie. Ash was sparing agiants Greninja. Riolu was meditating with his aura. Scyther was practicing Cut on a log. Brock was fixing the gang some lunch. Red was polishing his badges. Lillie was washing their clothes while Misty watch while drinking a cup of Tea. Nebby was Using Pyschic to keep the alert just in case someone appoaches

Flower kept on searching for flowers unaware that she was being watch by another Bulbasaur. an Oddish came out of the bushes right in front of her. " _Hello, do you know where any flowers are?_ " she asked the oddish.

 _"Sorry the nearest flower patch is three miles that way_ " said Oddish pointing west.

"Flower! There you are" said Lillie. She knelt down next to the grass type and hugged her. "Don't run off on me like that"

" _Sorry Lillie"_ said Flower smiling in her trainers embrace. Oddish watch the human and trainer interact with each other. Bulbasaur stayed hidden observing them. Lillie said "Ash said that lunch is about finished,"

" _good, I could eat, Ash makes some yummy pokemon food_ " said Flower. ' _Do you want to join us?_ "

" _Are there any bad humans with them?"_ asked Oddish before Lillie said "No all of us are very kind including Ash, He such an amazing guy". Her cheeks began to turn a bit red. " _Lillie likes Ash_ " flower said to Oddish. Bulbasaur stayed hidden watching the human. He was shocked that this girl can understand pokemon.

" _What you understood what i said_?" said Oddish. Lillie nodded at the grass type. Lillie returned to the campsite with the two pokemon. "Flower found a friend" said Lillie. "It's a Cutie" said Amber looking at Oddish. "Its an Oddish, a grass and poisen type" said brock. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze Oddish. ( _ **Oddish. The Weed Pokemon, This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around.)**_

"Oddish will be joining us for lunch" said Lillie.

"sure the more the merrier" said Ash as he set down a bowl of pokemon food in front of Oddish. She watch the pokemon dig into their own food. Oddish then took a bite and began eating " _Wow this is some good food. Melanie's food is nothing compared to this."_

'I''m glad you like it Oddish" said Ash with a smile before he turned to where Bulbasaur was hiding. 'You can come out now"

Bulbasaur was shocked that this human knew he was there. He came out of the bushes. "Its a Bulbasaur" said Red.

"A wild Bulbasaur is very rare to find" said Brock. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze Bulbasaur. ( _ **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow.)**_ "I think i might catch it" said Red before one glare from Ash's Gyradoes made him change his mind. Since evolving, Gyradoes knows the moves Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Twister, Ice Fang, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Double Team and Scald. Mystic knows the moves Hyper Beam, Water Pulse, Disarming Voice, Hydro Pump, Dragon Tail, Aqua Ring, and her egg move was Mirror Coat, and Iron Tail

Bulbasaur walked up to Ash " _how did you know i was there?"_

"I sense your aura the moment Lillie returned with Flower." said Ash. "i'm training to be an Aura Guardian."

Bulbasaur did a jump back. _"A real Aura Guardian!, Come i must take you to Melanie"_

"Who's Melanie?" asked Amber looking at the grass type. Ash and the gang hurried packed up their campsite and returned their Pokemon exept for their starters. Lillie kept Flower out of her pokeball.. They followed Bulbasaur across a bridge and into the forest. The group arrived at a small cabin close to a lake. The gang saw many wild pokemon rangeing from Ratatas, Paras, Weepinbell, Staryus, and Magikarps. Ash noticed that other pokemon that isn't normaly found in Kanto was also here. Brock saw the girl and started to flirt with her until Misty pulled his ear. What shocked the gang was that there was A small Blue Seel like pokemon with a big nose. "Its A Popplio" said Lillie.

"Popplio?" asked Red. Popplio saw the humans and hid behind the girl tending to the pokemon.

"The Water type starter trainers can get in the the Alola Region." said Ash. "I wonder what why one is here"

'This is the Hidden Village, A place where abandoned pokemon come to rest to get away from the outside world." said the girl 'My name is Melanie and i care for them"

"Hello my names Ash Ketchum and this is my cousin Red and my little sister Amber" said Ash introducing himself and his family. "My names Misty Waterflower" said Misty.

"My name is Lillie Cosmos" said Lillie.

'And i'm Brock Slate" said Brock. Melanie then took the gang on a tour of the Hidden Village. She explained the village was a Sanctuary for the pokemon. Bulbasaur was the protector of the village. She set up traps all around the Outskirts to keep trainers and poachers out. The gang offered to help her with the pokemon which she was more than happy to. Amber was taking good care of a Ralts. A psychic and fairy type from the Hoemn region. Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze Ralts. " _ **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.)**_

Misty somehow manage to get Popplio to trust her as she told the seel that she loved water types with a passion. Red scanned the water type with his pokedex. _**Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. A Water type. Popplio can control water balloons, and works hard so it can make bigger balloons."**_

"That's kind of cool" said Red looking at Popplio. A shadow appeared over the village as Team rocket appeared on their balloon reciting their motto. "Seriously? will you idiots leave us alone" said Ash sighing into his hands.

"Who are they?" asked Melanie.

"There with Team Rocket, Going around stealing everyones pokemon" said Misty angry at the crooks.

"Why are you here!" shouted Brock.

"We came for the pokemon" said Meowth as he pressed a button as a large Vacuum hose came out of the basket. "Quick get all the pokemon inside, We will deal with this!" said Ash. Greninja stood in front of his trainer as did Bulbasaur. "You want to fight along side us Bulbasaur?"

" _These humans wont harm anyone, not while i'm here"_ said Bulbasaur. Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze Bulbasaurs moves. Bulbasaur knows the moves Tackle, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Dig, Double Edge and the Egg moves Leaf Storm and Sludge.

"Bulbasaur use Leaf storm!" said Ash.

" _Right! feel my wrath crooks"_ said Bulbasaur launching his Leaf Storm attack at the machine. The Leaf storm attack destroyed the hose as Ash said "Pikachu send those idiots flying with Thunderbolt!"

" _Eat lightning_!" said Pikachu using Thunderbolt on the crooks sending them flying. "We're blasting off again!" said Team Rocket.

"Way to go big brother!" cheered Amber and Teddiursa. Melanie watched how Ash and Bulbasaur worked together. She approached them "Ash, can i ask a favor from you"

"Sure Melanie" said Ash

"I want you to take Bulbasaur, Ralt, and Popplio with you" said Melanie which shocked the gang.

" _Why Melanie?_ " asked Bulbasaur a bit sad.

"Its time that Bulbasaur left the village and go to see the real world. Also Popplio has bonded to Misty just as Ralts bonded with your sister" said Melanie. Amber asked Ralts "Really is this true Ralts?"

Ralts said " _Yes, i want to go with you Amber"_

Amber pulled out a pokeball and tapped it lightly on her head. Ralts didn't resist being capture. "Yay! i caught a Ralts!" she said doing a cute pose. Teddiursa joined her and the group found it quite cute. Misty looked at Popplio and she asked "Are you sure Popplio?"

Popplio clapped her fins and Misty caught Popplio. Ash looked at Bulbasaur "What about you bulbasaur?'

 _"I shall join your team_ " said the grass type. Ash caught Bulbasaur with a pokeball. After letting Bulbasaur say goodbye to Melanie, The gang left the Hidden Village and was on their way to Vermillion City.

Scene change.

After gaining some new friends in Bulbasaur, Popplio, and ralts, We find out heros lost yet again. "This is just great! we're lost again!" whinned Misty.

"Calm down Misty, you dont see us freaking out" Red said to the orange haired girl. Misty shouted "Calm down! We're lost in the middle of nowhere!"

"Hey guys, according to the map, This road will merge with Route 24 which will take us to Vermillion City." said Brock. Misty calmed down while Ash and Lillie shook their heads at her mood swings. A Cry came from not to far from them. The gang hurried to the cry and saw a Charmander and a Blastoise. The charmander had Bruises all over its body and its tail was very low. The blastoise was trying his best to keep the Little guy safe. More Spearows appeared. ' _Back off you scavengers!"_ said the Shellfish pokemon before using Hydro pump again. "What pokemon is that?" asked Red.

"It's a Blastoise" said Ash before pulling out his pokedex to scan the two pokemon. ( _ **Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. The final form of Squirtle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable.)**_

( ** _Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health.)_**

"Guys its flame on its tail is very low!" said Red. Ash didn't need to be told twice and had pikachu use Thunderbolt to scare away the spearow. Blastoise turned and saw the humans. "Thank goodness,"

Ash went over and began to treat the hurt pokemon. Misty asked "What happened to Charmander Blastoise?"

 _"I don't Know, I was relaxing in a small pond with my family until i heard it being attack by the Spearows, They attack anyone that comes into their Territory_ " said Blastoise before he looked at the human " _You can understand me?"_

Misty smiled before she said "Yes, my friends and i learned how thanks to Ash."

Charmander open his eyes very weakly and the first thing he saw was Ash. " _Please save my Friends"_ he groaned before passing out from the pain. Ash looked all over his body and saw a Scar on his left eye. / **Who could do this to a pokemon** / thought Ash. Lillie turned away for she couldn't bear to see a pokemon in pain. "Poor Charmander" said Amber.

Brock came over as well and helped Ash. he wrapped the fire type with his jacket. Red's charmander came to help out its fellow fire type. Charmanders tail was getting lower. "Guys we need to get him to a pokemon center now!" shouted Red.

"I know the way to the Pokemon Center!" said Blastoise before the bushes moved to reveal a Wartortle and a Squirtle. " _Papa we couldn't find anyone_ " said Squirtle. Wartorlte noticed the humans. ' _Come we're going to help them make sure Charmander makes it_ " said Blastoise. The gang moved quickly to the center with the three Water types acting as an Escort. The gang made it to the center and Ash immediatly shouted 'Nurse Joy! We need help!"

Nurse Joy Gasped at what she saw and hurried over the counter. "What happened?" she asked in shock.

"We found this charmander with bruises and this Scar over his left eye. Blastoise here was guarding it from the Spearow" said Ash. He wanted to save the small pokemon before its flame went had tears in his eyes. Nurse joy knew he wasn't Charmander's trainer Nurse joy then motioned for Chansey and he gave it to her 'I will do everything in my power to save Charmander"

Nurse joy went into the back with chansey disapearing from view. Lillie went to a nearby trash can before she started to vomit. This was the first time anyone saw a pokemon suffering from Abuse. misty rubbed her back before she handed her a cloth. Heavy footsteps was heard as Another Blastoise appeared with two more Squirtles. The Blastoise was a different color than the other one. its shell was dark green as her skin was more light blue. " _Hydrian is the little Charmander okay?"_ The blastoise was a female. Ash noticed it was a Shiny pokemon. " _Yes thanks to these trainers Shelly_ " said Hydrian gesturing to the gang. Misty said "Its like a big family of the Squirtle evolution line."

Ash was shaking for seeing something so horrific. Greninja was also shaking due to his bond with his trainer. They all waited until Nurse Joy came back out with Chansey. "Nurse joy is charmander okay?' asked Amber with innocence. Nurse joy said "Charmander is going to be okay. Ive healed all the bruises and the scar. Hes going to have that scar for the rest of his life."

"Who could have done something like this!" said Red angry. Laughter was heard as the group turned to see a bunch of boys laughing. "That's too funny Damian" said one boy. The boy with blue hair which was assumed to be Damian. "Yeah, I don't need that wimpy charmander. it couldn't even beat an Oddish. It's problably dead by now."

Ash was angry before anyone could stop him. He grabbed Damian and held him in a chokehold. "Hey what the hell dude!" said Damian only to look at Ash's eyes. they was glowing blue. "You sorry excuse of a human! did you know what you could have done! Charmander was on the verge of death if we haven't found him!" his left hand was forming an Aura Sphere. " _Ash! Stop_!" said Greninja placing his hand on his trainer. Amber was shaking in fear of her brother. She didn't like it when her brother got angry. Red, Misty and Brock saw that ash was about to do something that could get him in trouble. Lillie placed her hand on his other shoulder. "Don't do this Ash, He will face Justice"

Ash looked at his crying sister before he let Damian go. the aura sphere dispersed as he went to go hug his little sister. Nurse Joy said "You are wanted for serious charges young man!" She began to call the police. Damian made a run towards the door only for Hydrian to block him. "Try it little man!" he pointed his cannons at him. Nurse joy took all of his pokemon that he had on him. Hydrian and Shelly kept the boy in a corner as Nurse Joy counted damians pokeballs. He had at least twenty one Jenny came and arrested the boy. 'Thank you, We have been after him for some time." said Officer Jenny before she took him away. Damian was wanted for Pokemon Abuse, Neglect, and several other charges.

Nurse joy had the gang stay for she wanted them to adopt Damians pokemon. she released a Raichu, Golem, Arcanine, Seadra, golduck, Sandslash, Tentacruel, Victreebell, Gengar, Ninetales Nidorina, Nidorino, Rapidash, Lapras, Cloyster, Seaking, Persian, Vaporeon, Jynx, Rhyhorn, Alakazam, and lastly Chamander. Charmander recovered and was standing beside Ash. Damian caught some interesting pokemon. Nurse joy scanned the pokemon and she was glad the pokemon wasn't terrible abused by Damian. Misty took all the Water pokemon, Red took Raichu, Arcanine, and Gengar, Amber chose Persian, and jynx, Ash choose Nidorino, Charmander, and Rapidash. Lillie took Nidorina, and Alakazam and brock was left with Golem, Sandslash, and Rhyhorn. Ash decided to send Victreebell and Ninetales to his mother. Victreebell would be a great help to her garden and Ninetails would keep her company.

Misty teleported some of her water pokemon to the Gym. Knowing that they will have a good home there. The gang left the Center but Misty was stopped by the Blastoise familu. hydrian wanted to raise his family in a safe enviroment so misty caugth them all, She had them teleported to the gym.

Scene change.

We find our heros walking on a lone path. They couldn't believe that they got so many pokemon in one day. "Whatever damian gets is too good for him" said Red. "That is true" said Misty happy that she got some Water pokemon along with the Blastoise family. Ash was happy to have Two out of the three Kanto starters. Greninja stopped everyone. 'What's wrong Greninja?" askde Lillie. Ash picked up a stick before he throws it in front of them. a huge hole appeared. "Someone set up a traphole" said Ash.

"Who would set up a trap here in the middle of nowhere?" asked Red.

"Team rocket?" asked Amber

'Dang it, it failed!" said a voice. the gang saw Five Squirtles. four of them was Wearing round sunglasses while their leader was wearing pointy sunglasses. "Check it out, Squirtles" said Red pulling out his pokedex. ( _ **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can.)**_

"What do you know, Nows my chance to capture a Squirtle" said Ash before he released Bulbasaur. "Are you the ones who put this trap here!" asked Misty. The leader squirtle said " _Be quiet Moody"_

"Moody! Why i otta!" said Misty pulling out her mallet. The Squirtles did a jump back. "You can understand us?" asked the leader

"Yep!" said Amber.

Before the leader can ask them more. Sirens was heard as they bolted away. The gang was confused at their sudden departure as Officer Jenny cam riding a Motorcycle. "Have you kids seen the Squirtle Squad?" she asked them.

"Yeah they justed bolted away" said Lillie. Brock went into Flirt mode. "Why dont we spend an evening together Jenny."

"You're spending the evening alone!" said Misty pulling his ear away.

The group sweatdropped at the two, 'Can you tell us more about the Squirtle Squad?" asked Ash. Jenny said "Sure, lets head for the center and ill tell you more" She took them to the center and while their pokemon was healing. Jenny told them about the Squrtle squad. THey was all abandoned by their trainers. they harber grudges against humans and set traps all over the outskirts to their small town. the gang was taking a rest in the town. Ash decided he wanted to catch the leader of the Squirtle squad. four other trainers who Were about to start their own journey wanted to have a Squirtle as their starter. Ash and the group went to find the Squirtle squad. They found them relaxing in a small pond. One of the trainers was about to go talk to them until a Net appeared. The Squirtles was captured into the net. Two men came out of a jeep. "check it out boss, These five Squirtles will have a good price in the black market"

"Indeed they will" said the second man. "Release those Squirtles now!" said a girl named Michelle. "Oh yeah and who's going to make us?" asked the poacher.

"We are!" said Ash as the gang came out. "Alright then tough guy" said the poacher before he sent out a Machoke, The other guy sent out a Hitmonchan. the four new trainers worked on freeing the pokemon while Ash and red dealt with the poachers. The Trainers freed the squirtles before They sprayed them with water gun. The poachers was tied up as Officer jenny came and tied them up. The Leader watch as his mates got along with the four trainers. " _Maybe its time to disband and rejoin humans agian" said the leader._

"Why dont you come with us Squirtle? well make you stronger" said Ash offering his hand to the leader. Squirtle took his hand. Ash now had all three kanto starters. After waving goodbye to Officer Jenny and the four trainers who adopted the other squirtles.

 _ **end of chapter.**_

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Gyaradoes(Female), Scyther(Male), Butterfree(Male), Riolu (Male), Sandshrew (Male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmander(male), Rapidash(Female), Squirtle (Male)**_

 _ **at the ranch-Ash- Nidorino(male)**_

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Persian(Female), Jynx (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Mystic-Milotic(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Clefable (Female), Nidorina-Queen(Female), Alakazam-Jafar (male)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Sandslash (Female), Rhyhorn(female), Golem(male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Popplio (female), Vaporeon (female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmander(Male),Eevee(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male)**_


	7. Vermillion City

After crossing though so many paths and forests within two weeks, we find out heros finally arriving at Vermillion City. Ash also caught a Krabby that was sent to the lab. Ash learned that gary already has caught over fourty pokemon. Red and Misty were bragging about their new pokemon which almost lead to another argument if it wasn't one look from Greninja to stop them. "Why do you guys always have to fight?" Groaned Ash.

" _If they don't stop arguing like kids then im gonna give them the taste of my thunder_ " said Pikachu. Ash sighed 'no more Kung Fu Pangoro for you Pikachu"

' _Why must you hate me ash"_ whinned the mouse. Ash and Greninja laughed a bit. "We finally made it to Vermillion City."

"Yeah, We can get our next badge" said Red excited for the next battle. They all shook their heads at Reds eagerness to get his next badge.. "First we need to replenish our supplies Red, Were low on potions and food" said Brock .

"I wouldn't mind a hot shower" said misty.

"our laundry need cleaned so ill take care of that before we head for the gym" said Lillie.

The group walked down the streets. Lillie looked at Ash before she asked "Which pokemon are you using against Lt. Surge Ash?"

"Sandshrew since hes a Ground Type and has an advantage over Electric Types." said Ash "but im worried, Lt. Surge is the most brutal gym leader out of the eight gyms in Kanto. he won't back down."

"What about you Red?" Misty asked Red. "Eevee has been waiting for a battle." he answered.

" _Yeah bring him on!"_ said Eevee on his trainers shoulder. Red was about to run ahead until Ash grabbed his cousin by the collar of his shirt. "Where do you think your going?" asked Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"to the pokemon center, why?'" asked Red

Ash asked "Do you know where the pokemon center is?"

"No" Red said bluntly. "Then wait for us to read the map" said Ash as brock read the map and lead the gang to the center. Once inside the center while Nurse joy took care of their pokemon. Lillie went to go take care of the laundry. Brock and Ash went to the store and resupplied on Medicine and Pokeballs. Amber stayed with red while he and Eevee trained for the upcoming gym match with Lt. Surge. Ash and brock returned from the store. They got cleaned up and discussed who Lillie was planning to use against Surge. "I think ill go with Queen" she said.

A trainer came in with a badly hurt Rattata and Nurse joy said "Oh no not another one!" She took the rattata before she had it took into the back room. Ash and the gang followed her and saw a horrific sight. Lillie covered Ambers eyes as they saw many hurt pokemon ranging from Oddish, Spearow, Cubones, and a Marowak. Ash and brock knew who was responsible. Lt. Surge was very brutal when it came to gym battles.

"That man!, Hes gotten alot of worse" Snarled Nurse joy before it went to sadness. "These poor pokemon need intense healing and their trainers are very worried."

"Excuse me who did this?" asked a Voice. The gang turned and saw a boy who was about Brocks age. Next to him was an Electivire. His attire was Military clothing and on his shoulder was the symbol of the Kanto Armed Forces. His hair was small spikes which was dirty blonde. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze it. Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent.

" Volt Surge!" exclaimed Nurse joy "Your Back!"

"Yes ma'am my plane just landed not to long ago" said Volt. "I wanted to get my pokemon check and was shocked to see so many pokemon hurt?"

"Wait a minute, I know you!, your Volt Surge. Lt. Surges son!' said brock.

"Lt. Surge's Son!" shouted Red and Ash.

"Yeah hes my Pops" said Volt with a sigh. "What did he do this time Nurse Joy."

"He's been going overboard too much lately. All of these pokemon need serious medical treatment." said Nurse joy pointing at the rattata that was hooked on a breathing machine. "I asked him to take it easy for the pokemon sakes. but the man just wont listen"

"Pops is stubburn but don't worry ma'am, I'll handle my pops" said Volt before he left in a hurry. Ash and the gang hurried after him to the gym. Volt looked at the gang. "Are you planning on challenging my Pops?"

"Yeah and were going to win our third badge" said Red with determination. Volt chuckled a bit. "You remind me of me when i was your age kid." The group arrived at the gym and Volts expression change from happy to anger. The building had ligtning bolts coming out of it and on the door was lightning bolts. Volt pushed the door opened and they saw a man and women wearing military attire at the door.

"Volt! When did you get back!" said The women,.

"Wheres my Pops?" asked Volt crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Son when did you get home" said a voice which belong to Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge was a well built man wearing military attire. Next to him was a Raichu. Red remembered his own Raichu and pulled out his pokedex. " **Raichu, the evolved form of Pikachu. Pikachu and Raichu are both Mouse Pokémon of the electric variety. Combined voltage approaching shockingly dangerous levels.'**

Lt. Surge grabbed Volt into a bone crushing hug "Theres my Little man, Why didn't you tell your old man that you was back in town?"

"I just got back and im not to happy with you pops, I thought i told you to take it easy while i was gone?" Volt started to lecture him. Electivire stood behind Surge and made sure he stayed there while Volt gave him a lecture. Ash and the gang could tell that volt was not happy with him. "I saw a Rattata on breathing treatment pops and the poor trainer is very worried. Take it down a couple notches for a little while?

Lt. Surge sighed before he said "alright son, I have been taking it overboard alot lately."

Volt smiled before he gave his pop a clap on the shoulder. 'It's alright pops, Anyway you have three challengers here."

Surge turned his attention to the gang. he said "are you little babies here to challenge me?"

"Babies! were not babies?" said red which earned a booming laugh from Surge and his two workers. "Simple. your using an Eevee and a Pikachu?"

"Technically im not using Pikachu" said Ash very crossed at the man. Volt sighed knowing his dad about evolving pokemon as soon as he catches them. Surge said "well see by having our battle little baby"

The lights came on the battlefield as Surge took his place on the battlefield. Misty, Brock and Amber moved to the side. "Tell you what, I'll battle all three of you using three of my Pokemon, Do you accept?"

"Yes!" said the three getting on the battlefield. Surge sent out a Jolteon,and a Electabuzz along with Raichu. "Electabuzz, Jolteon, Raichu front and Center" said Surge. Ash said "Sandshrew i choose you!"

"Queen Trial start!" said Lillie releasing Queen. Sandshrew appeared alongside her. "Hiya!" said Sandshrew. Eevee joined them on the field as the Ref said 'the battle between the Gym leader and the challengers Ash Ketchum, Red Ketchum and Lillie Cosmos, The gym leader shall be using three pokemon while the challengers are allowed to use one. Whoever defeats the opponets pokemon wins. Battle Begin!" said the ref. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze them, **Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. An evolved form of Elekid. It appears near power generators, and because it eats electricity it can cause blackouts."**

 **"**

 **Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity.**

'Lets get this over with. Raichu, Electabuzz, Jolteon use Thunder!" said Lt Surge. His electric types combined their electric attacks into one as it headed for them. "Sandshrew show them your Rock Tomb Shield!" said Ash. Sandshrew said "You got it Ash!" Many rocks appeared over them like a dome. The Thunder attack didn't damage them at all since Electric attacks are weak against rock type moves. Lt. Surge was caught off guard by that move. "Now Rock tomb!" said Ash. The rocks flew straight at Surges pokemon. Each of them took damage from the move. "Whoa cuz that was awesome!" said Red.

"kid that was a good move, i'm impressed" said Surge, "But that wont stop my next attack, Raichu use mega punch on Sandshrew! Electabuzz use Thunder punch on Nidorina and Jolteon use Electro ball on that puny Eevee!

Raichu charged at Sandshrew with its left fist glowing. Electabuzz charged at Nidorina with Thunderpunch. Jolteon open its mouth before firing a Electro Ball at Eevee. Red said 'Eevee use Shadow ball! " Eevee fired a Shadow Ball attack to cancel out Electro ball. Lillie said "Queen use Double team!"

"Sandshrew use dig!" said Ash. Sandshrew went undeground just as Raichu got close to him. Electabuzz hit one of Queens decoys. "Now Double Kick!"said Lillie. Electabuzz recieved a Kick from each of the decoys before it ws sent back to Surge. Raichu kept looking around waiting for Sandshrew. Sandshrew appeared under it landing a super effective hit. "Great job sandshrew " Ash praised his ground type. Sandshrew smiled at his trianers praise. 'Raichu use Megapunch!, Electabuzz use Brick break!, and Jolteon Thunderfang" said Lt Surge. Sandshrew, Queen and Eevee was hit by the attacks. "you can win this big brother!" cheered Amber and her pokemon. Ash noticed that Surges pokemon was panting a litte. He though "Thats it!" . "Guys follow my lead!" said Ash. Lillie and Red gave him a thumbs up. "Sandshrew use Rollout but keep rolling!"

"Eevee use Quick Attack and follow Sandshrew!" said Red.

"Queen use Helping hand!" said Lillie. Queen glowed blue before giving the energy to Sandshrew. Sandshrew and Eevee kept on moving around Surges pokemon. "Raichu use body Slam!, Electabuzz use Brick Break!"

The two electric types tried to hit them but they kept on missing. "What! how is this possible!" shouted Surge shocked.

"you evolved your pokemon too quickly before you taught them Speed based attacks like quick attack" said Ash. Brock and misty looked at ash. "Ash is something else" said misty. Lillie and Red looked at him with a big smile.

"You three are good trainers but it ends now" said Surge.

"Agreed, Ready guys" said Red looking at the three pokemon. As of cue Sandshrew and Eevee began to glow white. The gang watch as an Espeon and Sandslash stood before them. "Eevee evolved!" Exclaimed misty.

"but into what?" said Brock.

"he evolved into Espeon, A psychic type" said Volt. Rotom began to scan them. "Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It predicts opponent's moves and detects air currents with its body hairs"

"Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. When it runs at full speed, it sends up a thick cloud of sand in order to hide itself."

"Just because they evolved doesn't mean anything, Raichu use Thunderbolt!, Electabuzz use Thunderpunch, Jolteon Thundershock!" said Surge. His three pokemon was about to launch their attacks until Sandslash slammed his claws down making an Earthquake. The three pokemon lost their footing. "thats Earthquake!' said brock. Espeons gem began to glow before firing a multicolor beam at the three pokemon hitting them. "Whoa what move was that!" asked Red.

"That was Psybeam!" said Ash. "Sandslash use Rock throw!"

"Queen use Sludge Bomb!" said Lillie.

"Espeon Psybeam!" said Red. Sandslash, Queen, and Espeon launch their attacks at the three pokemon. They merge into one and hits them all. making them faint from the attack. "Jolteon, Electabuzz, and Raichu is unable to battle, The victor are the challengers" said the ref.

"They won!" cheered Amber hugging Teddiursa. Sandslash, Queen and Espeon ran to their trainers. Ash hugging Sandslash "you were great Sandslash"

" _Thanks Ash"_ squeaked Sandslash. Red was holding Espeon as The gang came over. Lt. Surge returned his pokemon before approaching them. "that was a great battle you kids gave me" he said offering is hand.

"We enjoyed this battle too sir" said Red taking his hand to shake. "Here, The Thunder badge" said Surge revealing three badges that looked liek an eight pointed star. "Thanks" said the trainers before adding them to their other two badges. everyone clapped for them as the group left the gym. Red was looking at Espeon. 'I still cant believe you evolved into Espeon."

" _I'm shocked myself too Red_ " said Espeon

Eevee evolves into Espeon during the day with a high level of friendship, the same with Umbreon, a Dark Type if it evovles at night." Ash explained to red. "What do you guys want to do now?' Red askked the gang.

"Lets go sightseeing!" said Misty leading the gang towards the shop district with everyone else behind them.

end of chapter

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Gyaradoes(Female), Scyther(Male), Butterfree(Male), Riolu (Male), Sandslash (Male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmander(male), Rapidash(Female), Squirtle (Male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male, Nidorino(male)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Persian(Female), Jynx (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Mystic-Milotic(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Clefable (Female), Nidorina-Queen(Female), Alakazam-Jafar (male)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Sandslash (Female), Rhyhorn(female), Golem(male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Popplio (female), Vaporeon (female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmander(Male),Espeon(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male)**_


	8. Sea adventures

Our heros after checking out Vermillion City thanks to Volt being their guide. "Let's see, Celadon City is a while away" said Ash reading his own map with Lillie. The group was now at the harbor when Amber spotted a big white cruise ship. "that's is one big boat" she said. Misty looked at the ship before she with sparkling eyes said 'I reconized that ship!, Its the S.S Anne . The biggest ship in all of Kanto, I have a small model of it."

"what's the big deal about a boat?" asked Red raising an eyebrow at Misty. Misty snapped at him. "What! you don't know about the S.S Anne! The most well knowned luxury ship in all of Kanto! It's been one of my dreams to see it in person."

"How fun would it be to take a cruise in that?" asked Lillie looking at the ship.

"But the thing is, It costs a lot of money just to get a ticket" said Brock. Ash sighed knowing Brock was right. all the sudden two women with flowers appeared. "Excuse me? are you all pokemon trainers?" asked the red haired women.

"Yes we are?" Answered Red before he knew it. The women handed them five saw that they was tickets for the S.S Anne. "Wait your giving them to us for free?" asked Ash concerned.

"Yes, The S.S Anne is throwing a small party for pokemon trainers for free" said the blue haired women. "I could just cry" squealed Misty. 'Let's board the S.S Anne!"

She took off straight for the ship. "Misty! wait up for us!" said Ash. The others ran after her not knowing that the women was in fact Jessie and James. "They fell for it!" said Jessie as she let out an evil chuckle.

"Now well be nabbing A bunch of pokemon for the boss." said Meowth.

Once the gang was onboard the S.S Anne. The gang saw many booths which had Accessories, food and other items, along at least a couple One hundred Trainers. "Come on Charmander, lets go battle some trainers!" said an excited Red. He was followed by his pokemon. Misty said "Lets split up!"

"well meet back here in an hour" said Brock. The gang split with Ash, Amber and Lillie going to check out the stalls. Ash bought amber a stuffed Teddiursa which both her and the bear hugged. "Thanks Big brother" said Amber before she went over to check out a small Magician act. Ash was glad Amber was having fun. Lillie looked at him with a smile. "You such a good brother Ash, Amber must really look up to you."

"She does, I won't ever let her down" said Ash watching his sister clap at the magician. Ash and Lillie noticed a small stand with tickets. Four prizes was seen to the two. The fourth place prize was a Small bag of twenty pokeballs along with several keychains. The third prize was a complete set of medical equipment for pokemon doctors. The Second prize was a bag of Evolution stones, and the first prize was a light green pokemon egg. Ash and Lillie entered their names in the raffle before they walked around again as he sent Greninja to stayed close to Amber. Ash and Lillie talked about their favorite things like their color, favorite food and other things. Lillie grabbed his hand and the two was near a battlefield watching Red battle a trainers Raticate with his Charmander. Greninja and Amber came back with them. Charmander let loose a flamethrower attack which made Radicate faint. "Nice win Red" Ash said as his cousin came over to them. "Yeah thats my thrid win tonight" said Red before he pointed out "Why are you guys holding hands?"

Ash and Lillie looked down and saw that they was still holding hands. They let go quickly blushing red as Red laughed. "You guys should see your faces" he chuckled. Lillie got a little mad and bonked him on the head. he was seeing stars again as Amber laughed. Misty and Brock came back with stuff they got from vendors. Brock bought a couple of recipe books, Breeder books and Medical books. Misty bought a Slowking doll. She is one day hoping to own a Slowking. She found a Gold pokeball which had a Magikarp in it. She decided to keep it for the gym. the raffle was drawn and Brock won the Complete set of medical equipment. Ash won the bag of Evolutionary stones, and Lillie won the Pokemon egg. Lillie was holding her new egg inside the incubator as the group watch another battle. The group went to get something to eat as smoke started to fill the area. Team Rocket appeared with a bag each.

 **(Motto time!)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

"You guys again!" shouted Red annoyed.

"What do you want!" shouted Ash

"Why all of your pokemon of course," said James as many of the passengers revealed themselves to be Team Rocket grunts. they all had machines on their backs ready to grab the trainers pokemon, "Alright you lot start grabbing!" shouted Jessie as the grunts turned on their machines. Ash and the gang got crossed. "We wont let you! Everyone attack together!"Shouted Ash as he released Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Brock release Geodude as Misty sent out Squirtle. Lillie sent out flower and Amber stayed with Teddiursa. All of their pokemon fought together with the other trainers pokemon. The fire type let loose flamethrowers, The grass types used Vine Whip, The water types used Water gun. The flying types used Gust, The Electric types used Thunderbolt to send the crooks blasting off. The trainers won the battle of the S.S Anne. But trouble arise as a big storm rocked the boat. A Bolt of lightning struck the ships mast breaching the hull. the ship started to sink slowly. Everyone was scared as the captain said "Everyone remain calm, There are plenty of lifeboats for everyone to get to safety."

The Trainers panicked and ran for the lifeboats. Ash and the gang hurried to the edge of the ship. Ash sent out his Gyaradoes and she appeared. The gang got on her as she swam away. Other trainers got the same idea and sent out their own water types or flying types. The gang watch as the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean. The lifeboats and the pokemon headed for Porta Vista. once everyone was on land a little shaken from the ordeal. The gang went to go check in at the pokemon center. The next day we find our heros heading out to the beach. Lillie and Misty was wearing a blue and white two piece bikini whiile Ash, red and Brock wore swimtrunks. Ashs was black, Brocks was brown and Reds was dark red. Amber had on a once piece bikini as she swam with teddiursa. Gyaradoes and all of their water pokemon was out enjoying the and the pokemon who didn't like water was out on the sand. Ash blushed at the sight of Lillie but quickly hid it. Brock caught that and smirked a little. The group stayed at the beach for a little before they walked down the boardwalk. Brock stayed behind with Ash as they watch the girls talk. Red was battling a trainer from the cruise ship.

"How long have you liked Lillie Ash?"asked Brock as Ash stilled a bit. "I-I don't know what your talking about Brock" stuttered Ash a bit before his face became crimson red. Brock said with a laugh"Don't denied it Ash, I've noticed the looks you give her."

Ash blushed even more before he said 'Alright Brock, I like her okay you happy?"

"Yes! i won the bet!" said Brock raising his fist into the air.

"Bet? what bet?" asked Ash with his hands on his hips. "Misty and i made a bet which one of us could get you two to crack up about your feelings." said Brock looking at Misty with a grin. Ash a little irritated at his friend calmed down before he said "What do i do brock?, how do i confess my feelings for her? I don't want things to be arkward between us."

"first get to know her?, Try spending some time together," said Brock before he noticed the girls coming to them. Ash thought of something before he said to his blond crush. "Hey Lillie,want to go sightseeing with me?" Ash asked her.

"Sure Ash"said Lillie.

"Don't worry Ash, We'll watch Amber for you" said Misty giving Lillie a wink without the boys noticing. Ash and Lillie walked away from the group. once the two was out of ear range. Brock said 'I beileve you owe me fifty pokedollars.

Misty growled before she handed the breeder the money. "Should we follow them?"

"Yeah just in case Team Rocket decides to appear" said Brock. The Three went after Ash and Lillie but stayed hidden from their view. Ash and Lillie went to stores and other places along the beach. Lillie and Ash was eating some ice cream beside the dock. "This has been a great day" said Lillie. Greninja, Pikachu and Snowy was building a sandcastle not to far from them. "Yeah its been fun" said Ash as the two looked out to sea watching the sunset. "What a beautiful sunset? Does it look beautiful Ash?" Lillie asked him. Ash said without thinking "Yes you are"

Lillie blushed befire she stared into his Amber colored eyes, Ash stared at her dark green eyes, They moved slowly to each other. Their heads moved a bit closer until there lips was centemeters away. Ash and lillie closed their eyes before anything could happen. Red came to them shouting "Hey guys what's up!"

The two stepped away from each other blushing like mad. "Did i miss anything?" asked Red

"No nothing, Lets go find the others" said Lillie quickly before she went to find the others. Ash followed her lead as there pokemon came. Greninja and Pikachu gave red a dark look beofre catching up with their trainers. Red sweatdropped at them as he went after them. The gang meet up at the center and ate dinner that was mostly Cheeseburgers and fries. Lillie looked at the gang before she said "I think ill turn in for the night. Thanks ash for a fun day."

"Your welcome" said Ash as he watch her go into her shared room with Misty. He too decided to head for bed for the night. He said goodnight to the gang before he went to bed. Misty pulled out her Mallet and hits Red with it. "Ow! What did i do?" he whinned. The rest of the group turned in as well tired from the fun day.

Scene change.

We find our heros near the port waitng for a ship to take them back to the mainland. Ash sent his Sandslash back to the lab for Nidorino. Lillie held her pokemon egg in her arms Misty came back from calling her sisters. "My Sisters love my water pokemon. Most of them like doing their performances and many challengers like facing Hydrian. Greninja spotted something in the water before he said " _Look something is approaching us?_ "

The gang spotted a small seahorse looking pokemon being followed by a Seel and a Smal Jellyfish pokemon with red gems in their heads. all of them had injuries on them. 'It's a Horsea, Tentacool and a Seel" said Misty rushing to the water types. She picked up the Horsea. as Seel climbed out of the water. Lillie knelt down next to Seel and sprayed it with potion. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze them. ( **Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of Eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself.)**

 **(Tentacool, The Jellyfish Pokemon,Tentacool absorbs sunlight and refracts it using water inside its body to convert it into beam energy. This Pokémon shoots beams from its crystal-like eyes)**

 **(Seel, The Sea Lion Pokemon,Seel hunts for prey in the frigid sea underneath sheets of ice. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the ice with the sharply protruding section of its head)**

"They look like they were in a fight?" said Red.

Horsea said "He _is coming!_ "

Ash looked at the Dragon pokemon before he asked "Who's coming?"

" _Our king, He is very upset with the humans that live here?_ " said Tentacool before a giant Tentacruel the size of the city came out of the ocean. "Thats your King!" screamed Red at the size of the jellyfish. Rotom began to analyze it." _Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tentacool. Tentacruel uses its tentacles to capture prey and holds it until weakened from poison zzzt"_ spoke Rotomdex as he took a couple pictures.

" _Yes, He use to be small but some thugs spayed something on him and he grew very big_." said Horsea. Tentacruel began to destroy many buildings with his giant tentacles. He destroyed the hotel and theme park. his subjects fired psybeams at the buildings. The townsfolk ran away from the giant pokemon. "Humans!, You have destroyed our homes for the last time! now we destroy yours!" said The angry Tentacruel speaking though Meowth. Jessie and James was running away untiil Lillie sent out Jafar and held them with Psychic. 'what did you idiots do!" shouted Brock at them.

"We were hired by this lady named Nastina to get rid of the Tentacool that was living in the coral reef. We didn't think that our super stun sauce made it grow very big" said Jessie scared of the Tentacruel." Misty knowing what she had to do. "Maybe i can convince Tentacruel to not destroy Porta Vista." she said.

The gang nodded before Lillie said "Nebby! Trial Start!" her pokeball open to reveal Nebby. Nebby let out a cry which got the attention of Tentacruel and his subjects. "Who is that!" said James looking at Nebby.

"Nebby can you get Misty close to Tentacruel?" asked Lillie. Nebby nodded before her third eye appeared as Misty and Lillie was lifted up. the two on her back. She got them close to the giant jellyfish. "Who are you?" asked Tentacruel.

"My name is Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean gym, " Said Misty

"And my name is Lillie Cosmos," said Lillie.

 _"i am Lunala but my trainer calls me Nebby"_ said Nebby which made the giant pokemon gasped though meowth. "The Guardian of the Moon?, Why are you with these humans?"

 _"I have been with Lillie since i was a little Cosmog, We are best friends"_ said Nebby. The king looked at the three.

"Tentacruel, We are so sorry about your home, please forgive us" said Misty. "We wont build on your home ever again"

Tentacruel was not trusting the human until he saw the close bond between Lillie and Nebby. "Very well, I will not destroy this place. However if we are atttacked again. We won't dare to hesitate" said the king before he let go of Meowth. he fell but was grabbed by Nebby's Psychic and was in James arms. "Why do i have a headache?" asked the talking cat. Tentacruel began to retreat back to the ocean. Nastina pulled out a bazooka and was about to fire it at the king only for her to be hit by a thunderbolt from Pikachu.

 _"Nice shot Pikachu_ " said Red's Charmander as Nebby came back with Misty and Lilllie. "Way to go you two" said Brock as Lillie recalled Nebby to her pokeball after thanking her. A little while later our heros have caught a boat back to the mainland. Misty caught Tentacool and Horsea. She sent Tentacool to the gym. As for Lillie she sent Fable to the lab to keep Seel which she nicknamed Sora. What awaits our heros as they continue on their pokemon journey.

End of chapte

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Gyaradoes(Female), Scyther(Male), Butterfree(Male), Riolu (Male), Sandslash (Male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmander(male), Rapidash(Female), Squirtle (Male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male, Nidorino(male)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Persian(Female), Jynx (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Sora-Seel(Female), Nidorina-Queen(Female), Alakazam-Jafar (male), Egg,**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Sandslash (Female), Rhyhorn(female), Golem(male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Popplio (female), Vaporeon (female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male).**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmander(Male),Espeon(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male).**_

 ** _I showed a little bit of Ash and lillie just to themselve. It will progress even more in the story._**


	9. Pinky,Primeape and Celadon City

We find our heros walking along a Cliff that will take them to Celadon City, but first they had to pass though Saffron City and Lavender Town. Reds Charmander evolved into Chameleon during another encounter with Team Rocket. Espeon was now walking beside him. The gang walked down the path. Amber saw something in the horizon. "Look at that!" she exclaimed.

The gang stopped as they noticed a large group of Butterfree flying around each other. "What's with all the Butterfree?" asked Red as he pulled out his pokedex. **(** **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen**.)

"It's mating season for the Butterfree. They gather here every year to find suitable mates." answered Brock.

"It sounds romantic to find a mate" said Lillie holding her hands together.

"What's a mate?" asked Amber. Ash and the gang stiffened forgeting that Amber was stil young and didn't know about the birds and the bees. "Well you see, It's when a pokemon tries to find a partner they want to spend the rest of their lives with."

"You mean like you and Lillie. Are you mates?" asked Amber which made Ash and Lillie blush really red. Red silently laughed until misty pulled out her mallet * **Wham**!* he had stars over his head. Misty scoffed at him after putting away her Mallet.

it was an akward silence for a few seconds until the gang decided to rent a hot air balloon to see the Butterfree. In the hot air balloon, our heros was up very high. Amber shouted "Hi butterfree!" several of them would fly close to the little girl as she had a can of pokemon food. Ash smiled at his little sister having fun feeding the Buttefree. Ash then released his Butterfree. " _Yes Ash whats up_?" asked Butterfree.

"Hey buddy, I called you out so you could go find a mate" said Ash. Butterfree looked at the others before joining them. Ash saddened a bit knowing that butterfree would have to leave him. Lillie pointed down. "Look!" the group saw other trainers releasing their butterfrees to go find a mate. Brock saw a girl release a Butterfree. he had heart eyes just as Butterfree came back. He said 'Butterfree go after the one that girl released!"

* **Wham**!* as Misty hits him with her Mallet. She shouted "Don't butt in pokemon love affairs!"

"What's wrong Butterfree?" asked Ash. Butterfree said " _Sorry Ash, none of these Butterfree are not my type. Besides i'm not ready to leave you."_

 _"Keep trying pal, you might just find the right one"_ said Greninja. Butterfree nodded before he went back into the large group of Butterfree. That's when he saw a Wild Pidgeotto going after a Pink butterfree. " _Yummy! freash meat!"_ said the bird. Butterfree flew towards the predator and used Tackle to force it away from the pink Butterfree. The pink Butterfree had hearts in her eyes as Butterfree used Solar beam to hit the bird. The wild Pidgeotto tried again only for Butterfree to use Psychic to stop the bird in its track. " _Leave_!" said Butterfree. He let go of the bird as it flew back into the forest. Butterfree turned his attention to the pink Butterfree. " _Are you alright?_ asked Butterfree. The Pink Butterfree nuzzled him before she said _"Yes!, Thank you for saving me, Whats your name? mines Pinky"_ asked Pinky.

 _"My name was Silverwing"_ said Butterfree remembering his name his meema gave him. " _How did you get so strong?_ " asked Pinky as the two flew around each other in a dance.

" _My trainer Ash trained me ever since i was a Caterpie, He sent me out to find a mate_ " said Silverwing.

" _Can i meet your trainer?_ " asked Pinky. Silverwing nodded before he flew back to the others. Amber saw them coming. "Look big brother, Butterfree found a mate" she said. The others saw him coming along with Pinky. "Did you find a mate Butterfree?" asked Ash.

" _In a matter of fact he did by saving me from a wild Pidgeotto"_ said Pinky making Butterfree blush. The air balloon flew around the area. Ash watch his butterfree dancing with Pinky. He was happy for him as was the gang. A Net came shooting from a helicopter and caught Pinky. The Crooks was none other than Team Rocket. "You Crooks!" shouted Lillie. Silverwing was mad at the villians before he used Silver Wind to free Pinky before using Whirlwind set the crooks blasting off. Pinky flew right back to them. Pinky and Butterfree did a dance and Brock said "There now mates for life." . Ash saw that the other Butterfree was getting ready to leave. He then had the air balloon land back at the rental place. The gang was all by a cliff prepared to say goodbye to him. Butterfree said " _We decided to start our family at the ranch, I'm not ready to leave the gang. you guys are my family."_

Ash could only smile as he hug the two bug types before he caught Pinky and sent Butterfree to the lab. He called professor oak and told him about Butterfree finding a mate and them wanting to start their family at the ranch. The professor was okay with it. Ash and our heros continued on their journey.

Scene change

Ash and his friends was in the middle of nowhere. Ash called Professor Oak with a phone and he learned that Gary had already gotten five badges as well as Leaf. Ash didn't care as he was enjoying his journey. the professor gave ash some advice to catch more pokemon. Ash agreed with him before he hanged up. He sent Gyaradoes to the lab so he could catch a new pokemon. The gang was now having a picnic with all of their pokemon. Brock had made homemade donuts. Everyone was eating their donuts. Ash looked at the nearby rock before he said "Guys i think there's a pokemon hiding near that rock."

The group watched as a small pig monkey pokemon appeared. "It's a Mankey." said Lillie.

"A Mankey huh?" said Red before he pulled out his pokedex.( **Mankey, The Pig Monkey Pokemon,When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath.)**

"What does it mean by that?' asked Misty. Mankey hopped over to Ash. Ash handed his donut to the pokemon. "Here you go little guy" he said. Mankey took the donut and hop right back to its rock eating happily. "I guess Mankey was a bit hungry." said Brock.

"I'm gonnna catch it!" said Red taking out a pokeball, "Red i don't think thats a good idea" said concerned Lillie but was too late as he tossed the pokeball at Mankey. Mankey tossed the donut at the pokeball. The pokeball came back and hits Red in the face. Mankey jumped off the rock very mad at the boy for interupting his meal. Ash slowly recalled his pokemon exept for Greninja and Pikachu. He got up very slowly before he said "I suggest we start running like now"

"Why Ash?" asked Brock. as they all looked at Mankey. "He looks a little bit angry big brother" said Amber as Greninja picked up the little girl. "Thats becasue someone decided to throw a pokeball at it while it was eating" Misty said with a glare at Red.

 _"I'M MAD!"_ shouted Mankey before it started charging at them.

The gang screamed before they started to run away from Mankey. "This is your Fault Red!" Misty yelled at the boy.

"Why is it my fault!" Red yelled back at the girl.

"You just had to disturb it while it was eating." shouted Lillie holding Snowy. "Guys! Knock it off. we can argue later, Rigth now lets get away from it until it calms down!" Yelled Ash

'Sorry Ash!" said the gang. "Brock maybe try giving it another donut?" Ash. "It might calm down"

"Here goes" said brock tossing another donut at Mankey. Mankey smashed it with his fists.

"It Smashed the donut!" said Amber scared.

Misty tripped to the ground. "Misty!" shouted the gang. Mankey jumped off the girls head before landing on Red. Mankey beat up Red in a dust cloud. After it was done it took his hat and climbed the nearby tree. it put the hat on its head. "My Hat!" shouted Red. "Give it back!"

 _"Mine now_ " said Mankey before it stook its tougue at him. Red got even more furious and climbed the Tree and when he was at the top. Mankey punched him in the face making the boy crashed down on the ground with a bump on his head.

"Red it's just a hat" said Misty

"My dad gave me that hat before he left for the Army" said Red. Ash remembered that red's dad was in the military. Thats when team rocket appeared doing their motto much to the gangs annoyance.

 **(Motto time!)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

"We don't have time to deal with you idiots right now" said Misty.

"and why is that Twerpette?" asked Jessie. Mankey jumped down from the tree. James said "get out of here you thing!" he kicked it away which it landed on its feet. Mankey glowed white before it evolved into Primeape.

"Uh-oh it evolved" said Lillie. Rotom scanned Primeape. " _Primeape. The Pig monkey Pokemon and the evolved form of Mankey, If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever. Once Primeape begins its strongest attack, Thrash, it goes completely out of control."_

"What do you mean by chasing us forever?" asked misty with a horror look on her face. Jessie tried to shoo away Primeape only for it to pucnh her sending her flying face first into a rock. James and Meowth got scared. Jessie recovered and sent a dark glare at Primeape. "How dare you mess up my face!" she shouted at the pokemon.

Team rocket got into a fight with Primeape. Pikachu retrieved Reds hat and return it to him. Primeape saw that and was now chasing them again. Primeape jumped on brock and sent him flying. As the gang ran. Ash said "Guys split up!"

Lillie, Red, and Misty went one way with Greninja who was still holding Amber. Ash went the other way with Primeape. Ash soon stopped right in front of a traphole. He turned towards Primeape who stopped. "Alright the only way to get you to stop chasing us is to have a battle, Riolu, Charmander i choose you!"

Riolu and Charmander appeared ready to fight. "Riolu use Force palm!, Charmander Flamethrower!" said ash. Charmander since joing his team knows the moves Flamethrower, Fire fang, Dragon rage, Inferno, Flame Charge, Smokescreen, Dragonclaw, and the egg moves, Metal Claw, Dragon rush, and Dragon pulse.

Riolu dodged Primeapes punch before using force palm. Primeape staggered a bit before Charmander used Flamethrower on Primeape. Primeape then used Close combat on the two furiously. Riolu and Charmander retailiated with scratches and punches of their own. the rest of the gang caught up to them.

" _you go guys!_ " Pikachu cheered on his friends. Primeape punched them before Ash caught them. He crashed into a rock letting out a pained grunt. "Ash!" said Lillie. Riolu and Charmander was horried that their trainer was hurt from them getting hurt. " _We won't let you get away with this!"_ shouted both pokemon before they was enveloped in a familair light. The gang was shocked. "There evolving!" said Brock. Charmander evolved into Charmeleon as for Riolu he evolved into a large bipedial Jackel. "What did Riolu evolve into?" asked Red pulling out his pokedex.( **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras.)**

 **(Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp claws.)**

" _Nobody hurts our friends_ " said Charmeleon. Lucario made a bone made of Aura. "What move is that!" asked Misty. "its Bone Rush!" said Brock. Lucario hits Primeape with Bone Rush just as Charmeleon surrounded himself with Dragon Rush. He lands a direct hit on Primeape. " _Ash, Quick catch it!"_ said Lucario. Ash pulled out his pokeball and tossed it at Primeape. Primeape was sucked into the pokeball and caught. Charmeleon picked up the pokeball and brought it over to Ash. "You two were awesome. Thanks Lucario, Charmeleon" Ash priased his two pokemon. Team rocket popped their heads out of the hole. "Where's Primeape?" asked James.

"Why don't you asked him yourself" said Ash with a mischeavus grin before tossing the pokeball into the pit. Primeape appeared behind them. " _Gotcha_!" said Primeape. Primeape beat them up before sending the crooks blasting off. When the crooks landed they was surrounded by more Primeape. The crooks fled for their lives with the primeape behind them. "That ought to get rid of them for a while." said Ash as Primeape stood beside him. "Thanks primeape"

 _"no problem_ " said Primeape. Primeape was now calm from being caught. "Hey guys look!" said Lillie pointed at a City in the near distance. 'It's Celadon City" said Brock.

"By being chased by Primeape must have speeded up the trip" said Red looking at Primeape. Primeape punched him in the face giving him a black eye. "What was that for!" he shouted.

"He still a bit mad at you" said Ash before recalling his three pokemon. "Come on lets go get our next badge"

He ran ahead of them with Greninja and Pikachu. "Wait for us" said Red going after his cousin.

Scene change

After being chased by Primeape which helped them get to Celadon city faster. our heros was walking around trying to find the Gym. Ash remembered from his mom that the gym leader Erika Uses Grass types and owns a perfume store. She won't challenge any trainer who insults her perfume. Ash and Amber wanted to buy her some perfume for her birthday. They found the store and inside it was a bunch of girls. Brock was about to enter the store until Misty pulled his ears. "Behave or else i will bring out the mallet!"

He nodded as the gang looked around the store. Red was outside wondering what they was doing inside the store when they could be trying to find the gym. Ash and Amber looked around for their mothers favorite perfume unaware that he was being checked out by the girls who worked there. "Hes so handsome" mutters one girl.

Lillie didn't like how those girls were giving ash those flirty looks and grabbed his hand much to the boys confusion. The girls whinned at the thought of him being taken. Ash looked at Lillie before he asked "Why did you grab my hand Lillie?"

"Those girls over there was ogling you." she whispered. He looked at the girls who was fighting one another. "Oh, Thanks Lillie" Ash said before going back to looking at the perfume. Amber found two bottles of Gardening perfume their mom likes. Lillie found herself some perfume that reminded her of home. Misty found some perfume that reminds her of the ocean. The Store manager came and ringed up their purchases. Ash reconized her as the gym leader Erika. just as he was about to asked Her for a gym battle. Red came in and demanded "Ash, Whats taking so long. we got to find the gym!"

"Red, my moms birthday is coming up so i decided to buy her some of her favorite perfumes" Answered Ash handing her the money for Misty, Lillie's, and his Mom's perfume. Erika thought / _ **What a nice boy thinking about his mother**_ /

"Perfume is smelly. I cant stand it. It turn guys into That!" said Red pointing at Brock who was flirting with Several girls. Ash growled before pulling out Misty's Mallet. '* **Wham!*** as Ash bonked Red's head with it. Erika and her assistants winched for the poor guy. "You idiot!, What did i say before we even entered Celadon City" Ash said very angry. Lillie and Misty was giving him a dark glare.

"I forgot" said Red blankly. Ash slapped himself in the face as the others anime fell. "Figures" he mutters before saying. "Red, The Gym leader is the owner of this perfume store and hates people who insult her products. Now you are going to apologies to them or else"

"Else what?" asked Red scared before Ash sent out Primeape who cracked his knuckles. Red panicing said 'Okay okay i'm sorry, just put him away"

"Thank you" said Ash returning Primeape before looking at Erika. "What i was about to say is that my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and i want to challenge you to a gym battle, My cousin Red and my friend Lillie also want to have a gym battle. "

"Yes, i accept your challenge. Thank you for Dealing with your cousin." said Erika before she motioned them to follow her to the gym. The gym was moddled after a Gloom. The Gym was more like a Greenhouse and the gang saw many grass type pokemon living in the gym. Oddish, Gloom and Vilplume. Bulbasaur,Ivysaur and Venasaur, Bellsprout,Weepinbell. and Victreebell.

"Wow so many grass type pokemon" said Amber before she approached Venasaur. "hi venasaur" The grass type extended its vines before placing the girl on its back. She smiled as the large pokemon walked around the gym. Ash and the gang smiled at her as she was having fun. 'Who will be my first challenger?" Erika asked

'I will" said Red taking his place on the battlefield. Erika nodded before she stood on the field. The others stood o the sidelines. "The Gym match between Erika of the Celadon city gym and Red ketchum of New Bark Town will now take place. This will be a two on two battle. the challenger can substitute pokemon. Trainers send out your pokemon" said a girl acting as ref.

"Tangela lets go!" said Erika sending out her first choice. Tangela appeared on the field. Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze it.( **Tangela, The Vine Pokemon,** **The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. Its vines shake as it walks**.)

Red pulled out his first choice. "Alright Noibat i choose you!" he said releasing his Noibat. Noibat said" _Lets do this!_ "

"Noibats a good choice" said Brock.

"Battle begin!" said the ref.

'Noibat use Gust!" said Red starting the battle. Noibut unleashed a gust of wind at Tangela. 'Tangela use Vine whip!" said Erika. Tangela Extended its vines ready to hit noibat . "Noibat dodge it then use Air slash!"

Noibat dodged Tangelas Vines before launching saw blades made of air towards Tangela. Tangela took a direct hit from the attack. "Tangela are you alright?" she asked the grass type. _"Ill manage_ " said Tangela. "Great use Stun Spore.'

Tangela unleashed its stun spore attack at Tangela."Quick Noibat use Supersonic" said Red. Noibat let loose his supersonic attack sending the Stun spores away. 'Use Vine whip again Tangela" said grass type extended its vines again landing a hit on Noibat. "Now use Sleep powder" said Erika. Tangela let loose sleep powder towards Noibat. 'Noibat quick use Gust to blow it away" said Red. Noibat flapped his wings together forcing the sleep powder to hit Tangela. Tangela fell asleep. 'Oh no!" said Erika.

"Noibat use Acrobatics to finish it off." said Red. Noibat glowed green before hitting Tangela with full force. Tangela fainted from the attack. "Tangela is unable to victor is Noibat" said the ref.

'Way to go Noibat!" Red praised his pokemon before he recalled him. Erika recalled her grass type. "Thank you Tangela, you earned a good rest. Not bad at all Red" she said not expecting him to be a good battler. "Now for my last choice go Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell appeared on the field. Rotom scanned Weepinbell _"_ _Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them zzzt_." Red sent out Arcanine."an Arcanine? This is going to be interesting" said Erika. "Weepinbell use Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell sent its Razor Leaf attacks at Arcanine. "Arcanine use Flamethrower on those leaves" said Red. Arcanine opened his mouth letting loose his flamethrower attack. Weepinbell took a direct hit from the fire type move. "Weepinbell use Vine Whip!" shouted Erika. Weepinbell sent its vines towards Arcanine. 'Arcanine Extreme Speed then use Fire Fang" said Red. Arcanine went super fast due to extreme speed and appeared right in front of Weepinbell. Arcanine opened his jaw before bitting down on Weepinbell with Fire Fang. Weepinbell fainted from the attack. "Weepinbell is unable to battle. The victor is Red Ketchum of New Bark Town" said the ref. "Yes! We did It Arcanine!" exclaimed red as Arcanine came to his trainer. He hugged the pokemons head. Erika recalled her pokemon. "great work Weepinbell. you earned a good rest" she said before approaching Red. "i'm impressed with your battle skills. As proof that you defeated me is this. The Rainbow Badge" she handed him a badge that looked like a flower that had all seven colors of the rainbow. Red took the badge before doing his pose. "We got the Rainbow Badge!" his pokemon cheered alongside him.

Red went onto the sidelines as Ash and Lillie took their place on the field. "This will be a two vs one battle between Erika of the Celadon City gym and the challengers Ash Ketchum and Lillie Cosmos. The challengers will be allowed to use three pokemon each while the gym leader will be using four of her own pokemon in a double battle. Trainers send out your pokemon."

"Scyther may the aura guide you" said Ash. Scyther appeared ready for battle, Lillie kissed her pokeball. "Queen Trial Start!" releasing Queen.

"Great choice Lillie, A poison type has an advantage over grass types." said Brock.

"Now for my first two pokemon, Bellsprout and Gloom i choose you" said Erika. Her two grass types appeared on her side of the field. Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze them.( **Bellsprout, The Flower Pokemon, Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, this Pokémon spits a corrosive fluid that melts even iron.)**

 **(Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. Gloom gives off a very unpleasant smell. While strong against Water Pokémon, Gloom is weak against Fire and Flying types.)**

 **"** Bellsprout may be a problem" Ash whispered to Lillie. "Its ability is Chloraphyll which makes it very fast due to the fact were in a Greenhouse."

Lillie nodded before she said "Queen use Toxic Spikes!"

Queen launched toxic spikes all over the battlefield before they vanished. "Gloom use Sweet scent, Bellsprout use Razor Leaf" said Erika. Gloom sent out a pink scent just as Bellsprout fired Razor leaf at them. "Scyther use Double Team!" said Ash.

"Queen use Poison sting on Bellsprout!" said Lillie. Queen opened her mouth firing purple spikes at Bellsprout. Scyther made multiple copies surrounding the two pokemon. The Sweet scent missed Scyther. "Scyther use X-Scissor on Gloom!" said Ash. Gloom got hit by Scythers X-scissor. "Bellsprout dodge those poison stings" said Erika. Bellsprout dodged the poison sting but stepped on one of the toxic spikes. Bellsprout took damage from the poison type move. "Queen use Helping Hand on Scyther!" said Lillie. Queen glowed blue before giving Scyther a boost. "Scyther use Bug buzz on them!" said Ash. Scyther appeared before making red waves that hit the two grass types before Scyther mad a red beam which hits the two. 'Are you two alright?" asked Erika. her pokemon gave her a thumbs up. "Gloom use Stun spore on Scyther. Bellsprout use Vine whip on Queen" she commanded. Gloom let loose a Stun Spore attack at Scyther which made Scyther paralyzed. Bellsprout manage to grab Queen with its vines. "Queen use Sludge!" Lillie quickly shouted. Queen opened her mouth and let loose a blob of sludge at Bellsprout. Bellsprout let go of Queen when it got hit by Sludge. 'Now finish it with Takedown!" said Lilllie. Queen charged at Bellspout and tackled it into a nearby tree. Bellsprout fainted from the attack. "Bellsprout is unable to battle" said the ref. Erika returned Bellsprout to her pokeball. "Thank you Bellsprout rest up" she said before giving Gloom a command. Gloom use Razor Leaf on Scyther!"

Gloom fired a Razor leaf attack at Scyther. 'Scyther quick use Slash!" said Ash. Scyther tried to use slash but was paralyzed. He was hit by the attack. "Scyther!" said Ash. Scyther landed close to his trainer and got back up. " _I'm not giving up!"_ shouted Scyther before opening his mouth. an orange ball began to form, "What do you know, Scyther learned to use Hyper Beam" said Misty even though Scyther was a bug type. "We wont allow you to fire it, Gloom use Tackle on Scyther" said Erika. Gloom was about to move until it got hit by another toxic spike, 'What!" she said. "Toxic spikes remain on the field unless its cleansed away" said Lillie smirking. "Now go for it Scyther!" said Ash. Scyther fired the orange beam at Gloom. Gloom fainted from the attack. "Gloom is unable to battle" said the Ref.

"Great work Scyther return" said Ash recalling his pokemon. "You too Queen great work." said Lillie recalling Queen.

Erika returned Gloom to her pokeball. 'You did great Gloom now rest up." she said before pulling out two more pokeballs. "Vileplume, Exeggutor, I choose you!"

Vileplume and Exeggutor appeared on her side of the field. both took damage from Toxic Spikes. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze them. **(Exeggutor, a Coconut Pokémon. Also known as "The Walking Tropical Rain Forest." Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character. Its special attack is Hypnosis** **. it is a Grass and Psychic type.** )

 **(Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. Using the largest flower petals in the world** **, it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions**.)

"A Grass and Psychic type?" asked Lillie "In Alola, Exeggutors are Grass and Dragon Types."

Ash nodded at her before he said "Pidgeotto may the aura guide you"

Pidgeotto appeared on the field ready to battle. Lillie said "Snowy Trial Start!"

Snowy went onto the field ready for battle. Erika and her workers cooed at Snowy "Battle begin!" said the ref.

"Exeggutor use Hypnosis on Pidgeotto, Vileplume use Stun spore on Vulpix." said Erika. Her pokemons attacks combined into one. "Pidgeotto use Whirlwind!" shouted Ash. Pidgeotto flapped her wings creating a cyclone of wind. It cancels out Hypnosis and Stun spore. 'Snowy use Ice Beam!" said Lillie. Snowy open her mouth before firing her Ice beam attack at the two pokemon. They took damage from the super effective move.

"Great work Snowy" said Ash "Pidgeotto use Ariel Ace on Exeggutor!"

Pidgeotto glowed white before flying straight at Exeggutor. "Exeggutor use Psychic to stop Pidgeotto" commanded six eyes on Exeggutor glowed stopped Pidgeotto in its tracks. "Now slam it into the ground!" she said.

Pidgeotto crashed into the ground and got hit by Toxic spikes. "Oh no!" said Misty, Amber and Red.

'Erika used Toxic spikes to her own advantage." said Brock. "Are you allright Pidgeotto?" asked Ash.

" _Yes Ash i'm alright, That hurt a bit'_ said Pidgeotto. Ash looked at the two grass types. / _ **If i try another Ariel Ace attack then she will stop it with pyschic unless we counter it with something else.**_ / He looked at Lillie 'do you trust me Lillie?"

Lillie said "of course i trust you Ash, Why?"

"Tell snowy to jump on Pidgeottos back, I got an idea" he said. She nodded before saying "Snowy jump on Pidgeottos back!"

"What!" shouted everyone. Snowy did what her trainer asked and was now on Pidgeottos' back. "Great! now Pidgeotto use Ariel Ace once again!"

Pidgeotto glowed white again before charging at Exeggutor. "Exeggutor wait for them to get close and use Pyschic" said Erika. When Pidgeotto got close to Exeggutor. Lillie said "Snowy Blizzard!"

Snowy with a tail swing created a blizzard attack which hits both Vileplume and Exeggutor. Pidgeotto then hits them with Ariel Ace. "By using Snowy to attack first, that allowed Pidgeotto to land a hit without being grab by Psychic." Brock said.

"Those two make a great team" said Misty..

'Vileplume use Solar Beam!" said Erika. Vilplume began gathering sunlight and thanks to the greenhouse was ready to fire. "Oh no! watch out!" said Red. Vileplume fired the Solar Beam attack at the two. "dodge it And use Icebeam/Brave Bird!" shouted the two. Pidgeotto dodged the Solar Beam with Snowy still on her back. Snowy jumped off Pidgeotto before firing another ice beam at and Exeggutor was hit by the super effective moves making them faint. "Vileplume and Exeggutor are unable to battle. The victor goes to the Challengers!" said the ref.

"Yes We did it!" said Lillie hugging Ash which made the boy blush red. He returned the hug before they let go of each other. Erika smirked at the two before returning her fallen pokemon "Exeggutor, vileplume rest up, you earned it."

She approached the two and pulling out two Rainbow badges for them.. "Thank you for a great battle. as proof that you defeated me is this. The Rainbow Badge." she said handing them the badge. 'Thanks Erika" said the two. Thier friends came over and congraduated them on a great battle. Lillie felt Erika tap her shoulder. 'You like him don't you?' Erika asked as the two watch Ash picked up Pikachu. "Yes i do" she said with a smile.

"Then take extra good care of him and tell him sooner" said Erika with a wink. She blushed before joining her friends as they went to go find the pokemon center. With Four out of the eight gym badges to participate in the Indigo League. Our heros head for the center for some much needed rest.

End of chapter

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Scyther(Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmeleon(male), Rapidash(Female), Squirtle (Male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Gyaradoes(female),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Persian(Female), Jynx (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Sora-Seel(Female), Nidorina-Queen(Female), Alakazam-Jafar (male), Egg,**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Sandslash (Female), Rhyhorn(female), Golem(male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Popplio (female), Vaporeon (female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male).**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmeleon (Male),Espeon(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male).**_

 _ **"I Went back though the first three chapters and did a Spelling check, Let me know if i missed any"**_


	10. Lavender Tower and Saffron City

After earning the rainbow badge from Celadon City. Our heros have arrived back in Lavender Town. . Ash read that Sabrina uses Psychic type pokemon and are weak against Dark and Ghost Types. so he could catch one while the gang was in Lavender town. The gang noticed how foggy it was at night. "Whats with this fog?' asked Misty. Popplio was in her arm.

Lavender Town is known for its foggy weather" said Brock reading the guide.

"Why are we in Lavender Town?' asked Red with his hands behind his head. "I need to catch a Ghost Type pokemon to use against Sabrina" said Ash. Amber was a little scared and stayed close to her brothers leg.

"Red are you going to use Gengar?" asked Misty.

'Yep, He's a perfect choice against Sabrina" said Red looking at Gengars pokeball. "How about you Lillie?" he asked the blonde girl. "Nebby, I promised her that i would use her against Sabrina" The group soon arrived at Lavender Tower where the Ghost types lived. "Alright guys lets be careful. Who knows what kind of Ghost Pokemon live here." said Ash before he opened the door into the Tower. He sent out Charmeleon who provided Light with his tail and Lucario who would alert them to any ghosts. The gang moved into a small dining room and saw a rope with a piece of paper. the lights turned on with a dining room set. "Oh i think they knew we were coming" said Brock.

"They knew? said Lillie.

"Oh look must pull the precious rope" said Red going straight for the rope. Misty punches his shoulder. "Thats what they want you to do."

Red said before grabbing Mistys Mallet "Enough of me being Abused!"* **Blam**!* he hits her with her own mallet. Misty and Red got into a fight throwing punches at each other while the other sweatdropped. "Im only doing it for the readers Red" said Misty. both of them had bruises on their faces.

" _No Breaking the Fourth wall!"_ shouted Pikachu before electrocuting them. The two of them looked charred. " _ **Get back to the Story!"**_ shouted Hero of Neutrality to the heros.

"Sorry!" shouted the gang

Red Whispered "dont get you panties in a twist"

 _ **"I HEARD THAT!"** _shouted Hero of Neutrality which made the boy flinch. Ash sighed before he went to go find a Ghost type."You guys go and wait for me outside.' The group dashed for the exit as he sweatdropped. He walked into a small room and he saw Two Ghost type pokemon. One was a floating red medieval sword and the second was a Haunter that was different colored than the rest. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan them.

( **Honedge, the Sword Pokémon. It is said that Honedge is actually a spirit living inside a sword. This pokemon is a shiny pokemon.)**

( **Haunter, the Gas Pokémon. After evolving from** **Gastly, this Haunter can learn the Dream Eater and Psychic attacks. This pokemon is a shiny pokemon. )**

"Sweet two shiny ghost types. Alright lets catch them Greninja, Pikachu." said Ash. his two pokemon stood in front of him ready to fight. The Ghost types saw him and ready themselves for a fight. Haunter formed a shadow ball attack while Honedge blade glowed. "Greninja Counter that sacred blade with Night Slash, Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

Greninja formed a dark blade and countered Honedges Sacred Sword and pikachu shocked Haunter with Thunderbolt. 'Greninja Dark Pulse!" said Ash. Greninja fired a dark circle beam at the two ghosts types. The two ghosts took direct damage from the super effective move. Ash pulled out two pokeballs and caught them. He was glad he sent Rapidash and Scyther to the lab to make room for any ghost types. He sent out his newest captures. His new pokemon appeared right in front of him "Welcome to the Team, Honedge, Haunter."

" _En garde, It is an honor to join you on you noble quest."_ said Honedge.

Haunter started to make silly faces before laughing. Haunter was more of a prankster. Honedge knew the moves Shadow Ball, Sacred Sword, Iron Head, Shadow Sneak, Iron Defense, and Fury cutter Haunter knows the moves Shadow Punch, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Lick, Shadow Ball, Sludge bomb,Confuse ray, Dark Pulse, and the egg move Psywave.

"Those are some good moves" said Ash before he went outside the tower with his new pokemon. Brock and the others had set up a small camp not to far from the tower. Brock noticed them. 'Is that a Honedge and a Haunter?" He asked

"Yep and my newest pokemon." said Ash. "You one lucky guy to find two shiny ghost type pokemon" said Red looking at Honedge and Haunter.

"Now that you got you ghost type pokemon can we please go? asked Misty. "This place gives me the creeps"

The gang packed up and moved out unkown to them that they was being followed by three Ghosts.

Scene change Saffron Gym.

A women who was sitting in a chair. On her lap was a little girl. She focused on two people who have entered her city. Ash and Amber but mostly Amber. The little girl started to giggle a bit. "Yay, More playmate" giggled the girl.

We find our heros in front of the Saffron Gym. The building gave off a small mist. "So this is the Saffron Gym?" asked Lillie looking at the gym. "Lets go inside" said Red opening the door. The gang was about to enter the gym when a man stepped in front of them his outfit was a green jacket, yellow hat,Green jeans and white sneakers.. "If i was you i would go to another gym. Sabrina wont go easy on a bunch of newbie trainers" he said the man.

"Listen here buddy were challenging the gym here. Besides we have four gym badges so i think well manage" said Red. the gang walked inside and saw many people using psychic on spoons and trying to guess what card is what. "What are you doing here" asked a man in a white coat.

"Yes were here to challenge Sabrina." said Ash politely. The man said 'No one can challenge the great Sabrina. not without passing the test." he pulled out a spoon. Ash said "Your Kidding right?, were not Psychic."

"Well to bad i guess you came here for nothing " said the man until he was lifted into the air by a strange presence. Ambers eyes was glowing blue. "Let my big brother have his gym battle!" she tossed the man far away and he landed not to far from the gang. "Holy Arceus!" shouted Red.

"Ash, is amber a Psychic?" asked Brock. Ash nodded his head not even realizing that his sister was Psychic. The man stood up a little shaken and looked at the little girl standing beside ash. "come i will take you to Sabrina."he said leading the gang though the gym. They arrived at the battlefield which had an Underground temple theme. The man said "Mistress Sabrina i have brought three challengers who wish to face you."

The curtain moved away to reveal a two people. The first one was a small girl in white holding a pokeball. The other was a women with dark green hair and was wearing a long red shirt. The womens eyes turned blue before the man was sent flying away. The man ran away from her. The gang felt sorry for the man. Ash stepped up "Sabrina, My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and we wish to battle you for the Marsh Badge."

"Very well i accept your challenge and if you lose you get to play with me" said the little girl giggling on Sabrinas lap. Sabrina said as she floated onto the battlefield "This will be a one on one match. Which one of you will be first."

"I will" said Lillie taking her place on the battlefield. "My name is Lillie Cosmos"

"Very well, Abra come on out!" shouted Sabrina. A small brown fox pokemon appeared on the field. it looked to be asleep. Rotom scanned it " _Abra, the Psi Pokémon. When Abra senses an imminent attack, it escapes by teleporting"_

 _"_ Abra Huh?' said Lillie remembering Jafar. "Nebby Trial Start!" Nebby appeared in a flash of light. She let out a might cry which shook the entire gym. Sabrina was shocked at the presense of the Moone Pokemon. Abra began to glow as it evolved into Kadabra. Ash pulled out his pokedex to analyze it.(Kadabra, a Psychic Pokémon. The evolved form of Abra. Employs powerful telekinetic attacks using its spoon as a focus)

"Nebby use Shadow Ball!" shouted lillie starting the battle. Nebby formed a shadow ball before firing at Kedabra. "Use Confusion" said Sabrina. Kadabra eyes began to glow ready to attack. "Nebby use Shadow Sneak!" said Lillie. Nebby vanished into the shadows before she coud get attacked by Confusion. Nebby appeared right behind Kadabra before tackling it very hard. "Recover" said Sabrina.

"Oh No Recover is a move that heals the users health up" said Ash. 'Lillie will have to attack kedabra very quick."

"Nebby use Moongiest Beam!" said Lillie. Nebby screeched before gathering energy to fire her signature move. Kedabra took a full hit from Moongiest Beam. Sabrina eyes narrowed a bit whic ash noticed. / **Strange is sabrina showing emotions? She hasn't shown any since we been here**?/ he thought. The man from earlier was watching from the shadows.

Sabrina said 'This has been a very interesting battle! but its time to end it Kedabra use Shadow ball!"

"Nebby use psybeam!" said Lillie. Nebby fired her psybeam attack just as Kedabra fired his shadow ball. The two attacks collided until the psybeam passed though the shadow ball and hits Kedabra. Kedabra crashed into the wall. "Kedabra!" shouted Sabrina running over to her downed litte girl vanished as if she was just an illusion. The eye color returned into Sabrinas Eyes as she looked over Kedabra. "Nebby i think we overdid it"said Lillie sweatdropping.

Sabrina looked at her before she said "Thank you, You freed me"

"Free you from what?" Ash asked.

"My Daughter was born with Pyschic powers" said the man apearing behind them. A women was beside him as she introduced herself to be Sabrinas mother. Sabrina hugged her parents with tears in her eyes. Her father began to explain everything. "Her powers took control over her and she lost all of her emotions. But thanks to you by defeating Kedabra she is free at last. No longer can she hurt people."

"Your welcome" said Lillie.

"Here you are, For freeing me is the Marsh Badge." said Sabrina handing Lillie a gold badge with two circles. "Thanks Sabrina." she said before going on the sidelines to watch red face Sabrina, "The rules apply for last time exept for the playing part" said Sabrina. 'This will be a one vs one match. For my choice i choose Mr Mime"

A Mr. Mime appeared on the field. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze it. ( _Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. By rapidly moving its fingers, Mr. Mime can stop air molecules to create an invisible wall.)_

"Go Gengar!" said red releasing his Gengar. "Battle Begin!"

"Gengar use Confuse ray" said Red starting the battle. Gengar sent a beam at ." Light screen!' said Sabrina. Mr. Mime created a shield which protected it from the ghost type move."Use confusion" said Sabrina. Mr. mime manage to grab gengar with confusion. Red said "Gengar use Lick!"

Gengar extended his tougue and gave Mr. Mime a lick. Mr. Mime became paraylzed by the attack. "Oh no!" said Sabrina.

"Lick can sometimes paralyzed an opponet" said Ash. "Great job Gengar now use Shadow Ball!"

Gengar fired his ghost ball at before it hits him again. Mr Mime landed on his feet. "Mr. mine use Rest!" Said Sabrina. Mr mime fell asleep as it was slowly regaining health. 'Big mistake, Gengar Dream Eater!" said red.

"What!" shouted Sabrina with worry

Gengars eyes glowed which made Mr. mime glow red before it took damage from dream eater. "Now finish it off with Dark Pulse!" said Red. Gengar formed a circular dark beam before firing it at Mr. Mime. Mr. mime took a direct hit from the super effective move as dust covered the field. the dust revealed that Mr. Mime had fainted from the attack. "Mr. mime is unable to battle. the victor is the challenger" said Sabrinas father,

"Yes we did it!" said Red before he was grabbed by Gengar. 'You were great Gengar"

Gengar placed Red down and he recieved the Marsh Badge from Sabrina. Now it was Ash's turn to battle her. (Skipping the rules this time) Sabrina said "Alakazam i choose you"

An Alakazam appeared on the field ready for battle. Ash said "Honedge may the aura guide you"

His shiny ghost type appeared ready for battle. " _En garde_!"

"A shiny Honedge, You dont see those everyday" said Sarbrina before she started the battle. "Alakazam use Confusion!"

Alakazam raised his spoons into the air ready to use his attack. "Honedge use Fury cutter" said Ash. Honedges blade glowed green before he swings at Alakazam. Alakazam got hit by the super effective move."Alakazam use Pysbeam!""

Alakazam fired a multicolored beam at the sword pokemon. "dodge it with Shadow sneak!" said Ash. Honedge vanished into the shadows as the beam barely missed him. Honedge appeared and landed a direct hit on the psychic type.

"That was a good move," said Misty watching the battle. "Recover" said Sabrina. Alakazams previous injuries was healed. "Ash is gonna have to attack fast before sabrina can use another Recover" said Brock. "Honedge use Sacred Sword!" Ash commanded. Honedge's blade glowed blue before he hits the psychic type with Sacred Blade. "Alakazam use Confusion!"

"Honedge Iron Defense!" said Ash. Honedge increased his defense before he was slammed into the earth by Confusion. 'Honedge are you alright?" Ash asked his Ghost type. " _Aye i shall live my comrade!_ " said the sword pokemon.

"Great use Double team!" said Ash. Honedge made many clones of itself surrounding Alakazam. "Quick find the real one!" said Sabrina. "Use Shadow ball!" said Ash. The Clones fired the shadow ball attacks at him. "Honedge finish with Sacred Sword."

Honedge used Sacred Sword again and hits alakazam into the ground. Alakazam fainted from the attack making ash the winner. Honedge floated over to ash "Nice job Honedge"he praised his pokemon before recalling it. Sabrina recalled her pokemon. "Thank you Alakazam you earned a good rest." she said. She approached Ash and pulled out the Marsh badge and handed it to him "Thanks Sabrina" he said before putting it with his other badegs. Sabrina also pulled out a small pink leather book. "What's this?" asked Ash.

"I read my assistants mind and saw that your sister has developed Psychic powers. This book will help her control her powers." She said before she noticed three ghost type pokemon appeared. It was a Gastly, Haunter and Gengar. "Whoa where did they come from?" asked Red.

Ash said "They been following us ever since we left the tower."

The Three approached Sabrina before Haunter pulled out a Bomb and holds it in front of Sabrina. Everyone panic as the bomb went off. She was covered in a little soot but let out a hysterical laugh. The ghost types joined in as well. "Those three will stay here and help keep Sabrina under control" said Ash "It's their mission."

Outside the gym Ash and his friends wave bye to Sabrina and her family. After going to the pokemon center and healing their pokemon. The gang was now on a small road on the outskirts of Saffron City. Lillie spotted a Familiar road. "Guys can we go down this road. there's something i got to do" She asked

'Sure Lillie" said Brock. She took down the road very fast and the gang went after her. She kept on running until they came upon a Ruined two story estate. Plants and nearby pokemon have made their home in the estate. "Im back Litty." she said with a sad smile. The rest of the gang caught up to her. "What is this place?" asked Misty.

"This was one of my Summer homes." Lillie said slowly approaching the opened door. "What happened to it?" asked Brock as the gang followed her into the house. "One day the house caught on fire and i Lost a very special friend,. My Litty" she sadly said.

"Litty?" asked Ash looking at the ruins.

"He was a Litten. my daddy gave him to me as A birthday gift. He would always keep me warm at night. He was my very first pokemon before Nebby" said Lillie who had been depressed since their arrival.

"Did Litty perish in the fire?" asked Brock

"Yes. My parents search everywhere for him and they assumed he didn't make it." Sighed Lillie with a small tear looking at a small picture that held a younger her and a small cat pokemon. "This was another reason i wanted to started my journey in Kanto. To give Litty a proper burial since i couldn't all those years ago."

The gang felt sorry for her until Pikachu came back holding a Red and Black pokeball. _"Hey guys look what i found_ " said the mouse.

"It's Litty's pokeball" she said and opened it. It was empty as she expected. She went back to the front of the building and began to set some rocks in a small circle. She placed the pokeball on the middle rock as if making a small grave. Her pokemon was out beside her. The rest of the gang sent out there pokemon to offer their support. Lillie spoke "Litty I'm back, Sorry that i was gone for so long. I Never forgot about you Litty. I wished that we was together again. I miss you very much. You must be happy in the Afterlife. Someday we will see each other again. Until i will keep on missing you for the rest of my life. My will be apart of my heart"

She silently cried to herself for a few minutes. The gang could only watch with sadness. Ash went over to her and hugged her and held her close as she cried. 'It's not fair, Why did my Litty die when it could have been me"

" _These things happen Lillie. It is the Circle of Life. Not all of us arrive together at the end_ " said Nebby folding her wings around them. She calmed down before she looked into Ash's still falling down her checks. He used his thumbs to wipe them away. "Thanks Ash" she said cheering up.

"Your welcome Lillie." he said as he helped her up. She returned her pokemon exept for Snowy. She looked back at the pokeball. 'i'll come back and visit Litty. Its a promise." she said grabbing her bag. The gang walked away from the ruined house. Lillie looked back one more time before going after her friends. Unkown to her that a pair of Dark Green eyes watched the whole thing. The eyes had tears in them after hearing her talk. . " _Lillie_ " spoke the shadow.

End of chapter.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Honedge(Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmeleon(male), Haunter(male), Squirtle (Male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Gyaradoes(female),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Persian(Female), Jynx (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Sora-Seel(Female), Nidorina-Queen(Female), Alakazam-Jafar (male), Egg,**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Sandslash (Female), Rhyhorn(female), Golem(male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Popplio (female), Vaporeon (female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male).**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmeleon (Male),Espeon(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male).**_


	11. Hop town, Scissor Street and P1 Champion

The walk towards Hophophop town was quiet. Snowy stayed in her trainers arms as the gang walked. The gang soon arrived at hophophoptown and the gang was amazed at the Skyscrappers. "Wow what a big town" said Amber. "What town is this?' asked Red

"Hophophop town" said Brock reading the guide.

"funny name for a town" said Ash which made Lillie giggle a bit. her sadness gone from her system

A women came and hugged Ash. "Oh Arnold momma was very worried about you" said the women holding Ash.

"Excuse me ma'am but my name is Ash. Not Arnold." said Ash as the women let him go. "I'm Sorry you just look like my son Arnold who went missing" The women explained .

"Missing!" shouted the gang.

"Yes, many children was seen missing in town lately" said Arnolds mother.

"No worries ma'am well find him and the missing children" said Misty. Pikachu turned his attention to a small corner. He could of sworn he saw a feline like pokemon hiding there. He brushed it off as the gang saw an officer jenny hang a poster of another missing child. The gang approached Officer Jenny and offered to help her find the missing children. Jenny told them that the children have been missing for three days. She tried to find a suspect but everyone was busy.

The gang went into the center to find some clues. Nurse Joy told them that the pokemon started to loose their energy the same time the children went missing. The only pokemon that wasn't feeling tired was a Psyduck. Red pulled out his pokedex to scan it.( **Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. Psyduck suffers frequent headaches and can exhibit mysterious attacks when they become especially intense.)**

Ash said 'Psyduck is a water type but can use Psychic attacks. it will keep on having headaches unless it learns calm mind."

Psyduck cutched his head as it suffered a headache. " _Aflac_!"

The gang sweadropped at the duck pokemon. A wave of energy soon hits the building. "Another sleep wave" said Officer Jenny.

"Sleep wave?" asked Amber

"Yes its been happening ever since the children went missing." said Officer Jenny. "Maybe we can track it with Lucario." said Ash releasing Lucario. ' _Yes Ash?_ " asked Lucario.

"Lucario we need you find the source of the sleep wave.' said Ash. Lucario closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds until he said " _The source of the Sleepwave is coming from a mansion not to far from here!"_

"Thanks Lucario," said Ash 'Lucario says the source is coming from a mansion not to far from here"

"Lets go!" said Jenny getting in her car and driving to the manor. The manor was on top of a skyscraper. The gang walked down the path until they was at the door. Jenny kicked the door opened and saw a bunch of gentleman and a Drowzee and a Hypno on a podium. red pulled out his pokedex to analyze them.( **Drowzee, the Hypnotic Pokémon. It is said to feed on the dreams of its opponents. It is also known for its powerful Psychic attack.)**

 **(Hypno, a Hypnosis Pokémon. It carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks.)**

Jenny shouted 'you lot have alot of explaining to do!"

The gentleman told her that they was suffering from insomia and was trying to induce sleep by Hypnosis. Most of them was workaholics and was under heavy stress from life from the big city.

"No wonder the children went missing and the pokemon's energy was drained." said Ash. "Hypnos have a very strong sleep wave that makes pokemon very weak."

Misty got hypnotised by Hypno and started to act like a Seel. Red started to laugh a bit until Lillie punched his shoulder. "Stop it red. this is serious!"

Their friend left the mansion and the gang went after them with Drowzee on brocks back. They arrived at the park and saw the missing children there acting like pokemon. ""The Children!" said Jenny as many of the worried parents came with Nurse joy."They was here at the park the whole time?" asked Lillie

Brock whats wrong with them?" asked Red.

"They must be suffering from Pokemonitis. they must think there pokemon." answered the breeder. "how can we make them go back to normal?' asked Arnolds mother. Drowzee spoke _'I will fix this."_

Drowzee walked over to the chilldren and misty before placing them asleep with a sleep clap. He then clapped his hands again waking them from their trance. "Thank Arceus" said Jenny as the children was reunited with their parents. the Gang was thanked by the parents and they was happy they could help. the gang went to the Center and they saw the Psyduck still holding its head. When misty walked beside it one of her pokeballs accidently came out of her bag and was near the duck. The duck pokemon tapped the pokeball and was caught. So misty had a Psyduck much to her annoyance. Arnolds Mother came to the center and in her arms was a blue pokemon egg in an incubator. She gave the egg to Ash. "for finding my son. i give you this egg.I run an adoption center and i still had this egg so i decided to give it to you."

"Wow thanks alot" said Ash exited for getting a new pokemon. The gang left Hophophop town to their next destination unaware that a figure was following them.

Scene change.

Our heros was on their way to Scissor Street because Brock wanted to go. Red asked the breeder. 'so what's so special about Scissor Street?"

"Scissor Street is known as Breeders Lane. Which has Pokemon Salons, and beauty parlors." explained the Breeder. "Really Lets get going then!" said Misty and Lillie at the same time before bolting down the road. 'Wait for us!" said Ash. The gang caught up to the girls and was now walking down Scissor Street. brock was like a little kid running down the street asking from several people about breeding. Ash felt happy for his friend who wanted to become a Breeder/Doctor.

Ash noticed a salon that had a Ekans and a Koffing in front of it. They was wearing a lot of make-up which had a big line of people. Brock went into a Salon that was ran by a women named Suzy. Her pokemon was a Vulpix. Snowy went over to the Kanto Vulpix and made friends with it very quickly. "Wow A white vulpix" said Suzy petting Snowy. Brock told her that his dream was to become a Doctor and a Breeder. As the two talked Ash noticed that the two was really getting along. Ash smirked that Brock may have finally found a Girl. /hopefully no more flirting with other girls/ Thought ash. Red had a blank look on his face while Lillie, Amber Misty came back from a store with a couple brushes for their pokemon. 'did you have fun Amber?" Ash asked his sister,

"Yep and i bought brushes for my pokemon." said Amber showing him a couple breeder brushes. Suzy told them about the store across the street which only focused on the outside of pokemon not in the inside. Misty decided to check it out with Psyduck. Ash then had an idea to have a demonstration of a Massage with Greninja as the example. Suzy had manage to get a small crowd and showed the crowd the importance of a massage. Brock and Amber sent out Teddiursa and Rhyhorn and started to give them massages. The plan worked as the store had a huge crowd. Psyduck came running to the gang ' _Help Misty captured by Team Rocket!"_

"come on lets go save her" said ash as the gang left Suzys shop and saw a Wrecked Salon shop. Team rocket was shaking. Claw marks was everywhere and Misty was scared as well. on her face was a really bad make up job that made her look like a clown. Red Snickered a bit but Lillie punched his shoulder before pulling out a white cloth and untied misty. "Misty What happened to team rocket?" asked Ash.

"Some kind of pokemon came in after i was tied up and Beat the daylights out of them. it was very dark and all that i saw was a pair of green eyes." said Misty a little scared. She wiped up the makeup with the cloth "Lets get out of here before that thing comes back!" said Jessie as team rocket ran away. 'Were blasting off again!"

The gang was back at Suzy's shop. "So what are you going to do now Suzy?" asked Red.

"I stilll have alot of things to learn about being a breeder." said Suzy before she handed Brock her Vulpix. 'Vulpix here likes you brock and if you wouldn't mind taking her with you."

"Of Course not" said Brock taking the fox pokemon from her. She gave him a kiss on the check before she handed him a Phone number and a Email. He was blushing real red as Suzy left to go pack her things. Brock did a jump before he even realizes. 'Brocks got a Girlfriend" said Red.

"At least im doing better than you Red." retorted brock. Red had his head low in shame. "You win that round." he said. With Vulpix in tow, our heros left Scissor street.

Scene change,

We find our heros walking down a small path that would take them to Fuchsia City."According to the map we are close to Fuchsia City" said brock reading the guide. 'Great i cant wait to get my next badge" said Red excited.

"Ash what type of pokemon does the gym leader use?"Lillie asked

"From what i read is that Koga uses Poison Types." Ash answered her. "Poison types are weak against Rock, Fire, Flying and Im going to use Charmeleon, Butterfree and Pidgeotto'

"a good choice. Ill use Jafar but i need to catch a fire type" said Lillie a little sad about Litty. a bush moved as a Pokemon resembling a fighter with two boxing gloves came out. "Who's that pokemon?" asked red.

"A Hitmonchan." said Brock as Red pulled out his pokedex.( **Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye.)**

"do you think its wild?" asked Misty as hitmonchan charged right at them. Ash sent out Primeape and the pig monkey stood his ground. " _No you dont!"_ shouted Primeape as he used Focus punch to sent the Pokemon flying. A man came out of the bush. "Come one Hitmonchan knock it out!" he said

"Dad Stop this right now!" shouted a little girl coming from behind a stood in front of the man. She asked "Dad please come home?'

The man looked at her before he shook his head. "I'm sorry Rebecca i wont quit until we become the P1 Grand Champion."

He turned away and left with Hitmonchan right behind him. Rebecca was about to be on the verge of tears until Brock came over and rubbed her back. "Its alright. Why dont you explain to us whats going on."

Rebecca after taking a seat and was offered one of Brocks homemade Riceballs. She told them about her dad Anthony who was deternined to win the P1 Grand Prix. He never goes home and all he does is train. "Hes practically abandoned us" said Rebecca with a tear. Ash and Brock was very similar to her exept brocks dad came back. Ash said "Well make sure your dad goes home to you."

"Y-you will!" exclaimed the girl.

"Of couse, Ash wil use Primeape and i will use Golem"said Brock.

"Brocks right, Every child needs their father" said Ash a little dark. Lillie forgot that his dad left him and his mother. The gang left to go to where the P1 Grand Prix was being held. A large crowd had gathered inside the stadium. Ash and Primeape was up first against a trainer and his Machop. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze Machop.( **Machop, The Superpower Pokemon,Machop's muscles are special - they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans.)**

Primeape and Machop began their fight. Primeape was alot stronger than Machop. Machop tried to use Siesmic toss on him only for Primeape to use his Siesmic Toss to send the poor pokemon down. "Great work Primeape!" said Amber.

"Primeape has gotten stronger" said Misty

"He packs a punch" said Red.

The Next match was Between a Hitmonlee and Golem. Rotom scanned it " _Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. Hitmonlee can extend and retract its legs at will to kick opponents from almost any_ " _i_

"I hope Brock willl be able to defeat that Hitmonee" said Lillie.

"You can do it Golem!" Cheered Amber and the pokemon.

Hitmonlee and Golem was evenly match. Golem was stronger since he was a rock type but hitmonlee used High Jump Kick to knock out Golem. _"i failed you Brock"_ said Golem

"You did great Golem Return" Brock praised his pokemon. He went back to the others as they watch more battles. Every battle was a challenge for Primeape but he rose up to it determined to not let Ash down. The Next match was between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan threw his strongest attacks which was Mega punch, Close combat, and counter. Hitmonlee was just as strong using High Jump kick, Mega Kick, and Double Kick. Hitmonlee was brutally beating up Hitmonchan until Anthony threw in the towel. even he knew the limits to his pokemon. He walked over to the gang and looked at his daughter. "Im sorry rebecca i guess i got caught up in training that i started to neglect my own family. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

'Of course i can, your my dad" said Rebecca hugging him. the gang smiled at the scene. now it was up to Primeape to beat hitmonlee in the finals. Hitmonlee sent multiple kicks at Primeape which he blocked the kick and sent his own kicks. Primeape punched Hitmonlee into the air. 'Primeape Seismic Toss!" said Ash. Primeape grabbed hitmonlee and tossed him into the arena knocking him out making Primeape the new P1 grand champion.

"Well done Primeape" said Ash giving his pokemon a thumbs up which was was given the Champion belt which had the fighting type happy. The gang came over and congraduated him on a well earned victory. All the sudden a Net came out of nowhere and caught hitmonlee, Pikachu and Snowy. Team Rocket was in their balloon with their pokemon. "Great them agian" said Amber

"do you guys ever want to stop losing!"said Ash looking at the crooks.

"Nope not until we capture Pikachu and your Greninja for our boss!" said Jessie as the blimp was about tp start flying away. A terrifying roar shook the building as a Flamethrower shot from the top of the lights destroying the air balloon. The three pokemon fell but a bulky cat like pokemon with a fire belt came down and caught Pikachu and Snowy. The four landed right in front of the gang. "What pokemon is that?" asked Amber

"An Incineroar" said Brock. Misty remembered. "That's the pokemon who beat up team rocket back in Scissor Street"

Lillie however looked at Incineroar until she said "Litty?"

Incineroar let out a soft pur and revealed a small necklace with a heart name tag. on the nametag was written Litty. Lillie with tears hugged the Heel pokemon. "I thought i lost you forever Litty!" she cried The heel pokemon purred at being united with his trainer at last

"What thats Litty!" said Red.

"Litten evolves into Torrocat and then into Incineroar which is a Fire and Dark type." said Ash happy for his crush. "So you evolved all the way to incineroar" said Lillie looking at the fire cat. Team rocket came out of their ruined balloon and saw Litty. Litty looked at the crooks and at Lillie before she smirked evilly 'Let em have it"

Litty smirked before he charged at the crooks. Team rocket ran for their lives from the Heel pokemon. The Heel pokemon let loose a Flamethrower attack at the crooks setting their bums on fire. 'Were blasting off agian!" said Team rocket running from the arena. With Anthony going home with Rebecca. Our heros was at the center as Lillie wanted Litty to get taken care of by nurse joy. After she was done Lillie sent back Queen to the lab. Lillie was about to pull out a pokeball until Litty revealed the pokeball she had left back at his supposed Grave. he had been carrying it. Lillie held the pokeball andheld it in front of him Litty fist buped the pokeball. With Litty with the gang now. Our heros head out for Fuchsia City for their next gym battle.

End of chapter

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Honedge(Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmeleon(male), Haunter(male), Squirtle (Male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Gyaradoes(female),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male)_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Persian(Female), Jynx (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Sora-Seel(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male), Alakazam-Jafar (male), Egg,**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Golem(male)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Popplio (female), Vaporeon (female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), Psyduck (male)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmeleon (Male),Espeon(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male).**_

 _ **I have decided to pair brock up with suzy in this fanfic so no more flirting with girls.**_


	12. Gringey City, Diglett, and Fuchsia City

We find our heros arriving in a town called Gringley City. The air was so polluted that the gang had to mostly cover their noses as they walked. Ash didn't like this place at all neither did the others. "look at this place. The air is so polluted you can even breathe at all" said Ash a bit frustraited.

"According to the guide. Gringley city used to be lively but they went overboard with the factories." said Brock reading from his book. "Not many people or pokemon go outside anymore.'

"Lets find the Pokemon Center and get out of here first thing in the morning" said Ash. The othere agreeing as they rushed over to the pokemon center. Nurse joy wasn't too happy with them being out late at night. The lights went off and she panicked. She explained that she has several pokemon inside incubators and could die if the power wasnt turned back one. "We'll sort this out" said Red as the gang left the center and ran into officer Jenny. 'I've been trying to get hold of the power plant but no one is answering"

"we need to get to that power plant. We need to turn on the power" said Lillie. "Many pokemon may die without the power"

"then lets hurry" said Jenny leading the gang to the power plant. The power plant was the largest building in the city. the gang saw most of the pollution was coming from the big chimneys from the power plant. thick smoke was seen from the chimneys. Misty was crossed as she looked into a nearby stream. "look at this!" she said in disgust. "This water is filthy, just like the air"

"Lets get inside and find out whats causing the power outs" said Brock as the team went inside the power plant. Several small sludge like pokemon was living in the stream. It was dark as the gang turned on some flashlights. Ash sent out Haunter and Honedge. His egg was in his back. Lillie held her egg as Litty and Greninja walked behind her. "Let's find the main power room. There might be people trapped in there" said Ash. The gang came across two pokemon that was like magnets. The first one was three magnets combined into one while the second was a a single one. 'Its a Magnemite and Magneton" said Brock as Rotom scanned them. _Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. It's able to float through the air and emits Thunder Wave through its magnet-shaped units located on its sides,Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Its anti-gravitational powers allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields zzzt"_

The two pokemon looked at the gang curiously. "can you help us? were trying to find the main power room" Ash asked the two electric types. Magneton said " _sure no problem."_

"follow us" said Magnemite.

All the sudden the gang smelled something horrible. "Aright who farted?" asked Red looking at misty. She growled before punching his shoulder. 'Im a girl! i don't do that!"

"Um guys behind us" said Lillie as the gang saw a couple of Purple sludge like pokemon. Red pulled out his pokedex to analyze them.( **Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon. It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to X-rays from the moon.)**

"No wonder it stink because of them." said Misty. The grimer got very angry at her words. A larger sludge pokemon came from right behind them. " _you dare to make fun of us!"_ said the larger pokemon.

"Whats that!" asked Amber covering her nose. "A Muk" said Brock as Ash scanned it with his pokedex.( **Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. A horribly toxic liquid seeps out of its body.)**

"Great jon misty, Grimers and Muks hate it when people insult their odors" said Ash as they started to send Sludge attacks at the gang. The gang ran away fro the poison types until they ran into two men. "Hey what are you doing?" asked one of them.

"running away from the grimer!" said Red pointing to the grimer and their leader Muk. The men ushered the gang inside into the main power room. Ash told them about the blackouts happening over the city. one an said "It's the Grimer, they have been blocking the water intake making the generator loose power."

"So its the Grimers." said Misty as the grimers began to bust down the door and approach the gang. Magnemites and Magnetons appeared ready for battle as Lillie sent out Jafar. "I think they want to help us" she said as the Magnemites and Magnetons sent Thundershocks at the Grimers blockling the water pipe and the grimer about to attack the gang. The grimer left until it was Muk that was left. Ash had Greninja use Water shurikan and Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Muk took the hits from the pokemon and Ash caught Muk. Muk's pokeball was teleported to the lab. The men was able to get the generator back up and running. Our heros was about to leave the power plant until ash was approached by Magnemite and Brock was approached by magneton. "Do you two want to come wth us?" asked Ash

the two pokemon nodded as Ash caught Magnemite and Brock caught Magneton. The two pokemon was teleported to the lab and gym. the next morning our heros prepared to leave Gringey City. Ash told Nurse joy and Officer jenny to clean up the pollution and the grimer will stay away. The two aggreed as the gang resumed their course to Fuchsia City. back at the Ranch professor oak recieved Ash's newest pokemon. Muk and Magnemite appeared. "Why did he have to catch a Muk" said Oak sadly. He looked a little green on smelling Muks odor.

Scene change

We find our heros taking the pathway though the mountains. Brock was reading the map with Ash and Red. "This route should take us over the mountain and right into Fuchsia city," said Brock.

"Great i can't wait to earn my next badge!" said Ash a bit excited. the gang walked down the road until they heard an explosion."What was that?" asked Lillie.

"An explosion, come on, somebody might be hurt" said Ash as the gang hurred to where they heard the boom. The gang came accross a bunch of trucks stuck in mole holes. "Curse those Diglett!" said a Worker.

"Diglett?" asked Red before pulling out his pokedex.( **Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. Diglett love to create underground tunnel systems.)**

"Those Digletts have been sabotaging my mens equipment because were trying to build a dam." said the boss worker as a bus appeared with a red car. 'Exellent there here."

"Who's here?" asked brock.

"I have asked some trainers to help us get rid of the Diglett." said the boss. The bus stopped as the trainers got off. Ash groaned as he saw Gary Oak with them. "not to worry, Gary Oak is here"

His cheerleaders was behind him cheering him on. Amber grabbed her big brothers hand as did Lillie. However Gary noticed him 'Well, Well if it aint Ashy-boy, what brings you here?"

"Im on my way to get my Sixth badge from Fuchsia City." said Ash calmly. Gary noticed Lillie and she was holding his hand "What do you know, Ashy boys got a girlfreind"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" shouted the two before they even relized it. Gary was laughing really hard "Aw man thats pathetic" he laughs until he was looking into the Dark glare of Litty. Litty growled before he cracked his claws. " _No one makes fun of my trainer.' said the cat_

"Litty no, hes not worth it" said Lillie looked at Gary one more time before returning to his trianer. "What kind of pokemon is that!" he asked before he scanned it with his pokedex. **Incineroar, The Heel Pokemon,This Pokémon has a violent, selfish disposition. If it's not in the mood to listen, it will ignore its Trainer's orders with complete nonchalance,After hurling ferocious punches and flinging furious kicks, it finishes opponents off by spewing fire from around its navel.)**

"And if you value you life then don't Insult Lillie" said Red

"Whatever" said Gary before he went to stand beside the other trainers. "so they come to force the diglett away?" asked Amber.

The trainers tried to release their pokemon but the pokeball wont open. The Diglett and its evovled form Dugtrio returned them to their trainers. "Why wont our pokemon come out" asked a Random Trainer.

"Because they don't want to destroy the Digletts home" said Ash very crossed.

"And how would you know Ashy boy?" asked Gary.

"By this! Lucario may the Aura guide you!" said Ash releasing his Lucario who came out of his pokeball. The trainers was awed at the Fighting type. " _Yes Ash_?" asked Lucario.

"Lucario can you tell us why the diglett keep on attacking the Workers' said Ash. Lucario nodded before he knelt down and began to talk to Diglett. diglett then left and the Gang followed them to a beautifu valley full of pokemon. The Diglett was plowing through the earth and several Pidgeys and Ratata was planting seeds into the earth, The trainers and the construction workers was shock at seeing this paradise. "If we destroy this place, we will be making many pokemon homeless" said the boss. "Instead of building the dam, Well make this a wild preserve area for pokemon."

"aye!" shouted the workers as Ash recalled Lucario. All the sudden a Laugh was heard as team rocket appeared. they wanted to catch the diglett and Dugtio for their boss. Jessie sent ourt an Arbok and James sent out a Weezing. Ash and Red pulled out theri pokedexes.( **Arbok, The Cobra Pokemon and the evolved form of Ekans This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.)**

 **Weezing, The Poison Gas pokemon and the evolved form of Koffing,Weezing alternately shrinks and inflates its twin bodies to mix together toxic gases inside. The more the gases are mixed, the more powerful the toxins become. The Pokémon also becomes more putrid.)**

"So they evolved" said Ash looking at the two, "Were not going to let you take Pikachu or the other pokemon, Honedge your up!" said Ash releasing his pokemon. Gary was shocked that ash had another rare pokemon in his team. "Arbok use Tackle!" Said Jessie.

"Weezing you too!" said James.

The two pokemon charged at the gang. "honedge use Sacred Sword!" said Ash.

" _Aye Captian!"_ said Honedge before his blade glowed blue and hits the two pokemon back to their trainers. Honedge glowed white signaling his evolution. Honedge was now a lot bigger and had another Sword with him. "What did Honedge evolve into?" asked Red

"It's Doublade" said Ash happy that his pokemon evolved. He pulled out his pokedex and scanned it **.(** **Doublade, the Sword Pokémon and the evolved form of Honedge. Doublade's attacks are so rapid and intricate, it is said to be impossible for even a master swordsman to stop them**.)

"Doublade use Iron Head!" said Ash. Doublade charged towards team rocket covered in white before slamming into team rocket. "Were blasting off agian!" said the villians. Ash praised Doublade on his evolution before recalling him. Gary left in his red car as the gang was about to resume their training until Brock felt something tap his leg. He looked down and saw two Diglett nuzzling his leg. "Awe i think they like you brock" said Amber Brock knelt down to the digletts level. "Do you two want to join me?"

The two pokemon nodded and Brock caught them inside a pokeball. The two ground types was transported to the gym. Our heros continued on their journey to Fuchsia City.

Scene change.

We find our heros trying to find the Fuchsia gym but was unsuccessful until they saw an old mansion not to far from them. "Why is this place in the middle of nowhere?" asked Misty. The gang decided to inestigate the manor. The gang was walking down a corridor when Misty fell though a a wall on the left side.

"What the?" gasped Red.

Brock went over to the wall and pushed the wall to reveal Misty. 'This wall was fake" he said. The gang quickly went though the door.

'what is this place?" asked Misty a bit scarred.

"I dont know and i dont like it here" said ash as a pokemon resembling a fluff ball and had two big red eyes and two antennaes. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan it. "Venonat, The Insect Pokemon, Its eyes also function as radar units. It catches and eats small bugs that hide in darkness.)

Misty screamed and hid behind Litty. "A bug!"

Venomat jumped into the air, "follow me!" said the bug. The gang followed Venonat though a small maze. Greninja stopped the gang everytime they made a turn. "Careful this place is full of Traps" said tthe ninja. He guided the gang and kept Venonat in sight, the gang went though a wall and Amber screamed as a Ninja star came right at them. Greninja tossed a Water shurikan at the star deflecting it. A laugh was heard as a women in pink ninja outfit appeared. Right next to her was a Frogadier. "I am Ava, A ninja of this manor" said Ava

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ash shouted at her calming down Amber. "My little sister got scared because of that!"

Ava looked at the Little girl in Ash's arms. "i do appologized. I didn't mean to scare the young one" she said "I wish to battle one of you"

"alright i'll battle you" said Red taking his place on the field. "We shall use one pokemon each" said Ava before she told Venonat to get on the field. Red sent out Charmeleon to battle. "Charmeleon use Flamethrower!" said Red. Charmeleon let loose his flamethrower attack at Venonat. "dodge it Venonat!" said Ava. Venonat dodge the attack and waited for its next command. "Use Stun spore!" she said.

"Charmeleon use Smokescreen!" said Red. Charmeleon covered the feild with smoke that canceled out Stun spore. Charmeleon appeared right behind Venonat. "Use Fire fang!" said Red. Charmeleon bit down on Venonat with the super effective move. Venonat fainted from the attack. Ava recalled Venonat to its pokeball. "Thank you Venonat return and have a good rest." she said

'Great job pal"said Red hugging his starter. A Voltorb rolled out and made smoke. Standing there was a man with a Shiny Greninja. The gang noticed many ninjas was now all around the area. Each of them had pokemon that is commonly used by ninjas. Ninjask, Froakies, Accelgors, Frogadiers, Zubats, Golbats, and Shedinja. "Brother i failed you" said Ava bowing to the man. The gang was confused until the man said "My name is Koga, The Gym leader of the Fuchsia gym, what buisness do you have here?"

Ash answered. "My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, My cousin Red and my friend Lillie wish to challenge you to a battle" Koga smirked "I sense a great fighting spirit within you three. I accept you challenge and if you win you will earn the Soul Badge.'

Koga stood with his Greninja on one side of the field. He was shocked that ash had one too. 'I've had Greninja since i was eight" said Ash taking his place on the field. Greninja stood beside him. Brock was holding his egg. Misty felt something on her leg and looked down to see a Shiny Froakie tugging her leg. "Aw arn't you so cute!" Exclaimed Misty before she hugged the Water type. Koga looked at them before he looked at Ash. 'This will be a Two on two battle. for my first choice i choose Venonat!"

Venonat appeared on the field ready for battle. Ash pulled out a pokeball 'Butterfree may the Aura guide you."

Butterfree appeared ready for battle. "Battle begin!" said the ref.

"Butterfree use Psychic!" said Ash.

"Venonat dodge it and use Psybeam!" said Koga. Venonat was picked up by psychic and Venonat fired a multicolored beam which hits butterfree. "Butterfree yuo alright?" asked ash

" _Im fine, that hurt"_ Said butterfree.

"This could be a tough battle" said Brock. Venonat was enveloped in a light as it evolved into Venomoth. Rotom scanned the pokemon." _Venomoth, The Poison Moth pokemon and the evolved form of Venonat_ _. Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores when they are flapped zzzt_ "

"Butterfree this is going to be atough battle!" Ash said to Butterfree. "

" Stun spore Venomoth!" said Koga. Venomoth sent his stun spore attack at butterfree. "Butterfree blow it away with Hurricane!" said Ash. Butterfree sent a strong gust of wind which made the stun spore go away and hit Venomoth with the full force of the move. "Venomoth no!" said Koga

"Butterfree use Psybeam!" said Ash. Butterfree fired his own psybeam at Venomoth which took a direct hit from the attack. Venomoth fainted from the super effective move. "Venomoth is unable to battle the victor is Butterfree" said the ref.

"Great work butterfree return" said Ash recalling his pokemon. Koga returned his venomoth. "Exellent work my Friend. rest well"

He looked at Ash and asked 'Ash, I want to fight your Greninja with mine if thats alright?"

" _Bring him on_ " said Greninja ready for a fight. Ash looked at charmeleons pokeball. " _I don't mind Ash, let Greninja fight. Hes been itching for one_ " spoke Charmeleon though their bond. "Alright Greninja may the aura guide you" said Ash

Greninja went onto the field just as Kogas did. "Battle begin!" said the ref. "Greninja Quick Attack!" said Ash,

"Greninja use double team!" said Koga. Koga's Greninja made many clones of itself and ran around Greninja. "Water Shurikan!" said Koga.

"Dodge it and use Night Slash!" said Ash. Greninja jumped dodging the attack and formed a Dark blade. Koga said 'Greninja use Night slash as well. Kogas Greninja had a Dark blade as well. The two Nnjas clashed in the center of the battlefield. Both of them pushed each other back. 'Greninja Power up punch!" said Ash. Greninja formed a power up punch with his left fist and nails Koga's Greninja with the super effective move. Koga's Greninja did a flip before landing on his feet. "Ash, You trained you Greninja well" said Koga.

"Wait until you see this" said Ash before he looked ta him 'Ready pal?"

Greninja gave his trainer a thumbs up before his eyes glowed. Greninja was enveloped in his water veil. Koga and his fellow ninjas watched as Greninja change into Ash-Greninja. The Water shurikan formed on his back. "What is this?" asked Ava awed at the transformation.

"Yay go Ash-Greninja!" cheered Amber.

Greninja waved at her before focusing on Koga's Greninja. "Greninja Water Shurikan!" said Ash moving in sync withhim Greninja tossed the water star at Koga's which landed a direct hit. "such power" said Koga. "Greninja use Double night slash!"

"Greninja use Water Kunai!" said Ash. Greninja formed two Kunais with a bit of Water before charging at Koga's Greninja. The two ninjas clashed with their energy blades for a few minutes while everone cheered. The two separated and was panting. "Greninja let finish this, Hydro Cannon!" said Ash. Greninja jumped into the air and formed a large sphere of water. He fired it at Koga's Greninja which landed a hit. Koga's Greninja fainted from the attack.

"Koga's Greninja i unable to battle. the victor goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town" said the Ref. Greninja reverted back to his normal form as Ash caught him from falling. "Great job Greninja" said Ash as the two locked shoulders. Koga gave hi greninja a strange bean which made the frog pokemon full of energy. "Thank you my friend.' He said to his pokemon. Koga approached Ash and in his hand was the Soul Badge. The Soul Badge was pink and shape as a heart. 'for giving me a great battle. i give you the Soul Badge"

"Thanks Koga" said ash taking the badge from him before he went to the sides. "It was a great battle big brother" said Amber.

"Who is next to battle me?" asked Koga as red took ash's place on the field. 'this will be a one on one battle and my choice is Accelgor!" said Koga releasing His pokemon from its pokeball. The pokemon resembled a ninja covered in many cloths. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan it.( **Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelmet. Accelgor has become much more agile since its shell was removed, allowing it to move like a ninja when battling.)**

"Alright then i Choose Espeon!" said Red as Espeon went on the field. "Battle Begin!" said the Ref.

"Espeon use swift!" said Red starting the battle. Espeon fired stars from his gem. "Accelgor use Water Shurikan!" said Koga. Accelgor fired Water shurikan at the stars canceling each other out. "Espeon use Quick attack!" said Red.

Espeon ran towards Accelgor and manage to hit it. "Accelgor use Double team!" said Koga. Accelgor mad many copies of itself and surrounded Espeon. "Use Sludge bomb!" said Koga. Accelgor fired many Sludge bombs right at Espeon. "Espeon Light Screen!" said Red. Espeon covered herself in a large shield. The attacks bounced off harmlessly. "Use psybeam on the real one!" said Red. Espeon concentrated until she found the right one and fired a multicolored beam. Accelgor took a direct hit from the attack. "Accelgor use Sludge bomb again!" said Koga.

"Dodge it and use Confusion!" said Red. Espeon dodge the sludge bomb attack on Accelgor. Accelgor was picked up by Confusion before Espeon threw it into the wall making it faint from the attack. "Accelgor is unable to battle. the victor goes to Red Ketchum of New Bark Town" said the Ref.

Red jumped into the air before Espeon jumped into his arms."Way to go Espeon." Koga recalled Accelgor to his pokeball. "Thank you Accelgor, you earned a good rest.' he said. Koga gave Red his Soul Badge and He id his pose. "We got the Soul Badge!"

He left the arena and now it was Lillies turn to face Koga. Ash was holding her egg. "For this battle i' will be using Golbat!" said Koga releasing the a bigger bat like pokemon. Ash scanned it with his pokedex.( **Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. The evolved form of Zubat. It has four sharp fangs and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's.)**

"Alright then Litty Trial Start!" said Lillie as the fire cat went on the field. "Battle begin!" said the ref.

"Litty use Flamethrower!" said Lillie. Litty's Belt spewed a flamethrower attack at Golbat. "Golbat dodge it and use Air cutter!" said Koga. Golbat dodge the flamethrower and sent saw blades made of air at Litty. "Litty dodge it quick and use Darkest Lariat!" said Lillie. Litty's claws was encased in dark red fire before he jumped into the air. He manage to hit Golbat with his attack. "golbat you alright?" asked Koga. The bat did a flap letting his trainer know he was alright. Before they could resume their battle. The wall exploded as Team Rocket revealed themselves with Kogas Voltorb in a Net.

 **(Motto time!)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

"Team Rocket!" shouted Ash.

"Why do you have to keep on following us like stalkers" said Misty

"Were not stalkers Twerpette" said James before he sent out Weezing. Jessie sent out Arbok to battle. Koga said "Let us battle together" Misty sent Popplio to battle the crooks. "Popplio use Water gun!"

"Litty use Throat Chop on Arbok."said Lillie. Popplio fired a water gun attack which made Weezing crash into James. Voltorb was free and was at Kogas side. Litty used Thoat chop on Arbok which made the snake crash into team rocket. "Golbat use Gust" said used Gust to send them flying. "Great job guys." said Brock.

"You were great Popplio" said Misty prasing her pokemon. Popplio smiled before she was enveloped in a light. Misty smiled as Popplio evolved into Brionne. "Amazing, Popplio evolved into Brionne!" said Lillie as Rotom scanned the newly evolved pokemon. " _Brionne, the Pop Star pokemon and the evolved form of Popplio, A skillful dancer, it creates a sequence of water balloons as it dances, and briskly bombards its enemies. It cares deeply for its companions. When its Trainer is feeling down, it performs a cheery dance to try and help zzzt"_

 _"_ Wow Brionne you even more beautiful" said Misty hugging her water type. Koga said 'Shall we get back to our battle?"

Lillie nodded before the two of them resumed their battle. 'Litty use Fire spin!" said Lillie.

Litty fired a Fire Spin which trapped golbat in a fiery vortex. "Golbat use Poison Sting!" said Koga. Golbat fired purple darts right at Litty. "Litty use Snarl!" said Lillie. Litty let out a snarl attack which made golbat hit the fiery vortex. "Oh no Golbat!" said Koga. "Litty use Dark pulse to finish it off!" said Lillie. Litty formed a dark pulse attack before firing it at golbat. Golbat fainted after it crashed into the ground. "Golbat is unable to battle. The victory goes to the Challenger" said the ref.

"Litty we did it!" said Lillie before she ran over and hugged her pokemon. "You were great in you first battle" She praised her pokemon. Koga returned his pokemon. 'Thank you for a great job Golbat."

Koga approached Lillie and gave her the Soul badge. 'For freeing my Voltorb from those theives and for a great battle. I give you the soul badge" said Koga. "Thanks koga" said Lillie as she put the badge away anf joined her friends. Koga showed them the way out of the gym. The gang was outside the manor. "If you kids are looking to catch some more pokemon. Theres a Safari Zone not to far from here" said Koga.

"That's awesome, Lets go guys." said Red.

Misty was about to leave until she felt Something on her head. She looked up and saw Froakie. "I think that Froakie choose you to be its trainer misty?" said Koga.

"Is that true Froakie?" Misty asked the small frog. "Yes it would be a joy to join you" said Froakie. Misty who was excited to someday own a Greninja caught Froakie. She was glad she sent Vaporoen to the lab. After saying goodbye to Koga and his ninjas. Our heros set course for the Safari Zone.

end of chapter.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Doublade (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmeleon(male), Haunter(male), Squirtle (Male),Egg**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Gyaradoes(female),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magnemite(Genderless),_**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Persian(Female), Jynx (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Sora-Seel(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male), Alakazam-Jafar (male), Egg,**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Golem(male)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Brionne(female), Froakie(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), Psyduck (male),Vaporeon(Female)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmeleon (Male),Espeon(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male).**_

 _ **"i apologize, Every time i upload a chapter it cuts words for some unkown reason. So i try to read it first once i have it uploaded and try to find the errors.**_

 ** _And i forgot to mention is that Lillies outfit is based on her outfit towards the end of Sun and moon._**


	13. Laramie Ranch ,Reserve and Safari Zone

After defeating Koga and obtaining the Soul Badge in which Ash, Red and Lillie only need two more badges to participate in the Indigo League. We find our heros arrving to a ranch which was filled with a bunch of pokemon. "Is this the Safari Zone?" asked Red looking arounf the area. The gang saw a herd of Tauros moving through the fields. Their running made the earth move a bit.

"It's a herd of Tauros" said Lillie as Rotom scanned them. " _Tauros, The Wild Bull Pokemon,This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself zzzzt_ "

"I wouldn't mind catching one for me." said Red until a Growlithe came out of the bushes growling. "A growlithe" said Brock as Ash pulled out his pokedex.( **Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe are very loyal and won't move unless their Trainer commands it.)**

"It's so cute!" said Amber.

"Growlithe must belong to the owners of this ranch, the same with the other pokemon." said Ash until he saw a Rapidash gallop towards them. On the horse back is a girl with blue hair in a ponytail. A bandana covered the top of her head. A light green shirt, and blue shorts. "Hello is this your ranch?"

"Yes, My name is Lara Laramie and this is Laramie Ranch. My family has owned this ranch for generations" said Lara as she dismounted Rapidash. Amber went up to the horse and satrted to pet her. Red pulled out his pokedex to scan it. ( **Rapidash, The Fire horse pokemon, Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.)**

"Why dont you folks come and ill give you a tour." said Lara.

"Can we Big brother please?" asked Amber with big puppy eyes. Ash laughed 'Of course we can"

"Yay!" chirped the little girl which mad everyone chuckle. the gang followed Lara to the ranch. the gang saw Miltanks, Sandslash, and other pokemon. Lara told them about the festival and the winner of the annual race gets to be an honorary member to the Laramie clan. She was entering it with Ponyta. Lillie noticed ponyta approached her. "Hi there Ponyta." she said petting the horse. Lara looked shocked. 'Wow lillie, Normally he burns anyone who touches him but me. He must really like you."

Ash looked up Ponyta on his pokedex. ( **Ponyta, The Fire Horse Pokemon, The Pre-evolved Form of Rapidash, Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent)**

The ground started to shake a bit as a flock of birds ran past them. Red tried to scan them with the pokedex but they was too fast. One stopped with a purple haired boy on its back. "Howdy Lara" said the boy.

"Dario" said Lara. Red Scannd the bird pokemon he was riding. ( **Dodrio, a Triple Bird Pokémon. Its three heads represent joy, sorrow, and anger)**

 **"** I thought i let you know that good luck in the race tomarrow becasue im winning it" said Dario before he took off with his Dodrio.

"Who the hell was that creep" said Ash. He didn't like the guys cockiness."That was Dario. Hes a Dodrio trainer and hes very arrogant."

Lara took the gang to the Festival at dusk and the gang was having a blast. Lara and her Ponyta was very popular at the festival. "Lara is very popular" said Brock observing the festival. "I can't wait for the race tomarrow" said Red All the sudden Dario came and said "Lara, Your Tauros are fighting!"

"What! Im on my way" said Lara before getting on Ponyta and taking off. The gang went after her to her Ranch. When they got there, the gang saw the Tauros was tackling each other like crazy. Lara said "Tauros calm down!"

Growlithe tried to get their attention with his bark but it didn't work. Ash pulled out his Ocarina and began to play Oracion. The bulls stopped tackling each other as they heard the soothing music. Even the wild pokemon and people listened to the song. Lara was amazed that a song could calm down Pokemon. He finished playing and saw that the Tauros was calm. "Ash what was that amazing song?' asked Lara. "Oracion, The song that soothes rage." said Ash. A rock flew by Pontya which scared him. He accidently flinged Lara off him which she sprained her left arm. What the gang didn't see was that dario planned the whole thing. He wanted to win so badly he was going to cheat. He meet Team Rocket and promised them half of the prize money if they help him win. Brock manage to wrap Lara 's arm into a sling. "With my arm sprained, i cant enter the race tomarrow." Lara said.

Ponyta looked at his trainer with sadness. "It's okay Ponyta, i don't blame you" said Lara. "wait, Lillie you can enter in my stead."

"What! But i never rode a horse before" said Lillie a little worried.

"Please Lillie, Your the onlly one besides Ash that he trusts" said Lara.

""Do it Lillie,well enter with my Rapidash" said Ash.

"I'll go with Onix" said Brock.

"We got your back" said Misty.

"and ill use Arcanine" siad Red.

Lillie looked at her friends before she said "I'll do it!"

Lara said "Thank you Lillie.'

That night Lillie and Ponyta practiced for the race with Lara coaching them. Next day came the race as the racers stood at the starting was on Rapidash, Brock on Onix, Red on Arcanine and Pikachu on Squirtle. . Amber stood with Litty and Greninja. They was guarding the eggs. "You can do it you guys" cheered Amber and Teddirusa 'Ready Ponyta?" asked Lillie. She was wearing a Grey longshirt and White pants with black boots. (H **er outfit in the episode 32 of Sun and Moon** )

" _Ready_ " said Ponyta as his mane burned brighter. The race started with Dario and his Dodrio going into first followed by Red and Arcanine. Ash and lillie was behind him. Pikachu and Squirtle was far behind the oters. 'Go faster!" said Pikachu

"I'm doing my best dude!" said Squirtle as he ran to catch up with the others. Team Rocket started to sabotage the race. the first part was a long field. Team rocket shot rocks at a Tauros and his traine spooking it rwhich made them get into a fight with Nidorino and his trainer that was near them. The next segment of the race was going up a hill. Brock and his Onix couldn't climb it. " _Sorry Brock_ " replied the rock snake.

"It's okay Onix you did great" said Brock petting his starter. "Aright ponyta run as fast as you can, We can do this!" said Lillie. Ponyta climbed the hill with great speed. Ash and his Rapidash behind them. The easy part was going downhill as an Electrode and his trainer found out. The bad news was that team rocket dug a hole. Electrode fell into the hole which made him explode. The Explosion hit Red and Arcanine. He saw the crooks. "Ash! Team rocket is sabotaging the race!" shouted Red.

"Dario must of hired them so that he could win" said Ash crossed at them.

"Ash, Well handle them, You guys beat Dario!" said misty, Pikachu, Squirlte went after him. Misty and the pokemon sent the crooks blasting off with a combined Fire, Water and Thunder attack. The third segment of the race consisted of Jumping across a river with stepping stones. Dodrio crossed the stones with ease. Ponyta and Rapidash crossed as well. A Rhyhorn got scared since it was a ground type and hated water. The fourth part of the race was for the pokemon to eat a bowl of food. Dario got their first andhis dodrio ate with its three heads. Ponyta and Rapidash ate as quickly as possible before going after Dodrio. "Give upm, I wont lose to a Girl and a preform!" said Dario. "Dodrio Peck!"

Dodrio tried to hit ponyta with his head but the little horse wouldn't give up.

"We wont give up. Rigth Ponyta!" said Lillie with determination.

" _For LARA!"_ said Ponyta before he glowed white. at the stands Lara said. "He's evolving!"

Ponyta became a Rapidash and with his new speed went past Dodrio and went for the photo finish. Lillie and Rapidash won the race. Dario was crossed as he pulled out a knife. "You Cheaters!" he shouted

"Your the Cheater here!" snapped Lillie as Dario made a lunge with his knife. Rapidash kicked him with his feet sending him flying. Rapidash nuzzled Lillie which made the girl happy. Back at the ranch, Lara was hugging Rapidash. 'Thanks you guys. now i am an official member of the Laramie clan."

"Your Welcome" said Ash. All the sudden Ash and Lillies eggs started to glow meaning that they was ready to hatch. Ash and Lillie took their eggs out of the incubator and sat them down. The eggs hatched into two new pokemon. the first pokemon was a small blue serpent like pokemon and the second was a Ralts. Ash looked at the baby pokemon. 'It hatched into a Dratini" he said as he pulled out his pokedex. ( **Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls. Male, Moves, Thundershock, Twister and the Egg moves Extreme Speed and Dragon pulse. )**

Ralts and Dratini opened their eyes and they each saw their respective trianers. 'hi there" said Ash.

Dratini blinked at him before looking at the others. "Its so cute" said Misty with heart eyes. Lillie was already holding her new ralts in her arms. Ash picked up Dratini and the Dragon purred. "wow you really good with pokemon ash" said Lara.

"I owe it to my mentor" said ash as Dratini fell asleep in his arms. Lara lead them to the edge of the ranch. "If you follow this road it will take you to the Safari Zone." said Lara.

"Thanks Lara" said Red as the gang waved by to her as they continued to the Safari Zone.

scene change

Our heros have arrived in a small jungle of sorts on their way to the safari zone. The gang saw alot of pokemon in the area. "Look at all the pokemon!" said Amber.

"Is this the Safari Zone?" asked Red.

"No this is the Pokemon Reserve. an area where catching pokemon is forbidden. My mom told me that the Ranger here doesn't like tresspassers" said Ash as all the Sudden A Boomerang headed right for him. He duck but unfortunatly it hits Red in the cheek. "OW! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ME GETTING HIT!" shouted Red to the sky. The gang and their pokemon sweatdropped. A Small blue haired boy who was about seven came out and caught the Boomerang. Right next to him was a Bulbasaur and a Kangashkan. both ready for a fight. "You Trainers are trespassing on the Pokemon Reserve!" said the boy readying his weapon. "We got lost on the way to the Safari Zone" said Ash explaining the situation. "Besides we knew that this was a Reserve."

"He's Right Tomo" said a voice that belong to Jenny wearing a rangers uniform. "Sorry Mom." said Tomo before he put away his weapon. "Im glad you kids now that catching pokemon here is forbidden. come ill take you to the rangers station"

The gang got into her jeep as she drove to the Rangers station. once inside the station revealed a big map. "This map reveals any who tresspass on the reserve let it be poachers or trainers. Red lights appear."

"Do you want to go play?" Amber asked Tomo. Tomo looked at her before he looked at his mother. "It's okay son. go ahead."

Tomo nodded before he and his pokemon went outside with Amber. Ash asked 'Is this is first time with another contact with humans besides you?"

Jenny looked at them before she said. "Tomo was abandoned by his parents when he was just a baby. his parents left him in the middle of the woods. The Kangeshkan who found him brought him to me. I always wanted a son and as if Arceus answered my prayer."

"Poor kid" said Brock looking outside as Tomo and amber played tag with the pokemon. A red light came on the map. 'Poachers! i have to stop them before they catch the Kangeshkan!"

"Well help too" said misty as the gang hopped into the jeep with Jenny and Tomo. The jeep drived to where the trouble was. The trouble was Team Rocket and they wanted to catch all the Kangeskan for their boss. they was inside a Kangeshkan mech as they started their approach.

The gang arrived and saw the Herd. "Kangeshkan is the reason why poachers keep on coming back" said Jenny. Red pulled out his pokedex to scan them. ( **Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.)**

"Looks like everythings fine" said Jenny until the mech appeared. it fired many tranquilizers at the Kangeshkan knocking them out. "Its Team Rocket again!" said Red.

"Team Rocket?" asked Jenny

"There a bunch of bad guys who keep on following us and try to steal our pokemon. They must be here for the Kangeshkan." said Lillie. Team Rocket laughed a bit. "With all these Kangeshkan we might get a promotion. " said Jessie. Ash was Crossed before he sent out Gyaradoes. he sent Butterfree and Haunter for his water type. His red sea serpent appeared ready for battle, Jenny and Tomo was shocked he had a Red Gyaradoes. "Gyaradoes Smash that machine with Hyper Beam!" said Ash

Gyaradoes fired her orange beam which hits the mech. The mech was destroyed and the crooks crashed into the ground. Team rocket rose from the Rubble of their mech. 'That thing costed us alot of money!" shouted James before he sent out Weezing. Weezing came face to face with Gyaradoes. The sea serpent used Roar which made the pokemon go back into its pokeball. "Gyaradoes hydro pump!" shouted Ash. The red serpent fired her hydro pump attack at the crooks sending them away. Gyaradoes nuzzled her trainer as Ash petted her. Jenny was shocked that Ash had a calm Gyaradoes. "Great job girl return" he said Recalling the serpent. At the Station. Ash and his friends was packing up ready to head out for the Safari Zone. Tomo said "Mom is it alright if i went with them on their journey?"

Jenny looked at her son. She asked "Are you sure son?'

"Mom i want to help you take care of the Reserve. But i want to leave and learn many things about pokemon" said Tomo.

Jenny looked at him before she said 'If thats what you want to do then you have my undying support Tomo"

Tomo hugged his mother in which he returned. The gang watched the scene with a smile. Jenny went into his room and pulled out a bag packed with several clothes and Two pokeballs that are Bulbasaurs and Kangeshkan. The Gang started to walk down the path as Tomo waved bye to his mother. Jenny had a cloth and tears. "Take good care of my boy." said Jenny.

"We will" said Lillie.

With a new traveling companion in Tomo. our heros headed for the Safari Zone.

Scene change.

Our heros have finally arrived at the Safari Zone. Red and Tomo was excited to catch some new pokemon. "I can't wait to catch some new pokemon" said Red excited as the gang reached the log cabin to get their supplies. Ash was holding Dratini in his arms. As Red Knocked on the door. a Revolver gun came pointed right at them which made Amber and tomo scared. Tey hid beihind Ash and Lillie. "Why are you kids here!" spoke an old voice who was the owner of the gun

"What where yuo point that thing! we have kids with us" said Ash a little upset. the man motioned for them to enter. the gang entered and saw many pictures of pokemon as the man shuffled through some things until he pulled out Fourty-two Safari Balls and a Super Rod. "My name is Kaiser and i am the Caretaker of the Safari Zone. The rules are you can only use Safari balls to catch the pokemon living here and no using other pokemon that you if you break any of my rules, you will have to answer to my gun" said Kaiser before he noticed Dratini in Ash's arms. "Where did you get that dratini boy?" he asked.

"I hatched it from an Egg i recieved from a day care person" said Ash. Kasier nodded before he went to go sit on his chair. the gang left the cabin and was now in the safari zone. "What was that guys problem?" asked Misty

"Mom told me that Kaiser is just doing his job on guarding the safari zone from poachers. Dratini live in the safari zone and poachers have tried to catch them in the past." said Ash. "Lets split up and catch us some pokemon!"

"Yeah!" said the gang. The gang each took six safari balls each and went thier own ways. Ash and Amber went one way. Lillie went another with Tomo. Misty went to the pond and brock went his own. Ash and amber encounter a Tauros. "Sweet nows my chance to get a Tauros!" said Ash as he tossed the safari ball at it catching it. After catching Tauros, Ash caught a Onix,Eevee, Magmar,Electabuzz and a shiny Rhydon. Amber caught a Elekid a prevolve form of Electabuzz, Poliwag, Paras, Cubone, Growlithe, and a Abra.

Ash and amber found Misty who caught Three Slowpokes, Two Krabbys and had one more pokeball left. Brock came over very happy for he caught a Chansey, Marowak, Miltank, Ninetales, Rhydon and another Onix for Forest. Lillie and Tomo came to the gang. Lillie caught a Staryu, Weepenbell, Starmie, and Three Eevees. Tomo had caught a Magby, Eevee, Electabuzz, Scyther, Venonat, and Rhyhorn. Red revea;ed that he caught a Tauros, Golem, Kangeshkan, Poliwhirl, Tangela and a Doduo.

"Okay i consider this to be a success. We have caught some new friends" said Ash. Mistys lure caught something as she pulled out a big brown Crab. "Whoa thats a Kingler!" said misty before she caugth it with a big smile. Kaiser ran to the gang. "Help!, Poachers are in the area. They are going after the Dratini." said Kaiser before running to the area. "Come on lets go help" said Lilllie. the gang ran after the care taker. The Poachers was none other than Team Rocket. They heard about the Dratini and wanted to capture them. They had a bomb all set and ready to go. it would electrocute the pokemon in the water so they could nab them. As Meowth was about to drop the bomb. our heros arrived to stop them "Dont you dare team rocket!" shouted Ash.

"Too late Twerps" said Meowth as he dropped the bomb into the water. Ash dived in after the bomb with Squirtle and Greninja. Ash and Squirtle found the bomb at the bottom of the lake. Ash and Squirlte tried their best to get the bomb out as Ash started to loose oxygen. " _Oh no Ash!_ " said Greninja and Squirtle worried for their trainer. Ash thought / **If we dont get this bomb out, Alot of pokemon are going to get hurt!/**

Unkown to them that a figure was watching them before it lunged into action. Back on land. Lillie was getting realy worried for Ash as ws Amber. "Hes still down there!" Cried amber as misty hugged her. All the sudden a large cyclone of water came out of the lake and Ash was on the back of a Large blue sea serpent pokemon. "It's Dragonair!" said Kaiser. Rotom scanned Dragonair " _Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. The Evolved form of Dratini, Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it "_

The gang noticed that Dragonair had an X scar on its horn. Kaiser gasped "It's you my old friend"

Dragonair cooed at him before using her tail to send the bomb at team rocket. The bomb went off as it impacted their balloon. "Were blasting off again."

Ash and Dragonair landed before he knew it He was hugged by Lillie. "Don't you ever worrie us like that ever agian!" she siad before she planted a kiss on his cheek. "and that is for saving the pokemon."

Ash had a big blush on his face which was really red. Red was about to laugh but one look from Litty changed his mind. Kaiser and Dragonair reuntied and it showed him her babies. The gang was happy for the old man and vowed never to tell anyone about Dragonair. Back at the lodge Kaiser transported the captured pokemon to pokeballs. Ash, Lillie and Amber sent theirs to the lab. Amber kept Elekid and cubone and sent Jynx, Persain to be with her mother. The rest was sent to the lab. Red sent his pokemon to Professor elms lab in New Bark Town. Misty sent all of her water pokemon to the gym. Brock kept chansey with him. he sent golem and the rest to the gym. Tomo sent Rhyhorn and Scyther to his mother. After bidding Kaiser farewell and thanked for saving the safari zone. our heros left the safari zone ready for their next adventure.

End of chapter.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Doublade (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmeleon(male), Haunter(male), Squirtle (Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Gyaradoes(female),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magnemite(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Eevee(female) Rhydon(Male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-Eevee(male),Eva-Eevee(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan vulpix/(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Sora-Seel(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Sylph-Ralts(female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Chansey(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Brionne(female), Froakie(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), Psyduck (male),Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmeleon (Male),Espeon(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan, Poliwhirl and Tangela.**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female), Venonat(male), Magby(male)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male)**_


	14. Peeka,Eevee brothers and Dark City

After going to the Safari Zone and adding new friends to their family. Our heros was walking down a path that was close to a mountain. Thier next destination was the Cinnabar Gym in Cinnebar City so Ash, Red and Lillie can earn their next badge. As the gang walked down the path. The group heard a pokemon cry. Pikachu went to investigate and saw something he didn't expect. It was a Female Pikachu being bullied by a Raichu and other pikachus. The Pikachu was pure white with yellow spots on her checks and black stipes on her back. Its eyes was Silver. the Pikachu had bruises all over her body.

" _you have cursed us for the last time!_ " said the Raichu before it decided to use Thunderbolt. Pikachu stood between them and absorbed the Thunderbolt. Raichu said " _But out outsider, this is between us"_

" _Can't you see that your hurting her"_ said Pikachu. Greninja and Litty came out of the bushes along with the gang, "What's going on Pikachu?" asked Ash before he noticed the white pikachu. The wild pikachus and Raichu went back into the forest after the death glare Litty sent them. Lillie knelt down next to the Pikachu and smoothly petted it. The white pikachu opened her eye and saw Lillie. She was about to panic until she looked into the girls eyes. She saw the eyes was full of love and how she petted her.

Pikachu went over to the downed Pikachu and nuzzled her. she looked over to him as silver meets black. " _Are you alright?_ " he asked.

 _"T-Thank you._ " said the white pikachu. Brock had a some potions and sprayed her wounds. Ash then asked "Why did those pokemon attack you?"

" _Because they said im not a real pikachu._ " said the white pikachu which made misty asked "What do you mean by that?"

Ash then opened his palm as he used his Aura to look into Pikachus memories. What Ash saw made him feel sick, He saw that he was in some sort of lab and in some sort of tube. He saw several Scientists with a Red R Symbol experimenting. "With this clone of a Pikachu with the Psychic powers of an Alolan Raichu, Team rocket will have two very powerful pokemon."said a Scientist until the building shook, "Oh no!, its escaping!" said another Scientists as the building was encased in flames. The tube broke and he was running until he fell into the ocean"

Ash left pikachus mind and Greninja was also sick due to the bond they share."what did you see Ash" asked Brock.

Ash cluthed his fists before he said "Team rocket! They Cloned a Pikachu with the powers of an Alolan Raichu" Everyone knew that Ash was not happy. "Take a couple deep breaths Ash" said Greninja. Ash took several deep breaths to get his aura under control.

The Gang gasped at what they heard. "So its a clone?"" asked Red looking at the pikachu who was in Lillies arms. "If we ever see the creeps who did this, im going to give them a wack with my Mallet!" said Misty.

" _Count me in too_ " said Litty

Lillie looked at the white pikachu. "I've decided im going to take care of you"

The white pikachu looked at her. " _Y-You are? but im a Freak?_ " Stuttered the pikachu.

"It's not your fault but Team Rockets, I see anything that is alive real wether they be clone or not, so what do you say. Want to join my team?" said Lillie. The white pikachu looked at her before she said "Sure i would like that"

Lillie pulled out a pokeball which made it asked. " _what is that?"_ asked the white pikachu.

"This is called a pokeball. We use this to catch pokemon and so nobody could take you" explained Lillie as she tapped the pikachu capturing it. the white pikachu came out shivering. "" _Please don't put me back in there_ " said the white pikachu shaking. Lillie was glad she sent Sora back to the lab. "Thats okay, you can ride on my shoulder." said Lillie. "How about i call you Peeka?"

Peeka liked the name as she was now on Lillies shoulder as our heros continued on their way to Cinnabar Island.

scene change.

After finding Peeka who was stilll warming up to the gang. She only allowed ash, lillie and Pikachu near her. The other pokemon understood that she was a bit scared since she was cloned by Team rocket. Right now we find our heros. Misty's Vaporeon heard a Pokemon cry and went to investigate. She saw an Eevee tied up to a small pole. The others came other and saw Eevee. "Do you think it was Abandoned?" asked Red as Misty cut the rope and picked up Eevee.

"No its wearing a collar" said Brock looking for an address. "Aha!, Stone town 3-14."

"Lets go return him and find out why Eevee was tied up to a pole?" said Ash as he spotted two stones not to far from him. One had a snowflake in it while the other had a leaf. "A leaf stone but i don't know the other one" said Brock.

"an Ice Stone, Ice Stones allow Alolan vulpixs and Sandshrews evolve into Ninetales and Sandslash" said Lillie looking at Snowy. Ash picked up the two stones and placed them inside his evolution bag. The gang walked down the forest to reach Stone Town. Stone Town was located at the base of Evolution Mountain. A place where evolution stones can be found. The gang reached where Eevees owner lived which was a big house with a big garden. In the garden was a big party with pokemon that could evolve with Evolution Stones like Poliwhirl, Weepenbell and Vulpixs.

"Look big brother" said amber as Pikachu evolved into Raichu. The gang saw a Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. "These are all pokemon that can evolve with evolution stones" said Ash. Three boys came over to them. "Welcome to our party" said the boy with Red spiky hair. The other two had spiky hair but their hair color was Yellow and blue. "My name is Pyro and these are my brothers, Sparky and Rainer"

"Hello" said Rainer as Sparky waved his hand at them. Sparky noticed Eevee in mistys arms. "Thanks for finding Eevee, He is the star of this party."

/ **then why was he all tied up?** / thought the gang.

"Yo Mikey, Eevees back!" said Rainer as a small boy with brown hair came over. Eevee jumped into his arms. "Why is Eevee the star of the party?" asked Red.

"Because Eevee is going to evolve into a Flareon," said Pyro. Mikey looked down at Eevee with sadness.

"NoJolteon is way better!" shouted Sparky.

"Vaporeon is stronger than the two" said Rainer as the three boys started to fight each other in a dust cloud. "Litty could you" asked Lillie looking at the fire cat. Litty smirked before he let out a menacing roar which made the three boys stop fighting. "Listen here, Pokemon can win battles without evolution, besides its up to the pokemon." said Ash.

"but you keep on losing without evolving" said sparky as Ash sent him a dark glare. Sparky hid behind Rainer. Amber mutters "serves them right"

" _Yep_!" said Teddiursa. Lillie was sitting next to Snowy and Litty as Misty was Watching Horsea swimming in a fountain. _"Lillie"_ said Snowy.

'Yes Snowy?" asked Lillie.

" _I'm ready to evolve_ " said Snowy which made Lillie and Litty look at the white fox. "Are you sure Snowy?I dont want to force you" said Lillie.

" _I'm sure_ " said Snowy.

Lillie watched as Ash came over with the others. "Snowy is ready to evolve. Ash can i use your Ice Stone?"

He nodded as he pulled out the Ice Stone. He placed it down as between the two. Snowy looked at Lillie before she touch the stone. She glowed white as she evolved into Ninetales. Her fur was light buw with strands of white. Her tail was curlier and her eyes was blue. Snowy looked at her trainer. "How do i look?"

"Snowy you are Beautiful" said Lillie hugging her Starter. Rotom scanned Snowy " _Ninetales, The Fox pokemon,Alolan form, an ice and Fairy type. it creates drops of ice in its coat and showers them over its enemies. Anyone who angers it will be frozen stiff in an instant. Possessing a calm demeanor, this Pokémon was revered as a deity incarnate before it was identified as a regional variant of "_

Meanwhile Misty was sitting next to Mikey as they watch Eevee play with Snowy and Vaporeon. Misty noticed that Mikey was really sad. "Whats wrong mikey?" she asked.

"I dont want my eevee to evolve. He 's fine the way he is. I tied him up and was going to get him after the party was over with" said mikey.

"Then you need to tell your brothers that. They will understand" said misty as the brothers came over.

Rainer asked "Have you decided yet?"

Mikey was about to answer him when all the sudden a Balloon appeared. "Team rocket!" said Ash.

"Who?" asked Pyro.

"There bad guys who always try to steal our pokemon" said Misty a little crossed.

"Snowy lets try out your new power, Ice Beam!" said Lillie. Snowy fired her Ice beam attack at the balloon freezing it. The balloon crashed into the earth. "Why you no good twerps!" shouted Jessie. "Arbok lets go!"

"You too Weezing!" said James. Arbok and Weezing appeared ready for battle. "Eevee this will be our first battle!" said Mikey as Eevee stood in front of him. "Arbok Poisen sting!"

"Weezing use Tackle!" said James. Arbok fired purple stingers from his mouth. Weezing charged at Eevee with a tackle attack. "Eevee dodge it and use Tackle!" said Mikey

Eevee dodge the attack and used his own tackle on Weezing which made him crash into James. "Snowy use blizzard!"said Lillie.

Snowy used her tail to create a blizzard attack which froze Arbok and team Rocket. "Eevee take down!" said Mikey. Eevee ran towards them and sent the crooks flying. "We lost again!" said James

'and to a little kid and his Eevee" said Jessie.

"Were blasting off agian!" said team ran over to his pokemon and hugged him. "We did it Eevee! We won our first battle!"

" _we sure did mikey_ " said Eevee.

"You were great Mikey" said Pyro. the other two agreeing with him. "I don't want to evolve my Eevee. Hes happy the way he is" said Mikey. His brother nodded acepting his answeer. The gang went back to the party and to finish the party. everyone joined together in a big photo courtesy of Rotom.

Change chapter.

After having some more adventures on their way to Cinnabar Island. Our heros have meet a trainer who uses a Ditto. Saving a town from a drought. Amber and Tomo caught themselves a pikachu. Our heros have arrived in a small town called Dark City. What shocked the gang was that no one was here as if the town was abandoned. "Where is everyone?" asked Red as the gang walked down though the empty town. Rocks came out of nowhere and tried to hit them. Greninja jumps over to a nearby roof and pulled down three boys. "Why did you toss those rocks at us? asked Red.

"you all are pokemon trainers.' said the first boy.

"We dont like pokemon traienrs in our town!" said the second boy.

"Go away!" shouted the third boy.

"Boys enough" said a resturant owner. "Come in my resturant and ill explain"

The gang entered the store and the man fixed them some food. Pikachu noticed a small bottle full of something red. " _What is that?_ " he asked.

"Its called Ketchup" said Amber putting some on her plate to dip her fries in. Pikachu curious took the bottle and tried some. his eyes shot opened before he shouted " _OH MY ARCEUS! KETCHUP_!"

The other pokemon sweatdropped at the mouse as he hugged the bottle. Red tried to get some until Pikachu snarled " _My Precious_!"

"Why does everyone here fear pokemon trainers?" asked Misty

the resturant owner explained that two men called Yas and Kas each have a gym and they want to be an official Gym by the pokemon league inpspector. . any trainers thaat come pasing though are recruited to either gym. The fights get way out of hand which made everyone stay in their homes.

"These two gyms sound like gangs" said Lillie who hated violence.

A girl from the Yas gym came in the resturant. "Hi there, i noticed that you all are pokemon trainers and i want you to join the Yas gym."

The gang huddled for a second. "Lets go check it out and then leave" said Ash

"Great idea, Lets use fake names" said Red before he turned to the girl. 'Yes we will go to the Yas gym."

"Names please?" asked the girl

"Tom Ato" said Ash. Pikachu was still holding the Ketchup bottle.

"Ann Chovy" said Misty

"Ceasar Salad" said brock

"Spongebob Squarepants" said Red which made the children giggle.

"Bella Swan" said Lillie

"Rhis Toma" said tomo

"Sammy Ato" said Amber. The girl took them to the yas gym and introduced them to Yas. The inside of the gym was a fighting dojo. "Before i recruit you. I whish to challenge you" said Yas

"Alright" said Red as Yas sent out a Scyther. Ash was glad he owned one, Red sent out Noibat. Noibat kept on dodging Scythers attack, One of scythers attack hit the ketchup bottle and ketchup gets on scythers eyes. He started to attack Yas but he recalled it. "Even though that was a quick battle. I can tell your strong. join me" said Yas.

"Tell us why do you want to be an official gym?" asked Ash

"To earn money which is quicker in the world" said Yas,

"Forget it then!, you only see pokemon as tools of war, good day sir!" said Ash as the gang left the Yas gym and was back at the resturant. Pikachu was mourning the loss of his ketchup. " _WHY_!" cried the mouse pokemon hugging the empty bottle. the gang and their pokemon sweatdropped.

"I cant beleve that man, He only cares about money" said Ash "Kas must also be the same way.

"I hate to see any of those men get the approval of the Inspector," said Misty.

"When they fight, they always fight in town" said the second boy.

"If this keeps up. everyone in Dark City will fear pokemon trainers" stated Brock

"We got to stop this" said Red. "Hey kids what pokemon does Kas use?"

"An Electabuzz.' answered the first kid.

"Thats It!" exclaimed Lillie which had everyone turn to her. "I read in a book that Electabuzz and Scyther hate the color red."

"Oh yeah, Remember what happened when Scyther got ketchup on him. He went berserk." said Tomo looking over at pikachu who was now burying the ketchup bottle. "Mr owner can we borrow some tomato juice for my plan?" asked Ash

"What plan big brother" asked Amber

"We make both of their pokemon see red and they attack everyone. They make Yas and Kas a horrible defeat which will make them learn their lesson." said Ash. "Kids i need you to warn the townsfolk to stay inside until the battle is over?"

"Got it!" said the three boys, an hour later, Yas, Kas and their disciples meet again for another rumble. Yas sent out Scyther and Kas sent out Electabuzz. Both of them went at each other, Slicing and Punching each other. even the humans was fighting each other. It was an all out war. On the roof was the gang watching the fight. "Now!" said ash as the gang poured tomato juice on Yas and Kas. Electabuzz and Scyther stopped attacking each other before going after their trainers. The two men ran away from their pokemon as Scyther cut up Yas and Kas got electrocuted by Electabuzz.

"It's Working!" said Misty..

"Now for them!" said Lillie opening another barrel and poured tomato juice on Scyther and Electabuzz, Scyther and Electabuzz attacked each other and fainted. "Learn your lesson yet?" shouted Ash from the roof top. Yas and Kas and their disciples got ready to attack them until Litty jumped down and beat the daylights out of them. Everyone winced as Litty gave them a good thrashing. Litty stopped just a a women appeaed. "I am the pokemon inspector!" she said releasing a chansy. The women was none other than Nurse joy." In all my years i have never seen anything like this, and i don't accept people to become gym leaders." said Nurse joy scolding the two men.

"please give us another chance" said Yas and Kas,

"Then i suggest you isten to what this young man has to say" Nurse Joy pointed to Ash. Ash told the two men to stop using their pokemon as tools and going after greedy goals. he told them that the first thing they needed to do was fix all the damage they have done to dark city. The two agreed at all of the things he said. Peace was returned to Dark City as Yas, Kas and thier followers fixed up the town. The children was outside playing again and the townsfolk was grateful to the gang. The three boys were eager now to become trainers. "we cant thank you enough for hat you did. The kids can play outside and we dont have to fear pokemon trainers" said the owner.

"and i will be staying to make sure the peace stays" said Nurse Joy. The gang bid the citizens of Dark City farwell as they continued on their quest.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Doublade (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Bulbasaur(male), Charmeleon(male), Haunter(male), Squirtle (Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Gyaradoes(female),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magnemite(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Eevee(female) Rhydon(Male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-Eevee(male),Eva-Eevee(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sora-Seel(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-bulbasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Sylph-Ralts(female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Chansey(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Brionne(female), Froakie(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), Psyduck (male),Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charmeleon (Male),Espeon(Male), Noibat (Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan, Poliwhirl and Tangela.**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female), Venonat(male), Magby(male)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male)**_


	15. Grandpa Canyon, Togepi and Ivysaur

Our heros was in the middle of a canyon called Grandpa Canyon. Along the way, Ash and the gang entered a town called Neon city. The people was so cranky there they were at each others throats until a Jigglypuff put them all to sleep. They help a trainer train her Paras which made it evolve into Parasect. Misty won herself a Princess doll set during princess day. Misty had some trouble with a Trainer named keith and his farfetch'd. The gang also meet a Photographer named Todd who took many pictures of the gangs pokemon with their permission.

Our heros was walking down the canyon and noticed alot of people digging. "Whats going on?" asked Red.

"There digging for fossils" said a Voice which belong to Gary. "Gary? I take it your here to dig for Fossils?" asked Ash,

"That's right Ashy boy" said Gary. "If i were you i would go back, You wont find any." Gary left to go dig. Lillie was glad ash wasn't like gary, The gang went down to the dig site unaware that trouble was brewing in the area. Team Rocket was in the area and they too wanted the fossils. "If we get those fossils for the boss, well get a promotion." said Meowth.

"Meowth is the dynamite ready?" asked James. They didn't care if they blew up the canyon. The crooks followed after the gang down into Grandpa Canyon. Meanwhile ash and the gang was diggin for fossils. Brock found two fossils that had the shapes of shells. "I wonder if these are fossils?"

Ash looked at the fossils. "Great job /brock you found a Dome fossil and a Helix fossil. "

"Really?" said Brock looking at the rocks. "My mom told me that there is a scientist that revives fossils in Cinnabar island"

most of the workers was envy of brock for finding two fossils. all the sudden the gang saw Team Rocket.

 **(Motto time!)**

 **"Prepare for Trouble"**

 **"Make it Double"**

 **"To protect the world from devestation"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation"**

 **"To denouce the evils of truth and love"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above"**

 **"Jessie"**

 **"James"**

 **"Team Rocket blasting off to the speed of light"**

 **"Surrender now or prepare to fight"**

 **"Meowth! dat's right"**

 **(End Motto** )

'What are you idiots doing!" demanded Ash.

"Were going to blow up this place and get the fossils" said Meowth before he lit the fuse.

"Oh no you dont!" said Ash as he sent out Squirtle. Ash, Red and their pokemon chased after the fuse, Squirtle tried to put out the fuse. They was too late as the dynamite exploded and Ash, Red and Team Rocket fell down a hole which sealed up.

"Oh no Ash, Red!" shouted Lillie as the gang came over to the hole. When Ash and Red woke up, they noticed that they was in some sort of underground cavern. "You alright Red?" ash asked his cousin.

"Im good exept i cant feel my legs oh here they are" said Red

"Hey those are my Legs Twerp!" shouted Jessie.

"Sorry!" grumbled Red.

"This is all your fault Twerp!" said James.

"our fault, Your the ones who lit the Dynamite." said Ash noticing that Pikachu, Greninja and Squirtle wasn't with them. Growls came from within the caverns. The group was soon confronted with fossil pokemon. Red pulled out his pokedex. **(Omanyte and Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops. It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior is shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive)**

"They must be very angry with us for disturbing their slumber. " said Ash before he sent out Charmeleon. Red sent out Noibat and his Charmeleon. "nows our chance to catch some fossil pokemon" said Ash "Chameleon use Metal claw!"

"You too pal, Noibat Supersonic!" said Red. Charmeleon's claws glowed white before he hits Kabutops and Omaster. Ash pulled out two pokeballs and catches the two. Noibat used Supersonic to stop Omanite and Kabuto in their tracks. They was hit by dragon rage from Red's Charmeleon. Red tossed two pokeballs at the two pokemon and catches them, Ash noticed that Tean Rocket was struggleing with their fossil pokemon. He sent out Lucario and told him to use Aura Sphere. Lucario fired his signature move at the fossil pokemon. He tossed the pokeballs to the Kabutops and Omastar. Ash decided to catch them for brock. A loud roar echoed through the cavern and the fossil pokemon retreated.

"What was that!" asked Red.

"His answer was answered by a large grey dragon like pokemon flew over them and landed on a rock. "An Aerodactyl." said Ash pulling out his pokedex.( **Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey.)**

"What does it mean by that?" asked Red shivering.

"Meaning its going to eat us for Dinner!" said Meowth. Aerodactyl flew right at them and the group screamed. They ran for their lives until Ash and Red was picked up by Aerodactyl. Meanwhile outside the hole. The others was trying to dig out their friends. Pikachu, Greninja and Squirtle was worried for their trainer. Misty had her squirtle out. Amber Teddiursa, Brock his Geodude and Golem. Litty and Snowy was helping them. They heard the screaming coming from the hole. "Whats going on down there." asked Misty. Aerodactyll busted through the rubble with the Charmeleons on its tail. Noibat flew after them and lucario jumped out of the hole. the pokemon landed beside the gang. Aerodactyll had the boys in its grasp.

"Big brother!" screamed Amber.

" _Let them go Aerodacty_ l!" said Ash's Charmeloen.

 _"Bite my Prehistoric Ass small fry_. " said Aerodactyll before sticking his tongue out at the them, The Charmeleons and Noibat was angry before they glowed. The gang was shocked at the evolution. Standing there was two Charizards and a Noivern. Rotom scanned them. " _Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard is a Flying and Fire type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense. Noivern , the Sound Wave Pokémon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder."_

"They evolved" said Tomo. The Three took into the sky and chased after Aerodactyl. Noivern flew in front of the dragon before letting loose a Boomburst attack. Aerodactyll let go of the two boys before their Charizards caught them. "Thanks Charizard, Lets get that Aerodactyl, Use Overheat!"

Charizard let loose his Overheat attack which hit the dragon and made it crash into the ground. Ash pulled out a pokeball and caught it. Charizard landed and Ash got off hi dragons back. He saw a pokemon egg with blue and red markings all over it. he picked up the egg and his newest capture before it teleported it to the lab. "Thanks charizard, you were great"

Charizard gave him a lick before he returned him. The others ran up to them. "Are you alright?" asked Lillie.

"Were fine" said Ash. Red was complementing his Noivern and Charizard before he returned them. Ash handed Brock the two pokeballs that contained Kabutops and Omaster, "I already caught one of each so i caught them for you." he said to the breeder.

"Thanks Ash" said Brock as the pokeballs vanished to the gym.

Officer Jenny arrived and Ash told her about the incident with Aerodactyl. She said "Because of this incident with Aerodactyl, i have decided to ban Digging for fossils for at least a year." said Jenny. The diggers complained but there wa nothing they could do. Ash and his friends was soon on the road again before Ash pulled out the egg he found. "Where did you find that?" asked misty.

"I found it after i caught Aerodactyll." said Ash before he gave the egg to her. "Your giving it to me?" asked misty taking the egg.

"Yep and i knew you wanted a pokemon egg of your own.' said Ash.

Misty hugged him which he returned. "You a great friend ash"

Our heros walked down the road as the sun started to set, Team rocket was a bt happy because they manage to aquire several dome and Helix fossils before officer jenny could arrive. They was till a bit sad they couldn't catch the Fossil pokemon.

scene change

We find our hero resting up in a pokemon center and getting Misty's egg a checkup. Professor oak was excited that Ash manage to capture some fossil pokemon. "Hows Aerodactyl?'

"Hes behaving himself. Turns out he was really hungry so i manage to get him alot of pokemon food." said Oak. "anyway my boy, you sure have had some adventures. im impressed on how your training them and caring for all of them."

"Thanks professsor" said Ash.

"Anyway my boy i have some paperwork to do" said Oak as he hung up the phone with a goodbye. Lillie however was on the phone with someone she didn't expect. Her mother Lusamine. "Lillie, i am terribly sorry for how i acted to you, I was so obsese with finding a Ultra Beast that i lost control, can you and Nebby forgive me?" pleaded the women. she had long blonde hair and green eyes much like her.

Lillie was a bit untrusty of her mother but she said "Sure mother, just as long as you control youself,"

"Thank you lillie, So Nebby evolved into Lunala?" asked Lusamine

"Yes, i was shocked that Nebby could evolve into the Legendary Pokemon that guards the moon." said Lillie.

"Then my theory was right, Cosmogs can evolve into either Solgaleo or Lunala, they have the power to open Ultra Wormholes and travel between Dimensions. Lillie you mut be careful, I have picked up some strange readings over in the Kanto region. Faba detects it must be a very powerful pokemon." Said Lusamine.

"Okay mother," said Lillie. Lillie also told her mother about her adventures in Kanto and all of the pokemon she caught. "Im glad that you did the right thing with Damein. people like that deserve to be locked up forever

"Hey Lillie," said Ash approaching her. "Brock said that breakfast is about ready"

"Okay Ash" said Lillie before she motioned to Lusamine. "Ash this is my Mother Lusamine, She is the head of the Aether Foundation. Mother this is Ash, one of my friends."

"It's a pleasure of meeting you ma'am" said Ash before he went back to the others. Once he was out of sight. Lillies eyes was full of love which didn't go unnoticed by Lusamine. "My daughter has a crush, i'm so proud" she smirked.

"Mother!" said Lillie embarassed with her cheeks going red. Lusamine let out a small chuckle. "you know im just teasing you dear, Anyway i got alot of paperwork to do."

"Okay Mother, bye" said Lillie as she hung up the phone. She went back to the others and noticed that they had a plate all set for her. The pokemon was eating their food. Lillie took a seat next to misty. Ash asked "Everything okay Lillie?"

"Yeah, My mother apologized for the way she acted and i forgave her." said Lillie taking a bit out of her omelet. "Misty how was the check up?"

"Nurse joy said the egg might hatch any day now. I hope its a Water pokemon and it is happy and healthy. Team Rocket disguise as egg sellers wanted mistys egg. Ash could sense them with his aura and told greninja to use Water shurikan. Greninja formed a water star and throws it at the goons. "How did they know!" said Jessie. Pikachu and Peeka used Thunderbolt to send them blasting off.

 _"serves those idiots right_ " said Pikachu

Just then Mistys egg started to shake meaning its going to hatch. the egg hatched into a pokemon no one has ever seen. The pokemon opened its eyes and the first thing it saw was misty. "Your so cute" exclaimed misty. the pokemon smiled before waving its tiny arms around. Red pulled out his pokedex, ( **Togepi, the Egg Pokémon. It exhibits a low tolerance for hunger. It is able to communicate this condition in a very effective manner.) **

"I've read about togepi, its a Fairy type pokemon" said Lillie,

"Wow i have a fairy type pokemon now" said misty hugging Togepi. With a new pokemon, our heros left the pokemon center and was now on their way to their next destination.

Scene change

Ash and Lillie have checked into a Nearby pokemon center, They was worried about their Bulbasaurs. Earlier they was doing some training with them until they collapse with thier bulbs glowing blue. Right now Nurse joy was taking care of them. "I hope flowers okay?" said Lillie worried for her grass type. Nurse joy came out of the room. "Nurse joy is bulbasaur okay?" asked Ash

"Your bulbasaurs are gonig to be fine. They are ready to evolve. When a bulbasaurs bulb glows, it mean that it will evolve into Ivysaur" said Nurse joy. "A special festival is held just for the Bulbasaurs."

"Thanks nurse joy" said the two. That night While everyone was sleeping. a herd of Bulbasaurs passed the center. Flower and Bulbasaur woke up and joined the herd. Greninja and Litty saw them. _"Guys wake up, Bulbasaur and Flower are gone!_ " said Greninja

The gang woke up and noticed that Bulbasaur and Flower was missing. Brock noticed a bunch of pollen was in the air. "If we follow the pollen we can find them." said the breeder. The gang followed the pollon which lead them to the woods where tree roots and vines was moving. Greninja used cut to clear a path and the gang was inside a garden with big flowers and small flowers.

"Pretty" said Amber "mommy doesn't have a garden like this"

"This is the Mysterious Garden" said Ash. "mom told me that When her Bulbasaur evolved it came here."

"look at all the bulbasaurs" said Tomo pointing at all the gathered pokemon. Ash assumed that there was aout a few hundred ready to evolve. "I cant believe that we are getting to watch this awesome event" said Red.

The Big tree opened and a Venasaur came out of the tree. "Whoa a Venasaur!" said Red pulled out his pokedex.( **Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. Venusaur uses its large petals to capture sunlight and transform it into energy.** )

Venasaur started to sing as did the Bulbasaurs. Once the singing stopped all of the bulbasaurs evolved into Ivysaur. Ash and Lillie was happy when theirs evolved to. "People have always wondered if Bulbasaurs a animals or plants" said Brock

"Mommy said that Bulbasaurs are a symbol that all life is connected on Earth" said Amber.

Venasaur saw the humans and was a bit angry. " _You Humans, Why are you here!, this is sacred ground._ " bellowed the grass type.

"Were sorry, We just came for our Bulbasaurs" said Ash. Ash's Ivysaur and Flower came out of the herd. " _There our trainers your greatness, They was worried for us", my trainer is an aura guardian. "_ said Ivysaur. Venasaur looked at the raven haired teen. _"My apologies, i wasn't expecting an Aura Guardian. All is forgiven just as long as you keep my Garden a Secret." said the grass type._

"Of course Venasaur, We wont tell" said Ash. The others agreeing with him. Venasaur bellowed before he went back into his tree. the Ivysaurs started to treck back to their homes. Ivysaur and Flower came to their trainers. " _How do i look Lillie?"_ asked Flower.

"You look beautiful Flower" said Lillie hugging the grass type. Ivysaur was rubbing his head on ash's hand. Ash and Lillie recalled their pokemon. "Come on guys lets leave."

The others nodded before leaving the Mysterious Garden.

end of Chapter.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Doublade (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Ivysaur(male), Charizard(male), Haunter(male), Squirtle (Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Gyaradoes(female),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magnemite(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Eevee(female) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-Eevee(male),Eva-Eevee(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sora-Seel(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Ivysaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Sylph-Ralts(female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Chansey(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Brionne(female), Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), Psyduck (male),Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charizard(Male),Espeon(Male), Noivern(Male),Arcanine (Male), Gengar (male), Raichu(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan, Poliwhirl (male), Tangela(male). Kabuto(male).Omanyte (male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female), Venonat(male), Magby(male)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male)**_

 _ **"Ever since i saw the new pokemon sun and moon episode, i decided to give Lusamine a second chance. I hated the fact that some of ashs pokemon never evolved duirng the anime so there gonig to evolve.**_


	16. Cinnabar Island

After catching a ferry to Cinnabar island, our heros are on their way so Ash, Lillie and Red will earn their seventh badge. Brock was reading the guide. "Turns out that Cinnabar Island is a tourist attraction for it hot springs."

"Hot springs" i wouldn't mind a break" said Ash. Misty, red and Lillie was also excited for the Hot Springs.

"And i can get my fossils revived" said Brock. The ferry docked and the first thing they did was go to the center to get their pokemon looked over. Ash read that the Cinnabar gym uses Fire Types so he was going with Gyaradoes, Squirtle and Nidoking who he evolved with a moonstone. he sent Haunter back to the ranch for Gyaradoes. Lillie was using Mystic, Queen, and Sora. Red was using Poliwhirl, Golem, and Charizard. he sent Raichu and Gengar to Elms lab for Poliwhirl and Golem.

After getting their pokemon checked. Brock went to go find the science center to get his fossils revived. Ash however noticed that Lillie was nowhere to be seen. Misty took Amber and Tomo with her to the pokemart for supplies. Red went to go train for the gym battle. "Where could the gym be?" he asked himself. A hippie came out of nowhere and asked "Are you looking for the gym?'

"Yes? do you know where it is?" asked Ash

"The gym leader blaine has bulit the gym in a fiery place where firefighters can never win." said the hippie before he vanished. Ash was a bit confused until he decided to head for the springs. He found the springs and checked himself in. Ash took off his clothes and was wearing a pair of shorts. He went to the back of the springs and placed down his towel and he saw Lillie, her Hair was undone and she was without a shirt. She stopped trying to take her skirt off when she spotted Ash. Her arms was over her bare chest. Ash blushed before he turned around quickly "Im so sorry Lillie! I didn't know you were changing back here!" he apologized quickly.

"Its okay" said Lillie blushing at Ash's six pack and his muscular body. She finish putting on her batheing suit before she was in the water. "You can look now." she said blushing like mad.

Ash looked and noticed that she was in the springs. He jumped in the springs and was on the other side. it was an awkward silence between the two. Litty was napping with one eye opened. Greninja, Peeka, and Pikachu was enjoying the water. Snowy was sitting beside the Gyaradoes statue that poured the hot water. "Did you find out where the gym is?" Lillie asked breaking the silence. "No but i meet a hippie who told me a riddle." said Ash as he told her the riddle.

"Then it has to be a volcano. Volcanic lava is something that Firefighters can never beat" said Lillie as she moved a bit closer to him. "Cinnabar island has a volcano. Well go search it later" said Ash looking into her eyes, Lillie moved a bit closer to him until they was inches apart. "Ash i have to confess something?" she said

"What is it Lillie?" asked Ash wanting to know what she had to say.

"Ash i-" said Lillie but was interupted by someone splashing Water on them. The two was soaked and saw it was Red. "Hey guys whats up?" asked the boy grinning madly. . Lillie and Ash shouted "Red!"

"What sorry! i didn't do it" said Red as the others came into the spring. "Do we want to know?" asked Misty

"No" said Lillie before she leaned against the side of the pool. "so brock did you take your fossils to the scientist?"

"I did and the professor said they will be ready tomarrow." said Brock.

"Good well pick them up before we head for the gym." said Ash.

"Did you figure out where the gym is?" asked Misty.

"yeah we think its in the volcano" said Ash.

"The volcano is located at the back of the island" said Brock.

"Great i cant wait to battle blaine" said Red.

Ash yawned and decided to turn in for the night. "Goodnight guys i think im going to hit the hay. We got a long day tomarrow."

He got out of the water and put a towel on his waste before leaving with Amber, Teddiursa, Greninja and pikachu. Red and brock left with Tomo to go check in as well, Lillie sighed before she placed her hands in her face, "What's wrong Lillie?" Misty asked as she watch togepi play with snowy.

"He walked in on me changing" said an embarrassed Lillie, "He turned around quickly and let me finished getting changed, i was about to confess until Red splashed us"

Misty said "Don't worry, ill give Red a good bashing tomarrow."

Lillie smiled at her. "Thanks Misty."

"Come on lets head to the center" said Misty as the two quickly change back into their normal attire and headed back to the pokemon center. the girls shared a room and the boys had a room. The next day, We find our heros walking out of Cinnabar City to go find the Cinnabar gym. Brock picked up his kabutos and Omanyte from the scientist and sent them to the lab. The Volcano was within their sights a few minutes later. They looked around the mountain and saw a cave that leads into the mountain. "Look there it is" said Red as he was about to enter the volcano. The Hippie that ash met came out of the bush and said "i see that you solved my riddle, But before you can battle blaine, you must answer another riddle. What can keep you head dry in rain, but can also wear it if you lost it,?"

"Not another Riddle" groaned Ash. Riddles wasn't his thing until Misty said "A wig. a wig can keep your head dry if you lost your hair"

"Very good young lady" said the hippie as he took off the wig. 'I am Blaine, The Gym Leader of the Cinnabar Gym." said Blaine revealing himself.

Ash stepped foward as did Lillie and Red. "My name is Ash ketchum,I along with my friends Lillie Cosmos and Red Ketchum would like to have a battle for you"

"Follow me then" said Blaine as the group followed him though the tunnel until they arrived to the battlefield. The battlefield was over a large pit full of lava. "Excuse me but not to be rude. won't fighting make the volcano erupt?" asked Misty

"Not to worry young lady, my pokemon and i make sure this volcano never erupts." said Blaine. "Since i have three challengers, i will be using two pokemon for each battle. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes" said Red as he went onto the field. "I'll go first."

"Very well young lad" said Blaine as he stood on the other side of the field. "for my first choice i choose Arcanine"

His Arcanine appeared ready for battle. "Golem i choose you!" said Red releasing his golem. "Arcanine extremespeed!" said Blaine starting the battle. Arcanine charged at Golem with super speed. "Golem use Rollout!" Golem curled up into a ball and rolled towards Arcanine. Arcanine and Golem clashed in the middle of the arena. "Arcanine use Fire Blast!"

"Golem use rollout again!" said Red. Golem rolled through Arcanines Kenji firestar and manage to land a direct hit on Arcanine. "Oh no Arcanine!" said Blaine.

"Great use Earthquake!" said Red. Golem made the earth shake which did more damage to Arcanine. "Arcanine use Close combat!" said Blaine. Arcanine leaped at Golem before landing a direct hit with Close Combat. "Now use Double kick!" said Blaine.

"golem Iron Defense" said Red, Golem curled up and took damage from Arcanines double kick. "Grab Arcanine Golem!" said Red. Golem grabbed Arcanine before tossing him into the air. "Use Stone Edge!" said Red. Golem stomped his fist into the earth making stones come out of the earth. They landed a direct hit on Arcanine making it faint from the attack. "Arcanine is unable to battle, the victor goes to Red kecthum." said rock acting as ref.

"Great job Golem, you were awesome" said Red as Golem came over and gave him a bone crushing hug. " _Thanks Red"_ said Golem happy for his victory. Blaine returned his Arcanine. "Rest well my friend, you did well. Red you did a fine job raising your pokemon"

"Thanks" said Red recalling Golem,

"Now for my final choice, Go Rhydon!" said Blaine as he released a Rhydon. Ash was glad he had a Rhydon, A ground type. "Poliwrath i choose you" said Red releasing his poliwrath. The gang was shocked his Poliwhirl evolved into Poliwrath. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. " _Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon. Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely effective."_

"When did your Poliwhirl evolve Red?" asked Brock.

"Just yesterday" said Red before he focused on the battle. "Poliwrath Water gun!"

Poliwrath fired a stream of water from his stomach at Rhydon. "Rhydon Dodge it and use Tackle!" said Blaine. Rhydon dodge the water gun attack with super speed. "Whoa that thing is very fast" said brock. Red said "poliwrath use Focus Blast!"

Poliwrath formed a light blue orb and fired it at Rhydon. Rhydon dodge it too and manage to land a direct hit on Poliwrath. "Poliwrath Dynamic punch!" said Red. Poliwrath left fist glowed before he used Dynamic punch on Rhydon. Rhydon took a direct hit from the punch. "Now use Ice Beam on his legs!" said Red. Poliwrath fired his Ice beam attack freezing Rhydons legs. "What!" said Blaine. "Finish it with Water Pulse!"

Poliwrath formed a water sphere and flinged it at Rhydon making it faint from the won the battle. "Great job Poliwraith" said Red as he hugged his water type. Blaine recalled his fallen pokemon. "Thank you Rhydon rest up. Young man would you mind waiting for your badge until after i had face my other challengers"

"sure no problem Blaine" said red as he went into the sidelines and Lillie took his spot. "Alright my dear, my first choice is Rapidash!" said blaine releasing a Rapidash. Lillie pulled out a pokeball "Sora Trial Start!"

Sora appeared ready for battle. "Sora use Water pulse !" said Lillie. Sora opened her jaw and fired a Water Pulse attack at Rapidash. "Rapidash use Fire spin!" said Blaine. Rapidash let loose a vortex of fire which canceled out water pulse. "Sora use Aqua Tail!" said Lillie. Sora formed water around her tail before landing a direct hit on the fire horse. "Rapidash use Fire Blast!" said Blaine. Rapidash fired the kenji firestar at Sora. "Sora Aqua Jet!" said Lillie. Sora surrounded herself in water before charging straight though the Fire Blast and tackling Rapidash towards the fainted from the attack.

"Sora you were awesome!" Lillie praised her pokemon. Sora smiled before she was enveloped in a familiar light. Sora evolved into a Dewgong. "Wow Shes now a Dewgong" said Misty as Red pulled out his pokedex. ( **Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon. The evolved form of Seel. This Water/Ice** **Pokémon can easily resist extreme cold.)** Lillie was happy that Sora was now a Dewgong and returned her. "for my next choice young lady is Flareon!" said Blaine releasing the Fire evolution of Eevee. "Mystic Trial Start!" said Lillie releasing her shiny pokemon. Blaine was surprised at the beauty of the water type. he said "you have raised you pokemon well. Flareon use Swift!"

"Mystic use Hyper voice!" said Lillie. Mystic let loose Hyper voice which stopped Flareon in its tracks. "Mystic use Aqua Tail!"

Mystic covered her tail in water before slamming Flareon with the super effective move. "Flareon use Quick Attack" said Blaine. Flareon ran around Mystic before jumping over them. "Fire blast!" said Blaine. Flareon fired the kenji star at Mystic. "Mystic Mirror Coat!" said Lillie

Mystic glowed as Fire Blast was sent back to Flareon. "What!" said blaine. "Mirror coat sends back attacks. Mystic use Hydro pump!" Said opened her mouth before letting loose her turrent of water at Flareon. Flareon took a direct hit from the hydro pump and fainted. Lillie won the match. "Great Job girl return" said Lillie recalling Mystic. Blaine has recalled His flareon to his pokeball. "Good job Flareon you earned a good rest."

Lillie swapped places with Ash. "Go big Brother!" cheered Amber. "So you are my last challenger, for my first choice is Ninetales." said Blaine releasing a Ninetales. Ash said "Squirtle may the aura guide you"

Squirtle appeared ready for battle, He put on his sunglasses. "Squirtle use Water gun!" said Ash. Squirtle let loose his water gun attack at Ninetales. "ninetales use Flamethrower" said Blaine. The two attacks canceled each other which turned into steam. 'Squirtle use Skull bash!" said Ash. Squirtle tucked his head into the shell before charging at Ninetales. He landed a direct hit on the fox. "Ninetales use fire spin!"

Ninetales formed a fiery vortex which headed straight for Squirtle. "Squirtle use Rapid spin and Water gun!" said Ash. Squirtle went into his shell before starting to spin. Water came out of his shell which made the fire spin steam up. Squirtle landed a direct hit on Ninetales. Blaine was impressed with ashs move. "Squirtle ready to take it to the next level." Ash asked his water type.

" _Ready boss"_ said Squirtle before he glowed. The gang watched as a Wartortle stood in his place. "Squirtle just evolved into Wartortle" said Red as he pulled out his pokedex. ( **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. A highly sought after Pokémon because its long fur-covered tail is said to bring good luck.)**

"Wartortle lets go use Bubblebeam" said Ash. Wartortle let loose his bubblebeam attack at ninetales which was super effective. "Now use Water Pulse!" said Ash. Wartortle formed a water orb and throws it at Ninetales. Ninetales took a direct hit from the water attack and fainted. "Yes! way to go Wartortle!" said Ash giving him a thumbs up. Wartortle gave him one in return before he was recalled. Blaine recalled Ninetales. "Great work earned a good rest." said blaine. He enjoyed his battles and found Ash was his favorite. "Now for my final choice and my strongest pokemon, Magmar!" said Blaine.A magmar appeared ready for battle. Ash was glad he had a Magmar of his own. Red pulled out his pokedex to scan it. ( **Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes.)**

"Since you showed me your strongest, im going to show you my second strongest Water type. Gyaradoes may the aura guide you!" Said ash releasing his red Serpent. Gyaradoes let out a mighty roar. ready for battle. Blaine was shocked that he had a Red Gyaradoes. "This is going to be a good battle, Magmar use Flamethrower!" said Blaine.

"Gyaradoes counter it with Hydro pump!" said Ash. Gyaradoes let loose a stream of water from her mouth just as Magmar let loose a mighty flamethrower. The two attacks collided and made steam. "Twister Gyaradoes!" said Ash.

"Magmar use Fire blast!" said Blaine. Magmar fired the Kenji firestar at the twister attack, The two attacks cancel each other out. "Gyaradoes use Aqua tail!" said Ash. Gyaradoes smacked Magmar with her Aqua tail attack, "Magmar can you keep going!" said Blaine.

 _"I wont give in Blaine"_ Magmar said to his trainer. "use Flamethrower again!" said Blaine. Magmar spewed more flames at the sea serpent. "Gyaradoes use Dragon Rage!" said Ash. Gyaradoes fired a Dark blue orb at the flamethrower canceling it. "Finish it off with Hydro Pump!" said Ash. Gyaradoes fired another hydro pump from her mouth and hits magmar with the super effective move. Magmar fainted from the attack making Ash the winner. Blaine smiled before he approached Magmar. "Great job magmar, return" said Blaine recalling his fire type. He looked over to where ash was petting his Gyaradoes. The sea serpent was puring.

"That was an awesome battle Big brother" said Amber hugging him. Blaine approached the heros. "I thank you three trainers for such a great battle. Noe i have one more riddle for you. Whats hot, but doesn''t burn you?" he said.

"Is it the volcano badge?' guessed Red.

"Yes!" said Blaine as he handed them the Volcano Badge. The volcano badge was in shape of a fire. Ash was looking at the badge. "Just one more and we can enter the indigo league." he said. After saying goodbye to Blaine. our heros was now on a ferry back to the mainland. Their next destination was Viridian city.

End of chapter

Sneak preveiw of next chapter.

 _ **Ash and his friends watch the horrible clash. two pokemon was going at each other. one glowing pink and the other glowing blue. They release a blast at each other. The attacks hit each other and collided causing all the pokemon to stop fighting and was down. The two was about to fire agian. Ash ran towards the fighting. "Ash Wait!" shouted Lillie. "**_ ** _You got to stop this right now!" he shouted The two pokemon fired their attacks again. "STOP!" he shouted just as the attack hit him._**

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Doublade (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Ivysaur(male), Charizard(male), Gyaradoes(female), Wartortle (Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magnemite(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Eevee(female) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-Eevee(male),Eva-Eevee(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Ivysaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Sora-Dewgong(female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Chansey(female)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Brionne(female), Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), Psyduck (male),Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charizard(Male),Espeon(Male), Noivern(Male),Arcanine (Male), Poliwrath (male), golem(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan,Raichu (male), Tangela(male). Kabuto(male).Omanyte (male), Gengar(male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female), Venonat(male), Magby(male)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male)**_


	17. Mewtwo Strikes Back

We find our heros relaxing on a small cliff preparing for some lunch. Brock was cooking as Ash,Misty and Lillie was setting up the table. Tomo and Amber was playing with the pokemon when a trainer dressed like a pirate appeared. 'Excuse me but im looking for a pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum?"

"Thats me" said Ash.

'My name Raymond and i want to have a battle." said Raymon taking a pokeball out. "Alright i accept." said Ash. Ash's first pokemon was Ivysaur and Raymonds was Donphan, A ground type that was an elephant. Ash had Ivysaur use Razor leaf but the attack was blocked by Donphans Rollout. Ivysaur couldn't defend himself and was sent flying. Ash told Ivysaur to use Solarbeam. The solarbeam was super effective against donphan which it praised Iysaur as Raymond sent out a Machamp. Ash recalled him and sent out Wartortle to battle. Machamp kept on throwing kicks at the water type until Ash told Wartorlte to use Bubblebeam. Wartorlte fired his bubblebeam and knocked out Machamp. Raymond sent out a Venomoth, Golem and Pinsir. Ash gave pikachu a command to use Thunderbolt which made all thee pokemon faint from the attack. making Ash the winner.

"No way!" said Raymond that he lost.

"Great battle Ash" said Lillie.

"Come on guys lets eat" said Brock. Ash went over to the gang and took a seat. In a dark room was a figure who watched the whole battle. A women was next to it. "Master shall i invite these trainers as well."

The figure nodded as the women bowed. "as you wish"

The gang was eating a great lunch made by brock when a Dragonite zoomed past them and made thier table go flying. Dragonite landed before them. 'Watch where your flyng" said Red as Dragonite revealed a letter. The Letter revealed itself a holographic message from a women. "Greetings Pokemon trainers, You have been selected by my master. The pokemon master of New island. if you accept please Submit your answer."

Dragonite pulled out a card that said yes or no. Ash looked at his friends. "Should we go?" asked the raven haired teen.

"I say lets go, there might be some strong trainers." said Red.

The others nodded before Ash signed yes on the card. Dragonnite took off at once and the gang took off towards the ferry that would take them to New Island. As the gang made it into town. a giant storm came out of nowhere and made the sea restless. Officer jenny and The harbor master declared the ferry to new island has been canceled. That wouldn't stop our heros or three others as a boy named Corey released a Pidgeot and flew on its back. Ash sent out his Gyaradoes and the gang climbed on the serpents back. A girl named neesha sent out a dewgong and a boy named fergus sent out a gyaradoes. The small group arrived to New Island which was a castle. Unknown to them all a small pink cat pokemon called Mew was investigating the strange psychic powers coming from this area. " _Strange? very strange? maybe a new playmate?_ " said Mew.

Our heros presented their invitations to a women. Brock remembered something from the town. he said 'Wait a minute, Aren't you the missing nurse joy?"

"im afriad you got me confused with another women, i have always served my master" said the women as she lead inside the castle. Team rocket has also arrived on new island hoping to steal some pokemon. The gang was in a dining hall where they saw the three trainers, Fergus,Corey and Naasha. "I guess no one else could make it" said Ash.

"Anyone who passes though the storm is worthy in my masters eyes." said the women.

"So that storm was some sort of test?" asked Red. Ash sent out Wartortle and Ivysaur. misty sent out Squirtle and Psyduck. Brock his Vulpix, Tomo Bulbasaur, and amber kept Teddiusra in her pokeball. she sensed something was wrong. Lillie had Snowy out as well as Litty, and Flower.

"Hey what kept you guys" said Fergus. his pokemon was Gyaradoes, Seadra, Tentacruel, Vaporeon,Golduck, and Nidoqueen.

"How did you guys get here?' asked Lillie.

"i got here on my Pidgeot," said Corey revealing his pokemon Venasaur,Rhyhorn,Pidgeot, Sandslash, Hitmonlee and Scyther.

"I rode on my Gyaradoes" said Fergus.

"We rode on mine" said Ash.

"Don't forget us" said Neesha as she revealed her pokemon which was a Blastoise, Rapidash, Vileplume, Dewgong,ninetales, and Wigglytuff. The lights went off as a blue light came from the staircase. "You are all about to meet my master and soon to be ruler of the world. Mewtwo." said the women as a bipedal pokemon came down. Ash could tell this pokemon was a psychic type and a powerful one at that.

"A pokemon can't be a pokemon Master" said Fergus

"Silence human' said Mewtwo before he rasied fergus in the air with psychic and tossed the boy into the fountain. Fergus was crossed at the pokemon. "I'll show you. Gyaradoes Hyper Beam!" he fired his orange beam at Mewtwo only for him to raise his hand and redirect the attack back at him. Gyaradoes crashed back into the fountain. "Gyaradoes!" shouted the boy worried. "childs play"

"Its using Telepathy" said Ash.

Mewtwo turned to the women. 'Your Services are no longer needed."

The women started to faint until brock caught her. the hat fell off her and She was infact Nurse Joy. "Where am i?" she asked Weakly.

"I placed you under my control, I took you from the pokemon center so i can drain your knowledge on the pokemon world." said Mewtwo

"Who the hell do you think you are!" brock said.

"I am the new ruler of this world of both people and Pokemon" said Mewtwo.

"Your nothing more than a bully!" shouted misty while the others agree. Litty cracked his knuckles " _Permission to attack him?"_

Mewtwo looked at Litty before he tried to use psychic on him. Litty just stared at him. " _What are you doing?"_

"What! how are you immune to my Psychic Powers!"said Mewtwo.

" _Because hes a Dark type pokemon and we are immune to your psychic attacks"_ said Greninja standing beside Litty. Mewtwo looked at the two before he returned his gaze to the humans. "You humans brought me into this world to be your slave. now i will take my revenge and make this world a world only for pokemon"

"so your going to destroy us to save the pokemon" said Red.

'"Your pokemon wont be spared for serving you humans." said Mewtwo.

"Your wrong!" shouted Ash "Humans and pokemon are partners and you have no right to judge that!"

"What Ash said is true" said Lillie standing beside her crush. "How dare you talk to me that way humans" said Mewtwo about to strike them only for Litty and Greninja to stand in front of them. " _Lay a finger on Lillie and your dead meat punk"_ said Litty as his claws glowed dark as Greninja held a purple blade.

meanwhile with team rocket. They was in some underground tunnels. they found a laboratory and inside some tubes was a Venasaur,Blastoise, and Charizard. "Whats this?" asked James.

"some sort of lab" said Meowth. Jessie saw a button and pressed it. Mechanical hands grabbed meowth and grabbed some of his hairs and placed it inside the machine. "DNA confirmed, Cloning Complete"

A Meowth appeared in another tube close to venasaur. "Thats your clone meowth" said James. as a video played showing a scientist named Doctor Fuji who successfully cloned Mew but named it Mewtwo. Mewtwo destroyed the lab and rebuilt this castle, Mew heard everything and left the area to find her clone.

back with the others. Mewtwo Said "Humans and pokemon cant coexist."

"Then well have to show you, Rhyhorn take Down!" said Corey. His Rhyhorn charged at Mewtwo only for him to use psychic and toss Rhyhorn back to Corey. "Rhyhorn!" he said worried.

"You fools cannot defeat me" said Mewtwo.

"Then why not a real fight!" said Red

"Is that a challenge?" asked Mewtwo.

"You bet it is!" said Red. Mewtwos eyes glowed and back inside the lab. The Venasaur, Blastoise and Charizard left the tubes and was now on their way to Mewtwo. They appeared from the floor which spooked the gang. "I too started with a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. but i took their DNA and cloned their final forms." said Mewtwo,

"There clones" said Lillie. Mewtwo revealed a pokemon stadium right behind him. "He planned it all along" said Brock.

"Your fake Venasaur cant beat my Brute Root" said Corey

" _Thats right!_ " said Brute Root

"We'll blow away that blastoise wont we Shell shocker!" said Neesha.

" _Yeah_!" said Shell shocker.

"My charizard may not have a nickname but it will beat yours" said Red releasing Charizard. He let out a mighty roar. They all went into the arena as Mewtwo said "Which one of you will appose me first?" asked Mewtwo. His clone venasaur went onto the field.

"We underestimated you the last time, lets go Brute Root." said Corey as both of the grass evolutions faced each other. "Brute root Razor Leaf!" said Corey. Brute root fired his razor leaf attack at the clone. "Vine Whip" said Mewtwo. The clone Venasaur Used his vines to smash the leaves and grab Brute root. He tossed the grass type across the field. "Brute Root!" said Corey rinning over to his starter. the clone blastoise went onto the field.

"looks like we're up Shell shocker" said Neesha as her starter went on the field. "Hydro Pump!" shellshocker fired his hydro pump attack at blastoise. "Rapid Spin!" said Mewtwo, The clone blastoise spinned in his shell and slammed Shellshocker into the side of the arena. "Shellshocker!" Cried Neesha running to her starter.

"You better forfiet Red,, Those clones are too strong!" said Brock.

"No way, Lets go Charizard!" said Red as his starter went onto the field just as his clone did. Charizard and his clone put up a good fight since Red's Charizard knew the moves Dragon rush, steel wing and air slash, but in the end he lost against his clone.

"Now i shall claim my prize your pokemon!" said Mewtwo as he created three black balls and took brute root, Shellshocker and Charizard. 'What are you going to do with the pokemon!" shouted misty.

"i shall use them to create a army of clones to destroy this world." said Mewtwo as he created more black balls. he sent them after the pokemon. He successfully capture all of Coreys, Neeshas and fergus pokemon. he caught Ash's ivysaur, Wartortle, and Pikachu. Misty's Psyduck and Squritle, Brocks vulpix, and tomos Bulbasaur. Greninja and Litty was firing Dark pulse at the black balls protecting Lillie and her pokemon. they was in the dining hall. " _We can't keep it up."_ said Greninja. Nebby came out of her pokeball and used her Psychic powers to destory the remaining black balls. "Nebby thank you?" said Lillie hugging the bat.

 _"Who did this Lillie?_ " asked Nebby as Lillie told her about Mewtwo and his desire to destroy the world. " _Ill handle him Lillie."_ said Nebby. Ash went after the pokemon and found the machine. He destroyed it and watched as all the cloned pokemon came out and went to join Mewtwo, "Everyone, We have to stop Mewtwo!" Said Ash

The pokemon nodded as Ash extended his hand and a Staff appeared. This staff was a gift from Riley It helps him channel his aura. he lead the pokemon out of the room. The clones have joined Mewtwo as everyone was back in the arena. "With my clone army i shall rule the world" said Mewtwo,

"I wont let you Mewtwo!" said Ash as he came with the real pokemon. The pokemon stood right behind him. "As an Aura Guardian, it is my job to stop you" said Ash readying his staff. Brock and the others was shocked he had a staff. He charged at Mewtwo with his staff raised. Mewtwo used Psychic to send him back . Ash was flying in the air when Nebby caught him. Nebby placed ash down with the others before she flew down to battle Mewtwo. ' _This is for hurting my friends_ " said Nebby charging moongiest beam. Mewtwo was hit by the ghost type move. The clones was shocked at Nebby as was the other three trainers. "Who are you to defy me!" said Mewtwo.

 _"I an Lunala, The legendary pokemon who guards the moon!, You attacked my friends who have done nothing to you"_ said Nebby. Mew appeared right in front of Nebby which shocked everyone. "Mew so we finally meet" said Mewtwo. "i may have been cloned by your DNA but i will prove that i am stronger than you."

"so mewtwo was cloned from Mew" said Neesha.

" _My young friend, Strength comes from the heart of any pokemon may they be fake or not_ " said Mew who spoke telepathy.

"We shall see, Go my Clones go!" shouted Mewtwo as the Clones and the Real Pokemon charged at each other. They didn't use Attacks but scratch, bit and tackled each other. Mew looked at Nebby. " _Lunala i need your help to convince him_ " said Mew

" _I got your back Mew_ " said Nebby as the Three legendaries began to fight. Ash and the gang saw that it was a war but for pokemon. Even Team Rocket didn't like it. The pokemon was getting weaker and weaker from fighting. Ash could hear there pain though their auras "We have got to stop this" said Red . Ashs other pokemon was out and was trying to stop the fighting as well.

"Mewtwo only cares about his revenge and doesn't see that he is hurting them" said Brock, Ash couldn't bear to watch pikachu, Ivysaur and Wartortle fight their clones. Ash and his friends watch the horrible clash. Mewtwo and Mew went at each other with Psystrike. Mew glowing pink and Mewtwo glowing blue. They release a blast at each other. The attacks hit each other and collided causing all the pokemon to stop fighting and was down. The two was about to fire again. Ash started to run towards the fighting. "Ash Stop!" said Lillie.

"You have to stop this right now!" shouted Ash. Mew and Mewtwo fired their attacks again. "STOP!" shouted Ash as he was hit by the psychic blast. "ASH NO!" screamed Lillie and his pokemon.

"Big Brother!" Cried Amber. The smoke revealed Ash falling down and he was turned into stone. "Fool trying to stop our battle" said Mewtwo.

" _Huh?_ " said Mew.

"Ash!" shouted Lillie as she ran over to him. Greninja and his pokemon ran over to him. "Ash please wake up!" Cried Lillie. He wasn't moving. " _Hang on let me try"_ said Pikachu before he used Thunderbolt on him. It didn't work so he kept on trying. "please no" cried Misty as she was trying to soothe Amber. ( **Tears of Life begin playing)**

Pikachu was about to try again but he was too tired from fighting. "Ash" cried Pikachu as tears started to form. All of the clones and real pokemon started to cry even Nebby. The tears started to head for Ash as his body began to glow blue. Lillie's Tears started to fall from her before they went into him. "Ash I love you" said Lillie admitting her feelings. Mew and Mewtwo watched this amazing scene. As if Arceus has heard their prayer. a light came from the Sky. The light from the sky revived Ash as his color returned to him. He looked up and looked into the eyes of Lillie. Lillie couldn't help herself and smash her lips against his. Ash just held her as the two had their first kiss. Everyone watched the happy scene now that ash was alive. The two broke apart before Ash said "Lillie i have something to confess"

"What?" she said Not even letting go of of his hand. "I love you Lillie, Ever since the day we first met" said Ash confessing his feelings. Lillie smiled before she said "I love you to Ash Ketchum" The two held each other again before sharing another kiss. Mew said " _Do you see the truth now my friend. The Tears of Life, the feelings of all pokemon."_ .Mewtwo realized what he was doing was wrong. Ash looked over at Mewtwo and Walked over to the Clone pokemon with Lillie holding his hand. "Mewtwo i need to know why you hate Humans, Who made you feel this way to destroy us?"

"Why" asked Mewtwo.

"Because its my job as an Aura Guardian to keep the peace. Who Created you?" asked Ash.

"I was Created by Team Rocket." said Mewtwo which made the trainers gasp. "No wonder he hates us because of them." said Misty.

"Mewtwo, Those guys are the bad guys who want to take over the world" said Red.

"And its our job as trainers to stop them" said Ash. The trianers nodded at him. Peeka peeked though Lillies bag. "Is the fighting over?" asked Peeka before she noticed Mewtwo. "Mewtwo?your still alive"

"They said you died Pikachutwo?" said Mewtwo looking at the mouse. _"I escape before the lab was destroyed. i ran into Lillie here and she took care of me even though im a clone."_

"Mewtwo, Why dont you join us and we can stop Team Rocket together." said Ash. Mewtwo looked at Ash before he said "If i do join you. then i am not a tool that can be used."

"Of course , your a pokemon with feelings and if i did that then i wouldn't consider myself alive" said Ash. Mewtwo said "Very well i accept"

"What gonna happen to New Island" asked Tomo.

"New Island will go back to being deserted as for my clones well i will release them into the wild." said Mewtwo.

"Wait well take care of the clones" said Tomo as he approached Blastoisetwo. He said "Don't worry ill take good care of you"

Blastoise two went to him. Misty went over to Venasaurtwo and She said "Hi venasaur, My names Misty and i will be a good trainer to you."

Venasaur two smiled just as Brock approached Charizardtwo. He took him as his pokemon. "What about the rest of them?" asked Fergus.

"Ill see if Professor oak will look after them. they will have a good life in his ranch." said Ash "Mewtwo is there a phone i can use?"

"Yes in the dinning room." said Mewtwo. Ash and the gang went over to the phone and dialed up professor oak. "Yes Ash are you alright?" asked Professor oak. Ash quickly told the man about what happened on New island.

"i see" said professor oak. "So you need a place for the Clone pokemon to stay?"

"Yes professor" said Lillie.

"Hang on ill be there in a minute" said Oak. The group heard a pokemon teleport and saw professor oak along with Jafar. Professor oak looked at the pokemon and clones. "sounds like you kids had a heck of a night"

"We did sir and this is Mewtwo the clone of mew" said Brock.

Professor oak looked at mewtwo before he said "Don't worry, the clones shall find a new home in my ranch."

"Thank you" said Mewtwo

'what about you mew?" said Ash before Mew said " _i too will join your quest."_

"What! are you sure Mew?" asked ash

" _Yep, besides i want some playmates anyway_." said Mew as she tapped on one of Ash's pokeballs being caught. Oak said "Ash my boy, did you just catch Mew?"

"I think i did professor" said Ash handing him Mews pokeball.

Mewtwo before he glowed. "Those who dare seek to harm the pokemon will forget what happened this night just as those who wasn't here"

The light was too bright and the gang was back on their pier. Ash noticed he had purple pokeball. Brock a red one, Misty a Green one and Tomo a blue one. "Well lets head into the center." said Ash. the gang went into the center and saw Nurse joy working. "Nurse joy can you keep the secret."

She said "Yes i will keep the secret of Mewtwo,"

"Hey ash, When My Gyaradoes feels better, we want a rematch" said Fergus.

"No me and Brute root are first" said Corey.

"We want a shot at him too" said Neesha.

"Sure when we meet agian" said Ash extending his hand. the four shook hands and the three went on their way. Ash and the gang phoned Professor oak. "not to worry my boy, they all arrived safe and sound. Mew is rather playful" said Professor oak as Mew revealed herself on the screen. "Im sending you Mewtwos pokeball" said Ash before placing the pokeball on him. Oak revealed the pokeball made it safe and sound. He released the clone and he floated right behind the man. "Well be there a soon as we win out last badge" said Ash.

"Good luck my boy" said oak as he hunged up. the gang exited the center. Ash grabbed Lillies hand as she gave him a small kiss which he returned. what await our hero as they continue on their journey. Team rocket was on New Island. The island was with grass and trees. Mewtwo erased it from existance. They thought the island was paradise.

End of chapter.

 ** _Ash and lillie are now dating._**

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Doublade (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Ivysaur(male), Charizard(male), Gyaradoes(female), Wartortle (Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magnemite(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Eevee(female) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-Eevee(male),Eva-Eevee(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Ivysaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Sora-Dewgong(female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Chansey(female),Charizard(clone)**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Starmie(Genderless), Squirtle(female), Brionne(female), Froakie(female), Togepi(female)Venasaur(clone)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), Psyduck (male),Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charizard(Male),Espeon(Male), Noivern(Male),Arcanine (Male), Poliwrath (male), golem(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan,Raichu (male), Tangela(male). Kabuto(male).Omanyte (male), Gengar(male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female), Venonat(male), Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male)**_


	18. The Misty Mermaid and Viridian Gym

After the events at New island involving Mew and Mewtwo. We find our heros on the way to Viridian City so that Ash,Red and Lillie can earn their last badge in order to partake in the Indigo League. Ash and Lillie was sitting together holding hands as Tomo and Amber played with their pokemon. Brock and Red was discussing the best route to Viridian City. Misty was sitting beside the fountain watching Horsea and Brionne swimming when she noticed that Horsea looked sad. "Whats wrong Horsea'"

"I think Horsea wants to swim in something bigger besides the fountain." said Lillie which made Horsea nodded. "Were not even close to a lake or ocean" said Brock.

"I know we can take horsea to the Cerulean Gym.' said Red. Everyone looked at Red before Ash said "Thats not a bad idea"

"I have my moments" said Rred.

"Come on lets go" said Misty as the gang took off toward the gym. MIsty was happy to see her home again. "Looks like my sisters kept their word" she said looking at the gym. Amber saw a couple of posters."Look!" she pointed at one. The gang looked at the posters and saw it was a mermaid. 'Looks like my sisters are doing another show." said Misty.

"Say Misty, the mermaid on the picture looks alot like you." said Lillie.

"She does" said Brock as the group went into the gym and waiting for them was Daisy,Lillie and Violet. "Thank goodness" said Daisy.

"We thought you never get home." Said Lily.

""What kept you so long?" said misty. she was confused with her sisters behavior. They never greeted her like this before. The sisters also said hello to the others. Misty went straight for the pool and let out Horsea. Her other pokemon came out of the pool and greeted her. She was shocked to find a Milotic swiming with feebas, A Gyaradoes with the two magikarp. and her Lapras. She saw a Poliwrath, Poliwhirl as well as two more poliwags. 'Wow the two poliwags i must of caught have Evolved. Horsea went to swim with Seadra. "Looks like everyones doing great" said Ash

The sisters came in and started to drag misty to the the dressing room. "Whats going on?" asked Misty.

"We need to get you ready for the show" said Lily.

"I see, what am i doing, The costumes?" asked Misty.

"No your the main star." said Violet.

"What!" shouted Misty.

Daisy started to explain everything. "You see, Our shows have lost their popularity and fewer people have been showing up"

"So we decided to try something new. Have a underwater show" said Lily.

"And we was going to make you the star" said Violet.

"What, but i cant do aquatic dancing. I can't believe you did this without my permission." said Misty a bit angry with her sisters.

"Please Mist?, We already sold so many tickets and the first show is tomarrow." said Lily

"And everyone will be sad if you don't do it?" said Daisy.

Misty sighed knowing that they was right. "Alright ill do it."

"Then lets start practice" said Violet.

For the next day. Misty and her sisters rehearsed the show which was called The Magical Mermaid. It was about a Mermaid living peacefully with her water pokemon until two evil pirates capture her and demand her to give her pokemon. A prince arrives and saves the mermaid and the two fall in love. Misty was the mermaid, Violet and Lily was the pirates and Daisy was the prince. Brionne wanted to help with the play. The sisters was over heels at Brionne. All of her pokemon was out helping with the play. They rehearsed for the play for the whole day and got their costumes and props ready. The next day was the day of the play. A big crowd of a couple hundred people have showed up. The sisters was happy for this crowd was bigger than any of their other shows. The gang got seats as well with Lillie looking after togepi. Daisy who was recorded her voice for the show was taking tickets. The Cerulean Gym's pool rose up to the ceiling and the crowd was excited for an underwater show. The lights came one as the play started.

"Once upon a time" spoke Daisy's recorded voice. "There was a Lagoon that was full of peaceful and happy Water type pokemon..All sorts of water pokemon lived here." Mistys Brionne, Feebas, Two Magikarps, Two shellders, Krabby, and Three Goldeens was swimming with a Seaking, Slowpoke, and Seel. The rest of the pokemon was in their pokeballs. "The water pokemon was friends of the Magical Mermaid" said Daisy's Voice. Misty who was in the mermaid costume dived into the pool. She started to dance with the water pokemon. she had a mouthpiece that allowed her to breathe underwater and talk. The crowd loved the show so far. "The magical mermaid would play with them all day until night" said Daisy's voice. Misty faked sleeping in a fake clam. The pokemon surrounding the clam and copying her. The show was off to a great start until Trouble occured. Team Rocket wanted to steal the water pokemon. They manage to tie up Violet and Lily and stole their costumes. They put the girl in a locker. They waited for their time to enter. "Until one day, two deadly pirates came and captured all the water pokemon. Ash and his friends saw that it was Jessie and James instead of Violet and Lily. They flung a net at the water pokemon exept for Brionne, Seel and Slowpoke. Meowth stayed in the balloon because he hated water.

"Well be taking them" said Jessie with a Mouthbreather.

"No you don't!" shouted Misty as she started to pull on the net.

"Those guys just never know when to never quit." said Red

"Lillie, you stay here and watch the pokemon, Well go help misty" said Ash.

"Okay Ash," said Lillie. The boys went to the backstage and saw Daisy ready to go in. "Stay daisy Team rocket is trying to steal the pokemon" said Ash putting on a breather before diving in with Greninja and the other boys. The boys swam down and helped misty to pull the net. The crowd thought that this was the show and clapped. "If you think your going to steal my Water pokemon then your mistaken. Brionne, Seel, Slowpoke help me!" said Misty

" _We're coming_ " said Seel.

"Arbok i need your help" said Jessie releasing Arbok. Arbok could breathe underwater even though it was a poison type. "Arbok Poison Sting!" said Jessie. Arbok fired his Poison sting attack at the group. "Brionne use Aqua Jet!"."

Brionne went towards Arbok and landed a direct hit on the Snake. "Seel use headbutt and Slowpoke use Disable!" said misty.

Before Arbok could fire another poison sting. He was frozen by Slowpokes disable and Seel manage to hit the snake with headbutt. The boys was able to get the net off the pokemon. a Shellder went and bit on Slowpokes tail. He started to glow as did Brionne and Seel. The crowd and the sisters was shocked at Three evolutions at once. The sisters had their eyes widen. Slowpoke evolved into Slowbro. a bigger version of slowpoke but with a shell tail. Seel was now a Dewgong and Brionne was now a Primarina. Primarina was a Siren looking pokemon who looked like a mermaid. "Brio, i mean Primarina, You look beautiful." said misty.

 _'Thanks misty_ " said Primarina before focusing on Team Rocket. She formed a ball of water before throwing it at Arbok. Arbok got hit by the move. "That was Sparkling Aria, Primarinas Signature move" said Lillie. Rotom scanned Slowbro and Primarina. " _Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokémon. Slowbro are able to use powerful Psychic attacks, but generally prefers to avoid conflict."_

 _"Primarina, The Soloist Pokemon and the evolved form of Brionne,It controls its water balloons with song. The melody is learned from others of its kind and is passed down from one generation to the next. Moon Its singing voice is its chief weapon in battle. This Pokémon's Trainer must prioritize the daily maintenance of its throat at all costs zzzt"_

"Arbok Grab those pokemon!" said Jessie.

Arbok awam towards the pokemon. "Slowbro Psychic" said Misty. Slowbros eyes glowed blue and forced team rocket into their balloon. "Dewgong Aurora Beam!" said Misty. Dewgong fired a Rainbow colored beam at the balloon sending the crooks blasting off. The crowd clapped as Misty and the boys climbed out of the water. "I hope you enjoyed the show!" shouted misty waving to the crowd. A little while later we find the gang talking to Violet,Daisy and Lily. "Thanks to yo misty, our shows are goning to be filled for the next six months." said Lily.

Primarina was making water balloons for nearby kids. She made all sorts of color balloons even though she was now a Primarina. Violet and Lily would take turns playing the mermaid since misty was resumeing her journey. "Hey misty can you leave Primarina here with us?" asked Violet.

"Please!" pleaded Daisy and Violet.

"They got a point misty look at the kids, they love Primarina" said Brock. The kids was waving bye to Primarina. Misty went over to the soloist pokemon. "Do you want to stay at the gym and help my sisters perform shows Primarina?" Asked Misty

 _"Yes, i love to make little kids happy_ " said Primarina. Misty smiled before she handed Daisy Primarina's, Horsea's, and Starmies pokeball. The gang waved goodbye to mistys sisters and Primarina as they resued their course for Viridian City.

Scene change.

Our heros have finally arrived back at the Viridian City so Ash,Red and Lillie can earn their final Badge. Ash and red was excited to go get their last badge. "You two seem excited" said Misty.

"We are, just one more badge and we can enter the Indigo League." said Ash. The gang hurried to the Viridian Gym The gym was made like a Roman Temple. Ash, Red and Lillie entered the building and saw the guards. "Halt, What is you buisness here?" asked the guard.

"We wish to challenge the Viridian gym leader" said Ash as the three showed the guard their badges. "Very well, Your lucky that we have Someone here to challlenge you." said the guard as he motion for the door to open. The gang stepped insdie and heard a familiar laugh. It was none other than Team Rocket.

"What are you three doing here!" shouted misty.

"Our boss is away on buisness" said Jessie.

Ash thought/ **Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket**?/ "We came for the Earth Badge." he said.

"Very well but you'll have to battle us" said James showing three Earth Badges. he and Jessie stood on their side. Ash, Red and Lillie stood on the other. thier friends moved to the side offering their support. Jessie and James sent outa Rhydon, Machamp,and Kingler.

Ash said "Lucario my the aura guide you!"

"Noivern i chose you" said red.

"Flower Trial start!" said Lillie. their pokemon appeared ready for battle. James had Kingler use Crabhammer on Lucario. "Lucario use bone rush!" said Ash. Lucario used bone rush on took damage from the attack. "flower use Leaf Storm on Rhydon!" said Lillie. Flower sent a cyclone of leaves at Rhydon. Rhydon took damage from the attack. "Noivern Boomburst on Machamp!" said Red. Noivern let loose his boomburst attack at Machamp. "Machamp Karate chop on Ivysaur!, Rhydon use Rock throw on Noivern" said Jessie.

"Kingler use Bubblebeam on lucario." said James.

Machamp ran towards Flower with a karate chop took damage from the attack. Lucario and Noivern took damage from the bubblebeam and rock throw. Meowth had manage to rig the arena to shock the trainers but was being held up by Litty. "Put me down you big bully" said Meowth.

" _No not until the battle is over"_ said Greninja forming a night slash. Meowth stayed quick as they watch the battle. "Lucario Aura Sphere!" said Ash.

"Noivern Dragon claw!" said Red,

'Flower use Sludge bomb!" said Lillie. Flower let loose her sludge bomb attack at Machamp. Noivern used his dragon claw on Kingler and Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at Rhydon. The three took damage from the three pokemon. Jessie and James was angry that they sent out Weezing and Arbok. "Hey thats cheating!" shouted Misty

"We make the rules since we are the gym leaders at the moment" said Jessie with a smirk.

"Flower Solar beam!" said Lillie.

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" said Ash

"Noivern Boomburst!" said Red.

Lucario and Noivern fired their attacks at the five pokemon. Weezing and Arbok fainted from the two attacks. Flower let loose her solarbeam attack on the remaining three. Machamp,Rhydon and Kingler fled to the back room defeated. Jessie and james was shocked they lost even though they had Giovannis pokemon. "Now hand us over our badges please" asked Red

"No way twerp" said James until Team rocket was picked up by Amber whos eyes was glowing. "Give my brother his badge Now!" she shouted. Three Earth Badges dropped from their clutches. Amber said "Thank you" before she sent them flying away with her psychic. Ash picked up the Earth badges and gave Red and Lillie theirs. The Earth Badge was in shape of a leaf. they now had all eight kanto gym badges meaning they can now participate in the Indigo League. The gang exited the gym and was now back the center. "Where do we go now?" asked Tomo.

"Let's head for Pallet Town" said Lillie.

"Good idea Lillie, I can't wait to see mom again" said Ash.

'The gang walked down the path that would take them to Ash's hometown.

end of chapter

" _ **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, Next chapter our heros arrived back to Ash's hometown"**_

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Doublade (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Ivysaur(male), Charizard(male), Gyaradoes(female), Wartortle (Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magnemite(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Eevee(female) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-Eevee(male),Eva-Eevee(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Ivysaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Sora-Dewgong(female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Chansey(female),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), P,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charizard(Male),Espeon(Male), Noivern(Male),Arcanine (Male), Poliwrath (male), golem(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan,Raichu (male), Tangela(male). Kabuto(male).Omanyte (male), Gengar(male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	19. Pallet TownMega Evolution

We find our heros running or more likely chasing after Amber. The gang arrived to Pallet Town and waiting outside Ash's house was Delia. Ash called her before they left Viridian City. Amber ran into Delias arms as she scooped her up. Delia let out a small chuckle "Darling you've gotten bigger. Has Ash been taking care of you."

"Yep" chirped Amber. Delia put her down before she engulf Ash in a hug. "Theres my big boy. Im glad your home" Delia said. "It's good to be home" said Ash returning the hug. Delia let him go before she noticed Red. 'Hi Aunt Delia" said Red as he hugged his let him go before she looked at Lillie, Brock,misty and Tomo. "And its nice to officially meet you Brock, Misty and Tomo, Thank you for taking care of my children" she said.

"No problem Mrs. Ketchum, We had fun traveling with Ash and Lillie" said Misty. Delia lead them into the house. Victreebell and ninetales was happy to see Ash and Amber again. What shocked the ketchum siblings was that a Mr mime was with them . "Those two have kept me company minus meganium and venasaur. Then i found Mimey here who was all alone" said Delia. "Hi mimey!" said Amber,

" _Hello_ " said Mimey.

"I bet you all are hungry, Let me fix you all something to eat" said Delia before she entered the kitchen to fix them some lunch. Thirty minutes later we find them dining on Delias cooking. Brock was mostly impressed with her cooking. "aunt Delia makes the best food ever" said Red.

"So what are you going to do now Ash?" asked Misty.

"After were done eating, we have to go see professor Oak. I want to go check on the pokemon and see how they are doing?" said Ash.

"That's right, we have to go find out where the Indigo League is gonig to be held" said Lillie.

"We'll head over there after lunch" said Delia smiling. After eating lunch and helping her clean up the dining room. Ash and Lillie left first holding hands with Tomo and Red behind them. Delia said "My little Ash has a girlfriend,"

The group walked to the lab and Brock, Misty and Tomo was awed at the lab. "so this is Professor Oaks lab?" asked Misty.

"Yep and this is where we started our jouney." said Ash looking at his girlfriend. Ash knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked the professor.

"Its us professor" said Lillie as professor oak open the door. "Ash, Lillie, its good to see you and hello to you too Red, Misty, Brock and Tomo. come on in" said Oak. The group entered the lab and the three who haven't been to the lab was shocked at how big the place was. Waiting for them in the living room was Gary and people Ash wasn't expecting. One man was wearing a blue longsleve shirt and standing next to him was a Garchomp. The second man was wearing An Aura Guardian uniform. Next to him was a Lucario. The last man was an old man with a Lucario.

"Professor Scyamore, Riley what are you doing here?" asked A shocked Ash.

"Ash hello its been a long time" said Sycamore before he noticed the others. "Hello, i am Augustine Scyamore and i am the Kalos region professor,"

"Hello my apprentice, I can tell you have been training your Aura." Said Riley. Ash hugged the man which he returned by patting his back.

"Its an honor to meet you Riley" said Red. "Ash has told us about you."

The others nodded at him. "Hey professor, Where is the indigo league at?" asked Red,

"In a minute ill get to that red. but first i have somethings to say to Ash and Gary." said the professor. The gang took a seat while Oak stayed standing up. "Ash, Gary, As you know it has been a good Eight months since you started your jouney. You two along with Leaf have made Pallet Town proud of you three."

"Thanks gramps? where is leaf by the way?" Gary wondering where their longtime friend was.

"Rigth here!" said Leaf panting as she entered the door, "I just got here. Sorry im late professor."

"All is forgiven Leaf. now can i see your pokedexs." said Oak.

Ash, Gary and Leaf after she caught her breath handed him their pokedexs. Professor oak plugged in the pokedexs to his computer. that was in the room. "Now according to your pokedexs. Ash you have seen over one hundred pokemon and some that are not found normally in this region. Gary you have only seen Sixty-five pokemon and Leaf with fourty."

"Dang Ash way to go" Leaf complemented him. "Next is that Gary has Ten badges and Ash and Leaf have only Eight." said Oak.

"Nice Gary" said Leaf.

"And lastly. Gary has caught more than one hundred and five pokemon while you leaf have caught Twenty five and Ash my boy you have caught Thirty-one pokemon."

"Not bad Ashy boy" said Gary.

"Now the other thing is that this year for the Indigo League, Mega Evolution is going to be used for the first time." said Oak which made Ash and Delia jump a bit.

"Mega-Evolution?" asked Red.

"Thats what i been studying." said Sycamore. 'Some pokemon have the power to evolve beyond Thier final forms. All they need is two stones. One for the pokemon and the other for the trainer. in order for the pokemon to Mega evolve. Their bond must be very strong"

"What does this have to do with us?' asked Leaf.

"You three are going to be representing Pallet town. You three will receive a Keystone and a Mega stone for the chosen pokemon." said Oak motioning for The old man to come He introduced himself. 'I am Gurkinn, Descendant of the First Trianer to Mega evolve a pokemon. I a known as the Mega evolution Guru.." He was holding a Suitcase and opened it. Inside it was Three small pink stones and three big stones. One Black and blue, The second green and the other light blue.

"The small Stones are called Keystones and the three big stones are Charizardite X, Venasaurite,and Blastoisite." said Gurkin."I can make an item for your keystone What would you like?"

"Can i have a necklace?' Asked Leaf.

"ill take the Keyring" said Gary.

"As for you Ash, Riley already has something made for you." said Gurkin as he went to work on the two items. Riley revealed two Black and Red Gauntlets that had a small slot for the Keystone. "These are Aura Gauntlets. They was made by Sir Aaron himself."

He handed the gauntlets to Ash who put them on. He looked at the Gauntlets. "Thanks Riley and i'll take good care of them."

He nodded before gurkin came back with a Keyring for Gary and a Necklace for Leaf. He handed the items to the three before he motioned for them to all head outside. The gang was soon outside and All of Ash' and Lillie's pokemon that was at the ranch came running. "wow are those all of your pokemon?" asked Leaf. all of them was happy their trainer was back.

"Come on out everyone!" said the gang releasing their pokemon. All of his pokemon appeared as Gyaradoes let out a roar. Gary reacted 'No way! That's a Red Gyaradoes!"

"Marvelous," said Sycamore amazed that Ash had a shiny Gyaradoes. He noticed Ash's charizard had a scar. 'Where did he get that scar?" he asked

Ash told them about damian and how he treated his pokemon. "you did a good thing Ash." said Sycamore.

"You all have done a fine job raising your pokemon. now who will take which Mega Stone?" asked Gurkin. Leaf took the Venasaurite, Gary took the Blastoiseite and Ash received Charizardite X. Gurkin gave Ash a Metal brace for Charizard. A Band to leaf and Gary for their pokemon. Ash with Gurkins help manage to get the vest on charizard. Leaf placed the band with the Venasaurite on her flower. Gary placed the headband with his blastoiseite on Blastoise.

"now to test your bond." said gurkin. "You three will have a battle against me, Riley and Delia."

"Mom?" said Ash looking at his mother. Delia revealed a Keystone that was inside a Ring. "Which one of you will go first?" asked Riley.

"I will" said Gary going onto the field.

'Then i will be your opponet" said Gurkin taking his place on the field. Scyamore had some equipment out along with a camera to watch the battle. "Lucario lets go" said Gurkin as his faithful pokemon went on the field. On Lucarios wrist was a Band with a Mega stone. "The first pokemon to have mega evolved was said to be a Lucario." said Gurkin.

"Lets do this blastoise!" said Gary pressing his keystone. The Blastoisinite on Blastoise headband glowed as the two was bonded through two golden chains. Blastoise glowed pink before he Mega Evolved into Mega Blastoise had develops two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. its eyes was now red.

'Whoa that is so cool!" Reacted the trainers.

"Check out that firepower" said Riley.

"Amazing" said Scyamore as he recorded with his camera.

"Straight to the point eh?" said Gurkin as he touch his Keystone "Keystone respond to my Heart, open the doors beyond evolution. Lucario Mega Evolve!" Lucario howled as it was encased in a pink aura as it Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario had itscream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.

""That is awesome!" said Red.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" said Gary, Blastoise Three cannons let loose three streams of water at Lucario. "Dodge it with Extreme Speed" said Gurkin. Lucario dodge the hydro pump with Extreme speed. Lucario was in front of blastoise. "Power up punch!"said Gurkin.

Lucario used Power-up-Punch on blastoise who was scooted back. All of the pokemon was watching the attack power was increased. 'Thats not good. Power-up-punch increases the attack power everytime it lands a hit" said Ash. Gurkin looked at Ash. "Thats my apprentice" said Riley.

"Blastoise are you alright?" asked Gary

 _"Im alright"_ said Gary's Blastoise.

"Great use Skull Bash!" said Gary. Blastoise tucked his head into his shell before he charged towards lucario. "Lucario Bone Rush!" said Gurkin. Lucario made two bones made of aura before he charged at Blastoise. They clashed in the middle of the battlefield and Lucario hits Blastoise with his other bone rush. Blastoise was sent back a bit. "Now Aura Sphere!" said Gurkin. Lucario fired his aura sphere attack at blastoise. Blastoise took the hit before he reverted back to his normal form. he had loss. Gary approahed his starter before he sprayed him with potion. "Thanks blastoise, We have alot of training for the Indigo League."

" _Yeah_ " said the turtle. Lucario reverted back to his normal form. 'what happened?" asked Red.

"That is the thing about mega evolution. Once the battle is over. The pokemon revert back to their original forms." said Sycamore. Leaf and Delia went on the field next. "Venasaur lets do this!" said Leaf. Venasaur went onto the field. Delia took out a pokeball "Ampharos your up!"

An Ampharos apeared ready for battle. on its tail was a band with a Ampharosite on it. " _Yes, ive been waiting for a battle._ " said Amphy. Red pulled out his pokedex. ( **Ampharos, the Light Pokémon. The tip of its tail shines so brightly that in days gone by, people used it to send signals to each other with the light)**

"Amazing so that means that Ampharos can mega evolve" said Sycamore. Lillie fell in love with Ampharos. "Shall we begin dear" said Delia as she touch her Keystone and Ampharos mega evolved into Mega Ampharos. Not much has changed Ampharos except it had white mane on her head and white fluffy tail with red orbs. Leaf smirked" Venasaur lets do this together! Mega Evolve!" Venasaur also glowed pink as she mega evolved into Mega Venasaur. Mega Venasaur's the flower on its back grows larger and two smaller pink flowers bloom, one on its forehead and one on its rear. its legs become sturdier in order to support the larger flower .Many leaves with woody stems, which are supported by vines, are grown around the flower.

"Wow" said Leaf shocked. 'You look great girl!"

Venasaur nodded before focusing on Ampharos."Use Vine whip!" said Leaf. Venasaur sents it vines at Ampharos. 'Ampharos use Iron Tail!" said Delia. Ampharos tail glowed white before she dodge the Vine whip and landed a direct hit on Venaaur. "Wow Ampharos is so strong" said Tomo

"Ampharos gains the Dragon type when it mega evolves" smirked Delia "Ampharos use Dragon Pulse!"

Ampharos fired a multicolored beam that formed into a dragon. "venasaur solar beam!" said Leaf. Venasaur fired her solar beam which cancels out Dragon Pulse. "Ampharos use Signal Beam!" said Delia. Ampharos fired a pink beam that hits Venasaur. "Thats super effective againts a grass type" said Brock.

"Now i see where Ash gets his battling skills" said Misty.

"Ampharos use double fire punch!" said Delia. Ampharos formed two fire punchs before she anded a direct hit on Venasaur. "Grab it Venasaur with Giga Drain!" said manage to sap Ampharos of its energy. "use Frenzy plant!" said Leaf Venasaur slammed her feet onto the earth as thorny roots came out. They headed for Ampharos. "Ampharos used Iron Tail!" said Delia. Ampharos used her Iron tail to slam away the frenzy plant attack. "Whoa!" said Red.

'Go mommy" Amber cheered on her. "Use Thunder!" said Delia. Ampharos let loose a Thunder attack which hits Venasaur. Venasaur fainted from the attack and reverted back to her normal form. Ampharos reverted back to her normal form. "Exellent work Ampharos." said Delia prasing her pokemon. Leaf approached her starter and knelt down to her. 'You were great Venasaur. Lets get stronger with mega evolution" said Leaf.

Venasaur nodded as she was healed by Brocks Chansy. Now it was Ash against Riley. "Ash i want you to use Charizard." said Riley as he sent out an Aggron. in its band was an Aggronite, Rotom Scanned Aggron. _"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron. It shows no mercy to anyone who disturbs its habitat."_

"Go ash!" Lillie cheered her boyfriend.

"Let us begin" said Riley as he activated his keystone in his Glove. Aggron glowed pink as it Mega Evolved into Mega Aggron. Mega Aggron had more metal plates all over its body. and was more bulkier. Ash looked at his Charizard. "Ready Charizard?"

" _Lets do this_ " said Charizard. Ash pressed the keystone on his glove and Two chains formed bonding the two. Charizard glowed pink as he evolved into Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X was black with sky blue underbelly. blue flames came out of his mouth. "Awesome" said Ash and Red.

"when Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X, It gains the dragon type instead of flying type." said Sycamore.

"Charizard use flamethrower" said ash starting the battle. Charizard sent a blue flamethrower at Aggron. "Aggron Iron Defense." said Riley. Aggron took less damage from the super effective move. "Aggron metal sound!" said Riley.

"Charizard get close in and use Dragon Claw." said Ash.

Charizards claws glowed green before he landed a hit on Aggron. "Aggron! you alright?" asked Riley

Aggron responded with a roar. "Aggron Flash cannon!" said Riley.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail!" said ash

Charizards tail glowed green before he broke apart the flash cannon. He landed another hit on Aggron. "Grab him!" said Ash. charizard grabbed Aggron before he lifted him into the air. "Charizard use Seismic Toss!" said came down before he made Aggron crash into the ground. Aggron fainted from the super effective move as he reverted back to normal. Riley smiled before he returned his pokemon. "Thank you Aggron. rest up"

Ash was hugging Charizard who gave him a lick before he reverted back to his normal form. "That was a great battle Ashy boy, Not bad at all" said Gary.

The group returned inside while The pokemon went to go relax in the ranch. "So gramps, where is the indigo league at?" Gary asked

"The Indigo league is being held over at the Indigo Plateau. To get there you have to take route twenty two near Viridian city and take Route Twenty three to reach the Indigo Plateau."

"Thanks gramps." said gary before he decied to head home to see his mother. Leaf also left to go see her parents leaving the gang with the professors and Gurkin. "Now that you recieved a keystone ash can i ask a favor of you?" Sycamore asked him

"Sure professor?" said Ash.

"My dream is to find and record all of the pokemon that can mega evolve. I was wondering if you would help me with my research." said Sycamore.

"IT would be my pleasure to help you." said Ash.

"Well help too" said Misty. Brock and Lillie nodded their heads. Professor oak looked at red. "Professor elm has a Keystone and Charizardite Y for you. there is someone there waiting to test you."

"Wow thanks professor" said red before he waved bye to them. "Ill see you guys at the indigo plateau"

He went outside and they heard his charizard roar as it took off towards new bark town. "I'll have gurkin get you a keystone and a Megastone for one of your pokemon" said Sycamore. Ash and Lillie went back to the corral and went to their pokemon after Sycamore, Gurkin and riley left. "Alright team we have a month before the indigo league, Lets train and prepare to win the Indigo league" said ash

His pokemon let out a roar. Lillie was near her pokemon and gave them the same speech ash gave. They was ready to begin a months worth of training. That night at the Ketchum Residence. Delia made a huge meal for the gang. She had some pokemon food out for Litty, Pikachu, Greninja, and Snowy. "Tomarrow begins Thirty days of training." said Ash taking a bit out of his moms homemade pizza.

"I cant wait to watch you battle in the Indigo league big brother" said Amber. After the meal was finished and the kitchen cleaned. Everyone had a chance to bath and was now ready for bed. Amber allowed Misty and Lillie to have her room as she was going to sleep with Delia. Brock was crashing on the couch as Ash was sleeping in his room. Tonight they rest for tomorrow, they begin to train for the indigo league.

End of chapter

 _ **Ash and his rivals recieve a Keystone to mega evolve their pokemon.**_

 _ **Red leaves the gang.**_

 _ **Delia reveals that she has a keystone and an Ampharos.**_

 ** _Red and the others meet Riley and Professor Sycamore for the first time_**

 ** _The gang meet Gurkin for the first time._**

 _ **Misty brock and Lillie are waiting to recieve keystones of their own**_.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Doublade (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidorino(male),Ivysaur(male), Charizard(male), Gyaradoes(female), Wartortle (Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Krabby(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magnemite(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Eevee(female) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidorina-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-Eevee(male),Eva-Eevee(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Ivysaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Sora-Dewgong(female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Chansey(female),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), P,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charizard(Male),Espeon(Male), Noivern(Male),Arcanine (Male), Poliwrath (male), golem(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan,Raichu (male), Tangela(male). Kabuto(male).Omanyte (male), Gengar(male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	20. Indigo League

A month has passed and Ash felt he was ready for the Indigo League. for the entire month he did nothing but train for the tournament with Lillie. Lillie recieved a Keystone in a heart necklace and an Alakazamite for Jafar. Misty and brock recieved their keystones as well. Some of their pokemon evolved during the month. Ivysaur and Flower evolved into Venasaur. Wartortle evolved into Blastoise. Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot, Krabby evolved into Kingler, Doublade evolved into Aegislash, Queen evolved into Nidoqueen by moonstone, Haunter evolved into Gengar. One Night while Ash was training his Eevee. They had some trouble with a wild Fearow. Eevee evolved into Umbreon and used Dark pusle to scare it away. . one of Lillies Eevees evolved into Sylveon. A fairy type due to ther close bond. Now we find Ash and the gang on their way to the indigo Plateau with Leaf. They was close to the plateau.

"This is going to be fun" said an excited Tomo.

Just then they heard a trumpet fanfare as several people with flags walked down the street. "What's going on?" asked Lillie

"It must be people waiting for the Torch Bearer." said misty

"Torch Bearer?" asked Amber.

"Its someone who runs to the Stadium with a torch. The torch lights up a huge fire that burns thoughout the entire competition." Ash explained to his sister. "That's true Ash, Some say that the flames came from a Moltres." said Brock.

"Moltres?" asked Lillie.

" _Leave it to me Lillie Zzzzt"_ said Rotom " _Moltres, a one-of-a-kind Legendary Flame Pokémon. So powerful, its fire dust can bring early spring to wintery lands."_

"Wow, it would be cool to meet Moltres" said Ash.

"Excuse me young lad?" asked an Elderly voice. The gang turned and saw an Elderly man inside a car. Next to the car was an Officer Jenny. "I know you, your Charles Goodshow, the President of the pokemon league!" said Ash.

Mr. Goodshow let out a small chuckle. "Indeed i am."

The others came over and greeted the man. "What is it we can hep you with Mr Goodshow?" asked misty.

'I'm in need of a few torch runners and i saw you kids here. do you want to be the Torch runners." asked Goodshow.

Ash looked at his friends before they nodded. "sure, its an honor to be chosen to be the torch runner sir" he said. The gang each got a chance to run with the torch. First was Lillie and Litty to run with the toch, then Brock, Leaf, and finally Ash who gave the torch to Mr. Goodshow at the stadium. he told them that tomarrow was the opening ceremony for the Indigo League. That night, Ash, Lillie and Leaf got registered for the league and had their pokemon checked. A lot of trainers have entered in the league even Gary. Red was in as well who just arrived. Nurse Joy and her sisters was kept busy all day. That night while everyone else was asleep, Ash was up and was leaning against the rail. He heard footsteps as Lillie joined him. "Nervious?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"A little, how about you?" She asked

" a bit excited" said Ash. he recounted everything that has happened on his Journey, Meeting Lillie and his friends. Gathering eight gym badges and exploring the kanto region. tomarrow he was in the indigo league. Lillie kissed his cheek. "You'll do great tomorrow Ash"

"Same with you Lillie" said Ash before they went to bed. The next morning. The trianers that was participating in the League was in the stadium. Thousands of fans was watching from the stands. it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. The runner was about to toss the torch into the cauldron when Team Rocket appeared. They wanted to steal the flame to sell to the black market. Ash and Lillie was mad before Lillie sent out nebby. Nebby let out a screech. Everyone say the pokemon. "Nebby send those crooks out of here with Moongiest Beam!" Lillie said

Nebby gathered energy before unleashing Moongiest beam at the robot destroying it. "Were blasting off again!" said the morons. The flame was dropped but formed into a Moltres. everyone watched as the bird went into the cauldron litting the flame. Everyone was happy that the tournament could begin. Mr goodshow said "Welcome to the fiftieth Indigo League tournament. May the best Trainer win!"

The crowd cheered after his speech and the gang was ready. after the ceremony ash and the gang learned that in order to battle inside the stadium that they had to win four battles on the four battlefields around the Stadium which was Ice, Water,Rock and Grass. Ash was on the Water field first and his opponet was a cocky trainer named Mandi. Lillie's battle was on the ice field and she was against a girl named Emily. Red was on the rock field and his opponet was a guy named Ron.

'Good luck Ash," said Lillie as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips which he returned, She went towards the ice arena for her battle. Misty went to support her while brock went to support Red. Amber was left to support her big brother. Ash was going to use Omastar, Gyaradoes and Magneton. Ash sent Charizard and Blastoise to the ranch for Omastar and Magneton. "Good luck son, this is your first league. Ill be watching you from tv" said delia.

Ash felt ready with his pokemon. He found out that Gary already won his first battle on the grass field. Now Ash was on the Water field against water field was full of water with platforms. Mandi was dresssed as a magician."i look forward to kicking you off the stage" said Mandi.

"You can do it big brother!" said Amber sitting in the stands with Teddiursa. The judge said "This will be a three on three battle. If you recall a pokemon or is knocked out counts as a loss. Trainers are you ready?"

The two nodded before he said "Battle Start!"

Delia and professor oak was watching the tournament just as everyone in pallet town was. they knew that Ash, Leaf and Gary was participating and wanted to watch. Mandi first pokemon was an Exeggutor. Ash having faced an Exeggutor before he sent out his first "Omastar may the aura guide you!"

Omastar appeared ready for a battle. Mandi was shocked he had a fossil pokemon. "this will be too easy, Exeggutor use Egg Bomb!" said Mandi. Exeggutor fired many egg shaped bombs at Omastar, "Omastar use Double team!" said Ash. Omastar made multiple copies of himself. The Egg bomb attack missed him. "Now use Ice beam!" said Ash. Omastar used a powerful ice beam attack which hits exeggutor hard. Mandi was a bit mad"Exeggutor Hypnosis!"

Exeggutor let loose his hypnosis attack at Omastar, "Omastar dive into the water!" said ash. Omastar jumped into the water barely missing Hyposis "Now use Aqua Jet!

Omastar jumped out of the water and used Aqua jet on Exeggutor. Exeggutor fainted from the attack. Mandi recalled Exeggutor and sent out a Seadra as his second choice. Ash recalled Omastar and Said "Gyaradoes may the aura guide you!"

His shiny sea serpent appeared ready for battle. Gyaradoes let out a roar. Mandi and many other pokemon trainers wondered how many rare pokemon does he have. Mandi started the battle with Seadra using Hydro pump. "Gyaradoes use your Flamethrower!"

Gyaradoes spewed fire from her mouth and canceled out the hydro pump. "Now use Dragon Tail! said Ash. Gyaradoes hits Seadra with a super effective Dragon tail. "Seadra use Agility" said Mandi. Seadra kept on swiming around Gyaradoes with its speed. Ash has seen this tactic with water types before. "Gyaradoes use Twister!" said Ash. Gyaradoes swam in a circle until a tornado formed on the was sucked into the twister. Mandi underestimated ash and his pokemon. "Oh no Seadra!"

"finish it with Hyper Beam!" said Ash. Gyaradoes opened her mouth and fired the orange beam at Seadra. Seadra fainted after that attack leaving Mandi with one while ash had two, Mandi recalled Seadra before he sent out his final choice which was Golbat. Ash recalled Gyaradoes and sent out Magneton. If he lost this battle then he would be kicked out of the tournament. "Go big brother!" said Amber.

"Golbat use double team! said Mandi. Golbat made multiple copies of itself. "Magneton use Metal sound." said Ash. Magneton let loose a screeching sound that made the golbat clones flinch before they all vanished and the real one was revealed. "Now use Lock on" said ash. Magenton focused until he targeted golbat. "Zap cannon!" said Ash. Magneton fired its Zap cannon attack at golbat. "Dodge it golbat!" said Mandi. Golbat dodged the attack but ut came right back at him. golbat got hit by the move. 'Golbat no!" said Mandi. Golbat was still flying. "Can you still battle?"

Golbat nodded to his trianer. "Great use Tackle!" said Mandi. Golbat flew in for a strike, "Magneton use Gyro ball!" said ash. Magneton began to spin around and clashed with Golbat in the center. golbat was overpowered by Magneton and fainted. "Golbat is unable to battle. Mandi has lost all of his pokemon so the winner is Ash ketchum"

"Yes! Way to go Magneton!" said Ash. Magneton floated over to its trainer and smiled. Ash recalled Magneton and approached Mandi. "Thanks for a great battle" said Ash extended his hand

"you too ash. sorry if i got a bit cocky" said Mandi taking his hand before he left the arena. "That was great Ash!" said Lillie and the others. They came over and congraduated him. "Dude that was an awesome battle." said Red.

"Did you guys win your battle?" Ash asked.

"Yep, i used Gem,Fable and Sora agiants Emily" said Lillie.

"and i used Raichu, Golem and Gengar agiant Ron" said Red. The gang went back to the center and had a goods night rest. The next day was the second preliminary rounds. Ash's next battle was on the rock field againts a boy named Jonas. Lillie and Red already had their second preliminary round battles and won. Lillies was on the grass field and reds was on the ice field. For this battle ash was gonig to Venasaur, Onix, and Tauros. Ash manage to knock out Jonas Fearow and Raichu with Tauros and Onix. Jonas last pokemon was a Nidoking. "Nidoking use Mega Punch on Onix!" said Jonas. Nidoking landed a direct hit on Onix making him faint. Ash was down to his last pokemon. "Venasaur may the aura guide you."said Ash. Venasaur appeared ready for battle, "Nidoking Horn attack on venasaur!" said Jonas. Nidoking charged at Venasaur with his horn. "Venasaur used Energy ball!" said Ash. Venasaur formed a Energy ball attack before he fired it at Nidoking. nidoking was stopped in its tracks. "Venasaur use Leaf storm!" said Ash. Venasaur let loose a Leaf storm attack which hits Nidoking. "Nidoking use Takedown!" said Jonas

"Venasaur use Double edge!" said Ash. The two pokemon clashed in the center of the battlefield with Takedown and double edge. Venasaur overpowered Nidokings take down and forced him into a rock. Nidoking fainted from the atack. "Nidoking is unable to battle, the victor goes to Ash." said the judge.

"Yes!" shouted ash as he hugged Venasaur.

"Two more to go until i qualify into the Stadium" said Ash as he went to rejoin his friends. Two more days have passed since the start of the indigo league and Ash,Lillie and Red qualified for the main tournament, Ash face against a guy named Peter in the ice field with a Cloyster, Arcanine and a Dewgong. Ash used kingler, kabutops and blastoise for that battle. Ash's fourth opponnet was a girl named Jeanette on the grass field. Her pokemon was a Beedrill,Scyther and Bellsprout. Ash used Pidgeot, Butterfree and Muk against her. Lillies third battle was aginst a boy named John in the water field. she used Flower, Star and Vines against his blastoise,poliwrath and Tentacruel. Her final match was against a boy named kieth on the Rock field. She used Mystic, Jafar and Ebon against his Magmar, Graveler, and Gyaradoes. After his battle with jeanette. Ash and his friends watch gary's battle. Gary lost to a girl named Melissa. Gary was a bit down but wan;t going to give up on being a trainer. he earned top thirty two in the Indigo league. Ash had a talk with professor oak that day after his fourth battle. "Gary was a good trainer but he let it go to his head and thats why he lost his fourth battle' said professor oak. Ash and his friends meet up with Richie and his pikachu he named Sparky. They was all eating dinner with Delia, Professor oak and leafs parents. The next day was ash against Richie, Red against Leaf and Lillie against a trainer named Nikolai.

Ash was up first against Richie. Lillie and the others sat in the stands cheering on Ash. "Hey ash lets have a good battle!" said Richie. The rules was still Three on three pokemon battles.

"To you as well Richie!" Ash shouted back. "alright Happy i choose you!" said Richie releasing a butterfree.

"for my first choice Nidoking may the aura guide you." said Ash. Nidoking appeared on the field ready for a battle. "Go nidoking!" cheered Amber.

"Happy use sleep powder!" said richie. Happy let loose its sleeping powder attack at Nidoking. Nidoking use dig to escape!" said Ash. Nidoking went underground dodging the attack. Nidoking popped back out on riches side of the field. "Use Poison Sting!" said Ash. Nidoking opened his mouth and let loose purple stingers at Happy. Happy took damage from the attack and got poisoned. 'Happy you alright?" asked Richie. Happy nodded at him. "Quick use Pybeam on nidoking!" said Richie. Nidoking got hit by Happy's Psybeam. "Nidoking use Sludge bomb!" said Ash. Nidoking opened his mouth and let loose a sludge bomb which lands a direct hit on Happy. Happy fainted from the attack. Richie recalled Happy before he sent out A charmeleon named Zippo. Ash recalled Nidoking and sent out Lucario. Richie was shocked that ash had a lucario. Richie had Zippo used flamethrower at Lucario. Ash told Lucario to dodge it with extremespeed and use force palm. Lucario dodge the flamethrower using extremespeed and was in front of Zippo before he used force palm to send the fire type back to ritchie. Ritchie told zippo to use dragon claw while Ash told lucario to use bone rush. the two pokemon clashed in the battlefield for a few minutes leaving each other panting. Ash told lucario to use Aura sphere and richie told zippo to use flamethrower. the two fired their attacks at each other and knocked each other out. Richie sent out Sparky and Ash sent out Pikachu. It was a match of the electric type as Pikachu and Sparky charged at each other with quick attack and iron tail,But in the end Sparky was overpowered by Pikachu's zap cannon. So ash won the battle and he would advance to the next round. Ash and Richie meet up in the center of the battlefield. "That was one of the best battles i ever had Ash" said Richie with a fist bump.

"Mine to Richie" said Ash before fistbumping his friend. Ash and Richie took their pokemon to the center while Red and Leaf had their the time they came back. they saw that leaf anf red was with their last pokemon which was Venasaur and Charizard. "Red lets take this to the next level' said Leaf as she activated her keystone and mega evolved her venasaur into Mega venasaur. Red nodded as he activated his keystone and mega evolved his charizard into Mega Charizard Y. Mega Charizard Y still had the same coloring as his normal form. Small wings was on his arms as well. charizards wings became longer and his tail as bigger. Charizard roared at mega Venasaur. The sun became harsh in the battlefield.

"Lets go you guys!" said Ash.

"Venasaur use Solarbeam!" said Leaf.

'Charizard overheat!" said Red. Charizard and venasaur fired their attacks at each other. the overheat and Solarbeam canceled each other out. "Venasaur use Razor leaf!" said Leaf. Venasaur fired her razor leaf attack at Charizard. "Charizard use Steel wing!"

Charizards wings glowed before he charged at Venasaur. He went though the leaves and manage to nail a hit on Venasaur. "Great use flamethrower!" said Red.

"Venasaur use Energy ball!" said Leaf. Venasaur and charizard fired their attacks at each other. Venasaur got hit by flamethrower and Charizard got hit by energy ball. Both of them was panting. they decided to end the battle."Charizard blast burn!" said red.

"Venasaur use Frenzy plant!" said Leaf. Venasaur slammed his feet into the earth as thorny roots came out of the ground. Charizard slammed his tail onto the earth making red hot fire going straight for venasaur. Both pokemon took damage from the frenzy plant and Blast burn. The smoke cleared to reveal both pokemon was still standing. Venasaur fell down with swirls in her eyes as she reverted back to her normal form. "Venasaur is unable to battle, the victor goes to Red Ketchum of New Bark Town." said the judge.

"Yes" Red shouted before he hugged his starter. "We did it charizard"

Charizard joined in on his trainer as he reverted back to his normal form. Leaf smiled before she approached her starter. 'Venasaur thank you," said Leaf recalling her pokemon. She walked up to red and gave him a highfive. They left the field to get their pokemon checked. Now it was Lillie against Nikolai. Nikolai's first choice was Vilplume. Lillie sent out Snowy to battle. Lillie had snowy use Blizzard which froze Vilplume. Nikolai was shocked that her ninetales was an icetype. He told Vilplume to use stunspore. lillie told snowy to counter with ice beam. The ice beam landed a direct hit on Vilplume making it faint from the attack. nivolai recalled Vilplume and sent out a Arbok. Lillie recalled Snowy and sent Eve, her Sylveon to battle. Lillie told Eve to use Moonblast. Eve landed a moonblast attack on arbok. Nikolai told Arbok to use wrap on Eve. Eve was wrapped in Arboks coils. Lillie told Eve to use Fairy wind to free herself. Arbok too damage from the attack. Lillie told Eve to use Dazzling gleam to finish it off. Eve let loose a blinding light which made Arbok faint. Nikolai's final choice was Alakazam. Lillie recalled Eve and sent Nebby to battle. Nikolai had alakazam to use psybeam on nebby. Lilly told nebby to counter it with Shadow ball. the Shadow ball and Psybeam canceled each other out. Nikolai mega evolved his alakazam to Mega Alakazam. Mega Alakazamfloated in the air with six spoons right behind him. Nikolai told Alakazam to use Shadowball on Nebby. Lillie told Nebby to use Moongiest Beam. Nebby fired her moongiest beam attack at Alakazam. Nikolai told alakazam to use protect. Alakazam was protected from moongiest beam by a shield. Lillie told Nebby to use Shadow sneak. Nebby manage to land a hit on Alakazam. nikolai told alakazamt to use confusion. Lillie told Nebby to use Shadow ball on alakazam. Nebby fired her shadow ball again at alakazam. Alakazam got hit by the shadow ball. Lillie told nebby to finish it off with moongiest beam. Nebby fired her moongiest beam again which landed a direct hit on Alakazam. Alakazam fainted from the attack making Lillie the winner. after recalling nebby and thanking Nikolai for a battle. lillie ash and red went into the center and looked at the screen. Ash and Lillie was shocked that tomarrow they was facing against each other in the top eight. Red was against a girl named Assunta. That night ash was nervous to face his girlfriend while everyone was celebrating. Ash knew he was going to use agianst Lillie.

"Hey ash you alright?" Misty walked over to him with brock.

"Im alright just nervious to face Lillie tomarrow" said Ash.

"No worries, both of you go out there and have the time of your lives" said Brock. misty agreed with his words. "Thanks brock" said Ash as the gang turned in for the night. The next day was the next day of battling. Ash and Lillies battle was up first.

Ash and Lillie entered the stadium both determined to have a good battle. "This will be a three on three battle between ash ketchum and Lillie Cosmos. Trainers send out your pokemon."

"Ash my love, Give me everything you got!" shouted Lillie before she blew him a kiss. Ash smirked at her before he said "Aegislash may the aura guide you" Aegislash appeared ready for battle. Lillie kissed her pokeball before she sent out. Ebon who was now a Flareon. Lillie told Ebon to use flamethrower on Aegislash. ash told Aegislash to use Kings shield to block the flamethrower. Ash told Aegislash to use Sacred Sword on Ebon. Ebon took damage from the told Ebon to use flameburst. Aegislash took damage from the fire attack. ash told aegislash to use Shadow ball. Ebon and Aegislash clashed with shadow ball and flamethrower. ash told aegislash to use dark pulse to land a direct attack on Ebon. Ebon fainted from the attack so ash won the first battle.

Lillie recalled Ebon before she sent out Jafar. She mega evolved him into Mega Alakazam. She had jafar use confusion to land a direct hit on the ghost type. Lillie told Jafar to use Shadow ball which landed a hit on Aegislash. aegislash fainted from the attack. Ash recalled him before he sent out Charizard. He mega evolved him into Mega charizard X. The crowd was shocked at the black dragon. Ash told charizard to use flamethrower and Lillie told Jafar to use two attacks canceled each other out. ash told charizard to use steel wing. Lillie commanded Jafar to use Confusion. Charizard dodged the confusion attack and landed a direct hit on jafar. Lillie told Jafar to use Future sight. Jafar glowed a bit before he stopped. Ash told Charizard to use Dragon claw, Lillie told Jafar to use Light Screen. Jafar was protected from Charizards dragon claw. Ash told charizard to use Flare Blitz. Charizard encased himself in blue fire before he charged at jafar. Jafar took a direct hit from the attack and fainted leaving lillie with only one pokemon left. Charizard fainted from the future sight attack which made ash only have one pokemon as well.

Ash sent out greninja and Lillie sent out Litty. Ash told Greninja to use Water shurikan. Greninja throws his water star attack at Litty. Lillie told Litty to use Darkest Lariat. The tiger pokemon clashed though the water stars with his claws. Lillie told litty to use Power up punch. Greninja took a direct hit from the super effective move. Ash told Greninja to use Ariel ace. Litty got hit by greninjas Ariel ace attack. Lillie told Litty to grab Greninja to use brutal swing. Greninja was tossed across the field by the attack. Greninja was ready to take it to the next level. Ash and greninja synced up as Greninja changed into Ash-greninja. The crowd was shocked that Greninja changed form. Even Leaf,Gary and Richie was shocked that greninja had that kind of power. ash told Greninja to use Water shurikan. Greninja throws the water star at Litty. Litty took damage from the attack. Lillie told Litty to use Flare blitzs. Ash had greninja use aqua jet to counter the flare blitz. The two clashed in the arena. Ash told Greninja to use Hydro cannon. Greninja used his strongest attack on litty making him faint from the attack. so ash won the battle and will advance to the top four. Lillie recalled litty before she approached her boyfriend. "Great battle babe" she said.

"Thanks for a great battle Lils" said Ash giving her a nickname. Lillie smiled before she grabbed his hand and they went to rejoin the others. Ash and lillie watch red face against Assunta. Red lost againstAssunta's Mega Pinsir with Noivern. Now Ash learned that he would face Assunta tomorrow. He got a goods nights rest for the battle. The next day he was currently in his battle with Assunta. He chose to use Scyther, Magmar, Electabuzz, Umbreon, Rapidash, and Primeape against Assuntas Mega pinsir, Tentacool, Rhydon, Pidgeotto, Raichu and Venasaur. He was down to his last pokemon which was Scyther agianst Venasaur. Venasaur was able to knock out Scyther with giga drain making Ash lose the match. Ash was still happy to make it in the top four. He did better than gary. Ash walked out of the stadium a bit sad when his friends and family came running to him. "You alright big brother?" asked Amber

"Yeah just a bit sad" said Ash.

"you did great son, you made it to the top four. Pallet town is really proud of you my boy' said professor oak.

"Thanks professor." said Ash as Lillie stood beside him with a smile. "Besides there are other leagues out there that i can win"

"You said it bro" said Red while everyone chuckled. That night after the final battle with Assunta being the winner of the indigo league. It was time for the closing ceremony. those who made it in the top eight was givin a metal for participating in the league. Ash recieved a bronze metal, a Bronze trophy and one-hundred thousand pokedollars. The third place winner Scott recieved a Silver Trophy and one hundred and twenty-five pokedollars. The second place and runner up michael wazouski recieved a gold trophy and one hundred and fifty thousand pokedollars. Assunta for being the winner of the competition recieved a platinum trophy and two hundred thousand pokedollars. Delia took pictures of the whole ceremony as the cauldron was extinguish for next years competition. Mr. Goodshow had the top four come into his office to pick up their winnings which was in a check. once the four was back there. Mr. goodshow gave them each a Master Ball and their checks. Ash was shocked that he recieved a Master ball. "We only give them out to the top four of each league." mr goodshow explained to him.

Ash rejoined his friends and showed them the Master Ball. "What are you going to catch with it ash?" asked Red.

"I don't know?" said Ash as he pocketed the master ball. the gang bid farewell to Richie as they headed home. Ash's first jouney though Kanto was over and another adventure is about to begin.

end of chapter.

 **for the leagues, any who make it in the top four will recieved a trophy.**

 **Ash recieves a Master ball.**

 **Lillie recieves a alakazamite**

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Aegislash (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidoking(male),Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Gyaradoes(female), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Sora-Dewgong(female)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Rhyhorn(female), Chansey(female),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), P,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charizard(Male),Espeon(Male), Noivern(Male),Arcanine (Male), Poliwrath (male), golem(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan,Raichu (male), Tangela(male). Kabuto(male).Omanyte (male), Gengar(male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	21. Before the Orange Island

The gang returned to pallet town the next day and while Delia and professor oak was arranging a party for them. Ash had all of his pokemon gathered. 'We did great for our first league you guys. im so proud of all of us. I cant thank you all for you hard work." said Ash. The pokemon cheered at him for being a great trainer. Lillie was happy with her pokemon for doing great in the indigo league as well. Soon eveyone from pallet town arrived for the party. All of the pokemon was mingling with Leaf and reds pokemon. Ash soon gave a speech to pallet town. "I just want to thank all of you for your support, you guys are the best."

everyone cheered at the speech. Ash sat down to eat some food. "So big brother where are we going next?" Amber asked her big brother. "Well, i might go check out the Orange Islands. I heard that there is a league there i can take on" Ash showed them a book about the Orange islands

'sounds good to me" said Misty.

"If your going to the Orange islands my boy, can you do me a big favor?" Professor oak asked him. "Yeah what is it professor?" Ash asked.

"Professor Ivy found something and she cant seem to figure it out. can you go pick it up for me from Valencia island?" asked the professor

"no problem professor oak" said Lillie. Ash smiled at his girlfriend which she returned.

"Do you guys want to go with?" Ash asked his friends.

'Count me in" said Brock

"Me too" said Amber

"I want to travel some more" said Misty.

"Same!" said Tomo

"What about you Red?" Lillie asked Red

"no, i'm gonna head straight for Johto and start collecting badges." said Red. "The sooner i collect all the badges. the sooner i can start training for the Johto League."

"sounds liike a good decision Red" Ash said to his cousin as the two boys fist bumped. the party lasted though the night and the next morning after saying goodbye to red who already took off towards new bark town. Delia waved at them. "bye everyone, take care and good luck in the Orange Islands" she said

"Bye " said the gang all at once. the gang walked though route one as ash and lillie had so many memories of catching Pidgeotto, Flower, mystic and Magikarp. "how do we get to the Orange Islands big brother?" Amber asked.

"Theres a blimp we can take from Viridian city that goes to the Orange Islands." said Ash

"We can resupply in viridian for the journey" said Brock. When the team arrived at Viridian City. They went into the store and bought plenty of supplies and medicine for their next journey. The gang boarded the blimp as it flew towards the Oranges Islands for their next Adventure

End of chapter

 _ **Next chapter is the beginning of the Orange Islands. I changed my mind on the Betrayal story. I might do a revamp of Sun and Moon of the series so far/**_


	22. Meeting Professor Ivy, Tracy and Lapras

Ours heros have reached Valencia Island. Ash was looking out the window at the sight of the Orange Islands. "Look at this place, Its beautiful" said Misty. "Its like a Tropical Paradise just like Alola" Lillie said remembering her home region. Brock said "Well according to the brochure, The Orange Islands is made up of many islands."

The blimp landed in the Valencia Airport and the gang was now outside the blimp. "So where do we find Professor Ivy's Lab?" asked Tomo

"We can try asking the nurse joy at the pokemon center" said Ash,The gang found the center and asked nurse joy where the lab was located. She told them the lab was located at the back of the island right next to the beach. thanks to her directions, the team found the lab and ash knocked on the door. Three girls who looked liked triplets answered the door. "Hello im Charity" said the first one.

"Im Faith" said the second

"And my name is Hope" said the third.

"And we are the professors assistants" said all three at the same time.

'Hello, my name ash and we would like to see the professor" said Ash.

"Sure, the professor is working with the pokemon" said Faith. The three girls lead them to the beach and out the water came a Gyaradoes, The gang was surprised at the water type until they heard "Your doing great Gyaradoes"

The voice belong to a purple haired women and she was swimming with the sea serpent. A cloyster and a poliwraith was also in the sea. "Keep it up you three, your getting stronger everyday." she said. The women noticed the gang and got out of the water. She puts on a lab coat. 'Hello welcome to my lab, my name is Professor Ivy" said Ivy. The gang introduced themselves to her. "Samuel told me that you all would be coming."

"Yes ma'am, the professor told us that you had something for him to study?" asked Misty

"Yes and its ready, come" said Ivy. she lead them into the lab and inside was a pokeball on a transporter. The letters G and S was on the device. "We call it the GS ball. for some reason we cant try to open it" said Ivy.

"We tried everything like Flamethrowers, hammers, Jackhammers, we even tried to toss it like a pokeball and nothing works." said Hope. Ash and Lillie looked at the GS ball. "No doubt theres something in there" thought Ash. He picked up the GS ball and placed it inside his back. Professor Ivy and her assistants took them into the back. The gang noticed a bunch of different colored Vileplume. the gang see raticate with dark brown fur, a nidoran couple with darker shades.

"Why are all these pokemon diffeent colored?" asked Amber.

'You see, the climate here are different from the climate in Kanto. The climate creates a difference in the pokemon we raised here. We are gathering the data and studying how the enviroment cause vairation in all pokemon" said Ivy. Hope,Charity and Faith was feeding the pokemon. A Butterfree with beige colored wings with a red spot. "We have tried everything to get that butterfree to eat. we tried every nutrient we can." said Ivy. Brock took a sample of the food "I see the problem, This food doesn't taste sweet enough. Bug pokemon like butterfree like their food sweet." He crushed some sweet berries over the food. The Butterfree began digging in like crazy. "That's amazing" said Ivy. She was impresed with his knowledge on pokemon. Ash told them that brocks dream was to become a breeder/doctor. She invited the gang to her house and inside wasn't a very good sight. the inside looked like a warzone. cloths needed wash, Dishes needed clean and boxes full of books that need to be moved. The gang sweatdropped at the sight. "We haven;t had any time to clean the place up" said Charity. Brock said "Must clean up mess" he put on some rubber gloves before he went straight to work.

"Brock has alot of siblings" Lillie said

"Cooking and cleaning is his specialty" said Ash.

"Hes so usefull" said The assistants. That night while everyone fell asleep. Brock, Ivy and her assistants watch the Vilplume spread their pollen. A Raticate got to close to the Vilplume. "Oh no, Vilplume Pollon is poisenous to both people and pokemon" said Brock. He leaped over and manage to get Raticate away before any of them was exposed to the pollen. The next day our hero was ready to leave. Brock and his pokemon was helping pick up the lab. "Hey brock were ready to go" said Ash.

"Sorry ash but im gonna stay here and learn about the pokemon here" said Brock

"He would be a great help to have around here" said Professor Ivy.

the gang understands brocks decision to stay. he did want to become a great Doctor. The gang said goodbye to him "Go win the Orange League Ash" Brock gave his friend a slap on the back. The group left the lab leaving brock behind.

"It's gonig to be strange without brock" said Misty.

"Yeah, this will help him learn a few things since he wants to become a doctor" said Ash.

'Maybe we might find a new Traveling companion" said Lillie holding hands with Ash. "Where do we go to get Ash signed up for the Orange league?" asked Tomo. "Tangelo Island is where we need to go Tomo" said Ash. "and we can get there by the blimp"

The gang headed for the blimp and boarded the aircraft to Tangelo Island. / **Orange League here i come** / thought Ash holding Lillie and Amber close to him.

scene change.

Our heros have reached Tangelo Islands safetly. "First things we have to find the pokemon center and plan on what to do from there."

The group came upon the beach and got very angry at what they saw. They saw three trainers beating on a poor lapras with a stick. Lillie saw another Lapras that was light colored trying its best to get to the other lapras. " _someone please save my Baby"_ spoke the lapras.

Ash got crossed and pulled out his Staff. "Hey what are you doing to that poor Lapras!" he shouted

"Were training this lapras for the Orange League punk" said the first trainer

"So beat it" said the second

"Or else well beat you up" said the third.

Ash got angry before he flinged his staff and launched three Aura spheres at the trainers. Each of them wa hit by the spheres. they crashed into the sand heads down. Ash aproached the Lapras. "Are you alright little one?" he asked

" _Scared, want mama_ " said Lapras. Ash gave the baby Lapras an Oran berry which it ate quickly. The three trainers got out of the sand. "You three don't deserve to be trainers!" shouted Lillie.

"Lookie here boys The girl wants to play" snickered the third trainer.

"Lets give her some then" said the second as the trainers sent out a Beedrill, Spearow and hitmonchan. Lillie told Litty to use Flamethrower and ash told pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Litty and Pikachu blasted them with lightning and fire. Their pokemon fainted from the attack and the boys flee after recalling their pokemon. The Lapras was grateful to being saved and nuzzled agianst Ash and Lillie "Awe your welcome." said Ash.

"That was amazing!" said a boys voice. The gang saw a boy who was about brocks age. his hair was black and he had a green shirt and red shorts on. his sneakers was black and white and on his back is a orange backpack. "Your pikachus thunderbolt was amazing and by looking at it, its been trained very well." said the boy.

"Thanks" said Ash before he looked at Lapras."We need to get you checked by nurse joy and make sure those creeps didn't hurt you anywhere."

"But my momma" said Lapras looking at the adult Lapras 'No worries ill go get Nurse joy, you all wait here" said the boy as he took off. Lillie went to the Adult Lapras and told her that they was going to get her and her baby check by the nurse joy. The lapras nodded as a truck pulled up. With the help of Jafar. The two Lapras was on the boat and was on their way to the center. nurse joy did a quick check up on the two lapras. She left them in the pool outside. "Thank goodness you kids brought those Lapras wen you did. The baby lapras is going to be fine" said nurse joy after taking care of the two lapras.

The group went back outside to the pond. Amber and tomo was getting aquainted with the baby lapras. We didn't get your name, mines Lillie Cosmos?" Lillie asked the boy, "mines Misty Waterflower" said Misty.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, my little sister is Amber and that's Tomo" Said Ash introducing himself and the kids.

"Oh the name is Tracy Sketchit, Pokemon Watcher" said Tracy.

"Pokemon Watcher?" asked Misty curiously.

"Pokemon Watchers travel across the world, observing pokemon and sketching what they see. Professor Oak told me that he was a Watcher before he became a professor." Ash answered her question.

"Wow you know Professor Oak, He's my hero and im a big fan of his" said Tracy.

"So how did the baby lapras get on the beach?" asked Ash looking at the lapras.

"The storm must have separated them from their pod." said Nurse joy. "Every year the lapras migrate thought the orange islands."

""Oh that's terrible" said Misty. All the sudden a net came out of nowhere and caught the Lapras. Team rocket appeared in their blimp. "Thanks for the Lapras Twerps" said Meowth. Tracy said "Wow a talking meowth. i got to draw this"

"There with team rocket and they steal peoples pokemon" said Ash. Tracy was cross at the crooks. Ash sent out Venasaur and told him to use razor leaf. Venasaur used his razor leaf attack to free the lapras and destroy their balloon. Lillie told Litty to use Flamethrower to send the crooks flying. 'Why do we always lose!" whined Jessie.

"Were blasting off again" said team rocket.

The gang checked on the Lapras. "Are you two okay?" asked Ash. The two lapras looked at each other happy to be together. "Hey why don't you become a part of our team" Ash said to the lapras. The two Lapras saw nothing but truth and honesty in his eyes and nodded. Ash pulled out a pokeball and caught the baby Lapras. Lillie caught the adult lapras. It was now time for the gang to leave Tangelo Island. Tracy asked if he could tag along with them. Ash told him sure and the gang had a new traveling companion on their journey though the orange islands.

end of chapter.

 ** _Brock leaves the group temporally_**

 ** _Tracy joins the group. ill post his pokemon as we go though the Orange Island._**

 ** _The gang recover the GS ball._**

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeotto(Female),Primeape(male), Aegislash (Male), Lucario(Male), Nidoking(male),Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_

 _ **"I changed my mind about the betrayal story. It was just some ideas i had."**_


	23. Mikan Island, Starcloud, Crystal Onix

After gaining a friend in Tracy and Lapras. Our heros was sailing though the Orange islands until they came upon Mikan Island for Ash's first orange league Gym battle. "Sweet were here" said tomo as he got off Lapras. Riding on their Lapras was alot cheeper and saved them alot of money.

"This is my first gym battle in the Orange Islands." Ash said with a grin.

"you do great babe" Lillie said to her boyfriend. the gang started to walk down a path with palm trees. Amber noticed a coconut on the road. "Strange?, what is a coconut doing out here in the middle of the road?" asked Misty. Amber focused on a bucket that was above them and a boy was hidden behind some trees. She used her psychic to move the bucket over to where the boy was hidden. She smirked before she said 'Yummy, i like Coconuts"

She picked up the Coconut and the bucket spilled water on the hidden boy. he jumped out of hiding. "What the?, i could have sworn i had the bucket in the right place."

"You did but i moved it" Amber said with a grin.

"how?" asked the boy

'Not telling" Amber said innocently.

Just then they heard a laugh which belong to a auburn haired women wearing a black shirt, red skirt, and white sandals. The boy stiffen a bit "I like how you handled my little brother. Senta what did i say about pranking visitors when you are suppose to be doing your homework."

"Don't do it, Sorry sis, ill get to my homework" said Senta before walking away. The women looked at the gang. "I apologise for my brother behavior." she said.

"It's alright, were looking for the Mikan Island Gym." said Ash. "My name's ash and i would like to have a gym battle."

"A challenger, exellent" said the women leading the gang towards the Mikan Gym the building was a combination of a barn and a beach house. "My name is Cissy and i am the gym leader of Mikan Island"

"Its nice to meet you Cissy" said Ash. "What are the rules?"

"Gym battles here in the Orange Islands is alot different than the ones in Kanto, We like to give Trainers and their pokemon a challenge to see how strong both are." explained Cissy

"So the challenges are some sort of Test?" asked Lillie

"Correct" said Cissy leading them to the water field. "I use water type pokemon and the challenger must use a water type as well. My gym has two challenges.. The first challenge is a water gun challenge. My brother Senta is my assistant"

Senta had a machine all set out to throw cans and plates at the end of the field. Cissy's first pokemon was Seadra and Ash choose Blastoise. "the first pokemon hits the most cans and plates is the winner. Senta start it up" said Cissy. Senta started the machine as it launched plates and Cans into the air. Seadra and Blastoise fired their water gun attacks. In the end it was a tie between Seadra and Blastoise. "Not bad Ash, you trained your blastoise very well, but were not done yet." said Cissy leading the gang to the beach. "My last challenge is a Surf race to that beacons and back. The first one to make it back wins" said Cissy. Cissy had Blastoise and Ash used Lapras. Ash found it a bit hard to stand up on Lapras for he had never surfed on pokemon before. Senta sent the racers off. It was a close race. Blastoise proved to be a bit faster than Lapras, but Ash had an idea; he had Lapras use ice beam on the water. Even though the rules said no attacks against each other; there was no rule about using attacks to help with the race. Thanks to an ice slide, Lapras slid all the way towards the finish line on the beach. "Ash Ketchum wins the race" said Senta. Ash petted his Lapras "Thanks Lapras return" he said recalling his pokemon.

Cissy walked up to Ash, after returning her Blastoise. "that was a really great race," she said "and using Lapras's ice beam like that was very clever. So as proof of your victory I present to you the Coral-Eye Badge". Ash took a look at the badge; it was coloured pink, in the shape of a clam shell, with a small blue gemstone. "It looks like a sea shell" he said. "That's because we base our gym badges from shells here on the Orange Islands" explained Cissy. "Thank you" said Ash pocketing the badge.

"great job Ash" said Lillie as he came over to them. He stole a quick kiss with her before the gang bid farewell to Cissy and her brother. The gang got back on their Lapras and sailed away to their next destination.

Scene change.

We find our heros relaxing on a small island with a pond and Several trees. Tracy told them that this island was called Oasis island to stop for the day. Tracys was amazed at all of their pokemon including Nebby. He did a scetch of the Moone pokemon and Lillie together. She liked the drawing and asked to keep it. Tracy revealed some of his pokemon which he had a Venonat, Vileplume, Smeargle, Kelceon, a green lizard like pokemon that is found in Johto. He also had a Marill, A water type also from Johto. Amber and tomo was playing with the pokemon in the small pond. Misty was training her water types with Greninja. Blastoise and Venasaur was sparing with each other. Charizard was taking a nap with Litty. Snowy and Peeka was watching the kids. Dratini was close to Gyaradoes since she was still a baby.

Ash and Lillie was making out when they went to go get firewood for camp. The couple was near a tree unaware something was near them. Lillie moaned as Ash reached down and cupped her bum with his left hand while the other was on her waist. the two broke apart for oxygen. She giggled a bit as Ash helped her up. "Come on babe, we don't want to worry the others.' they fixed their clothes and Lillie put her hair back into a Ponytail. She grab his hand as the two looked for firewood. The two came back to the camp with a bundle of wood. Misty smirked when they came back. "Enjoy yourselves?' she asked

"yeah, anyway we got the firewood." said Lillie placing the wood down. Charizard used a small flamethrower to start it. Everyone set up thier sleeping bags as Ash started to make some potato soup with crackers. Lillie and Misty gave the pokemon their food and once the soup was done. everyone digged in for ash's cooking. Pikachu noticed the bush moving. " _What's up Pikachu?_ " asked Venasaur

"Something's in that bush" said the mouse as he went to investigate. He moved the bush away to reveal a small Pokemon that looked like a purple cloud. Two yellow eyes and two small arm appendages. "Pew?" asked the small pokemon

" _Holy Arceus!"_ shouted Pikachu jumping away getting the others attention. "What is it pikachu?" asked Amber.

Lillie saw the pokemon and reconized it. "It's a Cosmog!"

"Cosmog?" asked Misty.

"Its A psychic type and the first form of Lunala." said Lillie before she picked up the Cosmog. Cosmog smiled a bit as she came back to the table. "Hi there little guy. you must be hungry." she said making a bowl of food for it. Cosmog digged into the food. Nebby was overlooking them before she said to Lillie. "Lillie, its a male Cosmog."

"What does that mean Nebby? Will it evolve into a Lunala like you?" she asked the moone pokemon.

"im not sure, this is the first time i've seen another cosmog since i was one" spoke Nebby. Cosmog floated before he went into Ash's bag and smiled. "Awww how cute, Cosmog likes you big brother." Amber said.

"Wow i got to take a picture of this" said Tracy starting to sketch Cosmog in Ash's bag. Cosmog fell asleep inside his bag and Ash smiled. The gang soon fell asleep in their sleeping bags. the next morning everyone woke up and was ready to hit the road. Cosmog was still with them so ash asked it. "Cosmog, do you want to come along with us?"

"Pew!" smiled Cosmog. Ash pulled out a pokeball and Cosmog tapped his little arm on it. Cosmog was caught by Ash. Ash left Aegislash and Nidoking at the lab. Cosmog popped back out of his pokeball and went back into Ash's backpack. Lillie nicknamed him Starcloud "Starcloud must really like your bag big brother." Amber said with a cute look.

"He really does huh" Ash said looking at Cosmog. The gang recalled all of their pokemon and Set off towards their next destination.

scene change

As our heros continued to sail though the orange islands. Ash noticed a small glass bottle in the sea. "What's that?" asked Tomo as Ash scooped up the bottle and read the letter. "if anyone knows about the Crystal Onix, contact me at once."

"Crystal Onix?" asked Lillie

"I would like to see if there is a Crystal Onix." said Tracy

"Sounds like fun" said Misty as the Lapras went straight to the island where the message came from. 'What island is this Tracy?" Ash asked him.

"Its called Sunburst Island. famouse for its glass figurines and other stores with glass." said Tracy. The gang got off of Lapras before they recalled them. Ash and the gang went to a store and bought some glass figurines. Ash bought his mom a Pidgeotto figurine, Lillie bought a pikachu figureine for Kukui. Misty bought her sisters a Staryu,Goldeen and Gyaradoes figurine. The gang heard a commotion and saw a Little girl being picked on by a Man.

"Your brother has no talent to make glass figurines, you two should close down your shop." said the man

"My brother is good, you don't know what he creates." Cried the little girl. Litty didn't like this man and roared at the man. The man backed away from the heel pokemon. Lillie checked on the little girl while Ash said "Get lost buddy, leave this girl alone or else Litty here will tear you up.'

Litty smirked before cracking his claws. The man paled before he darted for his shop. "Are you okay?" Lillie asked the girl.

"Yes thank you, that man is a big bully." said the girl. "My name is Marissa and this is my brothers shop."

"Marissa was it you that sent the letter" Misty asked holding the letter.

Marissa smiled 'So do you know the Crystal Onix?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"No we dont, sorry" said Tracy. Marissa looked down with a frown."I was hoping that someone knew about it so it would help my brother with his glassmaking skills."

The team was curious and Marissa took them to the back. They saw a older boy with a Charmeleon making glass figurings. He was finishing with a Geodude figurine. it didn't look to bad but didn't sparkle like the other store did."Mateo we have visitors." said Marissa.

Mateo and his charmeleon stopped working. "Hello i hope that my sister wasn't any trouble."

"No not at all, that glass figurine of Geodude looks really good" said Ash.

"Yeah but its missing its Spark of inner fire. My grandpa was the best at glassmaking." said Mateo. "He was very creative with his glass making skills."

"How did your grandpa get his spark?" asked Tomo. Mateo showed the gang a Onix figurine that sparkled like the ones the gang saw in the other store.

"By the Crystal Onix, He saw it and it made him inspired by its beauty." said Mateo, "If i can meet it, maybe i can try to get that spark that i'm missing."

"We can help you look for the Crystal Onix," said Misty. The others agreed to see the Crystal Onix. Mateo smiled at the gang before he recalled Chameleon and the gang walked away from the village and was in the mountains. Tracy had his Marill out since she had Very big ears. Tracy pulled out a Recorder and it played an Onix roaring. "Marill can you try to find us an Onix?"

"Sure Tracy no problem" said Marill. Ash taught him to speak to pokemon while they stayed on Oasis Island. Rotom scanned Marill. "Marill, the Water Mouse Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round rubbery tip on its tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water zzt"

"Such a cutey" said misty and Lillie.

"If anyone can find the crystal onix, its marill with her super hearing." Tracy said Marill lead the gang towards an unnderground lake which crystals surrounded the lake. The water started to rise as the Crystal Onix revealed itself. It's body was made of Crystals, "wow its real" said Misty.

"I got to Sketch this, Wait until Professor Oak see this" said Tracy started to draw in his notebook. Ash sent out Venasaur and told him to use Razor leaf. Venasaur launched his attack at the Crystal attacks bounced off its body. Marill tried her water gun attack which failed. Mateo brought out his charmeleon. "Charmeleon use Flamethrower."said Mateo. charmeleon used his flamethrower on the Crystal Onix. The Crystal Onix fell down in pain since the flamethrower affected its crystal body. "Now's your chance big brother, catch it" said Marissa.

Mateo shook his head. "seeing the flames on the Crystal Onix has finally found my inspiration. Thank you Crystal Onix."

The crystal onix rose before it said. " _I can tell you have a pure heart, Catch me pure one_ "

Ash looked at Mateo, "It wants you to catch it, It saw you have a Pure heart."

"Really Onix?" Mateo asked the Crystal Onix which it nodded its head. "I'll take good care of you" Mateo said. He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at the Crystal Onix. The Crystal Onix was caught and the gang returned to his shop. Mateo with Charmeleon and Crystal made a Charizard figurine that sparkled. "Wow big brother, it looks amazing" said Marissa.

"I cant thank you guys for helping me find my inspriation." said Mateo as he gave the gang a Glass figurine. He gave Ash a Greninja Figurine and Teddiursa, Lillie a Ninetales, Misty a Blastoise, and Tracy a Venasaur. Tomo recieved the Charizard glass figurine. The gang bid farewell to Mateo and his family as the gang continued on their journey.

end of chapter

" ** _Wow one hundred Favs and followers, i am glad you guys like my story. Check out my other pokemon story. Yes i decided to give Ash a Cosmog and it will evolve into Solgaleo. The gang doesnt know that Male Cosmogs evolve into Solgaleo and females evolve into Lunala. I hope you guys like the small make out scene with Ash and Lillie, I will try to get better with showing more thoughout the series.."_**

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeot(Female),Primeape(male, Lucario(Male), Starcloud-Cosmog(Male), Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male) **

**_Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **Tracy's party-Marill(female), Venonat(Male), Smeargle(Male), Vilplume(Female), Kelceon (Male)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	24. Navel Island and Seven Grapefruit Island

Our heros have arrived to Navel Island, the site of Ash's second gym battle. Along the way to Navel Island. Ash and the gang landed on a island called Pikan Island which had pokemon that was colored Pink because of the berries they eat, The gang decided to keep it a secret. Misty made a friend in another water type trainer. their lapras docked at the island. "Yes, the site of my next Gym battle." said an excited Ash.

"but where is the gym big brother?' asked Amber. Just then a man with a big backpack appeared. "you kids lost?" asked the man. he had a big packpack on his back. his shirt was red and he was wearing Tan shorts.

Lillie said. "Yes were looking for the Navel Island Gym."

The man said "I live here, ill take you all to the gym, by the way my name is Danny." said Danny leading the gang towards A large mountain that stood on Navel Island. "There it is, the Navel Island gym." said Danny.

"Wait you mean that Mountain is the Gym!"gasped Misty.

"That's correct ma'am" said Danny before he pointed to a gate near the mountain. "That gate starts the challenge"

"Oh yeah!, Come on out everyone!" Ash exclaimed with excitment. Lillie giggled at her boyfriend. He loves to exercise with his pokemon. He released all of his pokemon exept for Lapras and Dratini. "Come on guys lets go!" said Ash running towards the mountain. His pokemon followed. The others went after him as his pokemon pushed though the gate. Tracy noticed a sign and he said" the challenger mustn't use any pokemon to climb the mountain." "That's fine, my pokemon love a good exercise" said Ash before he turned to his pokemon. "Last one there is a rotton Egg.' he started to jog up the trail with his pokemon behind him. The others got into the car minus Danny who went after Ash. Ash had some trouble with a small cliff. Venasaur wanted to help him. "no worries Venasaur i got this" Ash said climbing back up resuming the climb. Danny admired Ash and his pokemon as they stopped for a quick break. thier break over as Ash and Danny resumed climbing the mountain with hi pokemon. they got close to the peak as they saw snow. pikachu shivered a bit before ash picked him up and placed him in his jacket. "there buddy stay warm" Danny could see the bond ash and Pikachu had.. Finally the gang made it to the top of the mountain. all of his pokemon was resting from the climb. Lillie and the others was in warm blankets. Lillie and amber rushed over to him. "you okay baby?" Lillie asked him,

"im great" said Ash as he recalled all of his pokemon except for Greninja, Starcloud and Pikachu.

"Well i got to say ash, after seeing you and your pokemon climb the mountain, i am happy to have you as my challenger" said Danny which made the gang jump a bit. "Wait are you?" asked Tracy

"Yep, i am the gym leader of Navel Island. Cllimbing the mountain is one of my challenges" said Danny leading them to a small geyser field. "My first challenge is a frozen Geyser race. we use a pokemon that knows ice type attacks and freeze the Geysers. The first pokemon to freeze the Geyser wins."

Danny released a Nidoqueen and Ash sent out Lapras. Both of them used Ice beam to freeze the Geyser. it was a close one but Nidoqueen was alot quicker which Danny won the first challenge. Lapras felt sad at loosing the match. "Its's okay Lapras you did great" said Ash returning Lapras to his pokeball. "the next challenge is a carving race. We now make a sled out of the frozen geyser" said Danny releasing a Machoke and a Scyther. Ash had Charizard, Venasaur and Greninja for this challenge. Thanks to charizards flamethrower attack, Greninja's Night slash, and Venasaurs vines. Ash won the second challenge.

"For the final challenge, we race all the way down to the moutnain to the beach wth three pokemon in the sleds" said Danny. Ash chose Scyther to steer, Greninja and Pikachu to ride with him. They got into the sleds and waited for the green light. The light turned green as the race started. Ash and Danny raced down the mountain determined to win. The others was in the cable car watching who would win. The ride was a bit bumpy. Soon the terrain turned from snow to rocky terrain. Ash's sled started to break apart. The sled became a bit lighter due to it breaking. Ash crossed the finish line first making him the winner. Ash and his pokemon crashed into the ocean. They was a bit wet but they didn't care. Ash approached Danny. "That was the best challenge that i ever had Ash, As proof that you won here is this, The Sea-Ruby Badge. The badge was an white oyster shell with a green gem on it. Ash took the badge from him. "Thanks Danny." ash said before he pocketed the badge. the others came over and congraduated him. The gang bid farewell to Danny as they climbed on Mama Lapra to resume their journey.

Scene change.

Our heros have arrived to a a bunch of small islands. The gang stopped on one of them. Ash saw that all of the trees had Grapefruit. "Hey tracy where are we?'

"This must be The Seven Grapefruit Islands. These islands grow Grapefruit." said Tracy. The gang noticed that the grapefruit was alot bigger than normal ones. "I wonder if they are delicious?' asked Misty.

"Are we allowed to pick some?" Lillie asked until they head a voice shouting. "Hold it Right there Grapefruit theives!"

The gang turned and saw a women approaching them. The gang was only one the island for five minutes and they are already in trouble. "Excuse me miss but we just got here." said Tracy. The women said "Im sorry, i thought you were the Grapefriut Thief. My name is Ruby and i own the Seven Grapefruit island. my staff and i grow the fruit."

How do you get them so big?" asked Misty,

"With alot of Care and attention. Also the wild Butterfree help us as well." said Ruby. "But theres this theif that has been going around stealing the Grapefruit. its so fast and my staff and i haven't been able to stop it."

She took the gang to where the thief struck. the gang saw that whoever was the thief left a huge mess. "Look at this place" said Misty, Broken trees was everwhere and Grapefruit layed everywhere. "Whoever the thief is outdid themselves." said tracy.

one of Ruby's staff came over to them. "Ruby we found the Thief on the radar."

The gang followed him to the Thief and saw that it was a Snorlax. "A Snorlax" said Ash pulling out his pokedex. " **Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax isn't satisfied until it's eaten about 900 pounds of food each day, afterwhich it promptly goes to sleep." Snorlax grabbed a branch with a grapefruit and ate it. Snorlax spitted out the seeds.**

"uh-oh Snorlax is the sleeping pokemon and it wont stop eating until its consumed over 900 pounds of food" Lillie said. Snorlax continued to eat the grapefruit until he consumed every grapefruit on the first island. "Well at least it wont be able to get to the other islands" said Misty. She was wrong as Snorlax started to swin towards the second island. "Thats a first for me" said Misty shocked that snorlax is swimming'That must be how Snorlax got here in the first place." said Tracy.

Snorlax was halfway there as the gang got into Rubys boat. The boat hurried to the second grapefruit island. Snorlax already arrived and started to eat a pile of grapefruit that was somehow on the beach. The gang got off the boat. "Where did those grapefruit came from?" asked Amber

"Hey those are our grapefruit we stole!" Shouted Jessie from team rocket.

"Team Rocket!" shouted the gang

"Not you guys again!" said Tracy remembering their last encounter on the boat show.

"Well well its the twerps. lets nab their pokemon" said Jessie "Arbok Go!"

Her Arbok appeared ready for battle. " _Bringss it onsss"_ said Arbok.

"I choose you Victreebell!" said james releasing his Victreebell. Victreebell appeared before she turned back towards James. " _Come here!_ " said Victreebell as it bit on his head. "Victreebell, don't attack me attack Snorlax!" shouted James as the others sweatdropped. "Train that thing!" said Meowth. Victreebell let go of him before charging at Snorlax. Snorlax didn't like to be disturbed and used Ice Punch on victreebell. Victreebell was frozen and crashed into Arbok. "It knows Ice Punch." said Ash. Snorlax opened his jaw before firing Hyper Beam at Team Rocket. The crooks was sent blasting off from the Hyper Beam. "Were blasting off again!" said Team Rocket.

Snorlax went back to eating the pile. He finished eating the fruit before he advanced towards the trees. Ash stood in his way. "Sorry Snorlax but i wont allow you to eat any more grapefruit. Primeape may the aura Guide you" Ash said releasing his primeape. Primeape still had his belt on. Snorlax didn't like the challenge before he tried to use Body slam. "Primeape dodge it and use Close Combat" Primeape dodge the body slam before using Close Combat on Snorlax. Snorlax took a direct hit from the super effective move. Snorlax went in for a Double Edge attack. "Primeape dodge it and use MegaKick!" said Ash. Primeape dodge Snorlax before hitting it with Megakick. Snorlax used Rest and fell asleep to recover its strenght. "Nows my chance, go pokeball!" He tossed the pokeball at Snorlax and caught it. Ruby was very grateful for the gangs help and gave them a bag of Grapefruit along with Some grapefruit peels. "What about the first island?" asked Misty

"No worry, the trees will grow back next year" said Ruby. The gang got on Lapras after bidding farewell to Ruby and her staff.

end of chapter.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeot(Female),Primeape(male, Lucario(Male), Starcloud-Cosmog(Male), Snorlax(Male), Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **Tracy's party-Marill(female), Venonat(Male), Smeargle(Male), Vilplume(Female), Kelceon (Male)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	25. Lorelei,Rudy, and the Legend of Solgaleo

After gaining a new friend in Snorlax. We find our heros relaxing in a small cafe. Ash and Lillie had many battles with pokemon trainers. Most of them wanted to battle Nebby. Ash was sitting beside Lillie holding Starcloud who was now a Cosmeon. Starcloud evolved during an encounter with Team Rocket on Murott Island. Tracy caught an elder Scyther that was once the leader of a swarm of Scyther. Amber and Tomo was playing with their pokemon.

"It's nice to take a break from traveling." Misty said drinking a cup of tea.

"Yeah, I just hope we can get a break from all the challengers we been getting." said Lillie leaning in to her boyfriend. Tracy was reading the paper when he saw something interesting. "check it out you guys, it says that Lorelei of the elite four is on the island.'

"Really, Lorelei's my hero, She uses Water types." said Misty with a sparkle in her eye.

"A hero am i?" said a voice which belong to a women with purple-red hair and glasses. "No way, Lorelei, its an honor to meet you, my name is misty and i too am a water pokemon trainer." said Misty. Lorelei chuckled a bit at Misty. She looked out to the sea. "The gentle wind blows likes its speaking to you, The ocean is truly a magnificent place." said Lorele. Ash and Lillie could tell that Lorelei loved nature. Ash approached her after she spoke. "Hi lorelei, my names ash and i would like to battle you please?"

" _Please_?" asked Greninja and Pikachu.

Lorelei smiled "Sure i will battle you Ash, does a one on one sound good?"

"Perfect." said Ash. He wanted to test himself against an elite four member. They went to a clearing so they wouldn't break anything. Ash chose to go with Venasaur while Lorelui chose Slowbro. Ash noticed a Slowbronite on a band wrapped around its tail. "So Slowbro can Mega Evolve." said Ash. He found a shop that contained a Blastoiseite and Venasaurite and bought them for his pokemon. Lillie also aquired a Venasaurite for Flower. Venasaur had his new Stone in the band around his flower. "Battle begin!" said Tracy acting as ref.

"Venasaur use Leaf Storm!" said Ash. / **Since Water types are weak against grass types, ill use Venasaur/**

Venasaur launched his leaf storm attack at Slowbro. Lorelei wasn't too worried as slowbro got hit by the razor leaf. Slowbro wasn't affected by the attack to much. "wow that slowbro must be strong to stand an attack from Venasaur" said Amber./ **That Slowbro is super strong. it is her stongsest pokemon** / ash thought

"Venasaur use Vine whip!" said Ash. Before Venasaur could launch his attack. Lorelui said "Slowbro use Disable"

Slowbro eyes glowed blue making Venasaur stop in his tracks, Slowbro lifted Venasaur into the air before it threw him across the field. "Venasaur are you okay?" Ash asked worried for him. " _Im fine ash_ " said Venasaur. Ash touched his keystone and mega evolved Venasaur into Mega Venasaur. " _Lets do this!_ " said Venasaur.

Lorelei smirked before she touched the Keystone on her ring mega evolving Slowbro into Mega Slowbro, Slowbro was covered in shellarmor that was once on his tail. Rotom was recording the battle with his video recorder. "Venasaur use Solarbeam!" said Ash. Venasaur gathered sunlight before firing away. Lorelei said calmly 'Slowbro Gyro ball"

Slowbo started to spin crazy through the solarbeam and landed a direct hit on Venasaur. "Use Ice punch" said Lorelei. Slowblow charged up an ice punch attack and hits venasaur with the super effectiive move. but Venasaur was still standing which made Lorelei shocked. "But that was super effective! Grass types are weak agiants Ice types." she said. Ash smirked before he said "Venasaurs Ability when it Mega Evolves is Thick Fat, It reduces the damage venasaur can take By super effective moves."

Lorelei can tell that ash did his studying. "Thats my big brother" said Amber with a big smile. Ash said "Venasaur use Frenzy Plant!" Venasaur stommed his feet into the earth making thorny roots come out. The roots headed straight for Slowbro. The attack made slowbro go flying into the air. "Slowbro use Gryo Ball!" said Lorelei. Slowbro spinned around and headed straight for Venasaur. Venasaur stood his ground against Slowbro. "Now finish it with Ice Beam."

Slowbro opened his mouth and hits Venasaur with Icebeam. Venasaur's Thick fat kept him from fainting until Lorelei told Slowbro to use Double Ice Punch. The two ice punchs made Venasaur fainted as he reverted back to his normal form. Ash ran over to Venasaur along with greninja and Pikachu. Flower was also worried for him. "Thank you venasaur, we got alot of work to do if we want to be an elite level.?" ash said to him.

" _Right_ " said Venasaur. Lorelei recalled her Slowbro before walking over. "Thanks for the battle Lorelei" Ash said to her. He wasn't mad that he lost. Lorelei said with a smile. "You have a great bond with all of your pokemon Ash. As long as you keep your hearts connected. then i know that you will become a great and strong trainer."

"Really? Thanks Lorelei." said Ash. That evening Ash and his friends said farewell to Lorelei and resumed their journey.

scene change.

We find our heros sailing close to Trovita Island on a boat. The gang last stopped in Trovitopolis City and solved a mystery with a monster which it turned out to be a Large Bulbasaur. The corrupted Mayors former pokemon. The corrupted mayor lost his reelection and Amber took Bulbasaur as her own.

"I wonder what the gym leader is like here?" asked Lillie holding Starcloud. Snowy and Litty stood beside her as did Greninja and Lucario. "All i know is that he will give me a challenge like Danny and Cissy" said Ash.

"Help! Someone Help US!" cried someone. The Gang saw a Little girl holding on to a Seel crying. She was close to a Whirlpool. "Oh no, that little girl needs help!" said Misty as she sent out Staryu, Magikarp and Frogadier. Her Froakie evolved back at Trovitopolis city. She dived into the lake. Ash sent out Lapras and Lillie sent out Nebby. Misty reached her first and they tried to get her away from the whirlpool but the current was too strong. They was already being pulled in. "Misty!" shouted Ash and the gang. Mistys Magikarp began to glow as it evolved into Gyaradoes. Gyaradoes had them on his back as the group headed for shore. Misty was shocked that her Magikarp evolved to save her. They reached the dock and with Nebby's help. They got the little girl and misty off Gyaradoes. Gyaradoes started to nuzzle his trainer and she returned it. her fear of Gyaradoes gone.

"Are you alright little one?" Misty asked her after she recalled her pokemon.

"Yes, thank you." said the girl. she had dark red hair and was wearing a small white dress. "We was swimming in the sea when the current took us close to that whirlpool."

"You have to be careful. the sea can be very dangerous." said Misty.

"Mahri!" shouted a boy about Mistys age came running to them with three others boys. they have seen everything. "Big brother!" she cried as she ran into his arms. he had dark red hair and his attire was a black longsleeve shirt, blue jeanss and a white vest. "Mahri you had me so worried. dont go swimming in the sea without someone okay?" he said. Mahri nodded yes at him. The boy looked at misty. "I thank you for saving my sister."

"No problem" said Ash.

"We was just glad she didn't get hurt" said Tracy.

"May i know the name of you milady?" the boy asked misty. she was blushing red. "My name is Misty waterflower. Future gym leader of the Cerulean gym." said Misty

"A pretty name for you. My name is Rudy, the Gym Leader of Trovita Island." said Rudy

"Your the gym leader of Trovita island?" said Lillie.

"That's right ma'am." said Rudy. "are one of you here to challenge me?"

"That would be me, My name is Ash and i have already challenge two of the Orange island gyms." said ash revealing the Sea-Ruby and Coral Eye badges. "so what kind of challenges do have to face to get your badge?'

"I have two Challenges. the first challenge is a target test and the other is a three on three pokemon battle." said Rudy. "The pokemon that you use will be the same type that i use."

"got it" said Target test began and Ash used Scyther, Umbreon, Charizard and Pikachu to hit the targets. The tricky thing was that they had to stay on the boat and hit targets on branches and rocks. Misty and Rudy talked with each other while Ash and his pokemon hit the targets. they completed the challenge. The boat stopped and Rudy said. "well ash, im impressed you completed the first challenge. now you will have to beat me in a same type battle. what type do you chose?"

"Fire, Bug and Electric" said Ash,

"Then we will battle tomorrow with the same type of pokemon." said Rudy. That night after misty and Togepi was invited to dinner with Rudy and Mahri. Rudy showed Misty all of his pokemon which was a Ninetales, Electabuzz,Venomoth, Hitmonchan, Exeggutor, Golem, Rhydon, Alakazam with a Alakazamite. Starmie and a Nidoking. all of his pokemon was dancing Rudy explained to her that dancing increased their skills. Rudy and Misty danced with each other having fun. Ash and Lillie was sitting outside watching Nebby fly though the dark night. Ash smiled at his friend. "good for her" He said which earned him a snogging session from Lillie. Ash was using Magmar, Electabuzz and Butterfree. The next day came time for the battle. Ash stood on one side while Rudy stayed on the other. "The battle will now begin between the gym leader rudy against the challenger Ash ketchum, this will be a three on three battle. Two knockouts win the battle!" said the ref.

"For my Electric type, i will use Eectabuzz!" said Rudy sending out Electabuzz. Electabuzz used some electricity ready to battle. Ash sent out his electabuzz and rudy was shocked Ash had one too. "You go Babe!" said Lillie.

"Electabuzz use Work up!" said Ash. Electabuzz used work up to increase his attack power. "Electabuzz use Thunder!" said Rudy. Rudy's Electabuzz unleashed his thunder attack towards electabuzz. Ash's Electabuzz absorbed the attack before ash said "Electabuzz use Brick Break!"

Electabuzz hands glowed before he landed a direct hit on Rudy's Electabuzz. "Man your good" said Rudy as his Electabuzz recovered from the attack. "Yah big brother!" cheered Amber.

"Im impressed with Ash's battling skills." said Tracy.

"He works with his pokemon everyday" said Lillie with a big smile. "Electabuzz use Thunderpunch!" said Rudy. Electabuzz formed a thunderpunch attack and charged at Ash's Electabuzz. "Counter it with your own Thunderpunch!" The two electric types clashed in the center of the battlefield. "Use cross chop!" said Ash. Electabuzz used Cross chop on Rudy electabuzz really hard and made him faint. "Rudy's electabuzz is unable to battle." said the ref on his pidgeot.

Rudy recalled his Electabuzz. "Thanks Electabuzz, you earned a good rest" he said before looking at ash who was prasing his Electabuzz. "ash, you truly are a strong trainer, for my Fire type i will use Ninetales." Rudy's Ninetales appeared ready for battle. Ash recalled Electabuzz and Sent out Magmar. "Magmar use flamethrower!"

"Ninetales use Flamethrower as well." said Rudy. The two fire attacks canceled each other out. "ninetales use confusion!" said Rudy. Ninetales eyes glowed as it lifted Magmar into the air. "Magmar use Focus Blast!" said Ash. Magmar formed a blue orb before throwing it at Ninetales. Ninetales got hit by the focus blast. "Ninetales are you alright?" Rudy asked.

 _"I'll manage_ " said Ninetales. "Ninetales use Will o wisp!" said Rudy. Ninetales fired several ghost flames at Magmar. "Magmar dodge it and use Fire punch!" said Ash. Magmar dodged the Will-o-wisp and manage to hit ninetales with fire punch. "Use Flame charge to finish it off" said Ash.. Magmar surrounded himself in fire before he charged at Ninetales. Magmar tackled ninetales into the wall wirh Fire Charge. Ninetales fainted from the attack making ash the winner of the battle. "Ninetales is unable to battle. the victor goes to Ash ketchum of Pallet town."

"Yes, we did it!" said Ash hugging magmar. The others was happy ash won his thrid badge. Rudy recalled ninetales before walking over to ash. Mahri was beside him holding a box. "I got to say Ash, your one strong trainer." said Rudy.

"You too Rudy" said Ash. Rudy smiled before he reached into the box. "As proof that you won my gym battle is this, the Spike-Shell Badge" He said revealing the badge. The Spike-Shell Badge was a yellow star shape with a small yellow stone "Thanks Rudy" said Ash as hewas approached by his friends. That day we find our heros about to board a boat that will take them to their next destination. The gang was waiting for misty who was talking to Rudy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him a piece of paper. He did the same with her. She got on the boat as the ship took off towards their next destination. Rudy and Mahri waving bye to them. "What were you guys talknig about?" ash asked misty,

"Rudy asked me if i would be his girlfriend and i said yes. We gave each other our emails and promise to call each other." said Misty. The gang left Trovito island with Ash getting the badge and Misty getting a boyfriend.

Scene change.

We find our heros approaching a strange island with Lapras. . the gang was amazed at the magestic rock formation that looked alot like the rock from the Pyroar King. a forest surrounded the rock formation . "Whoa what is that place?" asked Misty awed at the rock. "According to the guide . its called Pride Rock. The home of a pokemon called Solgaleo" Tracy said.

"Solgaleo?" asked Misty

"The Great Beast of the Sun. Known as the Emisarry of the sun. Solgaleo is the counterpart to Lunala." said Lillie. Lapras arrived at the shore as Ash recalled him. Tracy was still reading the book. "According to the guide. A group of Scientists found Pride Rock and started to excavate it."

"Thats correct kid" said a man with a great build. next to him was a machamp. "Hello kids. my name is Grant and i am the head Excavationit here at Sun Island." said grant leading the kids towards Pride Rock. The gang was awed at how big it was. "So magestic" said Lillie as Nebby came out of her pokeball. She wanted to see the Home of her counterpart. Grant showed the kids the inside which he called the Kings Den. The group saw a throne along with a large stone slab. "According to Legend. Solgaleo lived here with his Champion called the Prince of the Sun. The prince would always play Solgaleos favorite song called the Sun's Song. Solgaleo was very happy until his champion fell in battle agianst invaders. Solgaleo was so upset that he banished the invaders to another dimension."

"poor Solgaleo" Amber said sadly.

"It would be awesome to meet Solgaleo," said Tomo.

"Yeah it would be great" said Ash until he spotted something behind the throne. he moved towards the throne and moved it. behind it was a stone carving of notes. Grant gasped "I don't beleive it kid you found the Sun's Song."

"Really?' said Ash before he pulled out a notebook and wrote the song into his book. The gang surveyed the Area abit more until dusk. The gang stayed the night and the next morning after left Sun Island.

end of chapter

 ** _Next chapter-the Power of One._**

 ** _Sorry guys, Some part of the Lorelei battle got cut out from the doc so i had to go back and fix it._**

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeot(Female),Primeape(male, Lucario(Male), Starcloud-Cosmoen(Male), Snorlax(Male), Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Froakie(female), Togepi(female)**_

 _ **Tracy's party-Marill(female), Venonat(Male), Smeargle(Male), Vilplume(Female), Kelceon (Male)**_

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	26. The Power of One

Long ago an ancient prophecy was told. it says " _Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning, Let these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the Waters great Guardian shall rise to quell the fighting. alone its song will fail and thus the earth shall turn to ash. Oh chosen ones, Aided by the Beasts of the Sun and Moon. In your hands bring the treasures of the titans to tame the beast of the sea. _

The legend is dedicated to Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, Solgaleo and Lunala was also mention in the legend. The three birds lived together in harmony. should the harmony be disturbed between the great birds. the world will erupt into chaos. High in the sky was a Fortress like ship. A blonde man wearing a purple robe was reading the legend on a stone slab. This mans name was Lawrence the third and he was a collector. Lawrence has collected a lot of rare and valuable artifacts. Now he was here in the middle of the Orange Islands to get something worth more than his collection. "Moltes, the Titan of Fire, Zapdoes, the Titan of Lightning and Articuno, The Titan of Ice. They will make a good part ot my Collection." said Lawence. He had a super computer that can talk to him. "Moltres lives on Fire Island, Zapdoes lives on Lightning Island and Articuno lives on Ice Island." spoke his computer.

"which island is closest?" asked Lawrence.

"Fire Island, The home of Moltres, the Fire Titan." said the computer.

"Exellent, i will capture Moltres first" said Lawrence as his Ship was over Fire Island. His ship was equiped with giant propellers that made it fly and Cannon like guns. The cannons fired Ice all over the island ajnd after Fire Island was covered in Ice. Moltres appeared Very angry at what happened to her Island. "How dare you invade my home!, This is War Articuno!" Sqawked Moltres with fury before she fired Flamethrower at the ship. Moltres was hit by many Ice rounds from Lawrence Cannons. Four Electrical rings captured Moltres as he was sent into the ship. Lawrence smirked before he stated. "It's like a Game of chess. Next i will capture Zapdos, then Articuno and then i will obtain the beast of the sea, Lugia."

Because of Lawrence capturing Moltres. Trouble was going to happen all over the world. Back on Sun Island. all the wild pokemon looked at Pride Rock as the whole Island slowly started to move towards the Center of the Orange Islands. on Pride Rock was a Siloulette of a Lion, We find our heros out on sea on a boat. Clear skies and no trouble was in the horizon. "Man its feels great today." said Ash stetching his arms before moving one over Lillies shoulder. "I agree babe, The weather is gorgeous" She said to her boyfriend.

We should let all our pokemon out to enjoy the weather." said Tracy.

"Yeah!" said Misty "They would love it like Togepi?"

"Yay play time" said Togepi. The gang released their pokemon to enjoy the amazing day. thier water types enjoyed the sea. The flying types enjoyed the sky. Nebby along with Greninja, Pikachu.,Litty and Snowy looked at the dark clouds. They knew that something was wrong. The once peaceful sky was suddenly turned into a Dark and storrmy. The wind howled as the sea turned violent. The gang hurried recalled their pokemon. "Where did this storm come from!" Misty shouted. "No idea!, It came out of nowhere!" Ash shouted. Nebby was using her wings to cover them all from the sea. ""Ash im scared" said Amber. Lillie picked her up and she said "no need to worry Amber, i got you"

Amber melted into her arms as ash smiled even though the storm was getting worse. Maren the captain of the boat tried to get the ship under control but was hard due to the rough waves. A school of Magikarp came out of the sea and surrounded the boat. they was alot livelier than normal. With their help, the boat started to head towards an island. Maren said "That's Shamouti Island?, We are in the Heart of the Orange Island. well dock there and wait for the storm to be over." the gang agreed with her choice.

Back at Pallet town. Delia was tending to her garden with victreebell when Red landed with his Charizard. 'Hi Aunt Delia."

"Hello Red" said Delia.

Professor oak turned up next on his bike. "My my Delia, your garden is getting bigger everyday." said Oak.

"We can thank the weather, it has been magnificent." Delia said petting Victreebel. Then they noticed strange weather as it rained hard for a few seconds until it snowed. "Its Summer, normally we dont get this kind of weather?" said Delia. The weather returned to normal. Charizard, Victreebell and mimey started to get upset. "Mimey?' Victreebell whats wrong?" asked Delia.

"something must be very wrong, pokemon are tuned more to nature than humans are and something bad is happening" said Oak. Back at the Orange Islands. Ash and the gang set foot on Shamouti Island. "Phew, im glad we made it." said Misty.

"Guys i think we are in trouble" said a nervious Tracy. The gang noticed that they was surrounded by People wearing Bird masks. Nebby get ready for a fight as did Litty. "Hey Maren" said One of the taking the mask off to reveal a women. "It's been a while" she said.

"Carol it has been, We got caught in that storm and came here to wait it out." said Maren

"Perfect, your just in time for the Legend Festival" said Carol. the gang was curious about the legend festival. ""My favorite festival, are you playing the Festival Maiden again?" asked Maren.

"No my little sister Melody is playing the part." said Carol. Melody was the only one not wearing a mask. "Why do we have to do this ritual, its boring" Melody whinned to her sister. "It's Tradition Melody," said Carol. Nebby looked at Melody before she said. " _You should be honored to be a part of the Ritual you speak of."_

The Shamountis looked at Nebby before they gasped at the presence of the Moone Pokemon. "It's the Beast of the Moon" said A man as several of them bowed down to Nebby making her sweatdrop. Carol looked at ash and lillie before she asked. "who are all of you?'

"This is Ash and Lillie, their pokemon trainers." said Maren.

" _Lillie is my trainer"_ said Nebby.

"Pokemon trainer!" said the Shamoutis as they cheered much to the gangs confusion. "The anceint prophecy fortold your arrival Chosen Ones, ,Aided by the Beasts of the Sun,Moon and Sea,. shall you vanquish the titans of fire,ice and lightning, the fate of the world rest within you chosen ones." said an old man. Ash and Lillie assumed that he was saying it for tourest. Melody found Ash interesting and gave him a welcoming kiss on the cheeks catching him off guard.. Lillie seeing red snarled at her "Back off Kid, He's already taken!"

Melody snorted before she asked. "What are you ash's girlfriend?"

"Yes, we have been dating for three months now" said Lillie securing her hand in ash's as his arm wrapped around her waist. After the greetings between the islanders and the gang. they was invited to the festival. The pokemon looked at the sky worried. The festival was a real blast. there was vendors, games and dancing in the square. The gang was at the banquet hall waiting for the ceremony to begin. "What will our part be in the legend?' Ash asked the gang. They had no answer as Melody started to play her ocarina in the maidens outfit. (same song from the movie.) She finished playing before she looked at Ash and Lillie. "You must go gather the Treasure of the titans from Fire Island, Ice Island and Lightning island and bring them to me and i will play the song. easy enough" melody said.

"We better get going Lillie before the storm gets worse." Ash said to her. Lillie nodded before they grabbed their bags Amber wasn't leaving her brothers side. Maran allowed them to get on her boat. Misty, Tomo, and tracy stayed behind onn the island. They set sail towards their first destination. Fire Island. Team rocket manage to sneak on the boat hiddin in a cloth. they wanted to steal Starcloud. The storm started to get worse as lightning fired from the sky.. Near the Cliff of Shamouti Islands was a Shrine. A pokemon called a Slowking, a pokemon found in the johto Region was looking at the sky. '"Disturb not the Harmony of Fire,ice and Lightning." said Slowking who can speak human. "What a mess."

Slowking looked out at sea, "Please come Solgaleo, Lunala, The Water guardian cant handle this all by himself."

The others was worried for Ash,Amber and Lillie. The storm was alot worse since they left. "It's all my fault that There out there because of our stupid ritual. we got to get them back" said Melody. Tracy, Tomo and misty was worried for their friends. Back at Pallet Town. Delia, Red and Professor Oak was watching the strange weather hit everywhere in the world like Thunderstorms, Flooding and Snowstorms. the pokemon was all upset and migrating somehwere. "Reports believe that the cause of this phenomemon is coming from an underground River in the ocean. Disrupting the ocean currents, weather patterns and tthe whole planet. They wasn't alone as Kukui, Sycamore, Rowan, Elm, Birch, and Juniper was at his lab too worried about the strange weather. "I believe that we found is the source of the problem. The pokemon can sence that this is happening all over the world." said Oak

"I agree, Pokemon can sense when there is something wrong" said Kukui.

"Reports are coming in that the problem is coming from the Northen region of the Orange Islands. Rigth near the Shamouti Islands." said the reporter.

"Thats where Ash and the others are" said Red. Delia was very worried for her children. Mew was flying around very mad. "It's happening, this is not good!" said Mew. Mewtwo was curious about Mew's behaviour. "What is wrong Mew?" asked Mewtwo. He has been living with Professor oak for a month and he already trusted the professor. The other region professors was shocked that ash caught a Mew. "It will happen, The Titans will soon clash, the world is doomed!"

"Mew what are you talknig about?" asked Mewtwo.

"Theres a reason why i decided to join Ash's team." said Mew.

"What do you mean Mew?" asked professor Elm.

"I will tell you." said Mew.

"Wait, let us go fetch Ivy and then you can tell us on the way to Shamouti." said Oak. Delia wanted to come to because she was worried for her kids. Mew nodded as she glowed. The professors, Red and Delia vanished with Mew and that time, Ash and his group was still out in the ocean. Amber was holding on to Lillie. Greninja and Litty held on to Pikachu and Snowy. soon they saw an island in the distance. "There! Fire Island." Said Maren as she steered her ship towards the island. The rudder on her ship broke and with the help of the wave. The boat made it to shore. Fire Island was like a mountain region with alot of rocky slopes. "We made it but my ship lost the rudder so we wont be able to sail to the other islands."

Pikachu and snowy took off up the stars. "Pikachu!, Snowy!, wait up!" said Ash and Lillie going after their starters. Maren and Amber coming up with them. Misty and her group wass on Carols boat sailing towards fire island. Melody was using the boat to surf on the waves. "Misty we'll be okay" said Melody.

"Im not afraid, im a water type trainer and future gym leader of Cerulean City." said Misty. Team Rocket was on their ship. they wanted to see if The rumors was true about Zapdoes, Articuno and Moltres. Meowth also sensed the strange weather. High in the sky. Lawrence was observing his captured Moltres. "Poor Moltres, so alone, No need to worry for Zapdos and Articuno will be joining us." said the man, He saw the weather and didn't care that he has placed the world in danger. He wanted Lugia and the birds, "Zapdos approaching Fire Island" said his computer. Misty and her group arrived at Fire island. They saw Marens boat was deserted. Melody pulled out the sail and made the boat fly over the stairs. Misty and Tracy was awed at the cool trick. Team Rocket got off the boat and started to search for Moltres. Ash, lillie and Amber finally arrived at the Shrine of Moltres. Inside the Beak of the stone bird was a Red sphere. Pikachu and the pokemon pointed to the orb. Ash and Lillie grabbed the stone and heaved until the orb popped out of the beak of Stone Moltres. The two watched as a Small fire formed in the sphere. "What was that?" asked Lillie looking at the stone.

"We found you Twerps" said Jessie of Team Rocket."not you three!" said Ash annoyed that team rocket appeared at a bad time. "We want to know where Moltres is" said James as Melody's ship appeared behind them. The three dodge the Ship as it landed near Ash and them. "Im glad you all alright" Misty said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"we came for you, you should have stayed on the island" said Melody.

"but the storm would have gotten worse." said Ash. Just then the gang heard a loud screech as a Yellow and Black spiked feathered bird. The bird used Thunder everywhere from its body. "It's Zapdos" said Ash awed at the presense of the Bird. Zapdos continued to Zap everything on Fire island with her Lightning until everything glowed blue. Zapdos Squawked again as everyone covered their ears. Pikachu bravely approached Zapdos. "what are you doing on Fire island Zapdos and where is Moltres?"

"Moltres was a coward and left, I claim fire island as my own. Lightning rules over fire!" screeched Zapdos Lightning bolts went everywhere until it was drawn to the sky. everyone looked up including Zapdos as a Lawrences ship appeared. everyone was awed at the size of the ship. Lawrences ship had Ligthning rods absorbing the lightning bolts and Draining Zapdos of her power. "Exellent drained of its energy , Zapdoes will be easy to capture."Lawrence said with a smirk. He used the same rings he used to capture Moltres. Zapdos was captured in no time including the gang. Lawence was made aware of the unwelcome guest by his computer. "Well i better go greet them."

The gang was all in a cage inside the big room that held Lawrences collection. The Cage was between Moltres and Zapdoes in their cages and it made Ash sick at seeing them trapped. "Wow Moltres and Zapdos" said Tracy. Melody saw a stone tablet and began to read it. " _Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning, Let these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash"_

Her eyes widen a bit before the gang heard a clanking noise. They noticed Lawence descending on his chair on a platform. "Welcome" said Lawrence standing up from his chair. "How unexpected, So what do you think of my collection, Moltres, the bird of Fire and Zapdos, the bird of lightning, but ill need Articuno to complete the collection."

"Your sick!" misty shouted with anger. "What kind of trainer are you seeing pokemon as stamps and dolls!"

"Young lady i am not a trainer, i am a collector, I started my collection with a Mew card and now i have all this." He said Letting the gang out of their cage. "Legendary Pokemon have always been my prize and my collection will be legendary."

"Articuno is leaving Ice Island" said his computer.

"now if you all will excuse me, I have work to do" said Lawrence getting back on his chair as it took off back to the top. Articuno was creating a Blizzard covering everthing in Ice and Snow, Millions of Pokemon was making their way to the Shamouti Islands. The professors, Red, and Delia was in a news helicopter. Mew and Mewtwo flew beside the aircraft just in case the wind picked up."As you all can see. Millions of Pokemon are making their way to Shamouti Islands. we have Professor Oak, Ivy and their colleages with us to shed some light on this disaster.

"Prof Oak held a drawing of the elemental islands and a tri colored pen in his hands and used them to explain. "Near Shamouti Islands are the islands of fire, ice lightning, which are home to the three legendary birds Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos," he said "and I fear they may be the cause of this weather disaster. You see ancient writings from different cultures have considered the area around the Fire and Ice Islands as the cradle of the ocean, most likely the source of all the oceans, since everyone knows that when you combine fire and ice together it makes water". "And what about the island of lightning?" asked the reporter. "Well I theorize that when our planet was still young, a chemical reaction caused when lightning struck volcanic sea water, started life on our world," said Prof Oak "I believe that the three legendary pokemon are connected to this. Using a magnetic pull to form currents under the formed ocean from fire and ice, it allows the elements to balance out and keep the weather system under control. And if the power of Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos have been disrupted, then it's conceivable that a powerful underwater current, known as the beast of the sea, will emerge from this region and ultimately flood the entire planet. That is what my colleages and i think is happening." the other professors nodded even though they had yet to talk to Mew.

"The pokemon are gathering because they feel and sense this doom," said Prof Ivy "pokemon are in tune with the balance of nature. So they're gathering to correct this imbalance and try to save the planet, although they might not be able to do anything about it".

The news reporter saw Delia and asked her who she was. Delia spoke about the worry she had for her Children Ash and Amber was in the storm and said that they was the only ones she had left.

In the flying ship of Lawrence, the gang was watching everything happening outside from a window. Melody looked at the stone tablet again and read out the writing loud; "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash". Everyone else joined her at the tablet. "I think the ancient legend is coming true". "I think so to," said Ash " all of this started to happen when that man started capturing the legendary birds". "So it's all the man's fault that the whole world is in danger," said Tracey "and if this legend is true then everything and everyone will be destroyed". said Lillie finishing his sentence.

The group looked at Zapdos and Moltres in their cages. "We need to set them free" said Misty. Ash sent Venasaur, Blastoise, and Charizard. Lillie stayed with snowy and Litty. They used Their signature attacks at Moltres cage. Even team rocket helped by attacking Zapdoes cage. Moltres was free at last and looked at Zapdoes before firing a flamethrower at the cage. Zapdoes was freed before she squaked "What! how dare you attack me! this is war Moltres!"

Moltres recieved a full blast of the attack. The two birds made a hole in the ship. Lawrence was trying to weaken Articuno with his cannons so he could capture it when he saw that Zapdos and Moltres was freed from theri cage. A Shadow deep in the sea began to form a tornado before heading up. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos began to attack Lawrence's ship with flamethrower, Ice beam and Thunderbolt. They destroyed the propellers as the ship started to descent towards Lightning Island. The ship crashed into Lightning island as Lawrences collection fell into the Sea. The gang hurried and got out of the Ship and was safely on the ground which was now covered in snow.

Lillie and Ash spotted a Statue of Zapdos and saw it had a yellow sphere. they grabbed the orb and pulled with their Might. the twomanage to set it free. They saw lightning appear in the orb. ash pocketed the orb before they noticed the ship debris was still falling .Melodis ship was free and everyone got inside. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres started to figth each other. "guys lets get out of here!" said Melody. Team rocket and the gang agreed with her as moltres Flamethower melted the ice making the water flow right to the cliff. The gang prepared to crash until A cyclone appeared. and caught them. The cyclone moved them away from Lightning Island. the gang heard a Echo moaning sound that sounded familiar to Melody. The Cyclone took them to the shrine at Shamouti Island and tossed the boat. Everone scrambled to get off the Boat as it went down to the frozen ocean and crashed. Everyone was catching their breaths when they saw Slowking. "Take the treasure and put it there" said Slowking pointing to the shrine. The gang was shocked that it could speak human. Pikachu and their pokemon lead Ash and Lillie to the shrine. They saw that they had to place the treasures corresponding to the island they came from. They placed the treasures into their right slots. "So your ash and Lillie, Your one treasure Short" said Slowking scaring them from behind. Before Ash could ask him a question they heard a familiar voice. "Ash, Lillie! I found them!" said a boys voice. The gang turned and saw Red, Delia and the professors climbing down. Mew and Mewtwo floated beside them just in case they slipped.. "Mommy!" said amber running into her mothers arms. Delia hugged both of her children glad they was alright. "thank goodness we found you guys." said Red. Screeching was heard as the group looked at the three birds coming their way. "Oh no, the titans are fighting" Mew said sadly.

Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos continue to fire Flamethrower, Ice Beam and Thunderbolt at each other as they got close to the shrine. Amber clinged into her mothers arm as Ash stood up with his arms out. "Hey cut it out!"

They didn't listen as The Cyclone appeared again and forced them away from the shrine. The sun barely can be seen though the dark clouds. everyone saw a shadow swim up the cyclone. A white magestic dragon with Blue markings on its back, tail and eyes apeared from the cyclone. "The Great Guardian, Lugia" said Slowking. Everyone was shocked at the presence of Lugia. Lugias was normally found in the Johto region. Lugia let out a moaning echo that made Melody gasped for shelooked at her ocarina. Lawrence saw Lugia as well. "finally my prize, The beast of the sea will belong to me."

Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno started to throw attacks at Lugia. Lugia dodged the attacks with Safeguard, Whirlpool and Detect. But Lugia was outmatched by the birds and all three of them manage to hit lugia with their attacks. Lugia fell back into the ocean. the birds resumed fighting each other.

"This is bad" said Slowking.

Everyone saw that Millions of Pokemon have gathered near the islands. "So Many pokemon." said rotom recording. He has been recording since they was captured on Lawrences ship. "They all must be here because of the disaster." said Tracy.

"There is only one hope." said Mew.

"Only the chosen ones, aided by the Beast of the Sun and Beast of the Moon can bring the treasures to help the Waters great guardian.' slowking said to them.

"but the legend said the song will fail!" said Melody.

"And thus the earth shall turn to Ash." said Mew looking at Ash. Ash realized that he was apart of the legend. "Yes Ash, You and Lillie are the chosen ones. Lillie was chosen by Lunala, The beast of the moon."

"But i cant be the chosen one" said Ash.

"you name is in the Legend Ash." said Misty

"Honestly, i wished my name was bob." said ash. "Theres nothing wrong with your name dear." said Delia. Melady remembered that lugia made the very same sound as the song from the legend. She played Lugias song as the birds continued to fight. Deep in the ocean as Lugia heard the song. Lugia reappeared before them as he spoke. "This Song, This song has restored my Strength, but it lone cannot bring the harmony to the three waring ones."

"What do you mean?" asked Lillie.

"When the treasures of Fire Ice and Lightning are all together, my song shall harrmonized their powers and tame both the beast above and below the sea, but we need the help of the chosen ones." said Lugia.

"But what could we do that nobody else can?" Ash asked.

"Only in the hands of the chosen ones, shall the Ice sphere glow like the others awakening its power. " said Lugia.

"so we have to go to Ice island and get the stone?" ash asked a bit scared. "The choice is yours, you must go where your heart can guide you." Ash and lillie looked at the island before Ash felt pikachu tug his pants. Greninja and Mewtwo stood beside him. A pop was heard as the other pokemon came out to help their trainer. "You can do it Ash! Lillie" said their pokemon. "We will be here to support you my boy." said Oak.

"Thats right" said Kukui with a big grin. Juniper and Birch gave him a thumbs up. Sycamore nodded at him with garchomp.

"Yes or else our world is doomed." said Rowan.

Ash and Lillie felt encourage by their friends and family."Then well head for Ice island and get that treasure."

Just then the gang heard a Rumbling noise and saw a familair island appear right behind the pokemon on their right side. "Its Pride Rock!" said Ash. Sun Island stopped moving as it came to a halt very close to Shamouti island. Many pokemon gathered near Pride Rock waiting for something.

"The home of Solgaleo." said Nebby popping out of her pokeball. "Ash, its time to summon my counterpart. Play the Sun's Song and Solgaleo will come."

Ash nodded to Nebby before he pulled out his began to play the song. ( **Circle of life ocarina short version, if it existed. just imagine it like i did** ) As Ash played. Pride rock began to glow as Sunlight came out of the clouds, the pokemon exept for the titans listened to the Sun;s Song. Amber felt something was tying to come out of her bag. Her backpack left her as it flew over to Pride Rock. A dome of sunlight was on Pride rock. Her bag went into the Dome as Starcloud popped out of her bag. everyone watched as Starcloud began to gather energy. Nebby used Psychic to recover ambers bag. All the sudden Starcloud was enveloped in a bright ligth which made everyone cover their eyes. "GALEO!" roared Starcloud in his new form. He was now a white lion with a blue face with a starscape. Blue eyes,and a Mane styled like the Sun. Starcloud landed before them as he let out another roar. "SOL!" Ash, lillie and Amber was happy Starcloud was alright. Kukui was in shocked at the presense of the Sunne pokemon. "Solgaleo"

"Starcloud!" ash said running towards his pokemon. Starcloud looked at his trainer as ash hugged him. The lion purred as his trainer held him. Amber, and lillie joined him hugging the lion. . "I cant believe it, you evolved into Solgaleo" He said with a smile.

"surprised Ash?' said Starcloud speaking with Telepathy.

"But i thougt Cosmoens can evolve into Lunala?" Lillie said.

"Male Cosmogs will evolve into Solgaleo and females evolve into Lunala. We can create a cosmog if we ever need to" said Starcloud. 'Now hop on and lets go get that Treasure!"

Solgaleo lowered himself and allowed Ash and lillie to get on his back. "Well be back with that treasure in no time. you guys stay here" said Ash. They all nodded exept for red. "Hang on cus well give you guys some cover." said red as he mega evolved his charizard. Greninja changed into Ash Greninja as he hopped onto Nebby's back. Litty and snowy stayed behind with the others. Solgaleo roared before taking off towards Ice island with Nebby and Lugia behind them, "Good luck" said misty. Solgaleo ran with super speed towards the war zone. Zapdos and moltres used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower. charizard and Pikachu used their own attacks to cancel out the attack. Red and his Chairzard was engaging Articuno before she used Blizzard to freeze his wings. Nebby used moongiest beam on Articuno and helped out Red. 'Thanks nebby" said red. Zapdos tried to hit Starcloud with Thunderbolt which was blocked by Lugias Safeguard. Starcloud glowed showing a hidden eye shape like a sun. Starcloud jumped into the sky and formed a minisun. "Sunsteel Strike!" said Starcloud as he hit Moltres with his signature move. Starcloud landed before resuming to run towards ice island.. Zapdos stopped them in their tracks when he caused several Ice chunks which made Ash and Lillie fall of Starcloud as he roared before using Zen Headbutt on the titan of lightning. Greninja landed beside them as Nebby screeched before using her psychic on Moltres. "Now how do we get there" said Ash. They heard an engine as Team Rocket appeared on a raft with a propeller. "what are you doing here?" ash said.

"We're helping you get to Ice island. We dont want the world to get destroyed." said James

"We would be out of a job." said Jessie.

"So truce until this is over." said meowth.

"Alright" said Ash as they got on the raft. with team rockets help and Starcloud, Nebby and Lugia protecting them. they made it to Ice Island and though the caves that lead to Articunos shrine. Ash and Lillie hurried to the shrine and recovered the treasure. an blue glow came from the treasure as they hurried back to the raft when the birds attacked. moltres and Zapdos destoryed the raft. Articuno was hit bty a flamethrower and Thunderbolt making her crash close to her shrine. Ash and Lillie felt sorry for the pokemon but they had to get back to the shrine. They started to run down the mountain with Greninja and pikachu. Lugia flew beside them before he asked "did you recover the treasure?'

"We got it" said Ash showing him the treasure. Lugia nodded before he lowered his neck. "Get on" he said. Ash and Lillie hopped on his back with pikachu and greninja. "Nebby get team Rocket!" said Lillie. Nebby used her psychic to grab team rocket as they dodged attacks from Moltres and Zapdos. Nebby was taking Team rocket to Shamouti island as Lugia flew towards the shrine. Sarcloud was back at the shrine with Red and the others. "Lugia! why are all these pokemon here?"

"It's because they feel they must be here in case they are needed." said Lugia.

"What can they do to help?" asked Lillie

"They are not sure, which is why they are here." said lugia

"What do you mean" ash and lillie asked at the same time.

"I mean that just one pokemon out of one thousand, that could help the world is worth the journey, " said Lugia, "But the only ones who can make the difference is you two,"

Ash and Lillie nodded before they looked at each other. They was getting close to the shrine. Ash and Lillie waved at the others. That's when Lawrence striked by sending Electric triangle rings at them. Lawence surrived the crash and was still after lugia, he would capture Solgaleo and lunala later. "Oh no Ash! Lillie!" cried Delia. Ash, Lillie and Lugia felt great pain from the rings. Lugia said That's it, i have held back my power for too long. Aeroblast!"

Lugia fired his signature move at Lawrences ship destroying it once and for all "Lugia is using Aeroblast!" said Elm. Lugia fired Aeroblast again at Zapdos and Moltres making them fall down in defeat. the rings caused so much damage to lugia as he crashed into the ocean. Ash and lillie was unconcious. Greninja and pikachu was trying their best to keep them up. Lugia began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. "I have failed." said Lugia.

Twisters and lightning was appearing everywhere. Mewtwo went into action and manage to get them all out of the water, Ash and Lillie was shivering from the cold. "If we dont warm them up, they can get very sick" said Sycamore.

"Allow me" said Starcloud as he produced heat from his body. being the pokemon of the sun allowed him to heat up. Ash and Lillie woke up and everyone was releived that they was okay. Ash and Lillie placed the sphere in the slot. All three of them glowed and combined into the color green. Green water came out and turned the stone pillars into crystals. "Melody i think its your turn to play" said misty. Melody nodded as she played her ocarina. (Lugias song) the crystals glowed by each note she played. As the song played. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos recovered from the figthing and flew in the sky peacefully. The bad weather went away as the sun revealed itself. the green water went all over the area melting the ice as everything returned to normal. Lugia recovered as well. Lugia landed before them and owered his neck for Ash and lillie. They got on his back as Lugia took flight. Amber looked down until she was lifted by Starclouds Psychic and he flew after them with nebby. Amber giggled as Starcloud flew. All the sudden a large underwater current called the beast of the sea came out and looked like a rainbow. everyone was awed at the sight. Rotom was still recording. Lugia, Starcloud, Nebby and the birds flew over the four islands watching the millions of pokemon return to their home by swiming, hitching rides or flying. as the song came to an end. The current returned to the sea. The pillars returned to normal. Everyone was happy that things are back to normal. Melody was happy that the disaster was over at last. Sun island had returned to its original place. Reporters havetold everyone that the disaster was now over as the pokemon returned home. after everything settled down, Lugia and the birds was about to return to their homes. "The Beast of the Sea has been taimed." said Lugia. "The fate of our world could not be in better hands chosen ones. .now for forfulling the prophecy, i shall give you each a gift." said Lugia. he reached behind a rock to reveal two eggs. one was silver and blue and the other was a silver and red egg. Lugia plucked two feathers from his wing and gave Ash and Lillie one. The titans let out a cry as a Baby Articuno, Moltre and Zapdos came. "wait what?' said Elm shocked that lugia was giving ash and lillie a Lugia egg each.

"Its a secret part of the legend. after the prophecy has been forfilled. The beast of the sea will give the chosen ones his offspring to become partners. The titans shall give their offspring to those who help him" said Slowking. Ash and lillie looked at the eggs in their hands before they looked at Lugia. "We promise to take good care of your children Lugia." Lugia nodded at them. Misty was approached by the baby articuno Red the baby Zapdos and tracy the baby moltres. each of them cooed at them. The birds happy to know their children will be taken care of flew back to their islands. Lugia flew over them before he dived into the sea. "Goodbye Lugia" ash said.

"ash my boy, you sure are lucky to aquire such pokemon" profssor Oak said. Ash and Lillie handed him the eggs. "Can you take them to the ranch sir. we have to finish our journey though the orange islands." ash asked him.

"Of course my boy." said Oak taking the eggs. in the end the chaos of the orange islands was over. The birds was peaceful again. Ash and the gang resumed their journey with their new friends. Red returned to johto with Zapdos. Melody returned to her sister. The professors and delia returned to their homes. Lawrence who had saw the Beast of the sea found his mew card and vowed to start a smaller collection that didn't endangered the world.

end of movie 2

 ** _So yes i decided to give Ash and lillie a lugia egg. Ash's will be a shiny lugia, Misty recieves an articuno, Red recieves a Zapdos and Tracy gets a Moltres. yes i added Lillie as part of the Legend. i hope you guys like this retelling of the pokemon the movie 2000, one of my favorite pokemon movies._**

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeot(Female),Primeape(male, Lucario(Male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(Male), Snorlax(Male), Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male) Lugia egg**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Lugia egg_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Frogadier(female), Togepi(female), Articuno(Female)**_

 _ **Tracy's party-Marill(female), Venonat(Male), Smeargle(Male), Moltres(male), Kelceon (Male), Scyther (male),**_

 ** _Tracy's pokemon at oaks ranch. Vilplume(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male)**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	27. Kumquat Island and Rinelo Island

After the events at shamouti islands and saving the world from being flooded, we find our heros arriving at Kumquat island for Ash's last gym battle before he can enter the Orange league. before they arrived at Kumquat. they called the professor and asked how the lugia eggs was doing. he replied that they are fine. the gang met a firefighter named Captain Aiden and his team which he owned alot of Squirtles, Wartorlte and Blastoise. Ambers Ralts have Evolved into Kirlia. "Besides the gym. Kumquat island is famous for its luxorious beaches, hotels and hotsprings." said Tracy reading the guide.

"Really, i want to check them out later" said Misty. Lillie leaned her head until she whispered in ash's ear that made him blush really red. Just then ash was pulled into a hug by a middle age woman. "Travis sweetheart i missed you" said the women hugging ash.

"Excuse me ma'am but my name is Ash. not travis" said Ash trying to breathe. The women looked at him before she let him go. "I do apologise, you see my son Travis has a pikachu too and hes on a journey." said the women."My name is Luana, I own one of these hotels and the Gym Leader of Kumquat Island." said Luana. Ash and the others introduced themselves to Luana. "Luana, i would like to have a Gym Battle." Ash asked her.

'A challenger, We will do it tomarrow and it will be a Double Battle." said Luana.

"Double Battle?" asked Lillie

"Instead of using one pokmon, you use two pokemon." said Ash. "The first side to loose all thier pokemon loses." Luana could tell that ash was alot mature than others. She invited the gang to stay in her hotel which the gang accepted. Ash learned that one of the pokemon he was facing was Alakazam. Luana lead the gang to her hotel which was also the gym. the hotel had rooms where trainers and their pokemon can relax. We find our heros enjoying the Hot Springs. Tomo and Amber was enjoying playing with the pokemon. Misty was making sure Togepi didn't fall into the water. Lillie was sitting on Ash's lap in a two piece blue bikini. Tracy asked "so ash, who are you going to use against Luana?"

'Well Pikachu for one, but i dont know who else to use." Ash said. He wanted all of his pokemon to have a chance to battle. The only pokemon to not have a battle yet was Starcloud and Dratini since he was still a baby.. " I know ill use Starcloud" said Ash looking at Starcloud who was naping. "What do you say starcloud, wanna have your first battle tomarrow." said Ash. Starcloud nodded at his trainer. with his two pokemon picked and ready for the battle tomarrow. Amber and Tomo was getting tired as Misty and Tracy took them to bed. Lillie smugly looked at Ash before she smashed her lips against his. His tongue entered her mouth as their tongues dueled each other. Each enjoying their taste. . Her hands explored his well developed chest as his hands explored her body, his hands rested on her waist. Ash attacked her neck with kisses. Lillie let out a moan in pleasure her boyfriend was giving her. The two broke away and rested in each others arms in the hot spring. Ash felt teh luckiest guy in the world to have Lillie. she was kind, gentle and always patient with him. Everyday their love continues to grow stronger. The two got out of the hot spring and turned in for the night after sharing one more kiss.

The next day was time for Ash to have his double battle with Luana. Ash didn't know what Luana's second pokemon was going to be. Luana said "alright Ash, here are my two pokemon that i a going to be battling with." she said sending out Alakazam and a Marowak. Ash said "Pikachu, Starcloud may the aura guide you!" said Ash. Starcloud came out of his pokeball ready to fight alongside pikachu. Luana was shocked that ash had a Solgaleo. She looked at her two pokemon. "This will be our hardest battle yet you two"Luana said to her pokemon which earned her a nod. Since his evolution, Starcloud beside his signature move Sunsteel Strike, Learned Zen headbutt, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Flare blitz, Cosmic Power, Metal Claw, Flash Cannon, Morning Sun, Crunch, Light screen, Hyper Beam, and solarbeam."Go Starcloud and Pikachu!" cheered amber.

"You may have the first move ash" said Luana. Ash nodded at her before he said "Starcloud use Flamethrower and Pikachu Quick Attack!" Pikachu used Quick attack towards Marowak and Starcloud let loose a flamethrower attack towards Alakazam. "alakazam used Psybeam on that flamethrower and Marowak use Bome Rush on Pikachu!" said Luana. Alakazam fired its psybeam attack at Starclouds Flamethrower canceling it out. Marowak came right at Pikachu ready to use Bone Rush. "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" said ash quickly. Pikachus tail glowed as he used Iron Tail to clash with Marowaks Bone Rush. "Pikachu use Focus Punch!" said Ash. Pikachu landed his Focus Punch on Marowak as he landed beside Alakazam. "Starcloud use Sunsteel Strike!" said Ash. Starcloud glowed showing his hidden eye before he jumped into the air forming his attack. He charged right at Alakazam and landed a direct hit. Alakazam was pushed back by the steel type move. "Alakazam, you alright?" Luana asked her pokemon. Alakazam nodded at her trainer. "Starcloud is Alot stronger since his evolution" said Tracy.

"Ash and Starcloud make a good team" said Lillie looking at Snowy and Litty.

"Starcloud use Flash Cannon on Marowak!" said Ash. Starcloud roared efore firing Flash Cannon at Marowak. Alakazam appeared in front of Marowak before Luana said "Alakazam use Light Screen" Alakazam's Light Screen protected them from the Flash cannon. "Starcloud Use Crunch!" said Ash "Pikachu Zap Cannon!"

Starcloud formed a pair of energ fangs before biting Alakazam. since Crunch is a Dark Type move, it was Super effective on it since Alakazam is a Psychic Type. Pikachu fired his Zap Cannon attack at Alakazam as he too took damage from the Zap Cannon. Luana was impressed with Ash's skills. "Marowak use Bone rush on Solgaleo and Alakazam use Psybeam on Pikachu." Marowak used Bone Rush and landed a direct hit on Starcloud. Alakazam fired His psybeam attack towards pikachu. Starcloud sheilded Pikachu from the attack. "Starcloud you alright?" Ash asked the lion. " _Im good ash, im just getting warmed up"_ Starcloud said before he roared at his opponets. Ash looked at Alakazam and Marowak. / **Since she uses Alakazam as a defense then i will use Pikachu as my defense**./

"Starcloud use Metal Claw!" said ash. Starcloud claws glowed white as the lion ran towards Marowak. Alakazam stood in front of Marowak until Ash said 'Pikachu Volt Tackle on Alakazam!" Pikachu used Volt tackle to hit Alakazam away from Marowak just as Starcloud landed his metal claw attack on Marowak. Marowak and Alakazam crashed into each other. "Marowak, Alakazam no!" said Luana."now lets finish this, Starcloud use Hyper Beam and Pikachu use Charge Beam!" said Ash. Starcloud and Pikachu fired their Orange and Electric beams as they formed into one massice one. The attack hits the two pokemon making them faint. Ash won the battle. 'Yes!, They won!" cheered Misty and Amber.

"Great job Starcloud, Pikachu" said Ash. Starcloud leaped onto his trainer as ash was on the ground. The lion nuzzled against his trainer before giving him a big lick. Pikachu joined in as well. Tracy stetched them together and no time had a great sketch of them. Luana smiled at ash an his pokemon. Luana recalled her pokemon after thanking them for their hard work. She approached Ash with one of her assistances holding a box."That was the best battle i've had in a long time. you done a great job training your pokemon." she said before looking at Starcloud. 'It was an honor to battle you Solgaleo" Starcloud nodded at her. "as proof that you won my gym is this, The Jade-Star Badge" she said handing ash the badge. The badge was a small grey conch shell with a small yellow gemstone. Ash took the badge from her as the others came to him and congraduated him on his victory." I got all the orange league badges" said Ash adding the Jade-Star badge with his other ones. "Then you can now challenge the Orange Island Leader" said Luana. "Drake is no push-over especially since his strongest pokemon is a Dragonite."

"That's fine with me, I like a good challenge" said Ash.

"Where is the orange league at?" Tomo asked

"The Orange League is held on Pummelo Island." said Luana. "Its a few days away from her. If your wanting to train, the best island to do that is on Rinelo Island."

"Thanks Luana" Ash said to her. After getting the Jade-Star Badge from Luana. They bid farewell to her as the gang resumed their jouney to Pummelo Island so ash can challenge Drake, the Leader of the Orange island crew.

Scene change.

We find our heros relaxing on Rinelo Island. Ash and his pokemon was doing some intense training for their upcoming match with Drake. He was running with Lillie and their pokemon. Misty was fishing hoping to catch a water pokemon with Articuno. Tracy was brushing moltres with one of Ambers brushes. Amber was playing with a Wild Vilplume. but trouble soon striked as Tomo accidently scared another wild Villplume. Ash and Tomo tired to apologize to Vilplume but instead got hit by its stun spore. Tracy also got hit by the stun spore protecting Moltres. LIllie and misty saw everything that happened and with the pokemons help got them into the cabin they was staying at. "This is not good" said Misty as Lillie had wet a couple rags and placed them on their heads. The wild Vilplume Amber was playing with felt bad for the boys and offered her help.

"What do we do misty?' Lillie asked the other girl.

"I don't know" Misty answered her looking at their paralyzed friends. "We don't have any medicne to cure them."

"This sounds like a job for me" said Rotom looking though his data until he revealed A small plant. 'Salveyo Weed cures paralysis. Poliwag feed on the weed."

"Okay, its a good think i have one of my Poliwags with me" said Misty releasing her Poliwag. "Ill stay here with the boys, you go find that weed Misty" Lillie said. "rotom you go with her.'

"Affirmative" said Rotomdex

"Same here with me" said Amber. Misty,Rotom and Togepi left the cabin to find the Salveyo Weed leaving Lillie and amber to care for the boys. The pokemon was worried for their trainers. Ash and tomos Blastoise went with Misty to help gather the weed. They arrived at the lake and Misty looked at Poliwag. "Alright Poliwag, we need you to get the Salveyo Weed. Blastoise will help you."

" _No problem Misty_ " said Poliwag as she dived into the lake with the two turtles. she found it with no trouble at all. Poliwag and Tomo's blastoise resurfaced with the weed. but Ash's Blastoise was still in the lake. moments later he came out of the water. but he was holding three familiar stones. "Blastoisenites" said Misty looking at the mega stones for Blastoise to mega evolve. _"I found them lurking at the bottom of the lake."_ said Blastoise. Misty took the stones from him and placed them in her bag. "Alright lets head back to the others." said Misty. Articuno was flying around two pokemon that was unconcious. Misty saw that one was a pink pokemon with a shell hat and the other was a Sea horse like pokemon that was bigger than Seadra.

"Its a Slowking" said Misty remembering the one the gang encountered back at shamouti. "But i don't know the other one?"

"Leave it to me" said Rotom as he scanned the pokemon. " _Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon and the final form of Horsea, Normally rest on the ocean floor, but in periods of high activity, even a simple yawn has enough power to create waves. Slowking_ _, the Royal Pokémon. It has tremendous intelligence and intuition. No matter what the situation, it stays calm and collected."_

"Wow so thats horseas final form?' Misty said with awe at the water type. She noticed that the two pokemon had bruises on their bodies. Blastoise went into the water and pulled them to shore. Misty had a couple potions and healed them. The two was grateful of misty healing them. "What happened and where did you get those bruises." said Misty.

" _We was minding our own buisness when we was attack by a Man and women with a talking meowth"_ said Slowking. Misty groaned to herself. Team rocket was still folllowing them and causing trouble. Misty asked the two pokemon if they wanted to come with her. They said yes and misty finally had a Slowking and a Kingdra. the two pokemon was teleported to the gym. She hurried back to the cabin with the weed. Misty and Lillie made the medicine and gave them the cure. "Thanks misty" said Ash. Misty showed Ash the mega stones and gave ash two while she kept one. Ash gave tomo the other one. She also told them about catching a Slowking and a Kingdra."I find the slowpoke evolution strange. It evolves into a Slowbro if bitten on the tail by shellder and evolves inta a slowking if its wearing a kings rock and bitten on the head by shellder." said Lillie.

"Pokemon are sure mysterious." said Amber which the others nodded. Ready to leave the island with amber catching Vilplume. our heros set towards pummelo island for the Orange League.

end of chapter.

 **Credit goes to Ilovescartoonsandanime for letting me use her slowking idea. Yes i am Doing all the regions ash travels to with Lillie and Amber staying with him Perminatly. Tomo will leave the group after Johto the same time Misty goes back to Cerulean City.**

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeot(Female),Primeape(male, Lucario(Male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(Male), Snorlax(Male), Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male) Lugia egg**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Lugia egg_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Frogadier(female), Togepi(female), Articuno(Female)**_

 _ **Tracy's party-Marill(female), Venonat(Male), Smeargle(Male), Moltres(male), Kelceon (Male), Scyther (male),**_

 ** _Tracy's pokemon at oaks ranch. Vilplume(female)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	28. Ash vs Drake

At last our heros have arrived at Pummelo Island so Ash can challenge the Orange Island leader Drake and his Dragonite. Ash didn't know what other pokemon Drake had in his arsonal. Ash was excited for he was finally here ready to challenge Drake. "Nervious Ash?' Misty asked him.

"A little, but my pokemon are ready to face Drake." said Ash looking at his starters.

"This will be your second league right?" Tracy asked him. Ash told him about his Kanto adventure. "Yeah." he said holding Lillie close to him. Lapras and Mama docked at the peir and they recalled them. Ash and the gang hurried to the center so ash could register for his battle with drake..A shadow flew over them as they arrived at the center. The Receptionist scanned his pokedex and the four gym badges. She said "Okay Ash Ketchum, your Battle will take place ten o clock tomarrow morning at the Pummalo stadium."

"Thanks" ash said recollecting his things. he asked her where the stadium was and she showed them where to find it. As the gang walked towards the Stadium. Tracy acidently bumped into a Strange blue pokemon. " _hello_ " said the strange pokemon doing a salute. Everyone else was confused at the strange pokemon. "Ash who's that pokemon?" Lillie asked her boyfriend. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan it. ( **Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch-black tails concealed.)**

"I've read about Wobbuffets, their the only pokemon that cant use attacks." said Tracy. "I've always wanted one for myself."

"Then your in luck young man." said an elderly man. in front of a house. 'I run an adoption center here on Pummelo Island. This wobbuffet has been here since he was a Wynut. f you want Wobbuffet he's yours."

Tracy asked wobbuffet if he wanted to go with him which earned him a yes from the patient pokemon. Tracy has a wobbuffet of his own. The receptonist showed the gang the stadium before she returned to her office. The staduim was ike a coliseum and sat on the hill. A dome building was next to the stadium. Tracy said "Thats the Hall of Fame for the winners of the orange league." the gang went inside to check it out. Inside was statues of pokemon along with pictures of trainers and their pokemon. Ash learned that he was using six pokemon to battle Drake. "Not only do you win against drake, your picture will be placed in the hall of fame. you also get the trophy." said The guide. The statues was Dragonite and it made since to the gang since Dragonite was Drakes strongest pokemon. "Drake's Dragonite hasn;t lost a battle in a while so i wish you luck Kid" said the guide.

In the stadium was a Man with jet black hair standing next to a Dragonite. his name was Drake and he was the orange island champion. he said to his dragon in a bored tone. "I wonder if there ever is an opponet to defeat us?' Drake gets alot of challengers and he defeats them all. he wanted to have a great battle. Drake was being watched by Team Rocket. they was in the stadium and heard that he owned a Dragonite. "We are totally catching that pokemon for the boss" said Jessie.

"But Dat thing is strong" said Meowth.

"We need to weaken it' said james. They heard an announcement that someone was challenging Drake tomarrow. 'We will strike tomarrow." said jessie.

"The challenger can weaken it and then we can nab it" said Meowth. the three buffoons had a grin on their faces as they returned to their hiding spot. That night, Ash was in deep thought about who to use against Drake.

"ash sure is thinking really hard over there" said Misty.

"We don't know what other pokemon Drake has besides dragonite" said Tracy. Ash kept on thinking until he finally had his team figured out."I got it, Greninja, Starcloud, Blastoise, Aerodactyl, Tauros, and Snorlax." he said to his friends.

"Greninja is your strongest pokemon big brother" amber said. With his team chosen, he went to the phone and called the professor. he swapped Pidgeot, and Venasaur for Aerodactyl and Tauros. Everyone was excited for the battle. Ash trained with his pokemon for the battle until it was time for bed. The stadium was filled with people who have come to watch the battle. Team rocket was waiting for their chance to strike. Lillie and the others sat in the stands behind where Ash was going to be. Soon Ash and Drake entered the stadium as the crowd cheered. "Welcome to Pummelo Island Ash" said Drake offering his hand to Ash. Ash shook it. "You must be very strong to make it here."

"Indeed i am and were ready to battle" said Ash.

The referee explained the rules of the six on six battle to them. "There will be a field change after the first person looses three pokemon. The challenger is allowed to switch his pokemon while the champion insn't. choose your pokemon well and good luck." said the ref.

'The challenge is about to begin, who will win it? Ash or drake?" said the announcer. The battlefield change from a normal field to a battlefield with alot of rocks and ponds. "Our first arena is a Rock/Water field. lets see if ash can handle it" said the announcer.

"Go Babe!/Go Ash/" cheered his girlfriend, friends and family.a bell was rung as the battle began. "For my first pokemon, Ditto i choose you!" said Drake releasing a Ditto. Rotom scanned Ditto. " _Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. Ditto has the ability to reconstruct its entire cellular structure into whatever it sees."_ Rotom was recording the battle.

"uh-oh, Ditto can change into whatever it sees" said Tracy.

"I hope that Ash has a way against Ditto" said Misty. Ash thought looking at ditto. / **This will be tricky battle/** " He said "Tauros, may the aura guide you!" His tauros appeared ready for battle. "Ditto use transform" Said Drake. Ditto change form until it was a copy of Tauros. "This could be trouble for ash, Alot of trainers have lost their cool against Drakes Ditto."

"It's nothing compared to my Tauros, Tauros use Take Down!" said Ash. Tauros charged towards Ditto with Take Down. "Use Take Down as well!" said Drake. The two pokemon clashed in the middle. both pokemon took recoil damage. "Tauros use double Kick!" said Ash.

"You as well ditto" said Drake. The two pokemon clashed with double kick. it looked alot like a mirror fight. "Tauros time for a combo use Mega Take down!" said Ash. Tauros charged at Ditto with Take Down. Ditto took damage from the attack and before drake could tell him another attack. Ditto got hit by Mega Horn. Ditto fainted after returning to his original form. "Ditto is unable to battle, the victor goes to Tauros." said the ref. "Wow i never seen anyone use a combo Move before" Tracy said. "Ash sure is something else." said Misty.

"Ash has come up with several combos just in case he ever faces Dittos." said Lillie.

"Great job Tauros" said Ash recalling Tauros to his pokeball. Drake recalled his ditto. 'Great job Ditto and you Ash did a fine job on raising your Tauros. my next choice will rock you. Go Onix!" said Drake releasing an Onix, Ash then said "Greninja may the Aura guide you." Greninja went onto the field ready to battle. "since greninja is a Water and Dark Type. its at an advantage over Onix who is a rock type" Tracy said. Drake was curous about greninja since hes never seen one before. "Onix use Wrap on Greninja!" said Drake. Onix lunged at Greninja ready to use Wrap. "Greninja Shadow Sneak!" said Ash. Greninja vanished before Onix could wrap his body around him. "Where did it go" said the announcer."It's fast " said drake awed at Greninja's speed. Greninja appeared above Onix. "Greninja use Water Shurikan" said Ash. Greninja tossed several water shurikans at Onix. Onix took damage from the super effective move. "Greninja use Ice beam!" said Ash. Greninja let loose his Ice beam attack. "Onix dodge it by dig!" said Drake. Onix went underground just barely dodging Ice Beam. "Greninja concentrate and wait for Onix to appear then use Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded his pokemon. Greninja closed his eyes as did Ash. Their bond allowed them to hear and see more clearly than the common eye. Greninja's eyes open as he jumped up as Onix came out of the Earth. Greninja surrounded himself with water before he charged at Onix. The rock snake pokemon took damage from the attack. "Aqua Jet is an amazing move" Misty said with stareyes.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!" said Drake. Onix roared as Rocks appeared above it. Rocks came falling down towards Greninja. "Greninja Rock tomb Climb then use Night Slash!" Ash commanded. Greninja jumped on the falling rocks one by one. Drake and the audience was awed at what they was seeing. "Amazing!, I didn't know you can do that!" Tracy said. Greninja jumped and formed his dark blade. Greninja hits Onix really hard with Night slash making him faint. "Onix is unable to battle. The victor goes to Greninja." said the ref. Drake was impressed that Ash has defeated two of his pokemon with his skills. the crowd was cheering at how the battle was going. Drake recalled Onix before he looked at Ash. "Ash, i am impressed that you defeated my second pokemon. My third pokemon you wont stand a ghost of a chance. Gengar i choose you!" He said. Gengar appeared on his side ready to battle. Ash pullled out his pokedex to analyze genger since he has one too, ( **Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. Gengar is happy when it scares people, smiling wickedly in the dark.)**

Ash noticed that Gengar had a Mega Stone on its chest in a small necklace. Drake revealed a Keystone in his glove. "Gengar Time to go beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!" Gengar glowed pink as he mega evolved into Mega was now on the ground as its lower body was more Reddish. A third yellow eye appeared on its head. spikes covered its back. "Drake has mega Evolved Gengar. how will Ash defeat his Mega gengar." said the Announcer. Ash recalled Greninja as he said "Starcloud May the aura guide you" Starcloud appeared from his pokeball before he let out a roar that shook the entire stadium. Drake and the crowd was shocked at the presence of Solgaleo. **/Is** **this the challenger i have been waiting on?/** thought drake looking at the Beast of the Sun. "Gengar use Shadow Ball!" said Drake. Ash said 'Counter that Shadow Ball with Fire blast Starcloud."

Starcloud fired the Kenji fire star at gengars shadow ball. the two attacks canceled each other out. "Gengar use Hypnosis!" Ash knew if Starcloud got hit by that attack he would be put aslepp. "Starcloud use Sunsteel Strike to dodge that Hypnosis!" Starcloud showed his hidden eye before he jumped into the sky. Starcloud charged at Gengar with Sunsteel Strike. Gengar took damage from Sunsteel Strike. "Gengar are you alright?" Drake asked his ghost type. Gengar looked at his trainer and nodded. "Great use Nightshade!" said Drake. Gengar fired two two purple beams from his eyes. "Starcloud use Flash cannon to counter that!"

Starcloud fired his Flash Cannon attack that clashed with Nightshade. The two attacks canceled and created a big explosion. everyone held on to something as the explosion revealed the two pokemon still standing. "Gengar use Shadow Sneak!" said Drake. Gengar vanished into the ground and hits Starcloud with the ghost type move. "Starcloud use crunch!' said Ash. Starcloud formed energy fangs before biting down on Gengar. Gengar was forced back. Gengar was panting and Ash said "finish this with Flare blitzs!" Starcloud formed fire around himself before charging right at gengar. Drake said 'Gengar quick use Nightshade!" Gengar fired two beams from his eyes that hit Starcloud as he charged at Gengar. Starcloud wasn't giving in and hits Gengar with Flare Blitz. Gengar fainted from the attack as he reverted to his normal form. "Gengar is unable to battle. Since Drake has already lost three pokemon, we will now be doing a field change." said the Ref. Ash recalled Starcloud after thanking him. The field change into a sandy field. Ash took a seat next to Lillie as she planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Your doing great babe" she said giving him a water bottle. He chugged the bottle down as he took a quick breather. "you got three more pokemon to beat." said Tracy.

"and one of them is Dragonite" said Amber. The field change was done and the battle was ready to resume. Ash and drake went back onto the field. Drake fourth Pokemon was a Venasaur and ash sent out Blastoise. He was wearing his Blastoisite on his Headband. drake started the battle. 'Venasaur use vine Whip!" He said. Venasaur launched his Vines towards Blastoise. "Blastoise use Rapid Spin like i taught you!" said Ash. Blastoise went into his Shell and started to spin in place. The vine whip hits his shell. Drake was enjoying this battle. it has been too long since he has had one. "I didn't know you can use Offensive moves as Defensive moves too" Misty said

"Blastoise use Skull Bash!" said Ash. Blastoise stopped spinning before he tucked his head into his shell before charging at Venasaur. "Venasaur use Double Edge!" Venasaur ran towards Blastoise with Double Edge. the two starter clashed in the center of the battlefield. "Blastoise use Power-up-Punch!" Ash commanded. Blastoise formed his power up punch and landed a hit on the grass type. Venasaur was sent back a bit. Blastoise looked at his trainer. Ash decided it was time for blastoise to mega evolve. Ash pressed his keystone. " Keystone, Respond to my heart, go beyond evolution, Blastoise mega evolve!" Blastoise glowed pink as he changed into Mega Blastoise. "Ash has mega evolved his Blastoise. this could be trouble for Drake." said the announcer. Blastoise was however checking his cannons. " _Check out my guns!, You feeling lucky punk?"_ Blastoise said pointing his cannons at Venasaur who had a question mark over his head.

" Easy Blastoise focus on the battle" said Ash with a stern look.

" _Hang on i got one more!"_ said Blastoise as he pulled out his pointed sunglasses. _"I am ze Blastoisenator, come with me if you want to live!"_ He said with an Arnold Schwarzenager accent placing his glasses on. Ash, his pokemon and the gang anime felled including Drakes Venasaur. Everyone was confused including Drake. "Meowth what did Blastoise say" Jessie asked Mewoth. The cat replied "you dont want to know."

"Venasaur use Leaf Storm!" said Drake. Venasaur launched his Leaf Storm attack at Blastoise. "Blastoise use Blizzard!" said Ash. Blastoise used his cannons to send a Blizzard attack at the leaf storm freezing the leaves. "Blastoise time to use one of your Egg moves, Aura Sphere!" said Ash. Blastoise combined his hands to form an Aura Sphere. He fires it at Venasaur. Venasaur took damage from the attack. Drake was shocked that Blastoise knew Aura Sphere as an egg move. "Venasaur use Solar beam!"

Venasaur gathered Sunlight into his flower before he fired it at Blastoise. "Blastoise Hydro Pump!" said Ash. Blastoise fired three Hydro Pumps from his cannons. The Hydro Pump and Solarbeam clashed in the center of the field and wasn't giving up. "Keep Pushing Blastoise!" said Ash. Blastoise was determined not to fail Ash as his hydro pump overpowered the solarbeam and hits Venasaur into the wall of the arena. Venasaur fainted from the attack. "Venasaur is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner. Drake send out your next choice." said the ref. Drake recalled his pokemon and sent out an Electabuzz. Ash recalled Blastoise and he sent out Aerodactyl. Drake wonder how many rare pokemon ash had. since Aerodactyl was a rock type, he couldn't use electric attacks."Electabuzz use Focus Blast! " said Drake. Ash commanded "Aerodactyll use rock throw!"

Electabuzz throws his Light blue orb at Aerodactyll. Aerodactyl throws several Rocks at Electabuzz. both pokemon took damage from the attacks. "Aerodactyl use Dragon Rush!" said Ash Aerodactyl covered himself in Dragon aura before charging at Electabuzz. "Electabuzz use Ice Punch!" said Drake. Electabuzz charged up an Ice punch and Clashed with Aerodactyls Dragon rush. An explosion covered them as the smoke went away. both was still up and ready for the next command. "Aerodactyl use Hyper Beam!" said Ash. Drake commanded 'stop that hyper beam with Thunder!" Electabuzz and Aerodactyll fired their attacks at each other. The two attacks clashed and caused an explosion. The smoke covered the field keeping everything hidden. the smoke cleared away to reveal that both pokemon has fainted. "Eectabuzz and Aerodactyll are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next pokemon." said the ref. Both trainers recalled their pokemon. Drake looked at Ash before he grabbed the pokeball on the necklace he was wearing. "Folks, its time for Drakes final pokemon." said the announcer.

The crowd started to cheer shouting Dragonite. Drake said 'Your my last hope my friend. Dragonite i choose you!" Dragonite came out of his pokeball ready to fight. The crowd cheered at the sight of Drakes strongest pokemon. Even Ash could feel the power radiating from the dragon. he pulled out his pokedex to scan the dragon. ( **Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body, it can fly faster than the speed of sound** ). Dratini was in Lillies arms with wide eyes at the sight of the dragon. Ash pulled out Snorlaxs pokeball. "Snorlax may the aura guide you!" he said releasing Snorlax. "Ash's last pokemon is a Snorlax, lets see what he does." said The announcer. "Snorlax use Drum Belly!" said Ash. Snorlax started to hit his own belly cutting his own health down to increase his attack power.

"Ash is doing a risky move" said Lillie a bit worried. "Dragonite use Extreme Speed." said Drake, Dragonite flew towards Snorlax with super speed. Dragonite hits Snorlax in the belly. Snorlax was sent back a bit. " _That Dragonite is Strong_ " said Greninja

"Quick Snorlax use Ice Punch!" said Ash. Snorlax formed his Ice punch and prepared to hit Dragonite. "Dragonite use Brick Break!" said Drake. Dragonite and Snorlax clased with Brick Break and Ice Punch. Dragonite was alot stronger than Snorlax making him faint. "Snorlax is unable to battle. Challenger send out your next pokemon." said the ref. Ash recalled his Snorlax and thanked him for his work. Ash sent back out blastoise who was still in his mega form. "Dragonite use Thunderbolt!" said Drake. Dragonite fired a thunderbolt attack at Blastoise. "Blastoise Iron Defense" said Ash. Blastoise went into his shell as the thunderbolt hits him. he took little damage from the super effective move. "Dragonite use Thunderpunch!" said Drake. Dragonite charged at Blastoise with his left fist forming Thunderpunch. Ash smirked as he said 'blastoise use your other Egg move. Dragon Pulse!"

'What!" said Drake shocked. Blastoise fired three multicolored beams from his cannons as it formed into a Dragon. The dragonpulse hits Dragonite and makes him crash into the Field. the entire stadium was shocked that Blastoise knew a Dragon type move. "Mega blastoise's ability is Mega Launcher. it doubles the damage with that dragon pulse." said Ash. Drake smirked before he said "Dragonite use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite charegd at Blastoise with Dragon Rush. "Blastoise use Power-up-Punch!" said Ash. Blastoise formed his power-up-punch and clashed with Dragonites dragon rush. Smoke covered the field as Dragonite flew above Blastoise. "Dragonite use Draco Meteor!" said Drake. Dragonite fired an orange sphere into the sky as it exploded into many orange projectiles. Blastoise was hit by the three of the projectiles and fainted from the attack. Blastoise reverted back to his normal form. 'Blastoise is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next pokemon." said the ref. Ash recalled blastoise and thanked him for his hard work. Team rocket was watching the battle. "When do we strike Jessie?" asked Meowth

"Soon, that thing is too strong." said Jessie as the battle continued. Dragonite was starting to pant with exhaustion.

Ash sent starcloud back out. "Dragonite we are facing a Legendary Pokemon. Lets give it our all." Drake said to his pokemon. Dragonite nodded before focusing on Starcloud. "Starcloud use Zen Headbutt" said Ash. Starcloud formed a Zen Headbutt before running towards Dragonite. "Dragonite use Fire Punch!" said Drake. Dragonite formed a Fire Punch and clashed with Starclouds Zen Headbutt. The attacks canceled each other out. "Starcloud use Crunch" said Ash. Starcloud formed energy fangs before bitting down on Dragonite. "Dragonite use Flamethrower!" said Drake. Dragonite fired a flamethrower attack at Starcloud. Starcloud took damage from the attack since hes part Steel type."Starcloud you alright?' ash asked worried for his pokemon. Starcloud roared ready for more. Thats when team Rocket striked and captured Dragonite in a net. "Team Rocket! Ash shouted that they had interupted his battle. "With this dragonite we will be unstoppable.' laughed James. Drake looked at his pokemon "you know what do do Dragonite" he said. Dragonite cut though the net and used Dragontail on team rocket making them crash next to Litty. Litty cracked his claws and had an evil smirk. " _Goodie watching this battle has me itching to beat something up"_  
Litty lunged on them making them scream like girls. Everyone including Dragonite winced at them. Team rocket took of screaming. "Were blasting off again"

Ash and Drake resumed their battle. "Starcloud use Metal Claw!" said Ash. Starcloud formed his metal claw attack and lunged at Dragonite. "Dragonite use Dragon claw" said Drake. Dragonite formed his dragon claw attack and clashed with Starclouds metal claw. Starcloud was panting a bit. "Starcloud use Sunsteel Strike!" said Ash. Starcloud showed his hidden eye as he jumped into the air forming his attack. "Dragonite use dragon rush!" said Drake. Dragonite gathered draconic energy before charging at Starcloud who was using Sunsteel Strike. The two pokemon clashed in the air. The two attacks caused an explosion covering the area. The smoke cleared to show the two pokemon. starcloud fainted from the attack. "Solgaleo is unable to battle, Trainer send out your last pokemon." said the ref. Ash approached Starcloud and stoked his mane. Starcloud opened his blue eyes. " _Sorry i failed you ash_ " he said

"you did great Starcloud, return, let greninja handle the rest' said Ash recalling Starcloud and returning to the box. Greninja took his place on the field. "Its up to you greninja" said Ash "And ash last choice is Greninja" said the announcer..

"Ash, you have been the greatest trianer i ever faced in all my time as the champion." said Drake. "Dragonite use Thunderpunch!"

Dragonite flew in with a thunderpunch attack. Ash said "Greninja use Agility and Ariel Ace." Greninja used his agility to dodge Dragonites thunderpunch before he landed his Ariel Ace on the dragon. "We are going to be stronger! STRONGER!" Ash and greninja shouted in sync. Greninja was enveloped in a Water Veil. The water veil vanished as Greninja changed into Ash-Greninja. The water formed into a Shurikan on his back. drake and the entire stadium was shocked at the transformation. "I don't beleive it folks. Greninja change form" said the announcer. "Yah go Ash-Greninja!" cheered the kids.

"Lets do this Greninja, Water Shurikan!" said Ash moving in sync with greninja. Greninja tossed the water shurikan at Dragonite. "Dragonite use Dragon Claw!" said Drake. Dragonite used his dragon claw attack to cut the shurikan before charging at Greninja. "Greninja Water Kunai!" said Ash. Greninja formed two Water kunais before charging at Dragonite. The two clashed with their attacks and the crowd cheered. Both exchange blows with their attacks before jumping back. "Dragonite use thunderbolt!" said Drake. Dragonite fired his thunderbolt attack at Greninja. Greninja took damage form the electric attack, Ash also felt the pain from the attack. "This is not good. When they sync up. Ash can feel greninjas pain." said Lillie worried. Greninja was ready as he made his shurikan a bit bigger. "Jump into the air Greninja!" said Ash. Greninja jumped into te air using his shurikan as gliders. "Use double Team!" said Ash. Greninja made multiple clones of himself. "What does Ash have planned?" said the announcer."Now greninja Mega Shurikan!" said Ash. Greninja abosbed all of his clones into the shurikan making it bigger than him. Drake and the entire crowd was awed at the move. "Dragonite use Dragon Rush!" said Drake. Dragonite charged at Greninja as he throws his Shurikan at dragonite. The attacks clashed until it caused and explosion. Greninja landed in front of ash panting. Dragonite was still up for he too was exhausted. "We cant Give up Greninja, We worked to hard for this" Ash spoke though his bond with his Starter. The two heard the voices of their other pokemon as Greninja stood back up Determined to win. He lifted the water shurikan off his back until it glowed orange like a fire . he began to spin the shurikan above him. everyone including Drake was shocked. "This is our ultimate attack Drake! Auraflame Shurikan!" said Ash. Greninja tossed the attack at Dragonite. "Dragonite use Hyper beam!" said Drake. Dragonite fired his hyper beam attack at the Auraflame Shurikan. The Auraflame Shurikan cut through the Hyper Beam attack and landed a direct hit on Dragonite. Smoke covered the field as it cleared away revealing Dragonite was still up. Greninja and Dragonite was panting really heavy until Dragonite fell down in defeat

"Dragonite is unable to battle, since Drake is out of pokemon, the victor goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." said the ref. "They did it!" cheered the gang. "The challenger has defeated Drakes Dragonite!" said the announcer Ash however was happy to win a league as he came over to greninja and hugged the frog. Greninja reverted back to his normal form. both of them happy for their victory. The crowd was cheering for watching a great battle. "We did it Greninja" said Ash.

" _We sure did ash"_ said Greninja as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. Drake recalled Dragonite after thanking him for his hard work. Lillie came over to him and Ash spinned her around in his arms. "You were great Ash!" said Tracy "That was the best battle i've ever seen!" Misty said with excitement. Rotom finished recording and started to take pictures. Ash and his pokemon. Greninja, Starcloud, Blastoise, Aerodactyl, Tauros and Snorlax was on the winners platform. Drake was holding the Orange League trophy. "Ash, Today you gave me the greatest battle i could ever have asked for. It was an honor to face a trainer as yourself and worthy of the Orange League Trophy" said Drake handing Ash the trophy along with a check of Fifty thousand pokedollars. "I have The greatest team,A supportive Girlfriend, Family and Friends who helped me to grow into who i am" Ash said to drake. The others smiled at ash including Lillie who smiled brightly at him. Ash and his pokemon got their photo taken and their Handprints/footprints was placed on a stone slab. Ash was given a copy of the photo. Ash couldn't wait to show professor oak and his mom about their adventure in the Orange Islands.

end of chapter

 **What do you guys think about the battle and Auraflame Shurikan**?"

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeot(Female),Primeape(male, Lucario(Male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(Male), Snorlax(Male), Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male) Lugia egg**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Lugia egg_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Frogadier(female), Togepi(female), Articuno(Female)**_

 _ **Tracy's party-Marill(female), Venonat(Male), Smeargle(Male), Moltres(male), Kelceon (Male), Scyther (male),**_

 ** _Tracy's pokemon at oaks ranch. Vilplume(female), Wobuffet(male)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_


	29. Return to Pallet Town

Our heros after arrivnng from the Orange islands took in a familiar sight of Pallet Town. Before they came back to Pallet Town. The gang helped out Lapras former pods from pirates who wanted to sell them to the black market. "I can't wait to see Mommy" said Amber holding Teddiursa.

"Don't forget amber, we got to give professor oak the GS ball" said Ash pulling out the item from his bag. not a scratch or dent was on the device. As the gang got closer to Pallet town. "What a sight" said Tracy. "Pallet Town sure is beautiful"

"Look theres our house" said Amber pointing to home. She ran towards the house as the gang followed. Amber opened the door and waiting inside the house was Delia and Brock. Delia scopped up her daughter. The others entered the house and saw Brock was there. "Hey Brock, Did you internship with Ivy end?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, i told her i still want to travel with you guys" said brock. "I learned alot of things about pokemon."

After getting Tracy aquainted with brock and Ash placed his trophy, his picture and the badges on a trophy case his mom had. The gang including Delia headed to the lab. Tracy was excited to finally show Professor oak his sketches. and what shocked the gang was Pride Rock was in the Corral. Starcloud popped out of his pokeball. _"I can move my home anywhere i want to. since Pallet Town is my trainers home, i moved it here."_ Starcloud said looking at his home.

Ash and the others entered the lab. As soon as he entered the lab. Mew was being playful, "Welcome back Ash" said Mew. Professor Oak and Mewtwo entered through the door. "Ash, Lillie Welcome back" said professor oak. He had the Lugia Eggs in Incubators. Muk came out of nowhere and hugged Ash. Everyone giggled at Muk's affection. Tracy introduced himself to profesor oak and asked him if he would look at his sketches. "I will later tracy but first, Ash Do you have the GS Ball?" asked Oak.

"Yeah" said Ash revealing the item to the professor. "Exellent, i can't wait to start studying it. But first let us explore the Corral" he said. Everyone went outside as All of Ash and Lillies pokemon came to greet them. All of them gave their trainers love and affection. Ash released everyone from their pokeballs. Lillie did too. Amber, Misty, Tomo and Tracy did the same thing. Brock eleased his pokemon and what shocked ash was that brock had a Larvitar. "Where did you catch a Larvitar?" asked Ash.

"I found Larvitar in the beach one day and i assumed it was abandoned and i caught him" said brock as Larvitar made friends with the other pokemon. Lapras and Mama was placed in a lake. Tracy did a sketch of all of the gangs pokemon. While the pokemon relaxed in the corral. Professor oak was looking at all of Tracys Drawings and was impressed with them all including the sketch of Ash and Solgaleo,Lillie with Nebby.

After the gang had tea with professor oak. The gang heard Starcloud roar before they heard Team rocket. 'Were blasting off again"

The gang rolled their eyes at Team Rocket before they decided to watch Ash's battle with Drake. "I got to say my boy, you and our pokemon are getting more amazing everyday i see you. I know that you will forefill your dreams."

"Thanks professor, i hope i can do good in the Johto League" ash said.

"you plan on entering the Johto League?" Professor oak asked him. "Yeah, the Johto League doesn't start for at least another month so ill use that time to come up with more battling skills and spend some time with mom. I want to wait for the Lugia eggs to hatch." Ash answered.

"where Ash goes, i go too" Lillie said with her leaning into Ash's shoulder. "/thats my plan too Ashy boy" said a familiar voice. The gang saw that gary has entered the lab. "Gary you plan on entering the Johto League too?" professor oak asked his grandson.

"You bet gramps and im going to win" said Gary

"You have to beat me first Gary" Ash said.

Gary looked at ash before he said "Alright Ashy boy, Lets have a pokemon battle, a one-on-one"

Ash said with a big grin "Alright i accept" the two boys went out to the battlefield and all of their pokemon surrounded the battlefield. Gary sent out his newest pokemon which was an Eevee. Ash picked Pikachu for this battle since he didn't get to face Drake. "So Gary what are you going to evolve you Eevee into?" ash asked his childhood rival. "I don't know yet" Gary commented to hi,m. 'Eevee use Quick attack!"

Eevee charged at Pikachu with Quick Attack. "Pikachu use Quick Attack as well!" said Ash. Pikachu and Eevee clashed with Quick Attack. "Gary sure has trained his Eevee well" said Tracy.

"Yes its true, both boys have started out at the same time and have grown very close to their pokemon on theri journeys" said Oak. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Pikachu used Thunderbolt at Eevee.

"Eevee protect yourself with Double team!' gary said. Eevee made many copies of itself. The thunderbolt missed him as Pikachu was surrounded by the copies. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle on all of them!" said Ash. Pikachu charged through the clones with Volt Tackle. Eevee took damage from the attack. "Eevee use skull bash!" said Gary.

"Pikachu use Tackle!" said Ash. Pikachu and Eevee hit each other with their moves. Brock stepped in declaring the battle a tie after seeing both of the pokemon pant with exhaustion. Ash went over to the mouse pokemon and picked him up. "You were great buddy." said Ash.

"Thanks ash" pikachu said.

"Hey ashy boy" said Gary approaching him with his Eevee on his shoulder."Not bad at all Ashyboy. you gave me a good battle."

"The same here Gary" Ash said. Gary picked up his bag before biddng them farewell. he started on the path towards looked foward to face Gary in the Johto League.

Scene change

It's been several Days since the gang returned to Pallet town. First their Lugia Eggs hatched and everyone was overheels at how cute the babies was. Ash and the others told Delia about their adventures though the Orange islands. Today we find our heros enjoying Ash's eleventh birthday party at the Corral. Everyone was invited to the party to celebrate Ash and Lillies birthday. Lillies birthday was on May 8 and Ash's birthday was on May 16. Ash recived a couple books on Legendary Pokemon from Delia. The professors gave ash an increase to how many pokemon he can carry. He can now carry Fourteen Pokemon with him. The same with Lillie who thanked the professors. Ash and lillie got a bunch of new clothes from Misty, and Tracy. brock gave them a book on Recipes, Ash and Lillie was on Pride Rock watching the sunset in each others arm after the party ended. Ash was in deep thought thinking about how his first year of being a pokemon trainer was. Lillie noticed that he was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about babe?" She asked him.

"Everything that happend during my first year of the trainer. Battling pokemon, catching them and training for the indigo league and Orange League." said Ash before he looked at her. "And Meeting you Lillie, The Girl of my dreams. I never regretted that day of Asking you to join me."

Lillie smiled brightly a him before she kissed him on the lips which he returned. A Bird cry was heard as the two broke apart. The two looked up to see Ho-oh flying over them. "Ash is that?' Lillie asked him.

"Ho-oh" said Ash looking at the phoenix. Ho-oh let out another cry before she flew towards the sunset. Two feathers came floating down to them as Ash and Lillie took them. The couple and their pokemon watch as the great bird flew in the direction of Johto.

end of Kanto and Orange League Arc.

Sorry if this chapter is very short. So that is the end of the Kanto and Orange island Arc. I will start on Johto Possibly on Wedsneday after i go though and fix all the errors and word cutted out.

 _ **Ashs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeot(Female),Primeape(male, Lucario(Male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(Male), Snorlax(Male), Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)**_

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(Genderless),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_ Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male) Lugia (Male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Lugia-Sylvia(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Frogadier(female), Togepi(female), Articuno(Female)**_

 _ **Tracy's party-Marill(female), Venonat(Male), Smeargle(Male), Moltres(male), Kelceon (Male), Scyther (male),**_

 ** _Tracy's pokemon at oaks ranch. Vilplume(female), Wobuffet(male)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Larvitar (male), Chansey(female),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon, Ninetales, Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female)**_


	30. Authors Note(a small one)

Hey guys hero of Neutrality here with a message.

The sequel to this story is up.

To become the Very Best Johto Arc.

'Im glad you guys enjoyed the story. Any pokemon you guys want to see the gang catch let me know.


	31. Final chapter

A ** _shs party-Greninja(Male), Pikachu(Male) Pidgeot(Female),Primeape(male, Lucario(Male), Starcloud-Solgaleo(Male), Snorlax(Male), Venasaur(male), Charizard(male), Lapras(Male), Blastoise(Male),Dratini(male)_**

 ** _at the ranch-Ash's pokemon- Kingler(male), Haunter(male),Sandslash(male, Butterfree(Male), Pinky-Butterfree(female), Scyther(male) Rapidash(male), Gyaradoes(Female)Muk(male),Magneton(Genderless),Magmar(male),Electabuzz,(male),_** **Onix(male) ,Umbreon(male) Rhydon(Male),Kabutops(male), Omaster(Male),Aerodactyl(male)Mewtwo(male),Mew(female, Nidoking(Male),Aegislash (male) Lugia (Male)**

 ** _Lillies Pokemon Fable-clefable (female),Mystic-Milotic(female),Queen-Nidoqueen-Female, Star-Staryu(genderless),Gem-Starmie(genderless), Ebon-flareon(male),Eva-sylveon(female), Eve-Eevee(Female) Vines-Weepenbell(Female) Jafar-Alakazam(male), Sylph Ralts female),Sora-dewgong(female),Lugia-Sylvia(female)_**

 ** _Ambers pokemon-Pikachu(female), Vilplume (female), Bulbasaur (male),Poliwag (female),growlithe (female) Abra (female)_**

 _ **with Delia Victreebell(Female), Ninetales(female, Jynx(Female),Persian(female)**_

 _ **Amber-Party Teddiursa (Female), Shellder(male),Ralts, (Female),Elekid(female), cubone (Female)**_

 _ **Lillies Party-Nebby-Lunala(Female), Snowy-Alolan Ninetales(Female), Flower-Venasaur(Female), Peeka-Pikachu(Female), Litty-Incineroar-(male),Mama Lapras(Female)**_

 _ **Mistys party- Staryu,(Genderless), Psyduck(Male) Squirtle(female),Frogadier(female), Togepi(female), Articuno(Female)**_

 _ **Tracy's party-Marill(female), Venonat(Male), Smeargle(Male), Moltres(male), Kelceon (Male), Scyther (male),**_

 ** _Tracy's pokemon at oaks ranch. Vilplume(female), Wobuffet(male)_**

 _ **At the cerulean gym. Tentacruel(Male) Seaking(male), Lapras(male), Cloyster (male), Blastoise (male), Blastoise(Female), Wartortle(Female), Two Squirtles,(Male, Tentacool(Male), Golduck (male), ,Vaporeon(Female,), Krabby(male),Krabby(female), Kingler(Male), Slowpokes(Two male,one Female)Primarina(female), Venasaur(clone), Starmie(Genderless), Horsea(Male), Kingdra(male) Slowking(male),goldeen(female,**_

 _ **Tomos party-Kangeskhan(female),Bulbasaur(male), Electabuzz(male), Eevee(female),Magby(male),Blastoise(Clone)**_

 _ **With Jenny-Rhyhorn(female) Scyther(male),Pikachu(male),Venonat(male)**_

 _ **Brocks party- Onix(male), Geodude(Male),Zubat(male),Vulpix(Female), Larvitar (male), Chansey(female),**_

 _ **At the Pewter gym. Sandslash(female),Magneton(Genderless),Diglett(Female), Diglett(Male), , Rhydon,male, Ninetales(female), Onix(female), Golem(male), Miltank(female),Kabutops(male),Omastar(Male),Omanyte(Male),Kabuto(male)Charizard(Clone), Rhyhorn(female)**_

 _ **Reds pokemon-Charizard(Male),Espeon(Male), Noivern(Male),Arcanine (Male), Poliwrath (male), golem(Male).**_

 _ **At professor elms-Tauros(male), Doduo(male),Golem(male),Kangeshkan,Raichu (male), Tangela(male). Kabuto(male).Omanyte (male), Gengar(male), Zapdos(male)**_

As for the clone pokemon. They are wild pokemon living at professor oaks lab.


End file.
